D'un monde à l'autre
by BibiCool360
Summary: Deux jeunes filles, Alicia et Éliane, vont se retrouver en Terre du Milieu pour accomplir leur destinée: Sauver la Terre du Milieu et ses occupants. Mais, n'était-ce pas Frodon qui était supposé faire ça? N'oubliez pas: Une histoire ne se répète jamais deux fois de la même façon...
1. Avertissement

Bonjours! Je tenais seulement à vous informer que j'accepte tous les commentaires, bons, mauvais ou constructifs. C'est ma première fic donc soyez charitables et surtout dites moi vos impressions, vos conseils, vos idées. Je mettrai un chapitre aux deux jours jusqu'à signe du conraire et, parfois, il y aura des insides, que j'indiquerais avec une petite étoile et que j'expliquerai en bas de la page. Merci d'avance!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Première partie**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Biiiiiip ! Biiiiiip ! Biiiiiip !

- Râhhh ! Saleté de réveil!

Tandis que je grognai mon malheur et maudissais l'inventeur de cette machine à torture, je cherchai à tâtons le bouton « off » sur le réveil. Finalement, je réussis à le trouver et, voulant faire comme dans de nombreux films, je frappais super fort. Seulement, ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé, c'est que je _n'étais pas_ dans un film. Le cadran tomba au sol et se fracassa sur le plancher dans un magnifique concert de plastique brisé et d'engrenages qui éclatent.

- Alicia ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda ma mère du bas de l'escalier.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

Sachant que ma mère aurait hurler sur place comme une furie si elle avait vu mon réveil- matin en se moment, je préférais ne rien dire. Tant pis, je dirais que c'est la faute à William. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je ferais passer une de mes bêtises et accidents sur son dos. Je cachais les restes de mon pauvre cadran sous mon lit et commença à m'étirer, quelques craquements d'os fatigués résonnant de temps à autre. Enfin réveillée, du moins comme il se doit, je me dirigeai vers mon garde robe qui est, soit dit en passant, minuscule. J'optai pour une paire de jeans long, malgré la température extérieur (Et oui, c'est l'été chez moi) et un T-Shirt noir sur lequel était écrit J' New York. Je n'y étais jamais allé, c'est ma tante qui me l'avait rapporté mais bon, ça, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Enfin habillée, je me donnai un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, question d'arranger la pagaille qui me donnait l'air du Roi Lion, et me regardai dans le miroir. La peau pâle, les yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns foncés et une belle silhouette. J'avais aussi de belles formes. Satisfaite de mon apparence, je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et arrivai dans la cuisine- salle à manger. Ma mère était en train de couper des bouts de rôties pour mon frère, et ce dernier était confortablement installé dans son banc, attendant qu'on lui serve son déjeuner.

- Salut maman ! Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras par en arrière, la faisant sursauter. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Tu es de bien bonne humeur, ce matin, me fit remarquer Elena (ma mère). Y aurait-il une raison à cela ?

- N'avons nous pas le droit d'être heureux lors de sa première journée de congé, un congé qui durera deux mois étant donné la fin de mon secondaire 4 ?

- En effet, c'est une excellente raison. J'imagine que tu vas appeler Éliane après le déjeuner ?

- Exacte, je veux profiter de cette journée au maximum et, avec elle, il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement !

- Parfait mais avant, j'aimerais que tu fasses la vaisselle. J'ai besoin de m'occuper de ton frère, tu comprends ?

- Moui… répondis-je à demi-mot en maudissant intérieurement mon cadran qui m'avait réveillé juste assez tôt pour que je me tape cette corvée.

Ma mère sourit devant ma baisse d'humeur et, après avoir nourrit mon frère, elle partit avec lui faire une promenade. Je me dépêchai de laver les couverts et me jetai ensuite sur le téléphone, étonnée qu'il n'a pas encore sonné.

- Répond, répond, répond… suppliais-je intérieurement.

- Oui bonjours ?

- Bonjours Anne ! C'est Alicia à l'appareil ! Je me demandais si je pouvais parler à Éliane…

- Bien entendu, je te la passe. À bientôt !

J'attendis quelques instants et, à entendre les grognements de ma meilleure amie, je compris que je l'avais obligée à se lever.

- Je traverse dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

Elle n'attendit même pas ma réponse qu'elle raccrochait. Je remontai dans ma chambre, m'arrêtant devant la salle de bain pour vérifier mon allure, et m'asseyais finalement sur mon lit. Attendant l'arrivée d'Éliane, je regardais mes murs, perdue dans mes pensées. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'affiches du Seigneur des Anneaux, du Hobbit 2 et surtout, de Legolas, recouvraient toute la surface de ma chambre. J'étais un véritable fan de ces derniers, tout comme ma meilleure amie. Ce fait nous avait d'ailleurs particulièrement rapprochées. Soudain, une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée. Sachant de qui il s'agissait, je ne réagi pas. Je continuais de fixer mes livres, mes affiches et mes figurines qui représentaient les personnages de Tolkien. On cogna deux coups à ma porte et Éliane entra.

- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de me réveiller aussi tôt ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur mon lit.

- Si nous voulons profiter de cette journée, il nous faut la vivre un maximum de temps.

- Parce que maintenant, tu es philosophe ?

- Arrête de dire des conneries et vient. La forêt sera surement très belle aujourd'hui.

Comme elle ne protestait pas, je pris son silence pour un oui. Nous nous dirigeâmes en dehors de ma « zone privée et interdite aux connards de toutes les castes » comme j'aimais l'appeler et, après avoir laissé un message à ma mère, nous sommes sorties à l'extérieur. Certes, j'aurais pu avertir mon beau-père mais il travaillait alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je le dérangerais. De plus, disons que nous n'étions pas en très bons termes en ce moment. Bref, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Bon, comme je disais, nous sommes sorties dehors et nous sommes très vite arrivées dans le bois à côté de chez nous. Nous sommes immédiatement allées dans notre cachette secrète, bien que nous étions à découvert. Nous l'appelions surtout ainsi puisque personne d'autre que nous ne connaissait son emplacement. Je me laissai tomber, enfin, façon de parler puisque ça fait vraiment mal, tomber sur de la roche, sur la pierre froide de _notre _montagne.

- Alors, qu'as tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ? demandais-je en me laissant chauffer par les rayons du soleil

- Et bien, j'avais envie d'aller du côté est de la montagne… répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je me retournais vers elle d'un air ahuri. Comme ça, la jeune fille qui venait d'avoir 17 ans, que je trouvais parfaite sous toutes les coutures, était en réalité une petite rebelle qui désobéit aux parents ? Mais bon, je ne vais pas aller dire que ça me déplaisait…

- Depuis le temps que je te le demande ! Mais où sont passées tes craintes quant à la réaction des parents si ils apprenaient notre escapade ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste envie d'y aller.

- Et ben, dépêchons nous avant que tu ne changes d'avis !

Nous descendîmes de la montagne en douceur et nous mîmes en marche, trouvant des repères de temps à autre pour ne pas nous perdre. Soudain, on entend un bruit derrière nous, comme des pas et, sans réfléchir, on se mit à courir comme des malades. Finalement, après quelques minutes de sprint, on s'arrête, essoufflées.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Je n'en sait rien, me répondit Éliane. Moi, la question que je me pose, c'est où est-ce qu'on est ?

La réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Nous étions perdues ! Je savais que quelqu'un finirait par nous trouver mais, ce que je craignais, c'est la réaction exagérée de ma mère si elle apprenait que j'avais désobéit !

- Alors là, on s'est vraiment fourrées dans le pétrin ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant sur elle même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce qu'on cherche nos repères de tout à l'heure ou on reste ici comme l'indique le guide de survie totalement inutile que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière ?

- Je propose qu'on bouge. La chose ou la personne qui était derrière nous tout à l'heure n'est peut-être pas loin.

- Tu as raison, même si ça me tue de te le dire, lui avouais-je avec un semblant de sourire.

- Si, à chaque fois que j'avais raison, tu mourrais, tu serais morte à notre première rencontre !

- N'importe quoi !

Que ce soit à cause de notre conversation complètement hors sujet, de la nervosité ou autre chose, nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Allé, assez rigolé, il faut qu'on se bouge !

Nous nous remîmes en marche, cherchant un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, mais nous ne trouvâmes rien. Je m'assoyais sur une pierre, épuisée et découragée.

- Alors là, on est dans la merde jusqu'au coup !

- Je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux qu'on reste perdues ici plutôt que l'on ai à expliquer pourquoi nous sommes revenues super tard !

- Je me pose exactement la même question !

Soudain, la pierre sur la quelle je m'étais assise se mit à bouger. Je sursauta et me leva précipitamment. Serrées l'une contre l'autre, nous regardions, intriguées, l'étrange rocher trembler comme si il y avait un énorme tremblement de terre. Soudain, elle cessa de s'agiter et un dessin étrange apparu sur sa surface, taillé à même le roc. Il s'agissait de quatre étoiles en cercle avec un diamant en son centre.

- Alicia ! s'exclama Éliane avec stupeur. Ce dessin ! On dirait…

Mais je fini sa phrase.

- On dirait nos taches de naissance.

Un silence insoutenable s'installa. Pour vérifier ses dires (ou plutôt les miens, ça dépends des points de vue), je découvrit mon épaule et me plaça à côté de l'étrange pierre. Ma meilleure amie fit de même et nous vîmes avec stupeur que nos taches de naissance ressemblaient en tout point au dessin gravé ! Autre élément important, moi et Éliane avons la même tache de naissance au même endroit, c'est à dire sur l'épaule. Ce fait nous a simplement rapproché car nous disions que c'était un signe du ciel. Comme nous étions adorables et stupide quand nous étions petites. Désormais, à 17 et 16 ans (Éliane est plus vieille que moi de deux mois), nous n'avions plus la même vision des choses et nous nous sommes lassées de cette histoire de taches de naissance. La seule différence c'est que moi, la pierre (au centre), était un rubis alors qu'elle il s'agissait d'une émeraude. Les pierres étaient petites et nous ne nous sommes rendues compte de leur présence qu'à l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie. Par curiosité, je m'approchai du dessin et l'effleura du bout des doigts. L'effet fut instantané. Une éclatante lumière blanche envahit le sentier et la lumière était si rayonnante que je dut fermer les yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à voir quoi que ce soit, mais j'espérais qu'Éliane allait bien. Je sentis un immense mal de tête et le noir envahit mes pensées…

Je me réveillai lentement d'une torpeur glacée. Je papillonna des paupières afin de m'habituer à la luminosité de l'endroit puis ouvrit enfin les yeux. Je me trouvais dans un endroit étrange. C'était une salle circulaire aux grandes colonnes de marbre blanc et tout l'endroit resplendissait d'une clarté bienveillante. Je me sentais si bien en cet endroit. En tout cas, si c'étais ça, le paradis, je signais tout de suite ! Je me trouvais dans un lit et un second se trouvait à ma gauche. Dedans, je voyais Éliane qui dormait encore, à moins qu'elle ne soit évanouie. Nous portions toutes les deux une tunique blanche mais, quand je voulu sortir des draps pour mieux visiter mon environnement, un horrible mal de tête m'en empêcha.

- Attends encore un peu, la douleur va s'estomper dans quelques instants, me dit une voix douce provenant de ma droite.

Je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers et soupira, avant de tourner la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Une jeune femme d'une grande beauté se tenait à mes côtés, assise sur un banc. Ses cheveux blancs comme la neige lui descendaient aux épaules et une couronne très petite mais raffinée lui scindait le front. Elle avait un sourire sincère qui lui éclairait le visage, qui ne semblait pas avoir d'âge, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris tacheté de bleu.

- - Où est-ce que je suis ? Demandais-je.

Je n'étais pas inquiète. Je me sentais étrangement calme.

- - Tu te trouve dans le domaine des Valars, lui répondit la jeune femme d'une voie douce. Pour toi et tes semblables, nous sommes… des dieux…

- - Mais, qu'est-ce que moi et ma meilleure amie faisons ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Quand allons nous rentrer ? Est-ce que nos parents sont aux courants ? Mais je me demande, est-ce que c'est une blague ? Si c'est le cas, elle est de très mauvais goût…

- - Doucement ! Une question à la fois s'il te plait ! Premièrement, non, ce n'est pas une blague. Deuxièmement, mon nom est Adora. Je suis sincèrement désolée de te l'apprendre mais toi et ton amie ne pourrez jamais retourner dans votre monde adoptif. De plus, vos parents et tous ceux qui vous ont connus vous ont oubliés. Toute trace de votre existence a disparue…

- Mais pourquoi ? demandais-je encore, réellement paniquée. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « notre monde adoptif » ?

- - Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions immédiatement.

- - Mais pourquoi ? râla une voix familière.

Éliane venait de se réveiller et, apparemment, elle avait entendue toute la conversation.

- - Je vous expliquerais tout dans quelques minutes mais, avant, nous devons aller voir le conseil.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, nous la suivîmes à contre- cœur, se demandant ce que nous avions bien pu faire pour nous retrouver là et ce qui nous attendait.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle où se tenaient cinq autres personnes. Elles avaient toutes une ressemblance avec Adora mais en même temps, ils étaient différents. C'est plutôt dure à expliquer… En tout cas, le plafond était vraiment haut. Depuis que nous avions quittées la chambre, aucune de nous n'avait dit un mot et, a chaque fois qu'Adora sentait venir une question, elle nous disait :

- Je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure.

Soudain, des voix me tirèrent de mes pensées.

- Alors Adora, nos invitées sont réveillées ? demanda une voix aigu.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater.

- Est-ce que vous avez répondu à leurs questions ? demanda une autre personne au ton bourru.

- Seulement celles auxquelles il m'était possible de répondre.

- Parfait. Maintenant, jeunes filles, vous pouvez poser vos questions et nous y répondrons au mieux.

Nous nous consultâmes du regard et je m'avançai d'un pas.

- Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'Adora voulait dire quand elle a parlée de notre « monde adoptif » ?

- Vous n'êtes pas nées sur cette terre, répondit crûment un homme. Vous êtes nées à Arda.

- Attendez… Arda… Vous voulez dire que nous sommes nées en Terre du Milieu !

- Exact.

- Pourquoi alors nous sommes nous retrouvés sur terre ?

- Car nous devions vous soustraire à vos ennemis. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Sauron et Saroumane veulent à tout prix l'anneau maléfique…

- Mais quel est notre rapport avec ça ?

- Chacune de vous contient une moitié de la magie la plus pur, la plus puissante et la plus convoitée qui existe dans tous les mondes qui existent.

- Et que devrons nous faire, plus précisément?

- Il y a très longtemps, une prophétie annonçant la fin de la période sombre a été trouvée. Seuls quelques personnes en ont la connaissance d'ailleurs. Bref, vous faites parties de cette prophétie qui sauvera Arda toute entière. Jeune filles, vous êtes les Porteuses de Lumière, les Princesses Exilées du Royaume Caché et les plus grandes ennemies de l'ombre. Il vous faudra rejoindre la Communauté de l'Anneau et vaincre Sauron et ses alliés.

- Mais n'est-ce pas Frodon Sacquet qui devait réussir cette mission ?

- Nous ne pouvons vous éclairer d'avantage. Ce sera votre rôle de trouver des réponses.

Moi et ma meilleure amie ne dîmes rien durant quelques instants.

- Mais nous ne pourrons jamais rentrer chez nous après, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est malheureusement exact.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il y eu un moment de silence.

- Car, en vous ramenant à votre terre d'origine, Arda, toute trace de votre existence dans votre ancien monde disparaitra. Plus personne n'aura le souvenir de vous et la vie de vos proches et de vos familles se dérouleront comme si vous n'aviez jamais été là.

Nous prîmes le temps de digérer cette bonne dose d'informations. En tout cas, ils avaient le mérite d'être directs ! Une voix me tira de mes pensées :

- Bien entendu, nous ne vous enverrons pas là-bas les mains vides. Y aurait- il des armes pour lesquelles vous avez des préférences ?

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir maitriser un arc et une épée double, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Aussitôt, un carquois apparut dans mon dos, un arc dans ma main gauche et une épée double dans la main droite.

- Moi, j'aimerais l'épée et les dagues.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se retrouve avec une épée et deux dagues à sa ceinture.

- Étant donné que ces armes sont plutôt encombrantes, vous pourrez les faire apparaître et disparaître à volonté, sauf pour l'arc et l'épée.

- Aussi, vous serez des Mages Élémentales. Vous apprendrez à maitriser un élément. Chacune de vous pourra en contrôler un. Lequel, c'est à vous de le trouvez.

- Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- En effet. Vous aurez le don de communiquer par la pensée et de lire celle des autres.

- Vous pourrez également comprendre et parler toutes les langues de la Terre du Milieu, ajouta un autre Valar. Vous arriverez là bas en connaissant toutes les coutumes et histoires du monde. Vous serez également vêtues comme des voyageuses de la Terre du Milieu. Vous passerez totalement inaperçues.

- En réalité, puisque vous êtes plus puissantes que nous tous réunis, vous découvrirez plusieurs autres dons en cour de route.

- Un dernier conseil ? demandais-je, espérant pouvoir leur soutirer un peu plus d'informations.

- Ne laisser pas la noirceur vous envahir et ne céder pas à la tentation. Ce sera à vous de juger si vous pouvez parler de cet entretient avec les autres ou si vous le garderez secret. Bonne chance !

_C'est drôle, ça me faisait étrangement penser à Star Wars tout ça : « Que la Force soit avec vous ! » ou encore « Ne rejoignez pas le côté obscur de la Force ! ». Bon, d'accord, je divague complètement._

- N'oubliez pas ! S'écria alors Adora. Jamais une histoire se répètera deux fois de la même façon !

Avant même que nous puissions dire autre chose, un tourbillon nous emporta.

Je me relevais lentement. Nous nous trouvions sur un sentier et il y avait des arbres de chaque côté de la route de terre battue. Nous étions habillées comme des personnages de films du Moyen Âge mais je devais admettre que ces vêtements étaient plutôt confortables. Je passa mon carquois dans mon dos et mon arc sur mon épaule, tandis qu'Éliane rangeait son épée dans son fourreau.

- D'après toi, où devons nous aller ? demandais-je en m'étirant.

- J'imagine que nous devons aller à Fondcombe mais je ne sais pas par où aller.

- Essayons par là alors.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher en silence, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Dis, tu réalises que tout ceux qu'on a connus, nos amis, nos familles… On ne les reverra jamais ?

- Je sais… Mais au moins, nous vivons l'aventure dont nous avons toujours rêvées, non ? Et en Terre du Milieu, de surcroît.

- Tu as raison.

Après ça, un silence inconfortable s'installa. Ma mère dirait que c'est un miracle du ciel que nous ne parlions pas ! Ma mère… Dire que je ne la reverrais jamais, ainsi que William et mon beau-père… Un bruit suspect me tira de mes sombres pensées.

- Alors, on est perdues, mes jolies ? demanda une voix rauque derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes un homme debout au milieu du sentier. Sa chemise était sale, il lui poussait une barbe du lundi et ses cheveux étaient gras.

- Non, dis-je en coupant Éliane, qui allait certainement tout révéler. Nous ne sommes pas perdues, nous allons à Fondcombe.

- Vous savez, c'est pas prudent de se promener toutes seules dans les bois par les temps qui courent.

- Alors, avant de se permettre de donner des conseils aux autres, respectez les vous-même !

- Écouter, j'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça…

- Quel est votre nom ? le coupa mon amie.

- Bill… Bill Fougueron.

Je me figeais. Cet homme était au service de Saroumane. Ce dernier est sans doute déjà sur nos talons.

- Courts ! Hurlais-je en écoutant mon propre ordre.

Sans même demander d'explications, elle me suivit. Elle avait sans doute comprit la même chose que moi. Après une vingtaine de minutes de course sans nous arrêter, nous fîmes un stop.

- Tu crois qu'on l'a semé ? me demanda-t-elle.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de répondre car Fougueron surgissait des fourrées. Trop épuisées pour courir encore, nous nous mîmes instinctivement en position de combat.

- C'était pas très gentil de partir comme ça…

_Et lui, il croit que c'est gentil de vouloir nous livrer au grand-père albinos ? _Pensais-je.

Étrangement, Éliane pouffa, signe évident qu'elle avait comprit ce que je pensais. Ah oui, c'est vrai, notre don… En tout cas, je n'avais pas le temps de m'en soucier, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

- Écoutez moi bien, continua Fougueron, si vous me suivez gentiment, il n'y aura ni de morts, ni de blessures…

- Si tu nous veux, vient nous chercher, répondis-je, pas du tout sûre de ce que je faisais.

_Bon, les Valars, c'est le bon moment pour vérifier si vos armes sont de bonne qualité ou si ils viennent du Dollarama._

- C'est dommage, vraiment. Dire qu'on aurait pu faire ça sans violence. Les gars, dépêchez vous, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Soudain, une dizaine d'hommes sortirent des bois, nous encerclant sur le sentier. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir, c'était de combattre. Jouant le tout pour le tout, je tendit un bras devant moi et pensa très fort à mon épée double. Aussitôt, je senti un métal froid dans mes mains et, quand je rouvrit les yeux, je vis une magnifique épée à double lame noire, parcourue de petits éclairs bleus. Un énorme rubis se trouver à chaque proximité et le manche était confortable. J'avais l'impression de m'en être servie toute ma vie et pourtant, c'est la première fois que j'en voyais une. Autour de moi, c'était la même surprise, mais elle passa vite. Éliane opta plutôt pur son épée, qui pendait à sa ceinture. Dès que l'un de nos assaillant fit mine d'approcher, je me mis à faire tournoyer mon arme comme les aile d'un moulin. Celui qui s'était avancé recula, sidéré. Moi, j'étais plutôt fière de mon petit tour de passe-passe. Mais bon, ça n'a pas duré longtemps ça non plus. Ils attaquèrent tous en même temps et, à ma plus grande surprise, je parvint à déjouer toutes les attaques. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à m'atteindre par derrière car j'entendais toutes leurs pensées. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Bien que nous tentions plus de les faire fuir plutôt que des les blesser ou pire, les tuer, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le choix et, quand les assauts cessèrent, au moins six des hommes de Fougueron étaient morts, baignant dans leur sang, et deux autres étaient mortellement blessés. Les deux derniers et Fougueron avaient prit la fuite. Je regardais autour de moi et ne vit qu'un véritable carnage. C'est fou la différence entre les films et la réalité ! Comme je trouvais mon épée double encombrante, je décida de la mettre à terre quelques instants, question de reposer mes bras et, à mon plus grand étonnement, dès que je lâcha le métal froid, mon arme disparue. Quand à Éliane, elle regardait elle aussi autour d'elle d'un air hébété en glissant son épée à sa ceinture. Ne sachant que faire des corps, nous décidâmes de les laisser là, non sans une pensée pour ces hommes. Après tout, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, même si ils nous avaient attaqué ! Finalement, après un dernier regard vers le champ de bataille, nous reprîmes la route, craignant ce qui pouvait bien nous attendre.

Le trajet se faisait dans le silence complet. Nous ne savions pas quoi dire à propos de ce qui s'était passé, mais nous nous comprenions toujours, même sans la parole.

- N'avancez plus ! ordonna une voix forte derrière nous.

- Dis, tu penses qu'on va revivre le même scénario combien de fois avant d'arriver à Fondcombe ? demandais-je en chuchotant.

Pourtant, ce que je vis me soulagea, bien que ce n'était pas très logique. Des elfes nous encerclaient, nous visant avec leurs arcs. Je sais que c'est bizarre d'être heureuse d'être menacée par des personnages d'un film super populaire, mais tout de même, si il y avait des elfes, cela veut dire que Fondcombe n'était plus très loin !

- Nous vous suivons depuis un moment déjà ! dit celui qui semblait être le chef. Nous vous avons vu tuer ces hommes !

- Nous les avons tué pour nous défendre ! s'exclama mon amie, indignée. Ils nous avaient attaqué !

- C'est vrai ! ajoutais-je. Nous sommes vos alliés !

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- _Met somaïl yet. (__ß__Traduction : Nous sommes vos alliés)_

Les elfes tout autour ne savaient plus quoi faire. Comment une humaine pouvait-elle parler l'elfique ? Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un seul homme à leur connaissance qui en était capable…

- Nous vous demandons seulement de nous conduire au seigneur Elrond.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si…

- Il décidera de notre sort lui-même, le coupa Éliane.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons y.

On se mit en marche, mais les archers ne baissèrent pas leur garde pour autant. Tout à coup, l'un des gardes s'approcha de nous. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune que les autres et un petit sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

- Pardonnez moi si je suis indiscret, commença-t-il, mais où avez-vous apprise à parler l'elfique ?

- Oh mais Éliane aussi peut le parler. Nous connaissons à peu près toutes les langues de le Terre du Milieu, m'entendis-je répondre.

- Même le Noir Parler ?

Cette fois, ses congénères le fixèrent avec un regard rempli d'avertissement. Comprenant le message, l'elfe retourna à sa place. Nous fîmes le reste du trajet dans le silence le plus total mais, de temps à autre, j'échangeais quelques commentaires (par la pensée, évidemment) avec Éliane. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à Fondcombe quelques heures de marche plus tard. Arrivés là-bas, des guetteurs nous prirent en charge.

- Vous devez être fatiguées après cette longue route, nous signala l'un d'eux, du nom de Iodrel.

Non, pour vrai ? C'est drôle, je n'avais pas du tout remarquée, même avec des jambes en compote ! Mais bon, je m'abstiens (bien entendu) de le faire remarquer.

- Je vous propose de vous reposer cette nuit et, demain, vous pourrez rencontrer le seigneur Elrond.

Ah, là il commençait à avoir de bonnes idées !

- Ça nous va parfaitement, entendis-je dire Éliane.

Je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas rire car, bien entendu, elle entendait tout ce que je pensais. Ce que ça peut être énervant parfois, quand quelqu'un entends vos pensées, peut importe lesquelles !

- Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Nous suivîmes Iodrel à l'intérieur du palais mais, comme nous avions écoutés des dizaines de fois le film, nous savions déjà à quoi Imladris ressemblait. Nous ne fûmes donc pas étonnés par la beauté et le calme de l'endroit. Bien que tous les elfes que nous croisions nous regardaient avec des regards suspects, je m'en fichait complètement. J'étais si fatiguée que peu m'importait les opinions des elfes de la ville, pour l'instant en tout cas. Nous traversâmes encore quelques couloirs pour finalement nous arrêter devant une porte.

- C'est ici. Passez une bonne nuit, mesdemoiselles.

- Merci. Passez une bonne nuit aussi, Iodrel.

Dès qu'il referma la porte, je soupirai de contentement et me laissai tomber sur l'un des deux lits à baldaquins qui occupaient la chambre.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous sommes ici, dis-je d'une petite voix. Non mais tu te rends compte ! De vrais elfes !

- Je suis du même avis que toi et…

- En plus, il y aura Legolas… la coupais-je d'un ton rêveur.

- N'y pense même pas ! Il est à moi !

- Je sais, je sais. Mais on a tout de même le droit de rêver, non ?

Dire que tout ça, c'était à cause d'un stupide pari. Si je l'avais gagné, Legolas aurait été « à moi » mais comme j'ai perdu, c'est elle qui l'a « remporté ». Je sais, cette perception de la chose est complètement stupide. Finalement, nous enfilâmes nos robes de nuit et nous installâmes pour une première nuit dans notre nouvelle vie…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je crois que je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi avant cette nuit. J'ai eu bien de la difficulté à me lever, encore plus à faire lever Éliane et l'obliger à aller prendre un bain. Quand elle sortit, je me dévêtit et me précipita dans l'eau chaude, me calant dedans jusqu'au menton. Quand je ressorti, je vis Éliane en grande conversation avec une elfe. Quand elles me virent, elles cessèrent de parler.

- Bonjours, je m'appelle Tinuvìelle et je suis à votre service tout le long de votre séjour à Imladris.

- Merci de votre accueil. Je m'appelle Alicia et je vois que vous avez déjà rencontrez ma collègue.

- En effet. Mais bon, l'heure n'est pas aux bavardages. Il faut que vous soyez prêtes pour votre rencontre avec le seigneur Elrond et Mithrandir.

- Gandalf sera là ? C'est encore mieux que je ne l'espérais…

- Vous savez, c'est un grand honneur. Habituellement, le seigneur des lieux ne donne pas de rencontre à n'importe qui.

- S'il vous plait, Tinuvìelle, tutoyez-nous.

- D'accord, mada… Je veux dire, Alicia.

Nous passâmes plus d'une heure à trouver l'habit idéal. Nous voulions faire bonne impression pour une première rencontre. Finalement, après nous avoir coiffé et nous avoir dit bonne chance, Tinuvìelle nous laissa dans la chambre, nous avertissant que quelqu'un viendrait nous chercher. Heureusement que la jeune femme avait pensée à nous apporter un plateau de nourriture car nous étions affamées ! Finalement, au bout d'une autre heure d'attente, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Mesdemoiselles ? demanda la voix d'Iodrel. Le seigneur Elrond et Mithrandir sont prêts à vous rencontrer.

- Nous arrivons ! N'oublie pas, dis-je à l'intention d'Éliane. Il ne faut pas tout leur dire d'un coup sinon ils risquent de faire un infarctus.

- Je te rappelle que c'est moi, l'ainée ici. C'est moi qui devrait te donner ce genre de conseils, me taquina-t-elle.

- Tu n'es mon ainée que de deux mois.

Nous sortîmes ensuite de la luxueuse chambre, avant de s'arrêter un peu plus loin devant une autre salle. Iodrel cogna trois coups.

- Entrer, fit une voix douce, mais autoritaire.

Le soldat ouvrit la porte et nous laissa passer devant. Au milieu de la pièce, un bureau, sur lequel se tenait plusieurs manuscrits et livres. Un étagère sur le mur et quatre fauteuils se trouvaient aussi dans la salle.

- Seigneur Elrond, voici les deux jeunes filles dont je vous ai parlé.

Un elfe, qui se trouvait dos à nous (c'est super, la politesse, en Terre du Milieu) se retourna (là c'est mieux) et prit place sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Très bien, Iodrel. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien monseigneur.

Dès que le soldat quitta la pièce et ferma la porte, Elrond fit signe à quelqu'un de sortir de l'ombre d'un des murs. Gandalf vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami elfe et nous dévisagea quelques secondes.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, jeunes filles.

Ne voulant pas se mettre à dos le magicien, nous exécutâmes ses ordres. Dès que nous fûmes installées, il commença l'interrogatoire

- Mes hommes disent que vous savez parler l'elfique et que vous le comprenez. Pouvez vous confirmer ces dires ?

- Bien sur.

- Quels sont vos noms ?

- Je m'appelle Alicia et voici mon amie Éliane.

- Parfait. J'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi vous teniez tant à nous rencontrer, moi et Gandalf.

- Nous vous avertissons immédiatement, notre explication risque de nous faire passer pour des folles alors veuillez ne pas nous interrompre.

- Allez y.

Et nous expliquâmes tout, de notre promenade en forêt d'hier matin jusqu'aux Valars. Nous leur relatâmes notre discussion avec les dieux ainsi que notre arrivé ici. À la fin, ils semblaient un peu perdus mais bon, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir !

- Si je comprends bien, vous êtes nées à Arda mais les Valars vous ont envoyés dans l'autre monde pour vous protéger. Vous êtes les personnages de la prophétie qui annonce la fin du règne de Sauron et prétendez être les Porteuses de Lumière dont parle cette prophétie. Je connais la légende mais avez vous une preuve de ce que vous avancer ?

Sans même nous consulter, nous découvrîmes chacune notre épaule droite, où se trouvait notre tache de naissance.

- Le signe des Élus, s'étrangla Gandalf. Elles disent la vérité, Elrond.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

- Écoutez nous. Dans je ne sais combien de temps, vous organiserez un conseil qui ralliera des représentants de tous les peuples des royaumes d'Arda. Vous formerez un groupe de voyageur qui s'appellera la Communauté de l'Anneau et cette dernière aura pour mission de détruire l'anneau maléfique. Nous vous demandons la permission de participer au conseil et de faire parti de la Communauté.

Encore une fois, Elrond sembla troublé. Il devait sans doute se demander comment nous faisions pour avoir autant de renseignement mais je me retint de vérifier par moi-même, par politesse.

- Et qui portera l'anneau ?

- Le porteur de l'anneau sera Frodon Sacquet.

Gandalf ferma les yeux. Il aurait tellement voulu que l'aventure s'arrête là pour le jeune Hobbit ! Il ne désirait en aucun cas l'envoyer à la mort.

- Pourrions nous savoir qui participera à cette quête ? demanda Elrond.

- Il y aura Frodon Sacquet, Samsagace Gamegie, Peregrin Touque, Meriadoc Brandebouc, Gimli, fils de Gloin, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Gandalf, Legolas Vertefeuille, Boromir du Gondor ainsi que moi et Éliane.

- Le conseil aura lieu dans deux jours. Pendant ce temps, vous aurez le droit de vous promener où vous voulez dans la ville, tant que vous ne faites rien de mal.

- Cela va de soit. Nous vous remercions de votre confiance.

- Sachez que je serais capable de la reprendre si jamais je m'aperçoit que vous n'en êtes pas dignes, nous averti l'elfe.

- Bien entendu. Nous nous reverrons donc dans deux jours.

Après un rapide mouvement de tête en signe d'au revoir, nous quittâmes la pièce. Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers les jardins, une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir la tête de nos futurs compagnons quand ils apprendront que nous partons avec eux.

- Ça oui, ce sera une véritable surprise.

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire franc en imaginant leurs réactions. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids très lourd venait de quitter mes épaules, comme si je faisais la paix avec ma nouvelle vie. Soudain, deux Hobbits passèrent en courant sans regarder où ils allaient. Ils nous rentrèrent dedans et nous sommes tous tombés par terre. Tandis que moi et Éliane éclations à nouveau de rire, les Hobbits se confondirent en excuses en nous aidant à nous relever. Pourtant, ils se turent et se mirent à nous fixer.

- Regarde, Merry ! Ce ne sont pas des elfes…

- Espèce d'idiot ! On ne dit pas ça à voix haute ! répondit l'interpellé en donnant une bonne claque derrière la tête de Pippin.

- Aie ! Mais ça fait mal !

Tout à coup, reprenant conscience de notre présence, ils reprirent un peu de contenance.

- Je m'appelle Pippin, dit le premier.

- Et moi, Merry.

- Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles, complétèrent-ils en cœur.

- Je m'appelle Alicia, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ali.

- Quand à moi, je suis Éliane, mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Éli.

- Ça ne risque pas d'être difficile à retenir dans ce cas.

- Dites donc, où couriez-vous comme ça ?

- Notre ami Frodon est réveillé ! Nous allions le voir.

- Pourrions nous venir avec vous ? Ça nous ferait plaisir de le rencontrer.

- Mais avec joie !

Nous marchâmes ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Nous nous liâmes très vite d'amitié avec les deux turbulents Hobbits mais, quand nous arrivâmes à la chambre où se trouvait Frodon, ils cessèrent de parler pour entrer silencieusement. Pourtant, quand ils virent leur compagnon enfin rétablie, ils sautèrent de joie sous notre regard amusé et, si nous ne les avions pas retenu, ils auraient probablement sauté sur Frodon.

- Nous sommes vraiment heureux de voir que tu vas bien, dit simplement Merry.

- Et désolé pour le retard, quelque chose a détourné notre attention, ajouta Pippin en rigolant.

- Je vois bien de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agit, dit leur cousin dans un sourire.

Il nous regarda ensuite dans les yeux.

- À qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Je m'appelle Alicia et voici Éliane. Nous sommes des amies de Gandalf et d'Elrond.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance mais je suis encore très fatigué et j'ai besoin de me reposer…

- Bien entendu. Venez, les garçons, dis-je à l'intention de Merry et Pippin, nous allons laisser Frodon dormir un peu.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure, cousin !

Ils sortirent en courant et, après un au revoir au Hobbit, nous quittâmes la chambre à notre tour. Pendant le reste de la journée, nous apprîmes à connaître les deux garnements et, après le repas du soir, nous nous séparâmes pour la nuit. Arrivées dans notre chambre, je soupirai.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, dis-je. Je crois que je vais retourner dans les jardins quelques minutes. Tu veux venir ?

- Non, je vais me coucher. On se revoit demain ?

- Parfait. À demain alors.

- C'est ça, à demain.

Je quitte la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible et, arrivée dehors, je vais m'asseoir sur un banc. Tandis que j'admirais le ciel plutôt sombre, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher.

- Belle soirée pour admirer les étoiles, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retournais et vit un homme que je jugeai dans la trentaine. Il avait les cheveux sombres et une bonne musculature.

- En effet, sir Aragorn.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonna le Rodeur.

- Bien sûr. Vous êtes très connu là d'où je viens.

Pas de mensonge pour l'instant.

- Ah bon ? Et vous êtes…

- Alicia, amie de Gandalf.

- Ça explique tout. Dites moi, quand êtes vous arrivée à Fondcombe ?

- Je suis arrivée avant-hier, en compagnie de ma meilleure amie, Éliane.

- Et pourquoi donc êtes vous venues jusqu'ici ?

Ça devenait un terrain glissant.

- Nous avions demandé à Gandalf de venir avec lui. Nous avons toujours rêvé de visiter Fondcombe.

Un demi-mensonge mais bon, Aragorn semblait me croire.

- Ça se comprend, c'est un endroit magnifique. D'où venez vous ?

Je panique un peu. C'est vrai, d'où je viens ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui jeter à la figure que je proviens d'un autre monde qui est beaucoup plus modern que celui-ci, non ? Je décide de jouer la carte de l'indignation.

- Pourquoi un interrogatoire ce soir ?

- Oh, pardonnez moi, je ne savais pas que ces questions vous dérangeais.

- Mais pas le moins du monde ! Seulement, chez moi, on ne pose pas des questions ainsi pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un. On parle un peu de soi aussi.

Il sourit à ma remarque et nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à parler. Bien que je savais à peu prêt tout de lui, c'était amusant de le voir me le dire lui même. En plus, ça me faisait mal de mentir à propos de presque tout, car il avait l'air vraiment sympathique, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'irais demander conseille à Elrond demain. Soudain, sans pouvoir me retenir, je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Aragorn sourit à nouveau.

- Le temps passe vite quand nous sommes en bonne compagnie. Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons reprendre cette conversation demain.

- Ça m'irait parfaitement. Bonne nuit, sir Aragorn

- Bonne nuit, Dame Alicia.

Je souris. Ce que ça pouvait faire matante, ce titre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 35 ans quand on m'appelait ainsi. Peut importe, après un dernier signe de la main, je retournai dans la chambre, enfilai ma chemise de nuit et, sans un bruit, me glissai dans les couvertures.


	5. Chapitre 4

- Debout, aller ! Aliiiiii !

- Non, laisse moi dormir ! Encore 5 minutes…

- Aliiiiiii ! Aliiiiiii ! Aliiiiiii !

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je me lève !

Avec un effort que je juge au delà de mes capacités matinales, je réussi à m'extirper des draps soyeux. Devant moi, Éliane me regarde avec un gros sourire collé dans la face.

- Je te déteste, dis-je en tentant de démêler un peu mes cheveux.

- C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

- Je te le dit quand même.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! De toute manière, nous avons promis à Merry et Pippin de les rejoindre pour le déjeuner, tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié…

Je choisi une robe vite fait dans la penderie et Éliane m'aide à attacher mon corset.

- C'est fou comme le corset avait l'air plus confortable dans Pirates des Caraïbes !

- Ça c'est sûr mais, tu mets le corset ou tu te promène dans la ville les seins à l'air !

Je déglutis à cette idée, poussa une dernière plainte à propos de mon haut trop serré et quitta la chambre en riant avec Éliane.

- Vous me semblez de bien bonne humeur, ce matin, dit la voix d'Aragorn derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes le Dunedain en train de marcher à notre rencontre.

- En effet, nous ressassions de bons souvenirs. Éliane, voici Aragorn. Messire, voici Éliane.

- Bonjours, dit simplement mon amie, trop bouche-bé de se trouver devant l'un des personnages principaux de notre film préféré.

- Bonjours. Où alliez vous ?

- Nous avons promis aux Hobbits de prendre le déjeuner avec eux. De plus, Frodon est à nouveau debout et nous pourrons rencontre Sam.

- Pourrais-je vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle ?

- Mais bien entendu ! s'écria Éliane, un peu trop joyeuse à mon gout.

Tandis que nous marchions, je lui fit entendre ma pensée.

_Je croyais que tu avais seulement un faible pour Legolas. Toi qui disais qu'on voyait trop souvent Aragorn et que ça le rendait superficiel !_

_Mais j'ai, un faible pour Legolas ! C'est jusque je vient de me rendre compte comme Aragorn est beaucoup mieux en vrai !_

_Si tu trompe Legolas, il est à moi._

_N'importe quoi._

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Soudain, comme émergeant d'un songe, nous revinrent à la réalité. Le Rodeur nous regardait étrangement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je, inquiète.

- Et bien, vous sembliez toutes les deux dans une sorte de transe.

- J'imagine que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, dit simplement Éliane.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Mais de quoi parlez vous ? demanda à nouveau Aragorn, confus.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, _dis-je dans ma tête.

À voir son expression, il m'avait entendu.

- Vous savez parler dans les pensées des gens ?

- Nous pouvons aussi les lire, ajouta mon amie, complètement indifférente au trouble de notre futur compagnon de route.

- Alors il faudra faire très attention à ce que je pense dans ce cas.

- Nous communiquons souvent ainsi. Par contre, je ne savais pas que nous nous coupions de la réalité.

- Avez vous d'autres dons comme celui-ci ?

- Nous pouvons parler toutes les langues de ce monde. Par contre, c'est un héritage familial. Le don saute une génération à chaque fois.

- Nous n'en avons malheureusement pas d'autre, compléta Éliane en me faisant les gros yeux.

Bien entendu, elle mentait. Nous avions bien d'autres pouvoirs mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Nous ne savions même pas les limites de nos pouvoirs. Nous atteignîmes finalement la salle à manger, où des elfes s'occupaient de placer des plateaux de nourriture sur les tables. À l'un d'elle était assis les quatre Hobbits, déjà occupés à manger. Quand ils nous virent arriver en compagnie de Grand-pas, ils se turent.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, dit Merry d'un ton enjoué.

- Vous tomber bien, on parlait justement de vous ! ajouta Pippin.

- Alicia, Éliane, voici Sam, dit Frodon en nous désignant le Hobbit à côté de lui.

Bien entendu, nous l'avions toute les deux reconnues, mais nous nous abstînmes de le faire remarquer. C'est dur de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un dont vous savez déjà tout !

- Sam, voici Ali et Éli. Elles sont des amies de Gandalf.

- Enchanté. Ces deux là m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, nous dit Sam.

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Sam, lui répondit mon amie.

- Oh mais venez donc prendre place ! s'écria soudain Pippin.

- C'est vrai, venez manger pendant qu'il en reste ! ajouta Frodon. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps avant que mes cousins ne finissent tout !

- Enfin, on ne mange pas autant ! protesta Merry.

- C'est vrai ça, on n'est pas si gros ! continua Pippin.

- Ça, c'est seulement mon cas, rétorqua son ami. Pour toi, ça se voit énormément.

Faussement vexé, Pippin lança un petit pain à la figure de Merry. Nous éclatâmes de rire devant cette scène des plus comiques et prîmes place à la table. Nous apprîmes à connaître nos compagnons et ils étaient tous très bien. Il y avait plusieurs facettes de leurs personnalités que nous ne connaissions pas, étant donné que Tolkien n'avait pas jugé bon d'en parler, mais nous avons appréciés passer du temps en leur compagnie. Finalement, nous finîmes le petit déjeuner et sortîmes à l'extérieur de la salle, direction la forêt et le centre d'entrainement. Pourtant, alors que nous passions devant la porte du bureau d'Elrond, je m'arrêta.

- Ali, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Éliane.

- Je dois parler à Elrond. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

- Fait comme tu voudras. À tout à l'heure !

Mon ami parti en un coup de vent, me laissant plantée dans le couloir désert comme une belle conne. Reportant mon attention sur la porte, je toqua.

- Entrez.

J'ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Elrond, assit sur un fauteuil en train de lire tranquillement un livre. En voyant cette scène, il était dur de s'imaginer qu'une guerre se préparait.

- Alicia ? S'étonna-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je désirais seulement savoir… Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de parler aux autres de notre identité ou si il faut que nous attendions un peu ?

- Je vous conseille d'attendre. Vous pourriez aller voir Gandalf pour élaborer une histoire que tout le monde croira, en attendant le bon moment pour tout leur révéler.

- J'aimerais également savoir si vous aviez un livre traitant des Mages Élémentales et un autre parlant de la prophétie donc moi et mon amie faisons parties…

- Je crois que j'ai les deux, en effet. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Serait-ce possible que je vous les emprunte ? J'aimerais pouvoir voir ce que nous pourrions faire avec nos pouvoirs, Éli et moi, ainsi qu'en apprendre davantage à propos de notre supposée destinée.

- Bien entendu, à condition que vous me les rameniez en bon état. Il sont sur l'étagère en haut à droite.

Je me dirigea vers le lieu dit, trouva les deux livres que je cherchais et, avant de sortir, m'arrêta devant le seigneur elfe.

- Merci beaucoup, seigneur Elrond.

- Mais ça me fait plaisir. Au revoir, Alicia.

- Au revoir.

Je referma doucement la porte derrière moi et serra les bouquins contre moi. Je trouverais surement des réponses et des informations importantes dedans ! Je me dirigea vers les jardins et prit place sur le banc où je m'étais assise la veille avec Aragorn. Je commença immédiatement ma lecture sur les Mages Élémentales. Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

- Ali ! Je t'ai cherchée partout !

- Apparemment pas puisque c'est ici que je me trouvais, répondis-je.

Mais Éli ne fit pas attention à ma taquinerie.

- Le stand d'entrainement est fantastique ! Il faut que tu vienne le voir !

- Pas maintenant, Éli. Je crois que je suis sur le point de trouver quelque chose de crucial à propos de notre « destin ».

- Tu pourras trouver ces informations plus tard ! Aller, vient !

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle prit les grand moyens.

- Si tu ne bouges pas, soit je reste ici à t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu te décides ou je te traine de force jusqu'au terrain !

Je savais qu'elle était bien capable de le faire, alors je soupirai. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue parfois ! Autant que moi, en fait. Je me levai en soupirant encore une fois, afin de lui montrer que je ne le voulais vraiment pas.

- J'avais vraiment peur que je n'ai à réellement te trainer de force là-bas. Tu imagines de quoi j'aurais eu l'air !

- Et, ho, ce n'est pas toi qui te serais fait trainer sur le sol par ta meilleure amie !

- C'est vrai mais quand même !

Je savais que quand elle cherchais ses mots ainsi, c'est parce que j'avais utilisé un excellent argument, ce que je considérais comme une bonne chose mais qui faisait souvent le malheur de bien d'autres personnes. Nous nous mîmes en route quand nous croisâmes un elfe. _Lui…_

- Oh mon dieu, laissais-je échapper, faisant retourner l'elfe en question.

Ce dernier était le plus bel elfe que j'ai jamais vu ! Même si, en fait, ils se ressemblaient tous, celui-ci était différent.

- À qui ais-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave mais douce.

Voyant que mon amie était trop sidérée pour répondre, je prit les devants.

- Je me nomme Alicia et voici ma meilleure amie, Éliane.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil, héritier du trône de Mirkwood.

- C'est un grand honneur pour nous de vous rencontrer, sir Legolas.

Enfin, Éli avait retrouvé sa langue.

- Je me demandais… commença-t-il, si vous saviez où je pourrais trouver Elrond.

- Il doit être dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il est, répondis-je. C'est la porte là-bas.

Je pointa une porte à demi cachée par une colonne de pierre.

- Je vous remercie de tout cœur pour votre aide et j'espère pouvoir à nouveau profiter de votre charmante compagnie, nous dit-il en nous faisant un baisemain.

Je rougit.

- Nous de même, sir, avons-nous répondu d'une même voix, moi et Éliane. (ben non, tsé, le chat botté pis le Père Noël !)

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Éliane laissa échapper un soupir rêveur.

- Tu te rends compte ! On vient de parler avec Legolas !

- Je sais mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est de lui dont nous avons rêvées durant la moitié de notre vie !

- Éli…

- Quoi !

- C'est parce que je crois qu'il t'a entendu…

Elle arrêta aussitôt de gesticuler et regarda en direction du beau blond. On pouvait le voir légèrement secouer la tête et je l'imaginais facilement en train de rire intérieurement.

- Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai ! Se dit Éli en se tapant le front. Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide !

- Je suis d'accord.

- Hé ! Tu es censée être avec moi dans ces situations là !

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est plutôt difficile de rester sérieux dans des situations justement comme celle-ci.

Elle me donna une petite tape derrière la tête puis nous laissâmes échapper un rire. Nous reprîmes la route vers le terrain d'entrainement.

- Tu sais, il est plus mignon en vrai, me dit finalement Éliane.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Dis, tu crois que Orlando Bloom est Legolas ou Legolas ressemble tout simplement à Orlando Bloom ?

- Très bonne question, admit mon amie. Il faudra faire des recherches.

- Tu es sérieuse ? demandais-je avec des yeux ronds, moi qui croyait avoir fait une simple blague.

Pourtant, elle était bien capable de faire ses « recherches », avec ou sans mon aide.

- Depuis quand suis-je sérieuse ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu n'as jamais été sérieuse.

- Alors je suis quoi ?

- Hum… Peut-être maladroite…

Soudain, je trébucha sur une pierre et m'étale de tout mon long.

- Maladroite comme toi, peut-être ? dit-elle en riant, m'aidant à me relever avant que quelqu'un ne me voit.

Je ne répondis rien. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard au lieu, et je cite : « Le plus fantastique que j'ai jamais vu ! » (ß Paroles d'Éliane). Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Puis, l'idée me frappa de plein fouet. Plus loin sur le terrain, de cibles étaient installées afin que les elfes puisses se pratiquer au tir à l'arc. C'était l'endroit idéal pour faire la connaissance de Legolas puisqu'il passait la majorité de son temps ici !

- Éli, tu es un génie.

- Je sais, me répondit-elle en souriant. Allez, montre moi ce que tu sais faire avec un arc maintenant !

Comme je ne me séparais jamais de mon arme et de mon carquois, sauf pour dormir et aller manger (parce que se présenter à table avec une arme, disons que ce n'est pas très rassurant pour les personnes qui nous entoure), je saisit une flèche, banda mon arc et visa l'une des cibles. Nous étions vraiment loin de cette cible, plus d'une centaine de mètres et je doutais fortement que je l'atteindrais mais, à notre plus grande surprise à toutes les deux, ma flèche se figea dans le centre.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? me demanda-t-elle, ébahit et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Attention, tu vas gober des mouches, me moquais-je gentiment. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Quand les Valars nous ont donnés nos armes, ils nous ont donné la capacité de s'en servir aussi bien que ceux qui les avaient utilisé toute leur vie, non ?

- Peut- être… Mais en tout cas, je te mets au défi d'envoyer cinq autres flèches dans le centre de cette même cible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je perd?

- Tu ne pourras pas parler à Legolas durant les trois jours qui suivront le conseil.

- Et si je gagne ?

- Et bien… Tu auras gagné le plaisir de participer ? tenta-t-elle.

- N'importe quoi. J'ai une excellente idée, moi : Tu devras me réveiller en me chantant bonne fête en espagnol, le matin de ma fête et ce, devant le reste de la Communauté.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider.

- Pari tenu !

Nous serrâmes la main afin de « signer » notre accord puis je me mis en position. Comme avant, je prit une flèche, banda mon arc et relâcha la corde. La flèche parti en trombe et se figea quelques instants plus tard dans le milieu de la cible. Et dire que dans mon ancienne vie, j'étais incapable d'atteindre le centre au jeu de fléchettes ! Je tira encore trois fois et, les trois fois, j'atteignis mon but. Il ne me restait qu'une flèche et j'aurais gagné mon pari. Je saisit une dernière flèche et banda mon arme. Je prit une grande respiration puis relâcha doucement ma corde tendue. Ce fut ensuite comme au ralenti pour moi. La flèche parti en suivant exactement la même trajectoire que la précédente et je craignit pendant un instant qu'elle ne ricoche dessus avant de tomber au sol. Pourtant, ma dernière flèche la brisa en deux avant de se figer profondément dans mon objectif. Je resta quelques secondes dans un état de surprise. Mon amie était elle même en état de choc. Finalement, je me mit à rire.

- Et bien, on dirait que j'ai gagné notre petit marché, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Oh non ! J'aurai l'air d'une véritable folle si je fais ça ! Je t'en supplie, épargne moi !

- Et toi, tu m'aurais épargnée, peut-être ?

- …

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais. De toute façon, mon anniversaire est dans longtemps alors tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut pour dire adieu à ton honneur.

- C'est pas drôle, me répondit-elle avec une petite moue d'enfant gâtée qui me fit rire.

- Vous êtes très douée, me dit une voix derrière moi.

- Ça c'est vrai. Où avez vous apprise à manier l'arc ainsi ? me demanda une seconde.

Je me retourna et vit deux elfes qui me regardaient avec curiosité. Ils étaient des jumeaux identiques avec leurs cheveux blonds descendant dans le bas du dos, leurs yeux d'un bleu profond et un petit sourire espiègle sur leurs lèvres. C'étaient les fils d'Elrond.

- Je me nomme Elrohir et voici mon frère jumeau, Elladan. Nous sommes heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Ils firent une petite courbette et je me retint pour ne pas pouffer.

- Je m'appelle Alicia et voici ma meilleure amie, Éliane. Pour répondre à votre question, c'est mon père qui m'a apprit à manier l'arc lorsque j'étais très jeune. Au début, ce n'étais qu'un passe-temps mais j'ai finit par l'adopter pour de bon. Avec plusieurs années de pratique, il est facile d'avoir de bons résultats.

- En effet. Nous nous demandions si vous vouliez vous entrainer avec nous, sans vouloir vous exclure jeune fille, dit Elrohir en s'adressant à mon amie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'allais justement retrouver Aragorn et les Hobbits. Ali, on se revoit tout à l'heure ?

- D'accord. À tantôt !

Éli me fit un petit signe de la main avant de nous quitter. Peu après, les deux frères m'apprirent les termes elfiques sur le maniement de l'arc et d'autres éléments de base dans leur langage. Sauf que, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que je maitrisais parfaitement leur langue et que je n'avais pas besoin de ces petits cours. Bien entendu, je fit de mon mieux pour faire semblant d'être une débutante inexpérimentée. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, les deux elfes n'étaient pas réservés et ils me traitaient comme une égale, ce que j'appréciais particulièrement.

Par exemple, Elladan voulait me montrer comment saisir mes flèches plus rapidement. Il était en train de remplir le carquois d'Elrohir et, tandis qu'il me tournait le dos, j'ai prit les flèches qui avaient dans le sien et les ai tous mit dans le mien. Quand il est arrivé pour saisir une de ses flèches, il a refermé sa main dans le vide. Il a ouvert les yeux, surprit, puis à vue mon carquois remplis à craquer et, avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il m'attrapa et me fit tournoyer jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de tenir debout. Quelques heures plus tard, Éliane revint me voir.

- Ali ! Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et bien, comme c'est demain, le conseil, je pensais qu'on devrait rentrer plus tôt…

- Tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas qu'on s'écroule de fatigue devant tout le monde. Je vais dire au revoir à Elrohir et Elladan et je te rejoint pour le repas.

- Non, je viens avec toi.

- Comme tu veux.

Nous dirigeâmes vers les deux frères, qui étaient en train de ramasser leurs flèches. Nous leur dîmes au revoir et quittâmes le terrain d'entrainement. Quand nous fûmes assez éloignées, Éli me fit part de ses pensées.

- En tout cas, tu as l'air de bien lui plaire.

- Pardon ?

C'était vrai, je ne comprenais pas de qui elle parlait.

- Enfin, ça saute aux yeux qu'Elladan ressent quelque chose pour toi. Il n'arrêtait pas de te faire les yeux doux quand nous sommes arrivées et il semblait réellement déçu que tu les quittes !

- Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué…

- En tout cas, c'est vrai qu'il est assez mignon, mais pas autant que Legolas.

- Mais enfin, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! En fait, tous les elfes se ressemblent. Il n'y a que leur caractère qui est différent.

- Je m'en fiche, Legolas restera le plus beau.

- Penses ce que tu veux.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout ce qui nous attendait. Nous fûmes très bavarde durant le repas du soir avec les Hobbits et Aragorn. Même Gandalf s'est joint à nous. Malheureusement, aucune trace de l'amant d'Éliane. Quand tous eurent finit de manger, nous nous levâmes et, après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit, nous nous séparâmes pour entrer dans nos chambres respectives.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, commençais-je, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que nous sommes en train de rêver et que nous nous réveillerons dans notre chambre.

- J'ai la même impression que toi, mais je peux t'assurer que mes coupures sont bien réelles, plaisanta mon amie.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Ne ris pas, s'il te plait. Après que nous nous soyons séparées, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées en me dirigeant je ne sais où. Finalement, je me suis mise à descendre des escaliers et j'ai manquée une marche. J'ai passée par dessus la rampe et suis tombée dans un buisson épineux. Heureusement, j'ai eu plus de peur que de mal.

Je me retenais de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant la scène.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un t'as vu ?

- J'espère bien que non ! Juste tomber était déjà assez humiliant alors si en plus quelqu'un devait m'avoir vu…

- On ne peut pas dire que la chance était avec toi aujourd'hui, en tout cas, ajoutais-je en repensant à notre rencontre avec le prince de Mirkwood.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Tu sais, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux dormir si on veut être en forme pour affronter nos compagnons demain. C'est sur et certain qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas les accompagner à moins qu'on montre qu'on sait se défendre.

- Ça c'est vrai. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit et à demain.

Mais elle ne me répondit pas. Elle s'était déjà endormie en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. Je fis de même et parti pour le pays des rêves.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, à la place d'entrer dans le palais, Éliane me tira par le bras vers un buisson. Je la suivi sans poser de questions, me disant qu'elle avait certainement une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas passent et s'arrêtent devant nous. Nous étions au meilleur emplacement pour voir et entendre ce qui se passait.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les emmener ! explosa Boromir.

- Mais elles ont gagnées le défi. Nous avions donner notre parole, répondit Aragorn.

- Tout de même ! Non seulement c'est dangereux, mais comment savoir si nous pouvons leur faire confiance ? demanda Gimli.

- Je suis certain que nous pouvons leur laisser une chance. Après tout, elles sont des amies de Gandalf, non ? ajouta Legolas.

- C'est vrai, ça. Elles nous l'ont dit et le magicien l'a confirmé, compléta Aragorn.

- Je persiste à dire que nous devrions…

Mais Boromir n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il regarda alentour et revint aux autres.

- Allons parler plus loin, je crois que j'ai une idée.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la place sans un mot de plus.

- Tu te rends compte ! Dis-je à Éliane en sortant de notre cachette. Ils ne nous font pas confiance !

- En plus, ils n'ont pas l'intention de tenir leur parole, ajouta Éli.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai lu leurs pensées et, même si ils ne veulent pas le montrer, ils ne nous veulent pas dans le groupe.

- J'imagine qu'ils accepteront l'idée de Boromir dans ce cas, peut importe laquelle, soupirais-je, déjà vaincue.

- Peut être mais je sais ce qu'ils vont faire. Ils auront toute une surprise quand ils verront que leur plan n'aura pas fonctionné.

- Je t'écoute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je comprit notre « contre- attaque » et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre. Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes entrées dans la salle à manger et nous nous sommes dirigées vers notre table habituelle. Pourtant, quand nous prîmes place, un malaise s'installa. Évidemment, les Hobbits devaient être au courant pour le plan de Boromir car sinon, ils seraient déjà en train de se chamailler. Finalement, la conversation reprit, mais un peu moins joyeuse que d'habitude. Enfin, nous nous levâmes, disant que nous étions fatiguées par la journée mais, en fait, c'est que nous devions nous préparé. Les deux heures avant le repas du soir, nous avions mit au point notre plan. Nous devions maintenant préparé nos affaires au cas ou nous aurions un départ précipité. Enfin, je boucla mon sac de voyage. Chacune de nous en avait un qui contenait un matelas, deux couvertures, une cape elfique avec capuchon, une gourde de peau, deux tuniques de rechange avec les leggins et une brosse à cheveux. Je sais, la dernière est inutile mais nous ne voulions pas devoir faire tout le trajet jusqu'à la Lothlórienavec des cheveux ébouriffés et sales. Quand nous fûmes certaines qu'il ne nous manquait plus rien, nous ouvrîmes la porte et nous découvrîmes un bout de parchemin soigneusement plié devant. Je le ramassa et lu :

_Sachez que je suis avec vous et, peut importe ce _

_Que moi ou les autres faisons, c'est pour votre bien._

_Votre ami fidèle et dévoué,_

_Aragorn_

Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Si il croit qu'une simple lettre écrite à la va-vite va faire en sorte d'excuser son comportement et celui des autres, il se trompe, et pas qu'un peu ! Je gardai tout de même le message dans une poche, au cas ou. Je me dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Boromir et vit, ou plutôt entendit, qu'il y était encore. D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de pester contre, et je cite « Ces écervelées qui ne seront qu'un fardeau dont il faut se débarrasser ». Il parlait de nous, évidemment. Je rejoignit ensuite Éliane et nous quittâmes le palais en douce.

C'était un endroit sale et poussiéreux, qui sentait le crottin de cheval et le foin mouillé. J'en avais assez d'attendre. Et si Éli s'était trompée ? Peut être qu'en ce moment même, les autres étaient en train de dormir… Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car les portes de l'écurie grincèrent sur leurs gonds. Après, des pas se rapprochèrent et je fit de mon mieux pour ne pas sortir immédiatement de ma cachette. Moi et Éli étions chacune d'un côté de l'allé et nous attendions le bon moment pour intervenir.

- Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas bien, dit une voix.

Je reconnue celle de Frodon.

- C'est vrai ça, elles ont tout de même gagné le défi, ajouta Sam.

- Vous êtes en train de trahir votre parole, ajouta Pippin.

- En plus, elles risquent de partir à notre recherche demain matin et elles risquent de nous rattraper, tout en étant en danger, dit Merry.

- C'est certain que c'est ce qu'elles feront, dit Gandalf. Ce sont deux têtes de mules.

- De toute façon, elles nous auraient ralenties. Elles n'auraient servi à rien à part nous enlever plus de provisions, dit Gimli d'un ton bourru.

- Et elles auraient probablement été un fardeau. Pas besoin de demoiselles en détresse en plus dans cette communauté, ajouta Legolas.

Heureusement, nous voyions bien que le cœur n'y était pas quand il disait ça. Aussi, une chance qu'il était aussi mignon sinon je l'aurait probablement tué sur place.

- Elles cachent quelque chose. Elles sont dangereuses et vont nous trahir à la meilleur des occasions afin de ramener l'anneau à Sauron. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance et, en plus, elles sont hypocrites. On voit bien qu'elles ne sont que des…

- Surveiller vos paroles, Boromir, le coupa Aragorn d'un ton glacial. Je n'aime pas manquer à ma parole en les empêchant de venir, même si c'est pour leur bien, mais j'interdis quiconque ici présent de dire du mal d'elles.

- C'est vrai, elles sont très gentilles.

- Et drôles en plus.

- Elles sont d'excellentes amies…

- Et de meilleur compagnie que vous, fils du Gondor !

Merry et Pippin venaient de débiter ça d'une traite. Comme je les adore ces deux là ! Je m'approcha de la porte sans que personne ne me voit et attendit encore un peu.

- Elles ne sont pas vos amies ! Explosa Boromir, rouge de colère. Elles vont vous utiliser avant de se débarrasser de vous ! Éliane ne pense qu'à faire ce qui lui plait, elle serait incapable d'obéir à un ordre et ne prends rien au sérieux ! Et Alicia ne veux se rapprocher de vous que pour mieux vous détruire de l'intérieur ! Elle vous utilise, bon sang ! Elle est…

- Je suis quoi, Boromir ?

Tous se figèrent et se tournèrent vers moi. Je me tenais devant l'entrée de l'écurie et attendait patiemment la suite.

- Je suis quoi, hein ? En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que vous avez fait un portrait très flatteur de nos personnes : Hypocrites, méchantes, garces, traitresses et compagnie.

Éliane me rejoignit.

- Sincèrement, je ne croyais pas qu'on vous déplaisait à ce point. Nous, un fardeau ? Sachez que nous serions plus utiles à la Communauté que vous, sir, ajouta-t-elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Gandalf riait dans sa barbe, Frodon et Sam semblaient heureux, Merry et Pippin souriaient de toutes leurs dents, Gimli était livide, Legolas était en proie à un malaise grandissant, Boromir était en colère et Aragorn était honteux, bien qu'un peu soulagé.

- Alors Gimli, comme ça, on n'aurait fait que vous ralentir et vous enlever de la nourriture ?

- Et vous, Legolas, je suis déçue de votre comportement. Sincèrement, je croyais que vous seriez le premier à prendre notre défense. Nous serions donc des demoiselles en détresse qu'il faut toujours secourir ?

- Et vous, Boromir, vous êtes le pire. Vous dites tout ça de nous sans même avoir vraiment prit la peine de nous adressez la parole ! Vous nous avez détester dès que nous sommes arrivées au conseil en compagnie d'Elrond !

- Aragorn, je comprends que vous vouliez nous protéger mais était-ce une bonne raison de reprendre la parole que vous nous aviez donnée ? Après ça, nous avons de la difficulté à croire que vous avez été élevé par des elfes.

- Gandalf, je crois que vous êtes le seul à avoir dit un de nos véritables défauts. Nous sommes plus têtus que n'importe qui en ce monde.

- Donc, en résumé, il n'y a que Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et vous qui tenez à ce que nous vous accompagnons, achevais-je.

Encore un silence. Personne ne disait rien.

- Je propose que l'on vote, dit soudain Merry. Que tous ceux qui sont pour qu'Éli et Ali viennent avec nous lèvent la main.

Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf et Aragorn lèvent la main. Moi et Éliane fîmes de même. À notre plus grande surprise, Gimli et Legolas levèrent la main. Il ne restait que Boromir.

- Et bien, je crois que la question est réglée, s'exclama joyeusement Gandalf comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Non, j'en ai une dernière, intervient Boromir.

Non mais je rêve ou il y a enfin quelqu'un qui est plus têtu que moi ? Je lui fit un signe pour qu'il pose cette question.

- Comment avez-vous su que nous quitterions Fondcombe ce soir ?

- Nous avons surprise votre petite conversation avec Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas tout à l'heure, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

- Vous nous avez espionné !

- Non, nous vous avons écouté sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, ce n'est pas pareil, répliquais-je fièrement.

Les Hobbits pouffèrent à cette réplique. Heureusement que la majorité était d'accord pour que nous les accompagnons.

- Je vous propose de faire comme prévu et de partir demain midi, signala Éliane. Comme si rien ne s'était passé ici.

- Je suis d'accord parce que moi, je suis fatigué, déclara Sam en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Et si jamais il reprenait l'envi à quelqu'un de partir sans vous cette nuit, nous vous réveillerons, ajouta Frodon en lançant un regard mauvais à Boromir, qui trouvait ses pied extrêmement intéressants.

- Alors nous vous disons à demain, achevais-je, avant de quitter l'écurie, suivie par Éliane et les Hobbits.

J'étais soulagée et réellement contente. Certes, nous nous étions mise Boromir à dos mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Nous allions participer à l'une des quêtes les plus connues de l'histoire ! Soudain, je me souvint des livre que j'avais emprunté au seigneur Elrond et, quand je m'approcha de l'armoire où je les avais rangé, j'aperçut un petit mot.

_Ma chère Alicia,_

_Je vous offre de bon cœur ces livre anciens_

_En espérant qu'ils satisferont vos besoins_

_De connaissance. Avec toutes mes salutations,_

_Elrond_

Et bien ça c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Sans plus attendre, je fourra les deux bouquins dans mon sac de voyage et m'étala de tout mon long sur mon lit, avant de voir avec étonnement qu'Éliane dormait déjà. Pourtant, je suivi bien vite son exemple.

- Mademoiselle, réveillez vous !

- Quoi ! Je suis réveillée, je suis réveillée ! m'exclamais-je en portant mes mains à mes yeux.

- C'est moi, Tinuvìelle. Le seigneur Elrond m'a chargé de vous dire que le départ était prévu dans une trentaine de minutes.

- Merci, Tinuvìelle.

- Mais de rien. Je vous laisse le soin de réveiller votre amie, je dois m'occuper de d'autres choses.

- Bien sur. À bientôt !

Elle me fit un petit au revoir de la main et quitta la chambre. Je m'approcha du lit et secoua doucement l'épaule d'Éli. Elle se redressa en sursaut et brandit l'une de ses dagues sous mon nez. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi l'elfe ne voulait pas la réveiller elle- même !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'étais en train de te réveiller quand tu m'as menacée de ta dague. Depuis quand dors-tu avec ?

- Depuis la première nuit.

- Et bien, je ne l'avais pas remarquée ! En tout cas, nous partons dans maintenant… 25 minutes !

- Je prends la salle de bain en premier !

- Tu peux toujours courir !

Je saisit une tunique propre et m'enferma dans la salle de bain (placard) et ouvrit une petite armoire (annexe du placard) où se trouvait un collier que je portais en arrivant ici. C'était ma « mère » qui me l'avait offerte lors de mon seizième anniversaire. Je ne m'en séparais jamais. Ce n'était qu'une chaine, mais le pendentif était un rubis en forme d'étoile à cinq branches avec des motifs en or dessus. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser là. Je m'habilla en vitesse, mit le collier et sortit tandis qu'Éli entrait comme une furie dans le placard- salle de bain. Elle ressorti quelques minutes plus tard et je vis qu'elle portait un anneau à son oreille de droite.

- J'ai perdu l'autre, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de me tresser à nouveau les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, dis-je en prenant une sorte de pêche dans le plateau de nourriture que nous avait apporté Tinuvìelle, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais participer aux Hunger Games. Tu sais, quitter le luxe pour vivre une aventure dont on risque de ne pas se sortir…

- Peut être mais là, il y aura plus qu'un seul survivant.

Je ne répondis rien, savourant les derniers moments que je pourrais avoir à Fondcombe avant un bon bout de temps… ou peut-être pour toujours. Non, je dois oublier ça. Je reviendrais avec toute la Communauté. Toute sauf Boromir. Encore une fois, je chassa ces sombres pensées. Ça y est, il fallait y aller. Après avoir fait une dernière fois le tour de la chambre, vérifié que nous n'oublions rien et que nos outres étaient pleines, nous quittâmes le palais pour on ne sais combien de temps. Nous arrivâmes à la sortie de la ville où nos compagnons nous attendaient déjà et disaient adieu à ceux qui étaient venus les voir partir. Nous attendîmes donc que les embrassades finissent puis, tous, nous nous tournâmes vers l'immense grille de fer forgée. Dès que nous l'aurions traversée, nous ne pourrions plus revenir en arrière et la véritable aventure allait commencer.

- En route ! S'écria Aragorn. Plus vite nous partirons et plus vite cette histoire se terminera !

Je soupirais intérieurement. Nous étions partis.

- Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable ! m'exclamais-je tandis que nous débutions notre marche vers notre destinée.

Éliane éclata de rire et les autres me regardèrent étrangement… comme si je venais d'un autre monde.

**Merci à selena jani lilianne, Stella50 et Goultar pour suivre ma Fic! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais pas mon ordi en main! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais non seulement publier le chapitre que j'ai manqué et celui d'aujourd'hui, mais aussi le prochain! Trois chapitre d'un coup, suis-je pardonnée? Aussi je vais publier le plus souvent possible!**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela faisait à peine trois heures que nous avions quitté Fondcombe que Merry et Pippin pensaient déjà à manger. Ils se plaignaient sans cesse mais étaient tout de même d'agréable compagnie, contrairement à Boromir qui était encore furieux, Gimli qui semblait assez mal à l'aise et Legolas qui fuyait notre regard, ou nous fuyait tout cour. Parfois, Aragorn et Gandalf engageaient la conversation mais elle ne durait jamais longtemps. Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement pour une première nuit à l'extérieur de Fondcombe. Sam préparait le repas, l'elfe, le nain et Boromir étaient partis chasser. Aragorn, le vieil Istari et Frodon discutaient et Merry, Pippin, Éli et moi parlions de notre côté. Quand les trois autres revinrent, ils avaient réussi à prendre deux lapins, gracieuseté de Legolas. Quand nous nous installâmes pour manger, Boromir nous posa la question que je redoutais. C'était évident qu'il cherchait encore un moyen pour nous piéger.

- Alors, d'où venez-vous ?

J'hésita quelques secondes puis répondit.

- Nous sommes nées à Arnor mais nous avons ensuite déménagé à Bree où nous avons grandi.

- Je vois. Et comment avez-vous rencontrer Gandalf ?

Prise au piège. Finalement, ce fut le magicien qui intervient.

- Je suis déjà allé à Bree, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. J'ai cogné à leur porte pour demander un endroit pour la nuit puisque le Poney Fringant était assez mal peuplé ce soir là. Elles m'ont hébergé durant tout mon séjour.

- Et vos parents ? Sont- ils au courant que vous participez à cette quête ?

Je me raclai la gorge et, comme je voyais qu'Éli ne pouvait pas répondre, la douleur encore trop présente, c'est moi qui pris la parole.

- Nous n'avons plus de parents depuis un bon moment, dis-je d'une voix serrée.

Plus personne ne dit un mot. Finalement, Boromir lâcha l'affaire, pour l'instant en tout cas, puis des conversations s'installèrent. Bien que Merry et Pippin tentaient par tous les moyens de nous rendre le sourire, ni moi ni Éli ne parvenions à rire. Finalement, à bout de forces, tous s'endormirent tandis que l'elfe prenait le premier tour de garde.

Je me tournai et me retournai sur mon matelas de sol affreusement inconfortable. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, sachant que je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir, je me débarrassai lentement de ma couverture, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les autres, et m'approcha du feu de camp. Il ne restait que des braises encore chaudes, que je m'empressai de rallumer. Quand je fut certaine que le feu tiendrai encore un moment, je parti m'asseoir sur une pierre un peu plus loin. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Sans le vouloir, je laissai échapper une larme, une seule et unique larme qui coula sur ma joue avant de tomber au sol.

- Tout va bien ?

Je me retournai en sursaut en portant une main à mon cœur. Legolas me fixait d'un air inquiet et interrogateur. J'essuyai discrètement la trace humide que ma larme avait laissée sur son sillage et porta à nouveau mon regard dans le vide.

- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, sir.

- Et pourtant, votre âme est tourmentée.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? demandais-je d'une voix amer.

- Je sais seulement ce que vous voulez que je sache, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourtant, il est facile de voir que les paroles de Boromir vous ont blessées plus que vous ne vouliez l'admettre.

- Ce ne sont pas tant les paroles de Boromir, mais ses sentiments à notre égard.

- De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait alors je vous conseille d'oublier bien vite ses dernières paroles.

- Tout comme je devrais oublier les vôtres, sir ? sifflais-je malgré moi entre mes dents.

- Sachez qu'au début, j'étais du même avis que tout le monde ici présent mais, quand j'ai vu votre adresse avec les armes, je n'ai plus douté de vous.

- Et c'est pourquoi vous avez dit « Et elles auraient probablement été un fardeau. Pas besoin de demoiselles en détresse en plus dans cette communauté ».

Le prince resta muet quelques secondes, ce qui me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme moi un peu plus tôt, mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Sachez que je n'ai pas eu le choix, me répondit-il sur la défensive. Je ne désirais pas que vous nous accompagniez car c'était beaucoup dangereux, même pour quelqu'un de votre trempe en ce qu'il s'agit du combat corps-à-corps.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas, tout comme Éli d'ailleurs. Vous savez, je ne comprends pas comment Boromir peut à ce point nous détester, en particulier Éliane. Bon, d'accord, nous avons un peu détruit son orgueil, mais nous l'avions prévenu !

- Qui plus est, il n'est pas le seul à s'être ramasser une bonne raclée ! ajouta Legolas en riant légèrement.

- Ça c'est sur. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir égalé et presque battu au tir à l'arc, sir, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Vous savez, en fait, c'est amusant d'avoir un peu de compétition.

- Mais vous avez Gimli, non ?

- Certes mais je le vois mal tirer une flèche alors que l'arc est plus grand que lui et qu'il est incapable de tenir seul sur un cheval.

- C'est vrai mais vous savez, l'avenir nous réserve plein de surprises et je suis certaine que vous apprécierez bien vite la compagnie du nain. J'ose aussi espérez que vous accepterez la mienne et celle de mon amie.

- Mais c'est déjà fait et je vous demande pardon pour ces paroles déplacées que j'ai pu dire à Fondcombe.

- Mais c'est déjà fait.

Il sourit encore une fois. Mon dieu qu'il est beau !

- Je suis heureux d'avoir passé ce moment en votre présence mais je vous conseille vivement de retourner vous coucher afin de ne pas tomber de fatigue demain.

- Excellente idée. Bonne nuit, sir.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Je retournai sur mon matelas, repensant à notre conversation. Maintenant que Legolas avait accepté notre présence, il ne manquait que Gimli et le pire d'entre tous, Boromir du Gondor, l'homme le plus égocentrique de la Terre du Milieu.

**Je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais les autres seront plus longs!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci à Fings de me suivre et de mettre des comms! **

**Aussi, pour Stella50, je désirais ardemment que Boromir soit con, disons que ce n'est pas mon peronnage préféré! Par contre, il se ****rattrapera, comme les autres (ou pas). Je suis contente que ma première fic te plaise autant!**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Je me réveillai le sourire aux lèvres. Je secouai l'épaule d'Éli qui repoussa ma main. Elle me tourna ensuite le dos. Découragée devant sa paresse, je me levai sans bruit, partie au ruisseau que j'avais aperçut la veille et remplie rapidement ma gourde. Je revint ensuite au campement et vit que Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf et Boromir (qui me regardait croche, soit dit en passant) étaient réveillés. Je leur fit signe de ne pas faire un son et, ni plus ni moins, je versa mon eau sur la tête d'Éliane.

- Rhaaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et se leva, trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle me regardait d'un air du genre « Ma vengeance sera terrible » et me retint pour ne pas rire devant son air dépité. Ah, si les regards pouvaient tuer !

- Tu es contente de toi maintenant ? Je vais être obligée de marcher avec des vêtements mouillés et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est très inconfortable !

- Allons donc, je suis certaine que ce sera sec dans quelques heures.

- Quelques heures !? S'étouffa-t-elle.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, Éliane, cela devrait prendre moins de temps étant donné la température, ajouta Aragorn en contrôlant de mieux son rire.

On pouvait évidemment voir le sourire en coin des autres. Même Boromir semblait apprécier ce petit moment de détente et, bien entendu, de vengeance personnelle. Pourtant, quand il vit que je lui souriais moi aussi, il reprit son air renfrogné, antipathique, énervant et j'en passe. Finalement, j'aidai Éli à se sécher, bien que ses cheveux soient encore humides.

- Tu vas me le payer très cher, me chuchota-t-elle en réveillant Sam.

Je lui répondais par un sourire narquois, avant de mettre Merry, Pippin et Frodon sur pieds. Pourtant, quand ils virent l'allure un peu « trempée » de mon amie, ils se retinrent pour émettre le moindre commentaire, sauf Pippin, évidemment.

- Alors, Éli. À ce que je vois, vous avez tenté de prendre une petite douche ce matin ?

Merry embarqua très vite.

- Où alors, vous êtes tombée dans le ruisseau en allant chercher de l'eau, proposa-t-il.

- Je dirais plutôt que j'ai eu un réveil difficile, répondit-elle le plus calmement du monde en me gratifiant d'un regard noir.

- Je vois, dit tout simplement Frodon, un sourire éclairant de plus en plus son visage enfantin.

- Et je vous interdit formellement de rire, ajouta-t-elle.

Pourtant, son « interdiction » fut vaine et les Hobbit ne se retinrent pas plus longtemps. Finalement, leur bonne humeur était contagieuse et Éli se mit à rire avec nous. Après un petit déjeuner (très petit) nous reprîmes la route. Nous marchâmes pendant des journées entières sans s'arrêter. Puis, une semaine après notre départ, nous fîmes une petite pause, décidant qu'il étant temps de prendre du repos. Gimli avait fini par accepter notre présence après s'être (difficilement) excusé. Il n'y avait que Boromir qui nous évitait encore. En parlant de ce dernier, il était en train de s'entraîner avec Merry et Pippin, qui désiraient apprendre à se battre. Aragorn observait le combat, Gandalf et Frodon parlaient plus loin et Gimli aidait à faire le repas avec Sam, tandis que Legolas fixait l'horizon. Nous, nous savions ce qui allait ce passer très bientôt, c'est pourquoi nous étions déjà prêtes à cacher toute trace de notre présence en ces lieux. Tout à coup, Boromir blessa par accident Pippin au poignet et, d'un seul regard, les deux Hobbits prirent une décision.

- Pour la Compté ! s'écrièrent-ils en sautant sur l'homme, qui tomba à la renverse.

Aragorn tenta de venir aider son ami mais les semis- hommes lui sautèrent dessus eux aussi. Finalement, ils se relevèrent en riant. Tout à coup, Legolas se raidit et se mit à fixer un point noir à l'horizon. L'heure était proche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Frodon.

- C'est rien qu'un petit nuage, le rassura Gimli.

- Pourtant, ce « nuage » avance très vite et contre le vent, fit remarquer Boromir en plaçant ses mains en visières.

Pour une fois qu'il démontrait un brin d'intelligence !

- Des Crébains du pays de Dun ! s'écria l'elfe.

- Tous à couvert ! hurla Gandalf.

Aussitôt, j'éteignis le feu, Éliane et les autres placèrent leurs affaires sous les buissons. Je me précipita ensuite rejoindre mon sac et celui d'Éli. Tout le monde était caché… tout le monde sauf Éliane. Mais quelle conne, pourquoi ne partait-elle pas ? Elle vérifiait autour pour être certaine de ne rien oublier. Soudain, Legolas, la saisit par l'avant bras, l'envoya sous un buisson et la rejoignit. Nous restâmes quelques minutes couchés au sol humide, attendant que les créatures soient loin de notre emplacement. Finalement, nous sortîmes de notre cachette.

- C'étaient des espions de Saroumane. Le passage vers le sud est surveillé. Il nous faudra passer par le Col de Caradhras.

D'un seul mouvement, nous nous tournâmes tous vers un pic enneigé au loin. L'ascension allait être pénible.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous étions en train de marcher dans la neige. Le vent froid nous giflait le visage, je ne sentais plus le bout de mes doigts et je retenais tant bien que mal un éternuement. En tout cas, je n'allais pas m'en sortir sans un bon rhume. J'étais dans les derniers de la file et je constatais avec étonnement et soulagement, que je ne m'enfonçais pas, contrairement aux autres. J'avais le pas aussi léger que celui de Legolas, qui semblait flotter au dessus du sol enneigé. Etrangement, je n'étais pas fatiguée pour l'instant, j'avais seulement froid. Derrière moi traînaient Gimli, Boromir, Éliane et les quatre Hobbits. L'elfe, Aragorn et le vieil Istari marchaient devant. Je vis alors Frodon tomber au sol, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Je ralentis l'allure, laissa passer les autres et me dirigea vers Frodon, qui était recroqueviller sur lui même.

- Soyez fort, Frodon. Vous y êtes presque, lui dis-je en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied.

Pourtant, je voyais bien qu'il serait incapable de tenir debout alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le souleva de terre, passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos. Heureusement que les Hobbits pesaient aussi lourd qu'un enfant de d'un ans parce que sinon, j'aurais été incapable de le porter. Bien vite, je dépassai tous les autres qui se trouvaient devant. Je repris ma place initiale dans la file et nous poursuivîmes notre route dans le col. Tout à coup, Legolas s'arrêta en levant la tête vers le ciel.

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, déclara l'elfe d'une voix forte.

- C'est Saroumane. Il tente de déclencher une avalanche ! cria Gandalf.

- Il faut faire demi-tour ! s'exclama Aragorn alors que la tempête faisait rage autour de nous.

- Nooooon ! répondit le magicien.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, et nous fûmes engloutis par l'avalanche. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous coincés sous la neige. Je fus la première à sortir et, ne voyant pas les autres remonter, je paniquai. Puis, sans savoir comment, je senti une grande chaleur s'élever en moi. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais mais j'avais le sentiment que je pouvais les aider. J'ouvris mes bras de chaque côté, comme la fille dans Titanic, puis je senti la chaleur s'intensifier. Je ramenai mes bras contre ma poitrine et une boule de feu apparut entre mes mains. J'en eu le souffle coupé mais me ressaisit bien vite. Je me concentrai et fit en sorte de propager le feu autour de moi, simplement de manière à faire fondre la neige. Très vite, mes amis et Boromir sortirent de ce qui aurait pu être un tombeau de glace, leur tombeau. Je ramenai finalement mes mains ensemble et étouffa les flammes qui se tenaient dans mes paumes quelques secondes plus tôt. Tous me regardaient d'un air ahuri, mais je ne pu vérifier car tout se mit à tourner autour de moi. Je m'appuyai contre une parois de glace afin de reprendre mes esprits, mais ce fut en vain. Le dernière chose que je vis fut Éliane qui se précipitait vers moi. Après, ce fut le noir.

Je me réveillai en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. J'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Aragorn. Je me sentais légèrement secouée puis tout d'un coup, nous nous arrêtâmes. Je pouvais distinguer les formes floues des personnes présentes et les contours d'un lac. Nous venions d'arriver devant les mines de la Moria. Je tournai lentement la tête vers celui qui me portait et, quand il vit que j'étais réveillée, il me sourit.

- Aragorn, reposez moi, s'il vous plaît.

- Êtes vous certaine de pouvoir tenir debout ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Il n'y qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Je me tortillai pour échapper à son emprise puis, en soupirant, il me déposa au sol. Je fit quelques pas chancelants et incertains, puis retrouva ma contenance. Je n'avais qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Je m'asseyais à côté de Pippin, qui regardait le lac. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui était là, me dévisagea quelques instants puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Eh, regardez tout le monde, Ali s'est réveillée !

Aussitôt, tous accoururent, surtout Éli qui me serra dans ses bras en me disant de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille. Boromir se tenait un peu plus loin derrière et quand tout le monde s'écarta, je pus enfin respirer. Beaucoup de questions fusaient. La plus populaire était : « Comment avez-vous fait pour contrôler le feu sans vous brûler ? ».

Réponses :

A) Je ne sais pas

B) Je m'en fiche, je suis en vie

C) Éli doit le savoir plus que moi

D) Toutes ces réponses

Finalement, Frodon vint à ma rescousse.

- Gandalf, comment faisons nous pour entrer dans les mines ?

- C'est très simple. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

Aussitôt, Gandalf tenta plusieurs incantations en elfique, en langage nain et même en noir parler. Pourtant, bien évidemment, rien n'y fit. Même si j'avais voulu les en empêcher, Merry et Pippin firent des ricochets sur l'eau. Aragorn leur dit d'arrête, avant de retourner essayer de trouver une solution. Je finis par être à bout de patience et, d'un seul regard avec Éli, nous nous mîmes d'accord. Nous nous plaçâmes devant les portes et dîmes d'une seule et même voix :

- _Mellon. _

Aussitôt, les portes s'écartèrent, devant les faces incrédules des autres.

- J'aurais du y penser, s'exclama Gandalf en se frappant le front.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous saviez déjà ce qu'il fallait faire et vous n'avez rien dit ? demanda Boromir, en colère (encore !).

- Nous ne savions pas si c'était une bonne idée.

- Mais vous auriez pu essayer dès que vous en avez eu la chance !

- Nous, au moins, nous avons fait quelque chose d'utile pour la Communauté, contrairement à d'autres, cracha Éli à l'homme, qui semblait vouloir l'étrangler.

- Ne me provoquez pas ou…

- Ou quoi ? Vous allez nous frapper ? Vous aller nous faire souffrir, nous humilier ? Vous aller tous les retourner contre nous ? Vous nous avez déjà fait tout ça et vous désirez encore, malgré tout, nous faire du mal ? Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter une telle haine de votre part, hein ? Sachez, sir, que nous en avons par dessus la tête de votre méfiance, votre stupidité, votre naïveté, votre méchanceté et j'en passe ! Alors, pour au moins cinq minutes, laissez nous en paix !

Je n'étais plus capable, il fallait que ça sorte. Devant moi se tenait désormais un Boromir un peu perdu et en même temps, on pouvait lire la culpabilité peindre petit à petit son visage arrogant. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, j'entrai dans la Moria, bientôt suivie des autres. Je savais ce qui nous attendait mais je préférais ne rien dire. Gimli, quand à lui, n'avait rien remarqué et continuait de faire l'éloge de l'accueil que nous étions supposés recevoir.

- Et ils appellent cela une mine ! s'écria encore Gimli, totalement déconnecté.

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau, lâcha Boromir, encore sous le choc de notre « conversation ».

Maudit trou de cul ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec un peu plus de tact ? Quand même, on va pas voir quelqu'un pis lui dire : « Heille, t'es le dernier survivant de ta race, tous ceux que t'a connu son morts tués par des monstres plus laid que ce que tu peux imaginer et ils sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances faque salut pis à la prochaine ! ». N'importe quoi ! Soudain, un cri de la part du nain me tira de mes pensées. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur, la mort dans l'âme, puis je me souvins d'un léger détail concernant le lac. Je me tournai, avec l'horreur se lisant dans mes yeux, vers Éli, qui semblait s'être rappelée ce passage avant moi. Puis, je la vis se déplacer devant Frodon et, avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, une immonde tentacule sorti de l'eau pour s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Elle se retrouva bien vite suspendue dans les airs, la tête à l'envers et se balançant au dessus du vide. Tout à coup, une autre tentacule surgit de l'eau et se saisit de Frodon. Il rejoignit bien vite mon amie. Je fis apparaître mon épée double, mais n'eu jamais à m'en servir. Les yeux d'Éliane s'illuminèrent d'une douce lueur bleutée, puis elle ouvrit les bras comme je l'avais fait dans le Col. Autour d'elle, des jets d'eau puissants se levèrent au dessus du lac et frappèrent la bête de toute part. Quelques secondes plus tard, Frodon fut projeté vers la rive, bientôt rejoint par Éli. Nous entrâmes dans les mines puis les portes se refermèrent d'un coup sec derrière nous. Seulement, je ne m'en souciait pas car ma meilleure amie gisait inerte dans mes bras. Je savais que c'est probablement ce qui avait du m'arriver, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour elle. D'après Aragorn, il m'avait fallut deux heures avant que je n'ouvre les yeux. Legolas s'approcha et se proposa pour la porter. Connaissant Éli, je savais qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester le plus longtemps possible dans les bras de son kick.

- Il est désormais impossible de revenir en arrière. Cela nous prendra une journée pour traverser les mines au complet alors espérons que nous ne nous ferons pas remarquer d'ici là, dit Gandalf d'une voix morne.

Puis, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les ténèbres de la Moria.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Nous marchions depuis des heures. Je ne m'imaginais pas le voyage aussi éprouvant et, contrairement à ce que nous pensions, Éli ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Par contre, je sais qu'elle serait bien capable de faire semblant d'être évanouie seulement pour rester dans les bras de Legolas. Les mines étaient vraiment stressantes. Je savais bien que les gobelins ne nous attaqueraient pas tout de suite, mais ça mettait tout de même de la pression. Tout à coup, Gandalf s'arrêta devant trois passages. Même si tout le monde croyait qu'il s'était perdu, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'asseyais à côté de Frodon et je regardai en bas. Je vis Gollum qui nous suivait en « crachant » son nom à tout bout de champs. Subtilité 101 ! En tout cas, s'ensuivit une longue conversation avec Gandalf à propos de Gollum, de la pitié de Bilbon, de la vie et la mort. Moi, à chaque fois que j'arrivais à ce passage dans le film, je faisais avance rapide afin de sauter ce moment pour le moins ennuyeux et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Bien entendu, je n'avais (malheureusement) pas la télécommande je dut donc ignorer tout cour. Je vis alors avec soulagement que Legolas venait de poser Éli par terre et qu'elle essayait de tenir debout sans son aide. Je me précipitai vers elle et la serra à rompre ses os (vengeance personnelle puisqu'elle a faillit m'étouffé devant l'entrée). Après ça, ce fut le tour de nos autres compagnons mais je lui épargnai la moitié des accolades, sachant qu'elle allait prendre un peu de temps pour s'en remettre sinon, comme moi. Personne n'osa lui poser de questions sur ce qui s'était passé, même Boromir. Pourtant, quand celui-ci s'avança, surement pour nous parler de la dispute que nous avions eu à l'extérieur, je lui tournai le dos et parti avec Éliane à côté du magicien, qui venait de retrouver le bon passage. Nous marchâmes encore longtemps puis nous arrivâmes devant une salle. Nous savions toutes les deux ce qui nous y attendait et, même si j'avais voulu épingler Pippin au mur, je ne pouvais m'opposer au futur. Alors, nous entrâmes tandis que Gimli poussait un hurlement (stupide idée quand nous sommes dans un repère de Gobelins). L'Istari venait de trouver la tombe de son cousin, Balin, et Gimli laissa échapper une larme.

- Je suis là si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, lui dis-je en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance.

- Ici git Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria, lut Gandalf.

Il récita ensuite un passage du journal mais je savais déjà ce qui allait arriver alors je n'y fis pas attention. D'un coup, Pippin fit tomber un cadavre, le seau et la lourde chaine de métal qui allait avec, dans le puits, ce qui créa un énorme boucan.

- Crétin de Touque ! hurla Gandalf. La prochaine fois, jeter vous avec le seau, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Je me précipitai vers la porte avec Éli et nous barricadâmes la porte tandis que le son des tambours résonnait dans toutes les mines. L'épée de Frodon vira au bleu, signifiant que je m'étais trompée. Ce n'étaient pas des gobelins qui arrivaient, mais des orques ! Mais bon, les deux races étaient les plus laides qui soit alors l'une ou l'autre…

- Qu'ils viennent si ils l'osent ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire ! s'écria Gimli en montant sur le cercueil de son cousin.

Le son des tambours se rapprochait, ils ne devaient être qu'à quelques mètres de la porte. Je fis apparaître mon épée double, désirant garder mes flèches pour le troll.

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes ! s'exclama Legolas.

Oui bon, tu es peut être beau, Lego, mais tu est un peu en retard sur les flash spéciaux ! La porte fut secouée de soubresauts et elle se fit défoncer par les orques en trois secondes. Ils entrèrent dans la salle en hurlant et le combat commença. Je savais bien que les autres s'en sortiraient, mais je gardais tout de même un œil sur eux. La bataille faisait rage tout autour de moi, les monstres tombaient au sol comme des mouches mais aussitôt, d'autres venaient les remplacer. Puis, le troll entra. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, évitant seulement de me faire écraser à tout moment.

Tout à coup, je vis Boromir couché au sol, évitant tant bien que mal la lame de son adversaire. Mais ça ne se passait pas comme ça dans le film ! Spoutnik, nous avons un problème ! Peut importe, je me précipita vers lui et, au moment ou l'orque abattait son poignard effilé sur sa gorge, je lui trancha ni plus ni moins la tête, qui roula un peu plus loin. Boromir me regarda, je le regardai, il me regarda, je le regardai, il me regarda, je le regardai, il me… Non mais ça va faire ! Je détourna les yeux et replongea dans la mêlée, tandis que l'autre se relevait et reprenait son épée. Bien vite, il n'y eu plus que le troll encore debout dans la salle. Tout à coup, Frodon se fit embrocher, mais je m'en fichais royalement puisqu'il avait sa cote de maille en mitril. Bien sur, il n'y avait que lui, Éli et moi qui étions au courant. J'occupais l'immonde bête avec Éliane, qui lui transperçait la peau, tandis que Legolas lançait la flèche fatale. Le troll tomba au sol, inerte, puis l'elfe se précipita avec les autres vers Frodon, alors que nous, nous faisions le tour pour être certaines que tous nos ennemis étaient morts. Pourtant, alors que nous rejoignions les autres, qui avaient découverts que le Hobbit était encore en vie, l'un des orques au sol se leva prestement et abattit sa dague sur l'elfe, qui resta figé sur place, attendant son heure. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit. L'orque fixa Legolas, puis regarda au milieu de son ventre et tous purent voir une épée qui l'avait transpercée de part au d'autre. Le monstre regarda une dernière fois l'arme qui mettait fin à sa vie avant de s'écrouler par terre, mort. Tout le monde regardait l'orque, incrédule, puis ils levèrent tous la tête vers celui qui avait sauvé la vie de l'elfe, ou plutôt, celle… En effet, Éliane était en train de ranger son épée dans son fourreau, ignorant les regards étonnés et celui reconnaissant des autres et de son kick.

- Allons, dépêchons nous, il y en a d'autres qui vont arriver, dit simplement mon amie en se dirigeant vers la porte. Alors, vous venez ou vous rester planté là à attendre qu'ils reviennent ?

Tout le monde la rejoignit. Nous nous mîmes rapidement en marche pour finalement se mettre à courir quand nous entendîmes les cris des orques se rapprocher.

- Vite, tous au pont de Khazad-Dûm ! dit Gandalf.

Je redoutais ce qui allait se passer, mais ne dit rien paraître. Puis, nous arrivâmes au pont et nous nous retrouvâmes encerclés. Ensuite, un cri terrible se répercuta dans toute la Moria et les orques partirent prenant les jambes à leurs cous.

- C'est un Balrog, un démon de l'ancien monde. Ce monstre est plus fort que vous, COUREZ ! cria l'Istari.

Nous nous mîmes en position et une partie du pont tomba dans le vide. Legolas sauta sur une colonne et rattrapa Boromir de justesse. Combien de fois est-ce que nous avons du lui sauver la vie, à celui là ? Et après, c'est nous qui sommes des fardeaux ? Bref, le magicien sauta, suivit de Boromir qui tenait Merry et Pippin. Aragorn lança Sam, puis Frodon, et s'apprêta à faire de même à Gimli, qui l'arrêta d'un geste sec de la main.

- Personne ne lancera un nain !

Il sauta et l'elfe le rattrapa par la barbe. Quand Aragorn vint pour nous lancer, nous déclinâmes son offre et Éli sauta la première. L'elfe la rattrapa et la déposa au sol. Soudain, le sol trembla. Une autre partie du pont risquait de s'écrouler !

- Vite, Alicia ! me pressa le Dunedain.

- Non, vous d'abord, sir Aragorn ! répondis-je en le poussant un peu.

Je ne faisais pas réellement parti de l'histoire et je savais qu'Aragorn devait être là dans le futur, contrairement à moi. Il atterrit à côté de Legolas, qui l'aida à se relever. Puis, la partie où je me trouvais lâcha. Je sautai avec toute la volonté que je pouvais rassembler et me raccrochai d'une main à l'autre côté du pont. Deux bras puissants e soulevèrent et je retrouvai enfin la terre ferme.

- Vous savez que vous êtes folle ? Me dit le rodeur. Vous auriez put vous faire tuer ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas passer avant moi ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de m'expliquer, lui répondis-je évasivement. Allons vite rejoindre les autres !

Il ascquisa et nous nous mîmes à traverser le pont avec le reste de la Communauté. Soudain, le Balrog apparut derrière nous. Gandalf nous laissa passer de l'autre côté et se plaça au milieu du chemin suspendu.

- Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la Flamme d'Anor ! Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn ! cria-t-il.

Le Balrog s'avança encore, armé de son fouet et de son épée.

- Vous ne passerez pas ! gronda le magicien en frappant son bâton sur la pierre du pont.

Dès que le monstre fit un pas, le chemin céda et la bête sombra dans les ténèbres des abysses. Tout à coup, le fouet réapparut et s'enroula autour de la cheville de l'Istari, qui se raccrocha difficilement à la parois rocheuse.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous ! dit-il simplement avant de tomber lui aussi.

Frodon hurla et se laissa tomber au sol. Boromir traina Merry et Pippin dehors tandis que Sam et Aragorn aidaient le porteur de l'anneau à se lever. Gimli et Legolas sortirent, suivis de prêt par Éli et moi, qui faisions de notre mieux pour ne pas rire de la situation. À, si ils savaient ce que nous savions ! Ils ne seraient pas aussi désespérés ! Quand même, j'étais un peu triste car nous ne reverrions pas Gandalf avant longtemps. Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, nous nous laissâmes tomber au sol comme les Hobbits et Gimli, qui était encore secoué par la disparition de son peuple et du magicien.

- Relevez-les, dit Aragorn à l'intention de Legolas et Boromir.

Nous nous levâmes aussitôt.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-leur quelques minutes pour faire leur deuil, le supplia Boromir.

Pour une fois, il montrait qu'il avait un (petit, minuscule, microscopique) cœur.

- Ces collines grouillent d'orques et de créatures à la solde de Saroumane. Il faut se mettre à couvert au plus vite dans les forêts de la Lothlórien.

Je relevai Frodon tandis que Legolas, Aragorn et Éli relevaient Sam, Merry et Pippin. Nous pénétrâmes ensuite dans les bois de la Dame Blanche.

Nous marchions depuis un bon moment dans la forêt quand Merry demanda qui était la Dame Blanche.

- On dit qu'un ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois, une sorcière elfe aux terribles pouvoirs. Tout ceux qui l'ont regardés sont tombés sous son charme, et on ne les a jamais revus, expliqua Gimli. Restez près de moi, jeunes Hobbits, car voici un nain qu'elle n'ensorcellera pas si facilement. J'ai les yeux d'un faucon et les oreilles d'un renard.

- Eh, maitre nain ! m'écriais-je. Est-ce que vos yeux de faucon et vos oreilles de renard les ont vus venir, ceux là ?

Nous nous retrouvâmes aussitôt entourés par des elfes, qui nous ciblaient de leurs arcs.

- Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions put le tuer dans le noir, dit le chef de la bande.

- Haldir, nous désirons traverser les bois, dit Legolas.

- La Dame de la Lórien vous attends, suivez moi.

Les elfes nous escortèrent durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis nous laissèrent avec Haldir.

- _Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion, _lui dit Haldir **(Mes salutations Legolas, fils de Thranduil).**

- _Govannas Vin gwenen, Haldir o Lorien, _lui répondit l'interpellé** (Notre communauté vous dois la vie, Haldir de la Lórien). **

- _O, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen ammen, _ajouta Haldir en reconnaissant le rodeur **(Aragorn Dunedain, vous nous êtes familier).**

- _Haldir, _répondit-il simplement en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Même si moi et Éli comprenions parfaitement ce qui se disait, nous n'avions pas besoin de notre don pour comprendre la conversation, étant donné que nous l'avions regarder des dizaines de fois afin de la mémoriser.

- Pfff, voilà donc l'amabilité des elfes, grogna Gimli, mécontent. Parler une langue qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre !

- Nous ne parlons plus avec les nains depuis les jours sombres, lui répondit calmement Haldir.

- Et bien, vous savez ce que je vous dit, moi ? _Ishkhaqwi ai durungul ! _**(Je crache sur votre tombe !)**

Tous les elfes reculèrent d'un pas devant l'insulte, puis pointèrent le nain de leurs flèches. Haldir leur fit signe de baisser leurs arcs.

- Cela non plus n'était pas très courtois, siffla Aragorn.

Gimli recommença à bouder dans son coin.

- _Mae solë isrador femas tú gwenen ? _demanda soudain Haldir à Legolas, un air surpris sur le visage **(Mais que font deux femmes avec vous ?).**

- Si vous croyez que nous ne comprenons pas ce que vous dites, vous vous trompez royalement, dis-je. Gimli avait raison, ce n'est pas très poli de parler une langue que les autres ne comprennent pas.

Le capitaine de la garde me regarda encore plus étonné. Jamais une femme, peu importe la race, ne parlait ni ne disait son opinion sans une autorisation ! Encore moins répondre à un haut gradé comme lui !

- À ce que je vois, on ne vous a pas vraiment apprit la politesse, siffla-t-il.

- On me l'a mieux apprit qu'à vous, en tout cas, répondis-je du tact au tact, ignorant les regards à la fois amusés et perplexes de mes compagnons.

Apparemment, Haldir se retint de me lancer une réplique cinglante, probablement parce qu'il devait donner l'exemple, puis nous reconduisit dans la salle du trône, où nous attendaient la Dame Galadriel et son époux, Celeborn.

- Mes amis, où est Gandalf ? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir d'urgence avec lui, nous dit-il.

Ce fut sa femme qui répondit.

- Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passé les frontières de cette terre, dit-elle. Il a basculé dans l'ombre.

- Il a été emmené dans les profondeurs par l'Ombre et la Flamme : Un Balrog de Morgoth, ajouta Legolas, ne laissant paraître son chagrin.

Celeborn ascquisa.

- Quand est-il du devenir de la Communauté, maintenant ? Sans Gandalf, il n'y a plus d'espoir, dit-il.

- Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous en un tant sois peu et ce sera l'échec, entrainant la ruine de tous, dit Galadriel. Mais l'espoir perdure, tant que la compagnie existe.

Elle regarda chaque personnes de la communauté, nous fixa plus longuement, moi et Éli, et acheva son discoure.

- Ne laissez pas vos cœur se troubler. À présent, aller prendre un peu de repos, car vous êtes accablés par la peine, causée par la perte d'un être cher. Aller et dormez en paix.

Les gardes nous escortèrent ensuite à l'extérieur, où quatre tentes venaient d'être dressées. L'une pour les Hobbits, une pour Gimli et Boromir, une pour Aragorn et Legolas et une pour moi et Éli. Nous nous installâmes, sans pour autant instaurer les tours de garde, et alors que nous nous apprêtions à aller nous coucher, après un bon repas, Haldir revint nous voir.

- Dame Galadriel souhaite voir les deux jeunes filles qui vous accompagnent, dit-il comme si nous étions transparentes.

- Vous savez, on est là, nous. Vous n'avez qu'à nous le demander à nous, pas aux autres, dit Éli en se levant.

Je l'imitai tandis qu'Haldir étouffait un juron. Se faire répondre ainsi, c'était pour lui une humiliation et deux dans la même journée, c'était bien assez ! Il nous reconduisit ensuite devant une porte fermée. Il cogna puis nous laissa plantées là comme deux débiles. Finalement, Galadriel vint nous ouvrir.

- Entrer, je vous en prie, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi désiriez vous nous voir ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil qu'elle nous avait désigné.

- Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment, et que ce sont les Valars qui vous envoient, dit-elle. J'aimerais, si vous le permettez, connaître toute l'histoire.

- Cela va de soie.

Nous passâmes une heure entière à tout lui raconter. À la fin, elle nous dévisagea, moi plus précisément, et nous remercia de lui avoir donné de notre temps. Elle nous promit que si nous avions des questions, elle ferait de son mieux pour nous répondre. Nous fûmes ensuite reconduit jusqu'au campement et nous nous installâmes pour la nuit.

**POV Éliane :**

J'étais incapable de m'endormir. La mort de Gandalf était trop récente et même si je savais que ce n'était que temporaire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste. Cela prendrait tellement de temps pour le revoir ! Et, si jamais je ne m'en sortais pas… Pour chasser ces horribles pensées, je sorti sans un bruit de la tente. Il faisait un peu frais à l'extérieur et le chant des elfes avait cessé depuis un bon moment. Il y eu un coup de vent, je frissonnai. Je m'asseyais ensuite près du feu qui crépitait joyeusement, insensible aux émotions des vivants. Je taquinai les braises avec une branche quand j'entendit des pas derrière moi. Ni plus ni moins, surtout par réflexe, je fis apparaître mes dagues, me releva d'un bond et croisa les lames sous la gorge de la personne qui m'avait surprise.

- Doucement ! Ce n'est que moi ! dit une voix facilement reconnaissable.

- Oh, désolé, sir. Je n'avais pas vu que c'était vous, m'excusais-je en tremblant un peu de honte.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends qu'après notre voyage, vous soyez plus sur vos gardes. C'est une excellente chose même et vous avez de très bons réflexes, me complimenta-t-il.

- Et bien, merci… répondis-je d'un air embarrassé et gêné.

Legolas s'assit où je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt. Un silence embarrassant s'installait petit à petit.

- Je voulais vous remerciez, dit-il finalement.

- Me remercier ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, pour m'avoir sauver la vie, dans les mines. Je n'en avais pas encore prit le temps.

- Parce que vous ne l'aviez pas, tout simplement. Et puis, j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe lequel de mes compagnons, que je considère comme des amis, une famille pour moi.

- Je comprends. Je désirais simplement vous le faire savoir et aussi, pardonnez moi d'avoir douté de vous et d'Alicia. Jamais je n'aurais douter si je vous avais vu à l'œuvre un peu plus tôt.

- Il est tout à fait normal d'avoir réagit comme vous l'avez fait. Après tout, vous désiriez seulement nous protéger.

- C'est vrai.

Autre silence, autre malaise grandissant.

- En tout cas, vous avez réussi à vous mettre Haldir à dos, m'apprit-il en riant un peu.

- Ah bon ?

- À cause de son grade, il ne s'était jamais fait répondre, encore moins par une femme.

- A oui, quand il est venu nous chercher et quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Lórien…

- Exact.

- Vous savez, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dis-je, ne désirant pas qu'un autre malaise s'installe.

- Je comprends. Bonne nuit, mademoi…

- S'il vous plait, tutoyez moi et appeler moi Éli, le coupais-je.

- Très bien… Éli.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Legolas.

Je retournais ensuite dans la tente, contenant avec peine ma joie. Il m'avait remercier, il m'avait demander pardon et il avait même rit à propos de mon « caractère » ! C'était sans nul doute la plus belle soirée (ou nuit ?) de ma vie.


	10. Chapitre 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5 comme il faut, il y avait un bug alors je le mets à nouveau sinon vous inquiéter pas, le reste vas suivre.**

**Chapitre 5 :**

- Toc, toc, toc ! Toc, toc, toc ! Toc, toc, toc !

J'ouvre les yeux à demi et cherche mon foutu réveil sur ma commode. Ne le trouvant pas, tout me revint en mémoire : Nous étions en ce moment même à Fondcombe, du Seigneur des Anneaux, et nous allions aujourd'hui participer au conseil d'Elrond pour faire partie de la compagnie. Tout à coup, le bruit qui m'a réveillé retentit à nouveau.

- Toc, toc, toc ! Toc, toc, toc ! Mesdemoiselles, êtes-vous réveillées ?

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'arrive !

J'enfile rapidement une tunique avec une sorte de leggings du Moyen Âge, me donne un coup de brosse et vais ouvrir. Un soldat inconnue jusqu'à présent se tenait fièrement devant la porte.

- Le seigneur Elrond désirait seulement vous faire savoir que le conseil aurait lieu dans trois heures. Il viendra vous chercher dans cette chambre lui même.

- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je.

Il me salua d'un geste sec de la tête puis parti. Je referma la porte doucement et soupira. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais ici ! Je vis qu'Éliane dormait encore et je décida de la laisser dormir encore un peu. Je m'approchai du miroir puis me tressa mes cheveux blonds en une natte. Attendez… Mes cheveux _blonds !_ Je regarde de plus près. En effet, ils sont d'un blond très pâle, comme celui des elfes. J'étouffe un cri. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda la voix pâteuse d'Éliane.

Sans dire un mot, je me retourna vers elle. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche quelques secondes, puis se décida à parler.

- Ali, tes cheveux…

- Je sais. Ils sont devenus comme ça durant la nuit.

- Mais comment ?

- Un autre mystère à éclaircir, je suppose. Évitons d'en parler, d'accord ?

- Bien entendu. Tu sais, je trouve que le blond te vas mieux que le brun.

Je me saisit d'un oreiller et lui lança à la figure.

- Aller, prépare toi. Nous avons trois heures avant qu'Elrond ne vienne nous chercher ici pour aller au conseil.

Elle ascquisa et alla dans la petite salle attenante qui se trouvait être la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard habillée dans le même style que moi, mais sa tunique était plus petite et de couleur brune et verte. Ma tunique était noire et avec des motifs dorés. Elle se fit ensuite une queue de cheval et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger, où devait déjà se trouver Merry et Pippin. Comme prévu, les deux Hobbits s'empiffraient dans la nourriture que les elfes déposaient sur leur table. Nous les rejoignîmes mais, quand je m'assit à côté de Pippin, il me fixa d'un air étonné, suivi de près par son ami. Le remarquant, Éli me fit un petit signe pour me le montrer. Je leva la tête de mon assiette et vit les yeux grands ouverts de mes deux compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je, me doutant tout de même de la réponse.

- Ali, tes cheveux… commença Pippin.

- Ils sont blonds ! Acheva Merry.

- Je sais. Je me suis réveillée comme ça ce matin.

- De toute façon, même si tes cheveux étaient rouges avec des pointes bleues, me consola Pippin, tu resterais la même.

- Enfin, Pippin ! Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Je comprends que tu veuilles bien faire mais quand même, des cheveux rouges avec des pointes bleues, comme si ça existait !

Éliane s'étouffa avec son eau. Elle se reprit bien vite mais réprima un sourire amusé. Dans notre ancien monde, il y avait effectivement n'importe quoi ! Finalement, le déjeuner se passa sans encombres jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn entre dans la salle et vienne s'asseoir à droite d'Éli. Il allait saisir une pomme quand il vit ma « transformation ». Il figea sur place en me fixant du regard.

- Alicia, vous êtes… différente, laissa-t-il tout simplement échappé.

- Sachez que ce n'était pas mon intention, répondis-je un peu plus sèchement que voulu.

- Oh mais ça vous va très bien, se reprit-il, mal à l'aise. Ça m'a simplement surprit.

- Ça c'est bien Alicia, intervient mon amie. Elle fait tout et n'importe quoi pour surprendre tout le monde et ce, n'importe où, n'importe quand et n'importe comment !

Faussement vexée, je lui envoya mon pain à la figure, qu'elle évita. Ah oui, j'avais oublié, elle peut lire mes pensées et intercepter mes intentions. Finalement, nous nous levâmes et rejoignîmes notre chambre. Elrond ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, on toqua à notre porte. Nous vérifiâmes précipitamment que nous avions bonne allure et je pria intérieurement que le seigneur des lieux ne remarquerait pas ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Éliane ouvrit la porte et Elrond entra sans nous en demander l'autorisation (je me demande où il a été élevé parce que la politesse, c'est pas son fort !). Et dire que si il était entrer pendant que je me changeais ? Il m'aurait vu, non ? Et si c'était un voyeur ? Oh mon dieu ! Wow, minute papillon. Je viens tu juste de m'imaginer un Elrond perverti ? Je crois que j'ai un tout petit peu trop d'imagination, là…

- Mesdames, je vous prit de me suivre. Sachez que, lors du conseil, bien que vous êtes sous ma protection, je ne tolérerais aucun écart de conduite. Cette rencontre est de la plus haute importance, nous dit-il tandis que nous sortions de la chambre.

- Mais bien entendu. Je sais que cela va vous paraître bizarre, mais pourrais-je emprunter une lame pour le conseil ? demanda Éliane.

Je lui fit de gros yeux, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. J'aurais bien aimée lire dans ses pensées mais nous avions fait un pacte quelques heures plus tôt disant que nous ne pouvions pas utiliser nos pouvoir sur l'autre sans son accord alors je dus attendre son explication.

- Un lame ? S'étonna Elrond. Mai pourquoi voudriez-vous porter cela lors d'un conseil qui a pour but d'être pacifique ?

C'est vraie ça, je me pose la même question !

- Et bien, sans vouloir tout vous révéler, si sir Gimli tient à sa hache, il faudra me laisser faire.

- Ah oui, ça, m'exclamais-je en comprenant soudain la motivation de mon amie.

- Et bien, tant que vous ne tuez personne, je vous le permet.

Je venais de me souvenir un moment du conseil mais ça, je l'avais délibérément oublié. Quand Gandalf va dire qu'il faut le détruire, Gimli va s'avancer vers le piédestal et envoyer sa hache sur l'anneau maléfique. La hache va éclater en morceaux et Gimli va être le premier nain de ce monde à voler (ça va faire mal). Je sourit à cette pensée. Après tout, on ne risque pas de changer le futur en intervenant à ça ! Éliane me montra ses dagues et je dis que ça fera l'affaire. Même si le nain est puissant, ces dagues sont incassables, comme toutes nos armes d'ailleurs. Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant une porte qu'Elrond poussa. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une sorte de trône, nous prîmes place sur deux sièges à côté de lui, ignorant les regards tantôt curieux, tantôt inquiets des personnes présentes. Même Aragorn nous regardait d'une drôle de façon, se demandant ce que nous pouvions bien faire là. Mais, à mon plus grand soulagement, personne n'émit d'objections, surement parce que nous étions avec le seigneur des lieux.

- Étrangers venus des terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus.

Elrond fit une pause, sentant le tension monter d'un cran.

- Montrez leur l'anneau, Frodon.

Le Hobbit s'avança au milieu et posa l'anneau de Sauron sur un piédestal de marbre. Il retourna à sa place tandis que tous ceux dans cette salle étaient hypnotisés par le pouvoir du bijoux. Même moi me sentait tentée mais, en repensant à tout le mal qu'il causerait, je revint à la réalité, suivie par Éli. Un des hommes se leva lentement. Il semblait encore plus dans les vapes que les autres. Boromir.

- Cet anneau est un don, dit-il. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vous êtes encore en vie.

_Non mais quel boulet celui là ! Il ne peut pas changer de disque ?_

Éli pouffa, récoltant ainsi un regard noir de la part de Boromir. Seulement, ce dernier revint à l'anneau.

- Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi commun et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !

Cette fois ci, Aragorn explosa.

- On ne peut pas le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maitre.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rodeur peut savoir de tout ça ? répondit hargneusement Boromir.

Cette fois ci, Legolas se leva à son tour et prit la défense de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas un simple rodeur auquel vous vous adressez. Voici Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et vous lui devez serment d'allégeance !

- Le descendant d'Isildur ?

- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor.

Aragorn demanda à Legolas de s'asseoir, en elfique. Avant de faire de même, Boromir cracha :

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin.

Comme j'avais le gout de l'étriper !

- L'anneau doit être détruit ! S'écria Gandalf.

J'échangea un regard avec Éliane : C'était le moment. Gimli se leva, s'approcha du piédestal et abattit violement sa hache sur l'anneau. Seulement, il ne toucha jamais le bijoux maléfique car Éliane maintenait ses deux dagues au dessus.

- Maitre nain, si vous tenez à votre hache, je vous conseille de laisser cet anneau, dit-elle.

En grommelant, le nain retourna à sa place. Éliane revint à mes côtés tandis que moi, je me retenais de rire devant les visages des autres personnes présentes. Si ils réagissaient ainsi seulement parce qu'une femme est intervenue durant un conseil, imaginer leur tête quand ils verront que ces femmes participeront à la quête !

- L'anneau unique ne peut pas être détruit, pas de cette façon, intervint Elrond afin de calmer les esprits.

- Mais comment nous en débarrassez ?

- Il faudra que quelqu'un le laisse tomber dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que cela qui peut mettre fin aux jours obscurs qui s'en viennent, répondit Elrond en évitant de nous regarder.

À ce moment, Boromir reprit la parole.

- On n'entre pas si facilement dans le Mordor ! Les portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques ! En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif, c'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est qu'une vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est du suicide !

Je ne sais pas mais je trouve qu'il ferait un excellent agent de voyage pour des vacances cauchemardesques. Legolas dit encore une fois qu'il faut détruire l'anneau. Une violente dispute s'ensuivit. Les elfes étaient contre les hommes, les hommes contre les nains et les nains contre les elfes. Un véritable cercle vicieux ! Soudain, je vis Frodon hésiter. Il me regarda dans les yeux et j'ascquisa d'un signe de la tête et d'un sourire bienveillant, regrettant devoir l'envoyer vivre cette aventure tragique et dangereuse.

- Je vais le faire, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu et les disputes continuèrent.

- Je vais le faire !

Cette fois, il avait hurler sa phrase et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je vais aller porter l'anneau en Mordor, bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.

Gandalf se leva et se posta à côté du courageux Hobbit.

- Je vous aiderais à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

- Je met mon épée sous votre garde, dit Aragorn en se levant à son tour.

- Mon arc est là pour vous servir, ajouta Legolas.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! intervient Gimli.

- Je vous aiderai, Frodon, dit Boromir en rejoignant la petite compagnie.

- Msieur Frodon n'ira nul part sans moi ! s'écria Sam en sortant des buissons et s'arrêtant près de son ami.

- En effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, même lorsque l'un de vous est convié à un conseil secret, s'amusa Elrond.

Soudain, Merry et Pippin sortirent de leur cachette, derrière les piliers, et s'avancèrent.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission ! déclara Pippin.

- Ah non, là, ça te met hors de la course, répliqua Merry.

Je lança un regard à Éliane. Il était temps de mettre en marche notre destinée.

- Nous vous accompagnons, Frodon, déclarais-je, à la plus grande surprise de tous sauf de Gandalf et Elrond.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répliquer, le seigneur des elfes intervint.

- Alors, dès à présents vous, les 11 compagnons, formez la Communauté de l'Anneau. Vous escorterez et soutiendrez Frodon Sacquet dans sa quête et ce, au péril de votre vie. Acceptez-vous cette mission ?

Je fus la première à porter une main à mon cœur, signe que j'acceptais. Je fus bien vite suivie des autres et, dès qu'Elrond nous quitta, les protestations fusèrent.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous accompagner, déclara Boromir d'un ton froid.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demandais-je sans me démonter devant son attitude antipathique.

- Enfin… Vous êtes des femmes !

Je soupirai. Moi qui croyais que les femmes étaient égales avec les hommes, je me trompais royalement !

- Sachez, sir, siffla Éliane entre ses dents, que la valeur d'une personne ne se mesure pas au fait qu'elle soit homme ou femme, mais à la grandeur de son âme.

Ne sachant que répondre, il se referma comme une huitre.

- Nous ne doutons pas de votre courage, mais ce sera un voyage périlleux et il se pourrait que vous ne vous en sortiez pas vivantes ! intervient Aragorn.

- Nous connaissons les danger que renferment le chemin jusqu'en Mordor, et sachez que, avec ou sans votre accord, nous viendrons.

Frodon s'avança.

- Écoutez, vous êtes devenues d'excellentes amies pour moi et je m'en voudrais pour toujours si il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit.

- Nous savons nous battre, dis-je d'un ton rempli de défi. Je vous propose un marché : Nous organisons des combats et, si nous les gagnons tous, nous venons avec vous.

- Et si vous perdez ? demanda Gimli.

- Nous ne vous promettons rien.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, intervient Éli, c'est que nous resterons ici.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons dans un endroit plus calme, dit Gandalf. Nous effectuerons le tournoi sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Tout le monde accepta, surtout Boromir qui avait bien hâte que tout ça finisse. Quand nous arrivâmes sur le terrain, il était désert.

- Tient, il n'y a personne, fit remarquer Legolas.

- Et bien tant mieux, répondis-je. Comme ça, personne ne pourra vous voir vous faire battre par des femmes.

Il me regarda d'un air étonné, peu habitué à se faire répliquer de la sorte, puis Merry et Pippin éclatèrent de rire, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- D'accord. Nous commencerons par un combat entre maitre Gimli et Éliane.

Ils se mirent en position. J'avais bien hâte de voir ça. Peu patient, Gimli attaqua le premier, mais Éliane bloqua toutes ses manœuvres avec ses dagues. La bataille ressemblait à un ballet, mais en plus violent. Le combat s'acheva avec un nain rouge d'épuisement et de honte de s'être fait désarmer par une représentante de la gente féminine.

- Aragorn et Alicia, déclara Gandalf.

Nous prîmes place au centre du cercle qui s'était formé.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas y aller trop fort, me dit-il moqueusement.

- Ne me sous-estimez pas, Aragorn. Vous pourriez le regretter.

Je fit apparaître mon épée double. Tous ne savaient plus quoi dire mais le rodeur reprit vite sa contenance. Seulement, bien qu'il réussissait à bloquer mes coups avec la première lame, il peinait à éviter la seconde. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva couché sur le dos, son épée à quelques mètres plus loin, plantée dans le sol et mon arme sur sa gorge. Je lui tendit la main, qu'il prit avec plaisir. Je le remit sur pied.

- Vous êtes une adversaire de taille, me complimenta-t-il, mes félicitations.

- Vous êtes tout aussi coriace.

Il sourit puis parti prendre son épée, que Sam venait de ramasser. Je m'approcha d'Éli et elle me serra dans ses bras. Nous nous retournâmes ensuite vers les autres, encore sous le choc.

- Alors, avez-vous encore besoin de preuves ou nous pouvons arrêter là ?

- Nous avions convenu que vous gagneriez tout les combats imposés pour participer à la quête. Est-ce que vous essayeriez de vous défiler ?

- Non, nous essayons seulement d'épargner votre orgueil, qui prendra un bon coup quand Éliane vous aura mis à terre.

Il serra les poings mais ne dit aucun commentaire.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, nous reprenons immédiatement le tournoi, proposa le magicien.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Boromir ? demanda mon amie avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je suis votre homme.

Ils s'installèrent et le combat débuta. Les coups de Boromir étaient très puissants, mais il ne comptait que sur sa force pour battre ma meilleure amie. Je lui fit part de mes observations part télépathie et elle me remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de reculer un peu.

- Allons, sir. Seriez-vous déjà fatigué ?

Boromir était susceptible et Éliane exploitait cette faiblesse. Excellente stratégie. Le prince du Gondor ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je ne fais que m'échauffer.

Il repassa à l'attaque mais elle les para tous.

- Moi qui croyait avoir devant moi un véritable défi quand je vous ai vu vous avancer vers moi avec votre épée, railla-t-elle. Je suis vraiment déçue.

Il chargea à nouveau mais, dans un dernier mouvement, Éliane se poussa vers la droite et lui fit un croche-pied. L'homme s'étala de tout son long sur le sol et son épée se planta dans la terre, un peu plus loin. Boromir regarda Éliane avec un regard noir alors qu'elle affichait un sourire victorieux. Elle lui tendit la main mais, mauvais perdant, il la repoussa, se leva tout seul et parti chercher son épée, avant de revenir vers elle d'un pas rageur.

- Ce n'était pas un combat, ça ! éclata-t-il, écarlate. C'était de la comédie ! Vous n'avez même pas porter un seul coup contre moi avec votre fichue épée !

- Sachez que le combat n'est pas un moment où il n'y que la force qui compte. Il faut savoir aussi se montrer plus malin que son adversaire mais ça, vous semblez l'avoir oublier, répondit durement Éli, vexée qu'il n'accepte pas sa défaite.

A nouveau, il ne sut que répondre. Décidément, il n'avait pas un très bon sens de la répartie celui là ! Finalement, il quitta le terrain d'un pas rapide, sous le regard mi- amusé, mi- désolé de mon amie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dis-je en voyant son trouble. Il ne pourra pas t'en vouloir éternellement et ce n'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions pas prévenu.

Elle me sourit.

- Très bien. Il ne nous reste plus que l'affrontement entre Legolas et Alicia. Désirez vous plutôt faire un petit concours de tir à l'arc ? demanda Gandalf.

- Moi, ça me va.

- Moi de même.

- Parfait. Prenez position ! Vous devez envoyer trois flèches chacun dans la cible la plus éloignée du terrain.

Nous nous installâmes.

- Alors, êtes vous prêtes pour commencer? me demanda l'elfe.

- Non.

Il me regarda d'un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis prête à vous faire mordre la poussière !

Il sourit à cette réplique. Il banda ensuite son arc et laissa partir sa flèche qui se figea dans le milieu de la cible. Je n'étais pas étonnée, tout le monde savait que l'elfe est le plus fort au tir à l'arc dans la Terre du Milieu. Je fit comme lui et ma flèche se planta à côté de la sienne.

- Impressionnant, me dit-il.

- Vous de même.

Il laissa partir sa deuxième flèche : Dans le centre. Je fis à nouveau les mêmes gestes et je réussi à atteindre le centre, encore une fois. Finalement, Legolas atteignit pour une troisième fois la cible. Je prit une grande respiration puis laissa aller ma dernière flèche. Elle suivi la même trajectoire de celle de Legolas et transperçât celle-ci, avant de traverser la cible de part et d'autre. Cela faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'il m'arrivait la même chose, c'est tout de même une bonne moyenne.

- Et bien, on dirait que notre champion du tir à l'arc va avoir de la compétition, plaisanta Aragorn.

- En effet, vous êtes très douée. Bravo ! ajouta Legolas, un sourire en coin.

- Et bien, maintenant que la question concernant notre participation à la quête est réglée, je crois que moi et Éliane allons nous retirer avant le repas. À tout à l'heure !

Puis, nous quittâmes le terrain à notre tour.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Merci à cbabbin777 de m'avoir averti pour le chapitre 5 et, même si tu n'as aps de compte, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir tes impressions.**

**3 000 000 000 de mercis à Stella50 pour son opinion développé, j'aime beaucoup tes commentaires et, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prendrai pas mal si tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas ou que tu détestes certaines choses. Fais le moi savoir, c'est important!**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**POV Alicia :**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin et vit avec bonheur que les elfes avaient pensés à mettre un miroir et une commode dans notre chambre, avec tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour nous préparer et nous faire belles. Une tunique propre était déposée sur le meuble avec mes armes, soigneusement nettoyées et une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Comme je ne voyais ni Éliane, ni de vêtements pour celle-ci, je jugeai qu'elle était déjà à l'extérieur. Effectivement, je pouvais entendre sa voix et celles des Hobbits dehors. Je me changeai rapidement, mis mes nouvelles chaussures de marche, beaucoup plus confortables que mes vieilles, qui étaient usées et un peu trouées, mais je décidai de laisser mes armes là. Après tout, nous ne partions pas aujourd'hui ! Je brossai mes cheveux qui étaient devenus soyeux et plus blonds qu'avant, et j'étouffa un cri de surprise. Ma taille s'était affinée, j'étais plus mince, plus svelte, plus souple. J'avais grandi d'au moins deux centimètres et mes cheveux atteignaient le bas de mon dos. Mes doigts étaient fins et j'étais gracieuse. J'avais un parfait équilibre et mes yeux étaient devenus bleus mais le plus grand changement fut… mes oreilles. Elles étaient pointues. Pointues comme celles des elfes. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, paniquant un peu en même temps, je pris le temps de me calmer. Je me fit la même coiffure que Legolas, surtout par gout étant donné que j'adorais cette coiffure, puis me décidai.

- _Éli, m'entends-tu ?_

- _Bien sur, pourquoi ?_

J'étais soulagée. Elle trouverait surement une solution.

- _J'ai un léger problème dans la tente et il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu viennes. MAINTENANT !_

- _D'accord, j'arrive !_

Deus secondes plus tard, elle entra dans la tente. Elle ferma soigneusement la toile, afin que personne ne puisse regarder à l'intérieur, puis se tourna vers moi. Elle me fixa quelques secondes.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est pourquoi je t'ai appelé ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver une réponse et une solution !

- Et bien, je n'ai ni l'une, ni l'autre, mais Galadriel pourrait surement t'aider. Elle a dit qu'elle répondrait au mieux à toutes nos questions !

- Tu as raison, il faut aller lui parler. Par contre, je ne veux pas que les autres me voient comme ça !

- Dans ce cas, passons par derrière, me dit-elle en pointant l'autre côté de la tente.

En effet, nous n'avions qu'à soulever la toile, passer en dessous et se diriger vers le palais. Nous demanderions ensuite la Dame Blanche et elle pourra nous expliquer.

- _Aragorn, je vais voir la Dame Galadriel avec Ali. Nous avons une question pour elle. Ne nous attendez pas pour le déjeuner, _dit Éli au rodeur, par la pensée bien sur.

Même si il ne répondait pas, nous savions toutes les deux qu'il avait comprit. J'enfilai une grande cape qui touchait le sol et qui avait un capuchon, qui me recouvrait la tête et une partie de mon visage. Nous passâmes derrière la tente et nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard dans le palais. Nous vîmes Haldir qui se dirigeait vers nous.

- Sir, le héla Éli. Nous devons voir la Dame Galadriel. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous conduire à elle, c'est très important.

Il nous toisa quelques instants, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, puis soupira.

- Suivez moi.

Nous fîmes ce qu'il demandait sans discuter et, à mon plus grand soulagement, il ne me demanda pas pourquoi je portais une cape à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta devant la même porte qu'hier, et toqua.

- Ma Dame, les jeunes filles désirent vous parler. Elles disent que c'est urgent.

- Faites les entrer, répondit la voix douce de Galadriel.

La porte s'ouvrit et, après le départ d'Haldir, Éli prit place sur le même fauteuil qu'hier mais moi, je décidai de rester debout.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda la Dame Blanche.

- Nous nous demandions comment ceci à put arriver, répondis-je en enlevant la cape.

Le vêtement tomba au sol dans un bruissement tandis que Galadriel me fixait. Puis, elle sourit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ?

- Alicia, vous étiez humaine dans votre ancien monde mais, dans celui-ci, vous êtes une elfe à part entière.

- Comment ça ? C'est fou…

- Je sais mais je suis certaine que vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que quelqu'un de votre famille se trouve présentement en Lórien, votre frère plus précisément.

- Vraiment ?

Je ne savais plus trop si je devais être inquiète ou heureuse de cette nouvelle. Moi, une elfe ? C'était assez troublant comme nouvelle, surtout quand on vient de se réveiller : « Bon matin ! Vous saviez que vous étiez une elfe de la Terre du Milieu ? ».

- Qui est mon frère ?

- Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, me répondit-elle, ne se séparant pas de son sourire. Vous risquez même de le découvrir dans les prochains jours.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas sympa de me laisser dans un suspense pareil ! râlais-je alors qu'elle nous mettait à la porte.

- Bonne journée, dit-elle avant de nous fermer au nez.

J'avais remit ma cape et, après avoir vérifiée que le capuchon était bien en place, nous quittâmes le palais pour rejoindre le campement, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je voulais m'enfermer dans notre tente et ne jamais en sortir, afin de ne pas avoir à affronter le regard des autres. Qu'allaient-ils dire ? Qu'allaient-ils penser mais ne pas dire ? J'avais vraiment peur de leurs réactions. Alors que nous arrivions au campement, je fis savoir à Éli de ne pas leur en parler et que j'allais leur dire quand je serais prête, c'est à dire, pas maintenant. Sans un mot, je m'asseyais dans le cercle que la Communauté avait formé pour prendre le déjeuner que les elfes nous avaient apporté. Je sentais les regards de mes compagnons peser sur moi, mais je décidai de les ignorer et de ne pas enlever ma capuche tout de suite. Ensuite, sans un bruit, nous nous levâmes tous pour ramasser nos affaires qui trainaient par terre. Boromir s'approcha de moi.

- Pourquoi portez-vous une cape par une chaleur pareille ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de vos ognons. Occupez-vous de vos affaires, je m'occupe des miennes.

- Enfin, pas la peine de vous énerver ! Je désirais seulement savoir…

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut quand on ne sait pas la maitriser.

- Peut-être mais c'est un défaut qui peut s'avérer utile. Allons donc, que cachez- vous sous votre capuche ?

- Rien qui vous intéresse.

- Vous nous demandez de vous faire confiance mais vous refusez de nous faire confiance en retour ! Si vous voulez la confiance de quelqu'un, vous ne devez pas lui cacher des choses !

- Je n'ai que faire de votre confiance, sir, puisque je l'avais déjà perdu à notre première rencontre !

Il ne répondit rien, mais on voyait bien qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Désormais, toutes les personnes de notre petit groupe étaient tournées vers nous et attendaient la suite.

- Vous désirez réellement savoir ce que je cache sir ? Et bien voilà, voilà ce que je m'efforce de cacher depuis ce matin !

D'un geste colérique, j'ôta ma cape et la jeta au sol. Tous étaient bouche bé, sauf Éli qui me regardait d'un air désolé. Je vis son visage se décomposer lentement tandis qu'elle écoutait les pensées des autres, pensées que personne n'osait exprimer à voix haute. Je n'eu même pas le courage de les lire moi- même que je parti en courant dans la forêt. Je savais qu'il me faudrait plusieurs heures pour quitter la Lórien alors je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment de la distance que je parcourais. Je pouvais entendre la voix d'Éliane au loin qui me suppliait de revenir, mais je ne voulais pas affronter leurs regards encore une fois. Sans réfléchir, je grimpai à un arbre et y resta, pleurant en silence, laissant échapper des larmes de tristesse, de fatigue et de peur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y resta, mais j'avais dut m'endormir car ce fut la voix d'Éliane dans ma tête qui me tira de mes pensées.

- _Ali, Ali, réponds moi, je t'en supplie !_

- _Je suis là, que se passe-t-il ?_

- _Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche partout !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je me suis éloignée un peu. Tu sais, je suis fatiguée, fatiguée de mentir à propos de notre vie, de nos pouvoirs. _

- _Moi aussi mais s'il te plait, il faut que tu rentres !_

- _Non. Je crois que je vais passer la nuit où je me trouve en ce moment. Arrêter de me chercher, je vais revenir demain, sûrement en après-midi._

- _D'accord. Tu vas me demander quelque chose, hein ?_

- _En effet. J'aimerais que tu leur expliques tout. J'aimerais que tu racontes notre aventure à la Communauté pendant mon absence. Je veux que tu leur parles de notre monde, des Valars et de nos pouvoirs, de la prophétie et réponds à toutes leurs questions. J'ai deux livres dans mon sac, un qui parle des Mages Élémentales et un autre qui traite de la prophétie. _

- _Très bien, mais il faut que tu me promettes de rentrer demain sinon, je vais envoyer toute la Lórien à tes trousses._

Je savais qu'elle en était capable. Après avoir promit, on s'est dit à demain et la communication a prit fin. Ensuite, je fis enfin attention aux alentours. Il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue, bien sur, mais je pouvais désormais entendre toute la vie que la forêt recélait. Je m'endormit bien vite en pensant avec amertume à mes retrouvailles avec mes compagnons.

Voilà, je venais de me réveiller au chant d'un oiseau qui passait au dessus de ma tête. C'était le matin donc le début d'une journée qui s'annonçait horrible pour moi. Je descendis à contre- cœur de mon arbre et, grâce à la position du soleil, je pus juger qu'il était passé midi. L'heure de rentrer avait sonnée. Je commençai donc à marcher, prenant mon temps. Pour me donner du courage, je sifflotais un petit air et, à mon plus grand étonnement, les oiseaux imitèrent mon chant. Cela dura presque tout le trajet mais ils cessèrent de me suivre quand il n'y eu plus qu'une dizaine de mètres qui me séparaient du campement. Sans bruit, je me glissai derrière un arbre à la lisière de la forêt et j'écoutai la conversation. Toute la Communauté était assise en rond autour du feu et Éli semblait prendre plaisir à raconter tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Comme cela fera du bien de ne plus avoir à mentir, de ne plus avoir à se cacher !

- Oui, Pippin ? demanda Éli.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que dans ton monde, je veux dire, ton ancien monde, il y avait des gens avec des cheveux rouges à pointes bleues ?

Ok, question totalement hors sujet !

- En effet, il y avait vraiment n'importe quoi, dans notre monde adoptif ! m'exclamais-je en sortant de ma cachette.

- Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'écria Éli d'une voix aigu, beaucoup trop aigu pour mon ouïe, qui s'était aiguisée.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, me disant que je leur avait fait une de ces peurs en ne revenant pas hier soir, que j'aurais pu me blesser, faire de mauvaises rencontres, etc…

- Du calme, Éli ! Je vais bien tu peux voir par toi même ! dis-je en riant.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai seulement eu vraiment peur pour toi !

- Je comprends. Je suis désolée moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais du partir comme ça.

- Ce n'était pas de votre faute, Éliane nous as tout raconté, me consola Merry.

- C'est sur que ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec des changements constants, surtout comme ceux-là, me dit Gimli.

- Est-ce que vous auriez une idée de qui est votre frère ? me demanda soudain Frodon.

- Moi, je crois que j'ai ma petite idée la dessus, m'apprit Aragorn.

- Ah bon, qui ? m'étonnais- je.

- Je vois que sir Aragorn a trouvé votre frère avant vous, Alicia, me dit la voix de Galadriel dans mon dos.

- Mais vous aller me le dire qui c'est, oui ou non ?

Galadriel pointa quelqu'un derrière moi.

- Legolas, je vous présente votre sœur, Alicia Vertefeuille.

Je faillis en tomber par terre. Legolas, mon frère ? Quelqu'un me l'aurait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru mais c'est vrai qu'à y regarder de plus près, il y avait une énorme ressemblance. Yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, sourire espiègle et la même adresse au tir à l'arc. Il s'approcha de moi, hésitant, et je crains pendant un instant qu'il ne veuille pas de moi. Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, il me serra fort dans ses bras. Je répondis à cette étreinte sous les regards attendris des autres personnes présentes. Nous quittâmes ensuite le groupe pour aller parler un peu loin. Je voulais savoir tout ce que j'avais manqué et lui voulait apprendre à mieux me connaître. Nous parlâmes pendant des heures et, j'en fus heureuse, il se mit à me tutoyer. Durant les jours qui suivirent cette nouvelle et notre histoire, les journées furent moins tendues, il y avait plus de rires et de sourires. Tout le monde était content que tout se soit si bien terminé et il n'y avait que Boromir que j'évitais soigneusement. Bon, c'était réciproque aussi, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Puis, vint le jour du départ.

Nous étions tous sur le quai, en rang. Galadriel nous donna d'abord les capes, puis vint le tour des cadeaux personnels.

- Legolas, voici un arc des Galadhrims, digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois.

Elle s'avança après vers Merry et Pippin.

- Voici les dagues de Noldorin. Elles ont déjà servies durant la guerre.

Elle leur tendit deux dagues, une chacun, puis elle s'approcha de Sam.

- Voici une corde elfique faite en _hithlain_.

Sam regarda sa corde quelques instants, fixa ensuite les dagues de Merry et Pippin puis revint à Galadriel.

- Merci, gente Dame, mais vous resterait-il une jolie dague étincelante ?

Elle ne lui répondit que part un sourire, puis s'avança vers le nain.

- Quel cadeau un nain demanderait-il aux elfes ?

- Aucun, grogna-t-il. Enfin, il y a bien quelque chose mais c'est complètement insensé. Je n'ose pas vous le demander.

Elle lui fit signe de le lui dire dans l'oreille et, amusée par sa demande, elle lui dit qu'il aurait ce qu'il demanderait. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour se poster auprès d'Aragorn.

- Je ne peux rien vous donnez de plus que ce médaillon, dit-elle en pointant le pendentif d'Arwen.

Il ascquisa et elle se mit face à Frodon.

- Frodon, voici la lumière _Erendil, _notre étoile bien aimée.

Il la remercia du regard et elle s'approcha de moi et Éli.

- Jeunes filles, je ne peux rien vous donnez de plus que ce que les Valars vous ont donnés. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance.

- Cela nous suffit amplement. Merci beaucoup.

Elle nous sourit une dernière fois et le groupe se sépara dans les bateaux. Moi, Éli et Legolas dans le premier, Aragorn, Frodon et Sam dans le deuxième et Gimli, Boromir, Merry et Pippin dans le troisième. Nous nous mîmes à avancer sur l'eau tandis que moi et Éliane nous nous regardions dans les yeux, inquiètes de ce qui nous attendait.

**Tan tan tan! Alors, ne suis-je pas éblouissante, étonnante, formidable, fantastique et j'en passe?**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Nous étions partis depuis longtemps déjà. Les Hobbits et Aragorn posaient énormément de questions sur notre monde adoptif et nous y répondions du mieux que nous le pouvions. Enfin, nous quittâmes le fleuve et nous accostâmes sur la berge pour une première nuit depuis longtemps hors de la sécurité de la Lórien. Tandis que j'installais mon matelas, Boromir vint me voir. Étant donné que ses heures étaient comptées, je décidai de lui laisser une chance.

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver dans les prochains jours et j'aimerais… j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement inadmissible qui perdure depuis le début de la quête.

- Excuses accepter.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit, excuses…

- Non, je sais, j'ai comprit ce que vous avez dit mais vous me pardonnez aussi facilement ?

- Vous avez raison, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend dans les prochains jours. Enfin, si, je le sais, mais pas en ce qui me concerne ou en ce qui concerne Éliane. Donc, faisons la paix, recommençons à zéros et oublions toute cette histoire, d'accord ?

- Ça me va parfaitement !

Nous nous installâmes ensuite pour le repas du soir et, après avoir parlé de ma rencontre avec Boromir, Éli accepta de lui pardonnez à son tour. Le Gondorien était beaucoup plus ouvert maintenant et je crois que c'était la première fois que tout le monde participa à la conversation en même temps. J'avais même l'impression de faire du camping avec des amis. Il ne manquait qu'une glacière remplie de liqueurs et de limonades et des guimauves à faire griller sur le feu. Nous partîmes ensuite nous coucher et, pendant que je cherchais à m'endormir, Aragorn et Boromir se postèrent sur la rive, regardant une souche flotter sur l'eau.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit de Gollum, dit Aragorn.

- C'est vrai, il nous suit depuis les mines, au moins.

- Il risque d'être réellement dangereux si il alerte l'ennemi sur notre position.

- Mais nous n'y pouvons rien, il est impossible à attraper.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent puis partirent se coucher, tandis que Gimli montait la garde. La nuit passa bien vite et nous nous tapâmes une autre journée sur le fleuve. Le temps se faisait long, mais je réussissais tout de même à parler un peu avec mon frère. Après une autre nuit, tout aussi ennuyeuse, et un dernier avant-midi, nous arrivâmes à l'Argonath. Je savais qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant… enfin, avant l'heure fatidique, et j'en tremblais un peu. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour une (dernière) nuit sur la berge. Les bateaux étaient amarrés et Frodon venait de partir chercher du bois, suivi de Boromir. Je savais que, désormais, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

- Où est Frodon ? demanda Merry, inquiet.

Tous regardèrent autour, cherchant un signe du Hobbit. Seules moi et Éli étions au courant.

- Trouvez le. Et trouvez Boromir, ordonna Aragorn. Vous, Sam, restez ici, au cas ou il reviendrait.

- Bien, Msieur.

Je quittai le campement après les autres, essayant de ne pas penser à la fin de Boromir, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Puis, je vis Merry et Pippin, qui étaient cachés derrière un buisson. Ils faisaient signe à Frodon de venir les rejoindre. Il hésita quelques instants, puis fit « non » de la tête et reparti. Quand il me vit, il tenta de s'expliquer mais je le coupai :

- Bonne chance, Frodon. Vous en aurez besoin.

Puis, je le laissai planté là et je m'élançai où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Merry et Pippin étaient en train de se faire embarquer, Boromir avait déjà reçu une flèche. Je savais que, même avec seulement celle-là plantée dans l'épaule, il en mourrait alors je décidai de lui enlever quelques souffrances inutiles en éliminant l'Uruk- hai qui voulait le tuer. Je me cachai en haut d'un arbre et beaucoup d'Uruk- hai tombèrent sous mes flèches. Puis, l'un d'entre eux me vit et me tira dessus. J'évitai la flèche mais, emportée dans mon élan, je tombai de mon arbre et me frappai la tête contre une roche. Tout étais flou autour de moi. Je vis une forme noire s'avancer vers moi et deux bras me soulevèrent de terre. Je me retrouvai en sac de patate sur l'épaule d'un Uruk- hai et, tandis que je m'éloignais, je vit Éli tuer les derniers monstres pour tenter de me rejoindre. Elle se prit une flèche dans le bras. J'ai tenté de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Justement, en parlant de bouche, la mienne se remplissait peu à peu d'un liquide chaud et métallique. Du sang. La dernière chose que je vis, c'est Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas qui arrivaient trop tard.

**POV Éliane :**

Je venais d'arriver. Merry et Pippin venaient d'être enlevés. Je me demandais où était Ali quand l'un des Uruk- hai se pencha sur le sol, plus loin, et ramassa un corps, inerte. Ali ! Je me précipitai pour la sortir de ses griffes, mais je me fit assaillir. Plus loin, Boromir venait de recevoir sa troisième flèche. Je me précipitai devant lui, même si je savais qu'il n'était plus en mon pouvoir de le sauver. Soudain, une douleur vive irradia de mon bras gauche. Je vis la flèche, plantée dans mon bras. Puis, Aragorn arriva et engagea le combat avec l'assassin de Boromir. Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Puis, s'en pouvoir m'en empêcher, je tombai sur le sol. Ça faisait tellement mal ! Avec difficulté, je me rassis et, prenant une grande inspiration, j'empoignai la flèche. Je m'apprêtai à tirer quand un cri m'arrêta.

- Éliane !

Gimli s'agenouilla près de moi.

- Attendez, on va arranger ça.

Il cassa d'abords le manche en deux puis, à mon signal, il tira de toutes ses forces. Malgré moi, je poussai un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, les deux autres me remarquèrent. Après un dernier regard pour Boromir, ils arrivèrent.

- Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda Aragorn.

- Je suis arrivée trop tard. Merry, Pippin se sont fait emmenés. Ali…

- Où est Alicia ? s'inquiéta l'elfe. Où est ma sœur !

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Quand je suis arrivée, un Uruk-hai l'a emmené avec lui. Ils sont avec le groupe qui a réussit à s'enfuir. J'ai tout fait pour la reprendre mais cette maudite flèche est arrivée.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Retournons au campement. Frodon doit déjà y être, me dit Aragorn.

Je ne dis rien, ma contentant de me lever. Je les suivi en silence, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître ma douleur. Plus loin devant, je pouvais entendre Legolas se traiter de tous les noms : Imbécile, bon à rien, incapable… Il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour sauver sa sœur perdue et retrouvée et reperdue. Moi aussi, je m'en voulait un peu. Je n'aurais pas du suivre les autres, j'aurais du partir à la recherche des Hobbits comme Ali. Comme ça, il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Soudain, nous débouchâmes sur la berge et, au loin, l'un des bateaux voguait tranquillement. Frodon et Sam étaient déjà partis.

- Il faut les rattraper ! S'écria Legolas.

- Non !

Le rodeur l'arrêta d'un geste.

- La Communauté n'est plus. Nous avons faillis, dit sombrement Gimli.

- Non, dit encore une fois le Dunedain. Certes, nous ne pouvons plus aider Frodon. Certes, nous avons faillit à notre devoir. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner nos amis à leur horrible sort. Il faut aller les aider.

Je vis Legolas le remercier du regard.

- Ne prenez que le strict nécessaire, il ne faut pas se faire ralentir par des poids inutiles. Éliane, si vous êtes incapable de nous suivre…

- Je viens. Je ne vous ralentirais pas.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons y ! Si vous êtes incapable de nous suivre, faites le nous savoir, Éliane.

- Bien. Maintenant, allons chasser de l'orque ! m'écriais-je.

Je pris les devants, mais je fus vite rejointe par Legolas et Aragorn. Il ne restait plus que Gimli qui me dépassa de quelques mètres. La plaie qu'avait laissée la flèche saignait un peu et pour rien au monde je désirais regarder, sachant la vision qui m'attendait. C'était surtout l'odeur qui me faisait tourner la tête mais la douleur résonnait en moi. Imaginez que vous vous plaquez le fer à repasser sur l'avant bras, que vous vous planter ensuite des seringues dedans et que vous traverser la peau, la chair, les muscles et les os, pour traverser de l'autre côté. Voilà, c'est ce que je ressentais en dix fois pire. Nous étions en train de courir. J'essayais de ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à Ali. Je savais que les deux Hobbits n'avaient rien à craindre mais elle, je ne savais pas. C'est frustrant de connaître le futur des autres sans connaître le sien ou le mien ! En tout cas, cela devait bien faire deux jours que nous courions, sans jamais s'arrêter sauf pour attendre que Gimli nous rejoigne. Ma blessure faisait de plus en plus mal, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était infectée. En serrant les dents et collant mon bras contre moi, je poursuivis ma course. Rien que penser à ce qu'Ali puisse être en train de subir me fit avancer plus vite. Je ne sais pas comment mais je fini par dépasser Gimli, pour ensuite passer devant Aragorn et, enfin, je me retrouvai à la même hauteur que Legolas. Il me regarda quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas comment j'avais fait pour le rejoindre, puis cessa de me dévisager. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui me faisait avancer, son moral descendrait encore d'un cran. Non mais, je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire : « Vous savez, pour avancer plus vite, il suffit d'imaginer votre sœur, qui est ma meilleur amie, en train de se faire cribler de flèches ou encore torturée par les Uruk- hai. Vérifier par vous même, ce moyen fonctionne très bien ! ». Non mais sérieusement ! Finalement, je reportai mon attention sur ma course. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me plante devant lui, j'aurais l'air de quoi ? Réponse à d'une débile !

Félicitation, trente points bonnis ! Tel que je le craignais, je me planta dans une pierre. Bien entendu, Legolas s'arrêta.

- Continuez, dis-je en lui faisant un signe du bras. Je vous rejoins.

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il me fixait étrangement ou plutôt, fixait mon avant-bras. Je ne compris que lorsqu'il m'aida à me relever.

- Éliane, ton bras…

Je regardais puis retint un cri d'horreur. Ma peau était grisâtre et ma plaie était beaucoup plus grosse qu'avant. Il y avait du sang séché juste en dessous et, à mon plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas de pue. Par contre, ce qui m'effrayait le plus, c'est que mes veines étaient foncées. Ou plutôt noires. Oui, toutes noires. Touts les veines de mon bras étaient aussi sombres que la nuit.

- Tu aurais du nous dire que ta plaie s'était infectée ! dit-il, apparemment inquiet.

- Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

- Mais ça peut être dangereux. Tu risques de ne pas y survivre si on ne trouve pas le moyen de désinfecter ça !

Bonjours le tact !

- Je ne suis pas morte pourtant.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Et bien, pour le moment, je vais bien alors maintenant, il faut y aller.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ? demanda Aragorn en s'arrêtant près de nous.

Avant que je n'ai pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Legolas m'empoigna l'avant bras et le montra à Aragorn.

- Il se passe que sa blessure est plus grave que nous ne l'imaginions, répondit-il.

Mon dieu, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au docteur ! Il fallait reprendre la route, et vite ! Nous sommes supposés arriver au même moment que les soldats d'Eomer mais, si ça continue comme ça, on va les manquer.

- Écoutez moi, tous les deux, dis-je d'un ton dur en me défaisant de la poigne de l'elfe et en lui lançant un regard noir, aussi noir que mes veines, qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir. Je suis peut-être blessée, mais ça ne change pas qu'Ali et les autres, eux, risquent d'être torturés ET tués. Donc, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Puis, je reparti. J'avais perdue mon élan et ma fatigue m'avait rattrapée, mais j'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître. Soudain, je me senti soulevée de terre et je me retrouva dans les bras de… Legolas !

- Legolas, vous allez me déposer par terre MAINTENANT ! ordonnais-je en tentant de m'échapper.

- Si vous continuez de courir, vous accélérerez les effets du poison que contenait la flèche qui vous a blessé. Maintenant, rester tranquille.

Je croisai les bras. Qu'il pouvait être insupportable des fois ! Quand même, lui même a dit au début de l'aventure que nous serions des fardeaux et, aujourd'hui, nous lui donnons raison ! Je ruminai mes pensées durant tout le reste du trajet.

**POV Alicia :**

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que nous avions été enlevés. Je m'étais réveillée à la fin du deuxième. Merry, quand à lui, était toujours évanoui. J'essayais de communiquer avec Éli, mais deux choses m'en empêchaient. De un, j'avais un énorme mal de tête qui s'amplifiait quand j'essayais et, de deux, une magie plus puissante bloquait toute tentative de communication avec l'extérieur. Finalement, je fus jetée sur l'herbe avec les deux Hobbits.

- Vous êtes en retard, le maitre s'impatiente, dit un orque. Il veut les rats de la Comptée et les deux filles.

- De un, je ne reçoit pas d'ordres d'un orque véreux et, de deux, nous n'avons pu prendre que ceux là, répondit le chef des Uruk- hai en nous désignant (on va l'appeler Richard).

- Le maitre va être furieux d'apprendre qu'il manque l'une des deux femelles, grogna un autre orque.

« Richard » réfléchit quelques secondes. Et dire que je ne pouvais même pas lire ses pensées !

- Il ne faut pas risquer que l'elfe s'échappe, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Vous deux !

Deux Uruk- hai se levèrent.

- Vous deux allez reconduire la fille au maitre maintenant. Il ne faut pas risquer de la perdre !

Mon cœur rata un battement. Non, nous allions bientôt être délivrés, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse emmener maintenant ! Je tentai, en vain, de détacher mes liens. Merry, qui venait de se réveiller, et Pippin, me regardaient avec de grands yeux effrayés. Quand les monstres de « Richard » s'approchèrent de moi. Je reculai et tentai de faire appelle à ma puissance de feu que j'avais utilisé dans le Col de Caradhras. Je senti une petite chaleur dans ma paume et je brulai les cordes qui maintenaient mes poignets. Aussitôt, je me levai et plaçai mes mains devant moi. Deux boules de feu s'y trouvaient. Effrayés, les serviteurs de Saroumane reculèrent.

- Vous ne m'emmènerez pas plus loin ! Dis-je, tentant (en vain) de me montrer convaincante.

- Rattachez la ! cria « Richard ». Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Tout à coup, quelque chose de dur s'abattit sur ma tête. Après, je ne vis que le noir.

**Ne me tuez pas immédiatement! J'adore le suspense comme celui là et vous n'y changerez rien! **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bon sang, Stella50, je ne savais pas que ma fic te plaisait autant! Ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que tu l'aimes autant. Effectivement, Ali n'est pas une elfe très futée. Tu veux que je te dise un secret? C'est moi. En fait, je me suis inspirée de moi, de mon caractère, mes peurs et le reste pour que ce personnage me représente. Ma meilleure amie est représentée par Éliane. Alors, surprise?**

**Chapitre 12 :**

**POV Éliane :**

Nous venions de sortir de la forêt. Nous allions bientôt rencontrer les soldats d'Eomer, je le savais. Justement, en parlant d'eux, ils arrivent. Pour Alicia, il n'y avait que deux choix. Le premier, c'est qu'elle se trouve avec les Rohirrims. Le deuxième, c'est qu'elle était avec Merry et Pippin dans la forêt de Fangorn. Soudain, un cri d'Aragorn me tira de mes pensées.

- Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche ? cria-t-il.

- Que font un elfe, un homme un nain et une femme dans le Riddermark ? Répondez, ordonna Eomer.

- Donnez moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerais le mien, dit Gimli d'un ton bourru.

Eomer était apparemment ennuyé de son insolence et il s'approcha.

- Je pourrais vous trancher la tête, nain… si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

- Un seul geste et vous êtes morts, déclara Legolas en levant son arc devant lui.

Aussitôt, tous les cavaliers pointèrent leurs armes sur nous.

- Wow ! On se calme, tout le monde ! M'écriais-je. Voici Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloín et voici Legolas, du royaume sylvestre. Je suis Éliane, de Bree. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Theoden, votre roi.

Eomer me fixa quelques secondes, hésitant. Comment une femme osait s'adresser a lui de la sorte ? Puis, son regard glissa quelques secondes sur mon avant-bras, avant de revenir à moi.

- Le roi Theoden ne reconnaît même plus ses amis de ses ennemis, pas même les siens.

Il enleva son casque.

- Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi… et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé, il va et vient à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

- Nous ne sommes pas des espions, le détrompa Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk- hai qui ont enlevés trois de nos compagnons.

Je baissai aussitôt les yeux, me sentant fautive de l'enlèvement d'Ali.

- Les Uruk ont été détruits, exposa Eomer. Nous les avons massacré pendant la nuit.

- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits et une femme avec eux. Les avez-vous vu ? demanda Gimli.

- Non, il n'y avait personne quand nous sommes arrivés, mis à part des serviteurs de Sauron.

Mes compagnons gardèrent le silence un petit moment, silence qui devenait insoutenable.

- Dans ce cas, dis-je, il nous faudrait partir immédiatement à leur recherche.

- Je vous prévient, il n'y a rien d'autre que les corps de nos ennemis qui brulent pour l'enfer, nous dit Eomer.

Il y eu un nouveau silence (ou malaise, je ne sais pas trop).

- Nous vous laissons, maintenant. Hasufel, Arod, Éwild. Puisse ces chevaux vous porter meilleur fortune qu'à leurs précédents maitres.

Deux des Rohirrims s'avancèrent, tenant trois chevaux magnifiques. Legolas et Gimli montèrent sur le premier, Aragorn sur le deuxième et je pris le dernier. Nous chevauchâmes quelques minutes puis nous arrivâmes sur le lieu du combat.

- Allez- y, épater nous, dis-je à Aragorn, qui me répondit pas un petit sourire.

Il se pencha au sol et étudia le terrain. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire, mais je voulais l'entendre « encore » une fois.

- Les traces s'éloignent du combat… et vont dans la forêt de Fangorn, dit-il sombrement.

- Mais quelle folie les a conduit là ? soupira Gimli.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Aragorn était extrêmement refermé sur lui- même alors que, dans le film, c'est lui qui doit nous remonter le moral.

- Qu'est- ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit, Aragorn ? demandais-je, inquiète.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, hein ?

- N'étirer pas le temps, sir.

- Les traces qui vont dans la forêt sont les traces de deux personnes seulement… des Hobbits.

J'en oubliai de respirer durant quelques secondes. Où était Ali ? Soudain, j'eu une idée.

- _Ali, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

- _Éli ?_

- _Oui ! C'est moi ! Où es-tu ? Je suis vraiment inquiète, comme les autres d'ailleurs._

Quand j'entendis sa réponse, je me figeai. Non, c'était impossible ! Comment s'était-elle rendue là-bas ? Devant mon air terrifié, Legolas devina que je venais de parler à sa sœur. Avant qu'il ne me demande quoi que ce soit, je lui donnai la réponse.

- Isengard.

Aïe, ma tête ! Quelque chose m'avait frappé par derrière, probablement une pierre. Une pierre qu'un orque a utilisé pour m'assommer. Je regardai autour de moi. C'était quand même chic. Un lit à baldaquin (noir) avec des couvertures (noires) et des oreillers (noirs). Une petite commode (noire), une armoire (noire), un tapis (noir) et un coffre (noir). Il y avait une fenêtre plus loin, avec des rideaux (noirs) et les murs de la chambre étaient noirs. J'ouvrai une garde-robe (noire) et je vis des robes (noires), des tuniques (noires) et des souliers (noirs). Je vis alors un petit divan (noir) avec des coussins (noirs) et sur l'un d'eux, un diadème (noir) était posé. Puis, je vis une table basse (noire) avec un bol nourriture (noir, le bol, pas la nourriture). Un miroir (aux rebords noirs) et une boite à bijoux (noire) complétait la description de cette chambre pour le moins… noire. Je soupirai, me rallongeant sur les couvertures étonnamment soyeuses du lit. Après m'être assurée d'avoir retrouvée complètement mes esprits, je me levai, saisit une pomme dans le bol de fruit (noir, bien évidemment) et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Les rideaux épais cachaient cette dernière alors je les poussai d'un coup, espérant sentir le soleil me chauffer le visage, mais il ne se passa rien. Je regardai et vit qu'il y avait deux portes (noires et pas transparentes, malheureusement) et je poussai un peu l'un des deux. Je vis qu'il y avait un balcon alors, sans réfléchir, je sortais dehors. Puis, arrivée sur le balcon, je m'arrêtai net, figée d'horreur. Des orques. Des orques partout en dessous de moi. Et des mines. Et un barrage plus loin. Et des installations bizarres. Et une forêt (noire) tout autour. Et un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. En titubant, je retournai à l'intérieur, fermai prestement les portes et m'adossai contre le mur de ma chambre, qui se trouvait être ma prison. Je tremblai. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

- _Ali, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

- _Éli ?_

Éli était là, dans ma tête ! Elle me parlait en ce moment. Quel soulagement !

- _Oui ! C'est moi ! Où es-tu ? Je suis vraiment inquiète, comme les autres d'ailleurs._

J'hésitai à lui dire. Puis, je me décidai.

- _Écoute, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour communiquer avec moi, mais sache que ce sera la dernière fois avant un long moment. Saroumane bloque les communications alors écoute moi attentivement. J'ai été emmenée en Isengard plus tôt. Ils voulaient être certains que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra, mais il faut que tu partes avec les autres chercher les Hobbits. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on change le cour des évènements, ce qui se produira si vous venez me chercher, capiche ? J'ai hâte de te revoir, Éli. Rejoignez moi vite et rassure les autres sur mon cas, je vais bien enfin, pour l'instant en tout cas._

Puis, la connexion fut rompue. J'aurai voulu dire tellement de choses à Éli ! Lui dire combien j'avais hâte de les revoir, lui dire combien j'avais peur ! Seulement, cela m'était désormais impossible. Je me doutais bien du pourquoi j'étais là, mais je préférais en avoir le cœur net. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre-prison-noire et tentai de l'ouvrir. Rien n'y fit, elle était verrouillée. Je soupirai, puis une idée me vint. Je tendit mon bras devant moi et imagina le métal froid de mon épée-double dans ma main. Quand j'ouvrai les yeux, il n'y avait rien.

- Ah, non alors ! Si en plus, je ne peux plus compter sur les Valars…

- Je vois que tu es réveillée, me dit une voix familière qui me donna froid dans le dos.

L'homme entra.

- N'approchez pas, Fougueron, lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis seulement venu te chercher. Le maitre Saroumane a hâte de te voir.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas réciproque. Maintenant, sortez.

- Le maitre n'aime pas attendre, il finira par vous envoyez des orques pour qu'ils vous emmènent de force et, croyez moi, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Très bien, mais ne me touchez pas ou, croyez moi, vous aller découvrir combien vous peser sans les dents.

Il sourit, ne croyant qu'à moitié ma menace, et me laissa passer devant. Nous marchâmes jusqu'en haut de la tour d'Orthanc et entrâmes dans la salle du trône, enfin, je l'appelais ainsi parce que c'était une grande salle avec un trône au milieu, mais il se pouvait qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose. En tout cas, ce n'est pas vraiment ma priorité pour l'instant, de renommer cette salle. Saroumane était dans une pièce adjacente à la pièce. Il était surement en train de consulter le Palantir et de parler… de parler à Sauron. Un frisson me parcouru.

- Allons donc, je vous fait si peur ? demanda la voix lugubre du magicien blanc.

Je me retournai et vit l'ancien ami de Gandalf entrer dans la pièce. Et non, Sauron n'était pas là, ouf !

- Je vous conseille vivement de vous montrer coopérante, jeune fille, car vous pourriez amèrement le regretter. Mon maitre m'a interdit de vous torturer, ou de vous tuer, mais j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie sur vous alors ne me pousser pas à bout.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, l'albinos, marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

- Quoi ?

Apparemment, il avait comprit que j'avais dit quelque chose de désobligeant.

- Non, rien.

Puis, devant son regard dur, je flanchai.

- Non, je me disais seulement que votre barbe de grand-père est beaucoup trop longue et que le blanc, ça ne vous va pas au teint mais alors là pas du tout. *Vous avez bu beaucoup de lait dernièrement ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous raconter ?

- La vérité, Saroumane, la pure et simple vérité, celle qui fait mal. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme faible et lâche. Vous vous en prenez au plus faible et vous avez choisi la voie la plus facile pour atteindre un but qui, en fait, cessera bientôt d'exister. Vous êtes couard, stupide. Vous vous croyez vraiment au-dessus de tout, alors qu'en fait vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un orque.

Puis, je crachai à ses pieds, signe de mon plus grand irrespect.

- Comment osez vous…

- J'ose, voilà tout. J'ose.

Je lui disais cela en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Puis, sans un mot, Saroumane fit signe à Fougueron de sortir. Il inclina la tête et sorti au plus vite, ne désirant sans doute pas se mêler à tout ça.

- Vous savez, je dois admettre que vous avez du courage… ou un esprit suicidaire, cela dépends des points de vus, me dit l'Istari. Tout de même, s'adressez à moi ainsi, dans ma propre demeure, mon propre royaume, alors que je pourrais envoyer une armée vous éliminer. C'est un exploit, croyez moi.

- Ne tentez pas de me flatter, l'albinos. Je ne vous aiderai pas, c'est ça que vous devez croire.

Sans perdre une seconde, il m'envoya un éclair vert. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je l'évitai.

- Vous êtes mou… me moquais-je. Un parfait imbécile.

Il me tira à nouveau dessus, mais encore une fois j'évitai son lancer.

- Un incapable. Je comprends pourquoi Sauron veut se débarrasser de vous au plus vite.

Cette fois, il m'envoya un sort plus puissant.

- Trop lent… un bon à rien.

- Cessez !

Je continuai d'éviter ses tirs, de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus puissants.

- Ce petit jeu devient lassant. Vous et vos petits tours de magie de cirque ridicules… Vous ne servez à rien, vous n'êtes rien !

Ce moment ci, je ne vis pas le coup venir. Le sort fit un ricochet sur le mur et me frappa dans le dos. Je tombai, sous le regard victorieux de Saroumane. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise (et à la mienne), je me relevai.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, ricanais-je. Un lâche qui se débarrasse de ses problèmes en leur tirant dans le dos. Vous êtes d'une stupidité sans nom, mon cher.

Il était livide (enfin, si on pouvait être plus livide qu'il ne l'était avant).

- Comment faites-vous pour écarter ma magie ? Sauron avait raison, vous êtes très puissantes, vous et votre amie. Seulement, je trouve que vous me sous-estimez un peu trop.

- Essayez donc de me démentir.

Il se mit à psalmodier des incantations. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais le noir m'envahit. Quand je me réveillai, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre-prison-noire. C'était quoi déjà, le synonyme du nom Saroumane ? Ah oui : « LÂCHE ! ». Je m'assit dans le lit quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, bon sang ! dit Fougueron, mi- amusé, mi- inquiet.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin ! Insulter le maitre dans sa propre demeure ! Il aurait put te tuer pour ça !

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vous faire, hein ? C'est tout de même vous qui nous avez attaqué le premier !

- Même si je ne le montre pas, je ne suis pas un monstre comme Saroumane ou Sauron. Je les ai rejoint car je savais que je me ferais tuer si je refusais leur offre alors ne me juger pas trop vite, vous ne savez rien de moi ou de ma vie.

Et, sur ces mots, il quitta ma chambre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rendormie, épuisée. Le lendemain matin, ce fut deux orques qui vinrent me chercher. Ni une, ni deux, ils me tirèrent du lit et m'emmenèrent dans la salle du trône.

- Comme on se retrouve, grand- père. Alors, près pour un re- match ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait quérir. Moi et mon maitre avons prit une décision à votre sujet. Amenez la, dit- il en s'adressant aux deux orques qui me maintenaient en place.

Je tentai de me défaire de leur poigne, mais ils en avaient une bonne ! Puis, ils m'assirent sur une chaise, ou deux bracelets de métal me tenaient prisonnière. Puis, Saroumane revint, tenant une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge dans ses mains. Mon dieu mais qu'allait-il me faire, ce vieux sénile ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que le fou me versait le liquide (du sang, brrr) sur la tête et psalmodiait des paroles étranges. Une immense douleur m'assaillit et je senti une partie de moi disparaître. Puis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux, je hurlai.

- ÉLIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE !

**POV Éliane :**

Je sursautai. J'étais saisie d'un horrible mal de tête. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de grave venait de ce produire. Remarquant mon changement d'attitude, Legolas s'approcha de moi. Nous venions d'entrer la forêt de Fangorn.

- Que se passe-t-il, Éliane ?

- Je ne sais pas, seulement un mauvais pressentiment, répondis-je en frissonnant.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal, étant donné l'endroit où on se trouve, bougonna Gimli, me faisant sourire.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Gimli, le prévins-je. Les arbres parlent, voient et surtout, entendent tout ce qui se passe et ce qui se dit dans cette forêt.

Devant son air horrifié, je me retint pour ne pas rire. Croyait-il sincèrement que cette forêt était normale, même avec son nom ?

- Ne vous retenez pas, surtout. Riez autant que vous voulez, me dit le nain, sarcastique.

- Désolé, Gimli, mais vous auriez dut voir votre tête quand je vous ai dit ça !

- Vous voulez dire que tout ce que vous avez dit était faux ? demanda-t-il, l'Espoir se lisant sur son visage.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! répondis-je en chassant une mouche. Non, tout ce que j'ai dit était on ne peut plus vrai !

- Alors ça, c'est le comble…

- Auriez vous peur, maitre nain ? demanda Legolas, espiègle.

- Moi ? Peur ? Mais pourquoi aurais-je peur d'une forêt ? D'une forêt sombre, sans vie, maléfique, hanté d'une magie noire très puissante…

Et voilà que c'est à moi qu'il filait sa trouille ! Non mais tout de même, il devrait songer à vendre des voyages parce qu'il était drôlement bon pour décrire les endroits, surtout les plus effrayants ! Soudain, une vive lueur éclaira le sentier. Je savais de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait. Un homme apparut dans la lumière et les garçons sortirent leurs armes. Découragée, je soupirai. Ils étaient vraiment trop méfiants !

- C'est bon de vous revoir, Gandalf le blanc, dis-je d'une voix forte.

L'interpellé me sourit gentiment tandis que les autres échangeaient des regards médusés.

- Gandalf ? demanda Aragorn. Non, cela ne se peut ! Vous êtes tombé !

- À travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je pus jeter mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur les flancs de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarais hors du temps et de la pensée. Les étoiles tournaient au dessus de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche sois accomplie.

J'adorais ce passage où il racontait son combat !

- Mais dites moi, mes amis, où est Alicia ? demanda soudain le magicien.

- Elle a été emmenée en Isengard plus tôt que les autres, elle n'a donc pu être sauvée par les hommes d'Eomer, dit Aragorn, la mort dans l'âme.

À côté de moi, je senti Legolas se raidir à ces paroles. Je lui prit la main, lui signifiant que j'étais là si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il me sourit et, a mon plus grand bonheur, ne se dégagea pas. Puis, nous sortîmes de la forêt de Fangorn.

- Nous devons aller à Edoras. Là bas, le roi Theoden est en bien piètre état.

- Mais comment nous y rendrons nous ? Nous n'avons que trois chevaux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dis-je. Gandalf, que diriez vous d'appeler au plus vite votre compagnon, que l'on puisse quitter cet endroit rapidement ?

- Je dis que c'est une excellente idée, me répondit-il en souriant à nouveau.

Puis, il siffla. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cheval à la robe blanche comme neige apparut au loin.

- C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par une quelconque sorcellerie, souffla Legolas.

- En effet, confirma l'Istari. Je vous présente Gris-poil, le seigneur de tous les chevaux. Ils fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Nous montâmes chacun sur un cheval, sauf Gimli qui grimpa avec l'elfe, puis nous quittâmes au plus vite la vallée afin de venir en aide au roi Theoden, qui avait grand besoin d'aide.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

La capitale du Rohan fut très vite en vue, après trois jours de chevauchée. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'allais entrer dans Edoras. C'était comme un autre rêve qui se réalisait. Il ne me manquait plus que de vaincre Sauron et de visiter Poudlard, et mon bonheur serait complet ! Mais bon, pour le dernier, c'était un peu plus difficile. En tout cas, nous pénétrâmes dans la cité. Même si c'était un endroit désolé, ça ne changeait pas que j'étais heureuse d'être là. Enfin, nous montâmes les escaliers qui conduisaient devant les portes du château d'or de Theoden, Meduseld. Dès que nous arrivâmes tout en haut, des gardes nous stoppèrent. Ils prirent toutes les armes de mes compagnons mais Gandalf parvint à garder son bâton. Quand ils s'approchèrent de moi, je fit mine de m'indigner.

- Allons donc, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais besoin d'une arme, entourée de trois hommes ?

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, hésitants.

- Vous croyez réellement que je sais me servir d'une arme ?

Ce fut en quelque sorte le coup de grâce. Ils nous laissèrent entrer et, pendant que nous marchions, je montrai mes dagues, que je venais de faire apparaître, à Legolas. Il souria, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lire ses pensées.

-_Décidément, elle ne fait pas tout de travers-_

Quoi !? Moi, tout faire de travers ? Je fit comme si je n'avais jamais rien « lu » et m'éloignai, prenant soin de dissimuler mes armes. Puis, nous vîmes Theoden, avachi sur son trône, un air de zombi collé dans sa face et Grima- Langue- de- Serpent à ses côtés.

- La courtoisie de votre demeure à quelque peu diminuée, ces temps ci, roi Theoden, commença Gandalf.

- Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil Gandalf, Corbeau des tempêtes ?

- « Mauvaises nouvelles » comme je les nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôtes, ajouta Grima.

- Fait silence ! tonna le magicien. Garde ta langue fourchue de vipère derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

Puis, il sorti son bâton. Grima hurla en traitant les soldats de tous les noms. Les gardes se jetèrent sur Gandalf, qui avançait vers leur roi, mais nous les retinrent. Quand je me dressai sur le chemin de l'un d'entre eux, soit il riait, soit il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je trouvai cela un peu insultant à la fin mais, au moins, ça me laissai le temps de les assommer. Je ne désirais tuer aucun d'entre eux.

- Écoutez-moi ! Je vous libère de votre envoutement !

L'Istari avait hurlé ces paroles et nous venions de mettre fin aux combats. Mon bras faisait mal au possible et ma peau avait encore noircit, mais je n'en eu cure pour l'instant. Je regardai une scène historique pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas déranger !

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le gris ! ricana Theoden.

- Je vous aspirerais, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie !

Eowyn arriva en courant, mais Aragorn la retint. Elle regardait, effrayée, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Si je sors, Theoden meurt !

- Partez !

Puis, l'exorcisme fonctionna et le visage du roi rajeunit à vu d'œil. L'entité maléfique le quittait. Eowyn se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Puis, sa majesté vit Grima, maintenu par le pied de Gimli. Il se fit jeter dehors et Theoden l'aida à descendre les marches d'un bon coup de pied.

- Mais, je n'ai fait que vous servir, monseigneur ! plaida-t-il.

- N'importe quoi, murmurais-je.

- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduite à marcher à quatre pattes au sol comme une bête de foire ! vociféra le roi.

Il allait abattre son épée sur lui quand Aragorn lui retint le bras. Le sang avait déjà trop coulé. Grima fut banni. Puis, il apprit que son fils unique, Theodred, était mort au combat. Triste, la mort dans l'âme et l'esprit tourmentée, nous enterrâmes son fils. Puis, deux enfants arrivèrent à cheval, morts de faim et de fatigue. Après qu'Eowyn les eu mit au lit, elle raconta ce qu'elle avait pu tirer d'eux.

- Ils ont été surpris et étaient désarmés. Les sauvages traversent les terres en brulant tout sur leur passage, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

La réponse du roi tardait. Gandalf décida de faire accélérer les choses.

- Ce n'est qu'un avant-gout de la terreur qu'inflige Saroumane. Toujours plus puissant car il est mu, à présent, par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez le de front. Éloignez les femmes et les enfants.

Toujours ce silence.

- Vous devez vous battre ! M'écriais-je alors. Vous devez vous battre pour protéger votre peuple, pour protéger votre royaume !

- Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent à l'heure où nous parlons, renchérit Aragorn. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur roi !

- Ils doivent être à trois cent lieux d'ici, désormais, répondit enfin Theoden. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte.

- Elle est pourtant déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non, répondit le rodeur.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi, et non vous, qui dirige le royaume. Nous partirons au Gouffre de Helm à l'aube.

Maudit con ! Bien entendu, je ne fis pas entendre le fond de ma pensée (ben non, tsé, je vais dire devant tout le monde que leur roi est un connard !) Nous quittâmes le hall en vitesse et nous pénétrâmes dans les écuries.

- le Gouffre de Helm… Il fonce à la catastrophe ! s'exprima Legolas.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir, ajouta Gimli, la mine sombre. Ce sera un véritable massacre : Hommes, femmes et enfants. Tous périront.

- Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple. Le Gouffre les a sauvé par le passé, répondit Aragorn.

Puis, Gandalf grimpa sur Gris- Poil.

- Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regarder à l'Est… Les défenses doivent tenir !

- Elle tiendront, promit le rodeur.

Nous rentrâmes dans le palais alors que le magicien s'éloignait, partant à la recherche d'Eomer et de ses hommes. Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle du trône, Eowyn était en train de s'entrainer à l'épée. Aragorn s'approcha, puis bloqua son coup.

- Vous êtes adroite avec une lame.

- Les femmes de ce pays ont apprise à manier l'épée. Celles qui n'en ont pas périssent de celles-ci. Je ne crains ni la douleur, ni la mort.

- Et quelle est votre plus grande crainte ?

- Une cage. Être enfermée derrière des barreaux jusqu'à ce que l'usure et l'âge les acceptent, et que toute forme de courage ai disparu irrévocablement.

- Vous êtes fille de roi, demoiselle protectrice du Rohan n'est pas votre destin.

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé. Je la comprenais parfaitement, ce faire ainsi rabaisser étant humiliant, surtout en présence de d'autres personnes.

- Aragorn, si vous le permettez, je vais aller préparer le départ pour le Gouffre avec Eowyn, dis-je en m'approchant.

- Très bien, nous nous reverrons donc tout à l'heure.

Après un petit signe de la tête, j'emmenais Eowyn plus loin.

- Vous savez, si vous voulez apprendre quelques trucs pour l'épée, ça me ferait plaisir de vous en donner, lui dis-je.

- Vraiment !?

- Bien sur !

Une lueur enfantine brillait au fond de son regard et aussi beaucoup de détermination l'accompagnait.

- Mais… hésita-t-elle. Non, laissez tomber.

- Vous vous demander comment être certaine que je puisse vous apprendre quelque chose que vous ignorez ? dis-je avec un sourire.

- Comment… Et bien, oui, c'est un peu ça.

- Attendez ici et regarder attentivement.

Je m'éloignait et me dirigeai vers un groupe de soldat, qui parlaient plus loin. Je me plantai devant eux.

- Dites moi, mes amis, qui est le meilleur d'entre vous avec une lame ?

Ils me regardèrent quelques secondes, puis l'un d'eux s'avança.

- Qui me demande ?

- C'est moi. J'aimerais vous proposer un petit combat amical au centre de la salle.

- Mais, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous blesser !

- Vous êtes en train d'essayer de vous défiler, sir ?

Ses hommes sifflèrent d'un ton de défi. Il les regarda trois secondes, puis me regarda à nouveau. J'arborais un sourire niais et un regard arrogant.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

- C'est ce que je veux.

Nous nous plaçâmes en position au centre de la salle. Aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes portèrent leur attention sur nous. Il attaqua le premier, je parai son coup avec une agilité déconcertante. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes. Il attaquai de plus en plus souvent et, pour l'enrager un peu, je le piquais de la pointe de ma lame. Je donnai un coup sur sa main avec le pommeau de mon arme, ce qui lui fit lâcher la sienne, qui tomba au sol. Désarmé, il tenta de me faire basculer mais je l'envoyai rouler plus loin. Je pointai finalement ma lame sur sa gorge, un air triomphant sur mon visage rouge et en sueur. Je rangeai ensuite mon épée dans son fourreau et lui tendit ma main, qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Je le remit sur pied et nous nous serrâmes la main, sous les acclamations de la foule qui s'était accumulée pour nous regarder. Je rejoignit ensuite Eowyn tandis que le soldat rejoignait ses hommes, qui l'accueillirent avec des claques amicales dans le dos.

- C'était très impressionnant, me dit Eowyn. Jusqu'ici, seul Eomer avait réussi à battre son frère dans un combat amical.

- Il s'agissait de son frère ?

- Et oui. Vous étiez excellente et ce serait un honneur de vous avoir comme professeure.

- Avant que je ne soit votre professeur, pourrions nous tout simplement être amies ?

Elle me sourit et je prit ça pour un oui.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, nous quittâmes Edoras en compagnie de tous ses habitants. Je montai à cheval aux côtés d'Eowyn et de Gimli. Nous marchâmes pendant très longtemps et, malheureusement, je ne réussi pas à sauver Aragorn de la soupe d'Eowyn. Je me demandais si il m'en voulait encore. En tout cas, l'attaque des espions de l'ennemi n'allait pas tarder. Je discutai tranquillement avec Eowyn et Gimli, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître mon anxiété. Tout à coup, deuz éclaireurs apparurent au loin et vinrent se poster près du roi.

- Des Wargs ! Nous sommes attaqués ! Hurla Aragorn.

Tout le monde se mit à paniquer, sauf ceux qui savaient se battre. Je descendit de mon cheval et donnait les rênes à Eowyn, lui disant de guider le peuple jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm plutôt que de se battre. La jeune femme rassembla tout le monde et ils prirent rapidement la route tandis que les Wargs allaient débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Vous allez vous faire tuer ! Me dit Legolas en s'approchant. Vous n'avez jamais combattu ce genre d'ennemi !

Wow, la confiance règne par icitte !

- Je croyais vous avoir prouver de quoi j'étais capable, lui répondis-je sur un ton dur.

- Ces cavaliers savent se battre ! Ceux que nous avons affrontés étaient des incapables.

Autant dire que je l'étais également ! Tout à coup, les cavaliers arrivèrent. Super, le timing !

- Il est trop tard, Legolas. On se retrouve à la fin de la bataille !

Puis, je m'élançais dans le combat, tuant toutes les répugnantes créatures qui se dressaient sur ma route. La bataille prit rapidement fin, nous avions gagné, mais elle avait été sanglante et on dénombrait de nombreuses pertes. Cette fois, mon bras était pâle comme la mort et mes veines plus noires que jamais. Cela s'étendait désormais jusqu'en dessous de mon cou, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas pour l'instant. J'avais aussi de nombreuses lacérations et du sang s'écoulait un peu d'une entaille au crâne. Je savais où était tombé Aragorn, donc je me précipitai vers le bord de la falaise et je vit le collier de l'étoile du soir dans la main poisseuse de sang d'un orque. Je le saisit et je croisai, en me retournant, le visage de l'elfe. Je lui montrai le pendentif et il sembla perdu durant quelques secondes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dis-je. Il nous reviendra plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, je fourrai le médaillon dans une de mes poches et quittai la falaise en l'accrochant (volontairement, afin de démontrer ma frustration) au passage. Je sentit son regard peser dans mon dos, mais je ne me retournai pas. Nous quittâmes ensuite la vallée et je m'approchai de Theoden afin de lui apprendre la disparition temporaire d'Aragorn. Bien entendu, je dis qu'il était mort mais je n'avais pas le choix. D'ailleurs, le roi me regarda d'un air étonné. Nombreux de ses soldats étaient tombés et pourtant, un petit bout de femme avait survécu ! Décidément, elle était pleine de surprises. Puis, nous arrivâmes au Gouffre. Quand Eowyn me vit, elle se jeta dans mes bras puis me demanda où se trouvait Aragorn. Prenant un air peiné et une voix grave, je lui apprit sa « mort ». Elle pâlit, mais ne dit rien. Puis, nous passâmes une nuit agitée, peuplée de cauchemars et des pleurs des familles qui avaient perdues un membre. Le lendemain, le bruit couru qu'Aragorn était de retour. Je me précipitai vers la place, tirant Eowyn par la main et Legolas et Gimli tentant de nous rattraper. Puis, nous vîmes le rodeur descendre de son cheval avec difficulté. Je me jetai dans ses bras et reculai ensuite. Legolas arriva, sourit en voyant l'allure de son meilleur ami.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Puis, je m'avançai à nouveau.

- Tenez, je crois que c'est à vous, lui dis-je en lui tendant le collier d'Arwen.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il le passa autour de son cou et nous le suivîmes à l'intérieur du palais. Nous entrâmes dans la salle du trône, où siégeait Theoden.

- Une grande armée vous dites ? demanda le roi en arquant les sourcils.

- Oui, l'Isengard s'est vidé.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Au moins dix mille.

- Dix mille… répéta Theoden en pâlissant un peu.

Dites donc, c'est un trait de famille chez vous, de pâlir à chaque mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Nous pourrons en venir à bout, affirma-t-il d'un air peu convainquant.

Puis, nous quittâmes la salle. Eowyn resta avec son oncle tandis que moi, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas sortions dehors.

- Nous ne réussirons jamais, se découragea le nain.

- Eh, ho. Si jamais vous êtes venu pour nous casser le moral, Gimli, vaudrait mieux pour vous de dégager, répondis-je.

Il grogna une réponse puis se tut. Soudain, le visage de l'elfe s'éclaira, comme si il venait d'avoir une idée. Je lut ses pensées et je me mit aussitôt en colère.

- Non, non et non !

- Enfin, Éliane ! Cela pourrait remonter le moral et le courage des troupes !

- Je refuse et vous savez très bien pourquoi !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aragorn, inquiet du ton que j'employais.

- Legolas veut que je vous dise le résultat de la bataille, répondis-je. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment elle va finir, je n'ai pas le droit !

- Et pourquoi donc ! tonna l'elfe.

- Car cela pourrait influencer le futur !

- Mais que voulez vous ? Si vous ne désirez pas le dire, c'est peut-être parce qu'en fait, nous allons perdre la bataille et que nous allons tous nous faire tuer !

- Vous croyez réellement que je vais vous laisser mourir ?

Ma gorge était serrée. Plus personne ne disait rien.

- Après tout ce que nous avons traversé avec la communauté, vous croyez que je vais vous trahir ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Et dire que je vous ai sauvé la vie !

- Et celle de ma sœur, hein ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à la sauver, elle !

- Sachez qu'Ali était, est et sera toujours ma meilleure amie. Vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, puisque c'est la même chose pour vous ! Qui a toujours été là pour elle ? Moi ! Qui l'a toujours aidé ? Moi ! Qui est la personne dont elle a sans doute le plus besoin ? Moi ! Je l'ai toujours soutenu et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sauver et ce, même si je dois retourner dans mon ancien monde pour ça !

Je m'étais réellement énervée. Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde que je m'apprêtais à les laisser mourir ? Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde que c'était de ma faute si Ali n'était plus là ? Je sentie les larmes me monter aux yeux et, ne désirant pas qu'ils me voient fondre en larme, je m'enfuis en courant. Je montai en vitesse à ma chambre, m'enfermait dedans en prenant soin de claquer la porte et, me jetant sur le lit, je me mit à pleurer. J'évacuai toute la pression, la douleur de mon cœur et de mon bras, ma colère, mon chagrin, par mes simples larmes. Ce que ça faisait du bien ! Cela faisait si longtemps que je gardais toutes ces émotions pour moi et je n'en était plus capable. Les accusations de Legolas avaient été pour moi un coup de poignard dans le dos, une trahison. Dire que, sur la Terre, je rêvais de sortir avec lui ! J'avais été stupide, une parfaite imbécile. J'imagine que je m'étais endormie puisque, quand j'ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le soleil commençait à se coucher. On toqua timidement à ma porte.

- Entrer, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Eowyn ouvrit la porte, entra et referma derrière elle, avant de se tourner vers moi. Pourtant, quand elle vit mes yeux rouges et bouffis et les sillons qu'avaient laissés les larmes sur mon visage, elle s'approcha de moi. Je lui racontai tout depuis le début. Elle ne fit que m'écouter tandis que mes larmes coulaient de plus bel. Quand j'eu finit mon récit (j'avais tout dit, même que je venais d'un autre monde), elle se contenta de sécher mes pleurs, avant de me dire de me reposer.

- Je viendrais te porter un plateau de nourriture tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'un air bienveillant. En attendant, repose toi. Il faut que tu sois au mieux de ta forme pour la bataille de demain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Eowyn, lui dis-je, sachant qu'elle m'enviait. Tu ne participeras pas à cette bataille, ce n'est pas ton destin. Par contre, tu participeras à une beaucoup plus grande et tu nous sauveras d'une grande menace. Tu auras ton heure de gloire, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci, Éliane.

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir écouté.

- Je reviens tantôt, d'accord ?

J'ascquisa et elle quitta la pièce. Je me rendormi presque aussitôt.

**POV Legolas :**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Comment ais-je pu lui dire ça, l'accuser de ces horribles faits alors qu'elle n'avait fait que nous aider. Elle risquait sa vie pour nous depuis le début et pourtant, je l'accusais à tort et à travers de toutes mes erreurs. Elle avait raison, elle avait toujours été là pour Alicia alors que moi… Peut importe. Quand Éliane est partie en courant, je dus affronter les regards désapprobateurs d'Aragorn et Gimli. Le nain nous quitta, cherchant surement une autre chope de bière et Aragorn parti à la forge, me glissant quelques mots aux passages.

- Mon ami, je ne sais pas ce qui vous a prit mais si jamais vous désirez pouvoir être à nouveau ami avec Éliane, je vous conseille de faire le premier pas car elle ne reviendra pas vers vous facilement.

Puis, il m'a quitté, me laissant planté là comme un parfait imbécile. Je me mit à marcher dans les rues puis, finalement, je grimpai sur un toit. Le soleil commençait à se coucher alors je me rendis dans la salle du trône, où le repas devait être en train de se faire servir. Je me rendit immédiatement là-bas, tenaillé par la faim. Quand j'entra, personne ne fit attention à moi. L'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse, mais les conversations étaient extrêmement bruyantes. Je m'approchai d'une table et prit une assiette, pour ensuite m'asseoir aux côtés d'Aragorn.

- Alors, mon ami, que se passe-t-il entre vous et Éliane ?

- Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Et bien, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas encore aller présenter vos excuses, mais je me demandais… Quels sont vos sentiments pour elle ?

- Vous avez raison, je ne me suis pas encore excusé. Vous avez aussi raison, j'ai des sentiments pour elle. Seulement, c'est tellement troublant ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux a tout prix la protéger et je tiens énormément à elle. Je regrettes ce que je lui ai dit mais je ne sais pas comment l'en informer ! C'est la première fois que je ressent autant d'émotions pour une seule et même personne… Dites moi, Aragorn, savez-vous ce qui m'arrive ?

- En effet, je sais ce qui se passe chez vous.

- Ah oui ?

Enfin, j'allais savoir ce qui se tramait !

- Mon cher Legolas, je crois que vous êtes amoureux !

Cette fois, je m'étouffais avec mon vin, que je recrachais dans la figure du nain assis en face de moi… du nain !

- Par les Valars, je suis sincèrement désolé, Gimli !

- Ce n'est rien, Legolas, mais j'aurais ma revanche.

Puis, il quitta la table sous le rire d'Aragorn.

- Je vais aller me promener un peu.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je savais qu'il se doutais de ce que j'allais faire. Je me levai, quittai la salle et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Éliane. Je cognai à la porte mais comme personne ne répondait, je l'entrouvrit. Je vit alors un spectacle qui me fendit le cœur. Éliane s'était endormie, mais on voyait clairement des traces de larmes séchées et ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle devait avoir énormément pleuré. Ne pouvant supporter cette vision plus longtemps, je refermai doucement la porte et me mit à errer dans les couloirs. J'irais la voir demain matin.

**Oups, petite engeulade... Vous croyez que tout va s'arranger? Que c'est tout simplement stupide? Qu'ils sont tous un peu sur les nerfs? Qui a raison, en fin de compte, Legolas ou Éliane?**


	15. Chapitre 14

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:117.4pt" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight:normal"span lang="FR" style="font-size:20.0pt;  
font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Chapitre 14 :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight:  
normal"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"POV Éliane :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je me réveille le lendemain matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, le Gouffre était silencieux. Le calme avant la tempête… Je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'endormir alors je quittai ma chambre sans un bruit et me dirigea à l'extérieur. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:117.4pt" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je marchai sur les remparts. Il y avait quelques soldats qui étaient de garde, trois pas plus, et ils surveillaient l'horizon au loin, guettant l'ennemi. Je savais que nous n'avions rien à craindre avant ce soir, mais je ne pouvais leur dire sinon ils n'auraient plus confiance en moi. Soudain, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je savais que les trois gardes réveillés étaient beaucoup plus loin et qu'ils ne quitteraient pas leur poste alors je me retournais, sur mes gardes. Je vit Legolas s'avancer vers moi. Je le fixai au plus profond de son regard, et je senti les larmes me monter aux yeux encore une fois. Je passais à côté de lui afin de quitter l'esplanade, mais il me retint par le bras./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Écoutez moi, je vous en prie. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne l'ai jamais pensé, me dit-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ah bon, vous ne l'avez jamais pensé ? Mais c'est vrai ça, vous avez seulement pensé que « Décidément, je ne faisais pas tout de travers » ou encore que je ne savais pas me battre contre des Wargs, que j'étais une incapable ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Il blêmit un peu. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Vous avez lu…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Oui, exactement./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Écoutez, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ou penser. Seulement je…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Non, vous, écoutez moi. Que vous ayez ou non pensé ce que vous avez dit, cela ne changera jamais le fait que vous m'avez réellement blessé. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'endure depuis que je suis arrivé ici et ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Peut-être que oui, vous avez fait l'effort de vous excusez, mais je ne suis pas prêtes pour vous pardonnez, pas tout de suite en tout cas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Si je vous ai fait du mal…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Oui, vous m'avez fait du mal… Beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Legolas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Cette fois, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer. Je quittai le haut des remparts à la vitesse de l'éclair et me mit à arpenter les rues encore vides. Même si il avait voulu bien faire, racheter ses torts, je ne pouvais nier le fait qu'il m'avait fait mal. La journée passa très vite. J'aidai autant que je pouvais à organiser les défenses, à aider des familles à se déplacer, à préparer les vivres pour le siège et même à enseigner quelques coups à ceux qui ne savaient pas se battre. Comme ça, ils seraient en mesure de se défendre. Je sentais toujours le regard de l'elfe dans mon dos, mais je tentais de ne pas y faire attention, de l'ignorer complètement. À mon plus grand soulagement, il ne vint pas me voir du reste de la journée. Je parti ensuite à la forge, suivit de Legolas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Attendez ! cria-t-il, à mon intention surement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Mais je ne l'écoutais pas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"S'il vous plait, attendez !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de vos excuses, Legolas, sifflais-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je sais. Je voulais seulement vous demander d'être prudente durant la bataille./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Puis, il partit à contre- cœur, cela se voyait dans son regard. Peu importe, j'allais à la forge en sachant ce qui m'y attendait./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écuries, aucun n'est soldat, dit Aragorn tandis que j'entrai./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Certains ont vu passer trop d'hivers, ajouta Gimli./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ou trop peu. Regardez les, ils sont terrifiés !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Personne ne répondit alors il poursuivit en elfique./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Cela se comprend, à trois cent contre dix mille !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ils se défendront mieux qu'à Edoras ! répondit Aragorn (en elfique) /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Aragorn ! C'est une bataille qu'ils ne pourront pas gagner ! Ils mourront tous !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Alors je mourrais avec eux !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Le rodeur avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Tous s'étaient retournés vers eux alors je m'avançais. Legolas quitta la forge d'un pas rageur et je mit ma main sur l'épaule du Dunedain. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? me demanda-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Il est nerveux. Il est inquiet pour sa sœur, il a peur d'échouer ici et de ne pouvoir aller l'aider après la bataille. Croyez moi, il m'est très dur de ne pas vous informer sur l'issu de ce combat./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Nous gagnerons, coute que coute. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Exactement. Legolas viendra vous voir tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'il s'est emporté contre vous et il viendra vous présentez ses excuses./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Et vous, avez-vous accepter les siennes ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je me rembrunit./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Non, je ne peux lui pardonner immédiatement. C'était… c'était des paroles très dures qui, pensées ou pas, m'ont blessées. Il faudra plus que quelques mots pour me faire oublier ça./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je comprends mais n'étirer pas trop le temps, Legolas a d'excellents sentiments à votre égard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Puis, il partit. Je le suivit et, alors que nous descendions jusqu'à la porte du Gouffre, une grande clameur se fit entendre. Les elfes venaient d'arriver et venaient nous aider. Nous reconduisîmes le capitaine de la garde et quelques autres soldats elfes. Haldir m'évitait soigneusement, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Aujourd'hui, je le sauverais, peu importe le prix à payer. Vous savez, ce passage, celui où Haldir se fait tuer, c'est comme dans le roi lion. On voit le moment ou Mufasa meurt et, même si c'est la cent cinquantième fois qu'on le voit, on pleure. C'est la même chose pour Haldir sauf que, cette fois, j'allais changer un peu le cours des évènements. Quand nous entrâmes, Theoden regarda les elfes d'un air ahuri. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Mais comment est-ce possible ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Autrefois existait une alliance entre les elfes et les hommes. À cette époque, nous avons combattus et périt ensemble. Il est temps d'honorer cette allégeance ! /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Vous êtes plus que bienvenus ! s'écria Aragorn./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Il serra Haldir dans ses bras (gay) puis nous sortîmes dehors. Je vis alors Elladan et Elrohir s'avancer vers moi, le sourire au lèvres./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Éliane ! m'héla le premier./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Les garçons ! Vous venez vous battre avec nous ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Tu vas te battre ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Bien sur ! Et ne tenter pas de m'en dissuader./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Où est Alicia ? me demanda alors Elladan./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Isengard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Devant leur regards terrifiés, je leur expliquai en quelques mots l'histoire. Ils me quittèrent ensuite. Je m'installais sur les remparts, assez loin de Legolas mais assez proche pour pouvoir entendre ma réplique préférée./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit, bougonna Gimli. Je ne vois rien./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Désirez vous que je vous décrive tout ce qui se passe où vous voulez que j'aille chercher un banc pour que vous puissiez monter dessus ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Le nain grommela des injures dans sa langue natale (que je comprenais et je pouvais assurer que ce n'était pas très très flatteur). L'armée de dix mille Uruk- hai se tenait devant nous et l'un des archers laissa partir sa flèche, ce qui déclencha le début de la bataille. Aragorn lançait des ordres à tout va, des cris de rage, de peur et de douleur retentissaient de partout. La terre tremblait un peu et il s'était mis à pleuvoir un peu plus tôt. L'orage planait, il allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Le combat dura très longtemps. Orques après orques, Uruk- hai après Uruk- hai, je me débarrassais de tous les monstres que je croisais. Soudain, il y eu une violente explosion. Le mur venait de sauter. Aragorn sonna la retraite. Soudain, alors que je suivais la masse des hommes qui fuyaient, je vis Haldir en difficulté. Je me précipitais et, alors que l'orque allait lui abattre son épée derrière la tête, je bloquai la lame et lui enfonçai la mienne dans le ventre. Mon adversaire tomba au sol et j'aidai Haldir à se relever. Il me regardait d'un regard nouveau, où se mêlaient respect, admiration et gratitude. Je n'y fit pas vraiment attention et je retournai dans la bataille, fauchant plusieurs têtes au passage. Nous nous enfermâmes dans le palais, barricadant la porte tandis que le roi se décourageait. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Tout est fini, il n'y a plus d'espoir !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Cessez donc de geindre et de nous casser le moral et venez nous aider ! dis-je d'une voix forte en continuant de mettre tous les objets qui me tombaient sous la main devant la porte./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Votre nièce et votre peuple sont dans les cavernes. Il nous faut continuer de nous battre ! tonna Aragorn./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Vous avez raison, dit Theoden en reprenant confiance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Nous nous retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard sur des chevaux, devant l'immense armée qui avançait vers nous./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Que l'aube soit rouge ! hurla le roi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Soudain, les premières lueurs du cinquième jour apparurent, laissant vois Gandalf, Eomer et ses hommes plus loin./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Rohirrims ! cria Eomer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ses soldats suivirent son ordre et ils foncèrent à l'assaut. Désirant pouvoir participer une dernière fois à cette mémorable bataille, je fonçait moi aussi, laissant les autres en plan./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Pour le Rohan ! hurlais-je en me jetant dans les combats./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, tous les soldats qui étaient encore vivants répétèrent après moi et sautèrent dans la mêlée. Bien vite, les Uruk et les orques se retrouvèrent en minorité et le reste des troupes de Sauron fuit dans la forêt. Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques mètres des bois et les cris de nos ennemis survivants se firent entendre cinq secondes plus tard tandis que les arbres se déplaçaient, les écrasant sous leurs racines. Puis, le silence se fit. Nous avions gagné.span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:117.4pt" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight:  
normal"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"POV Alicia :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Après que Saroumane m'ai versé la potion sur la tête et que j'ai hurlé le nom de ma meilleure amie, j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me réveillais à nouveau dans mon lit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:  
normal"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"-Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, /span/emspan lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"pensais-je,em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal" trois fois en trois jours, je pense que c'est bien assez.-/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Puis, quelqu'un cogna à ma porte. Super, le timing ! En tout cas, Fougueron entra et me fit signe de le suivre. Docile, ne désirant pas me le mettre à dos maintenant, je le suivais sans discuter. Nous entrâmes encore une fois dans la salle du trône, où attendait Saroumane. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur son visage de vieille pomme ridée quand il me vit. Il chassa Fougueron d'un geste sec de la main et, dès qu'il sortit, je croisai mes bras./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Que m'avez vous fait ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"C'est très simple. Étant donné que tu ne voulais pas te montrer coopérante, j'ai modifié tes souvenirs. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ce qui veut dire, en plus clair ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Tes souvenirs vont se changer au cour des prochains jours et ce, sans que tu ne t'en rende compte. Bientôt, très bientôt, tu auras l'impression de toujours avoir été ennemie avec tes chers compagnons. Pour toi, ils auront toujours tenté de te faire du mal et tu serviras Sauron comme… comme sa propre fille. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Non… Non, non, non !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Même si je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant lui, je m'écroulai sur mes genoux, prenant mon visage ruisselant de larmes entre mes mains et secouant doucement la tête, comme si cela pouvait changer la réalité./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Non, ceci est bien réel./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Quel est l'antidote à ce maléfice ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Il ricana quelques secondes./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour te donner cette réponse ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Oui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Il arbora un étrange sourire malveillant, encore une fois./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Encore arrogante, à ce que je vois. C'est une autre de tes caractéristiques qui s'effacera prochainement. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Vous mentez, répondis-je, encore sous le choc./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ah bon ? Donne moi un seul exemple d'un moment où l'un des tes proche n'a pas tenté de te tuer ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je… Je…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Mais je fut incapable de répondre. Tous les bons moments que j'avais passés avec quelqu'un que j'aimais avait été remplacés et, désormais, à chaque fois que j'y pensais, la ou les personnes avec qui je me trouvais me faisaient du mal. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Et bien, on dirait que mon sortilège agi plus rapidement que prévu, et c'est tant mieux. Maintenant, deux Uruk vous reconduiront à votre chambre et vous pourrez vous reposez. De la nourriture vous sera apporté dans quelques heures. Aussi, vous ne vous rappellerez même pas cette conversation. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je n'eu même pas la force de protester ou de lancer une réplique cinglante. Les Uruk me soulevèrent de force et me trainèrent presque jusqu'à ma chambre-prison-noire. Je passai le reste de la journée à me morfondre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Le lendemain, je me réveillai. L'Isengard venait de se vider, la bataille de Helm n'allait pas tarder. Bien entendu, ces chiens du Rohan allaient gagner, avec cette peste d'Éliane et ce traitre de Legolas. Ce que je les haïssais ceux là ! Ils voulaient seulement se servir de moi afin de parvenir à leurs fins, pour ensuite se débarrasser du « Fardeau » que j'étais. Quoi, non ! Non, je ne pouvais pas penser ça ! Oh mon dieu, je devenais un deuxième Gollum ! J'avais un bon et un mauvais côté et mon mauvais côté prenait le dessus. Alors que je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, les visages de tous ceux qui m'avaient été chers durant toute ma vie m'apparurent une dernière fois. Après, une noirceur m'envahit l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, la face d'Éliane me revint en mémoire. Cette petite garce ! Je la détestais, toujours à vouloir me voler la vedette, toujours à m'humilier, à m'utiliser ! Ce que j'avais été naïve en pensant ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'elle était mon amie ! Et les autres, tous ceux que j'avais connu, me détestaient aussi. Même ma « mère » me disait sans arrêt que je n'étais qu'une incapable qui faisait honte à la famille ! Une colère noire m'envahit et j'eu une idée. Je m'approchai de la porte de ma chambre et constatai qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Je l'ouvrai et regardai dans le couloir. Aucun orque, Uruk, Fougueron ou autre serviteur de Saroumane en vue. Parfait. Je sortit et me mit à marcher jusqu'à la salle du trône. Je cognai, la voix trainante du magicien blanc m'ordonna d'entrer, ce que je fit. Quand il me vit entrer sans escorte, il écarquilla les yeux. Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de me poser une question./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Durant toutes ces années, tous ceux que j'ai connus se sont servis de moi et m'ont trahis. Aujourd'hui, je revient sur le droit chemin et je les trahit à mon tour./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Un sourire perfide se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Istari./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Très bien. Sachez que si vous nous rejoignez, vous serez considéré comme l'égale de Sauron seulement, ici, c'est moi qui dirige./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Comme vous voudrez… maitre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:117.4pt" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight:  
normal"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"POV Éliane :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Cela faisait des jours que j'avais quitté le Gouffre de Helm avec Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer et Legolas. Nous étions partis peu de temps après notre victoire et nous nous dirigions vers l'Isengard pour trois raison : Ramasser Merry et Pippin, parler à Saroumane et libérer/sauver Alicia enfin, si il y avait encore quelque chose de vivant à sauver. Je frissonnai à l'idée de découvrir son cadavre et Legolas s'approcha de moi./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je peux vous prêter ma cape si vous avez froid, me dit-il galamment. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Non, merci, je vais très bien. Pas la peine de vous occuper d'un « fardeau » comme moi ! sifflais-je d'une voix dure et très froide./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Il resta interdit quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna en grommelant. Je l'avais averti, pourtant, que ça prendrai du temps ! En même temps, ça me touchai qu'il tente ainsi de se racheter mais bon, ça, je n'allais pas le lui dire ! Soudain, la tour d'Orthanc fut en vue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"-em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"J'arrive, Ali, ne t'inquiète pas-/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:117.4pt" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ils arrivent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"J'avais dit ça d'un ton plein de méprit et de haine. Ces imbéciles me sous-estimaient. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Vous savez, viendra le temps où je mourrais, dit Saroumane d'une voix lasse. Je sais que je ne survivrais pas à cette guerre, je le sent./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"C'est vrai, en effet, mais ainsi vont les choses./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"J'aimerais que, quand je quitterais cette vie, vous vous débarrassiez de tous ceux qui formaient la Communauté de l'Anneau et de tous les ennemis de notre maitre à tous./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je vous le promet, maitre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:117.4pt" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight:  
normal"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"POV Éliane :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Nous venions d'entrer en Isengard quand je vis, plus loin, perchés sur un mur, Merry et Pippin en train de fumer du Langoulet. Ils sourirent en nous voyant./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Mes seigneurs, gente dame, bienvenu en Isengard ! s'écria Merry./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Oh, jeune coquins ! Vous nous avez fait faire une belle chasse et nous vous retrouvons finalement en train de manger… et de fumer ! s'écria Gimli. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Nous sommes assis sur le champs de la victoire et savourons quelques réconforts bien mérités, ajouta Pippin. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Le proc salé ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je souris en voyant Gimli saliver./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Les Hobbits ! se moqua Gandalf. Allez, descendez maintenant !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ils laissèrent à contre- cœur le garde- manger derrière eux et, après les avoir fait monter sur nos chevaux, nous nous arrêtâmes en bas de la tour. Aragorn venait d'appeler Saroumane, qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard tout en haut. Ne voyant pas Ali, cela ne me rassura guère. Puis, tout se passa très vite. Saroumane et Gandalf ont parlés, le premier a insulté Theoden puis, voulant détruire Gandalf, le bâton du magicien blanc fut détruit. Grima poignarda l'Istari puis se fit tuer par une flèche. Le serviteur de Sauron tomba en bas de la tour d'Orthanc, s'empala sur la roue qui tourna sous son poids et il finit en dessous de l'eau. Pippin ramassa le Palantir et se fit sermonner par notre nouveau magicien blanc. Je vis alors un Ent, reconnaissable entre tous, qui s'avançait vers nous. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Sylvebarbe !span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanHurlais-je. Aurais-tu les clés de la tour ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Bien sur ! Mais pourquoi voudriez vous les avoir, humaine ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Car ma sœur est sans doute à l'intérieur, anciennement prisonnière de Saroumane et de Sauron. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Regardez, regardez ! s'écria soudain Merry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Il pointai quelque chose sur la tour. Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel et je vis Alicia, sur le balcon. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir avec sa robe noire, son teint blanc et les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage. Elle nous fit un signe de la main, auquel je répondis en souriant. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Alicia ? /span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je vais bien. Pourriez-vous ouvrir la tour ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"On arrive, attends nous en bas !/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"J'étais si heureuse ! J'allais revoir ma meilleure amie ! J'espérais qu'elle aille bien. Sylvebarbe me tendis les clés et, après plusieurs essais infructueux, je parvint à trouver la bonne. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je reculais. Tout à coup, Ali apparut. Legolas courut vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Je vis à la dernière seconde les yeux entièrement noirs de mon amie et son sourire sadique. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle fit apparaître son épée double et l'abattit sur l'elfe. Bien qu'un peu surpris, il réussit à parer le coup et à reculer jusqu'à nous./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'écria-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ce n'est pas elle ! Elle est en quelque sorte possédée !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Comment ça ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Le prince de Mirkwood semblait réellement paniqué. Ali repassa à l'attaque sauf que, cette fois, c'est moi qu'elle visait./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Ali, souvient toi, je suis ta meilleure amie ! tentais-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, encore moins toi ! gronda-t-elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Elle était vraiment douée avec une épée double. Soudain, je perdit mon arme et je vis l'une des lames se diriger vers moi. Alors que je sentais ma dernière heure venir, une épée bloqua celle d'Éliane. Aragorn. Tous mes compagnons, sauf Theoden et Eomer, passèrent à l'attaque, tentant tant bien que mal de la retenir. Même les Hobbits s'y mettaient. Soudain, Aragorn et Legolas, aidés de Merry, Pippin et Gimli, réussirent à la maintenir sur place. Gandalf s'avança vers mon amie. Elle ressemblait à une véritable furie. Gandalf tenta toutes sortes d'incantations, mais rien ne fonctionna. Soudain, j'eu une sorte de réflexe et je m'avançai vers elle malgré les protestations de tous les autres. Je sentais une puissance magique inouïe couler en moi. Je plaçais alors mon majeur et mon index sur son front. Une éclatante lumière blanche illumina la tour d'Orthanc et tous durent fermer les yeux. Quand nous les ouvrîmes à nouveau, Ali avait cessé de se débattre et s'était effondrée dans les bras d'Aragorn. Sa robe était devenue blanchespan style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanet elle avait reprit des couleurs. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Tu as réussi… me dit Legolas. Merci./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je ne répondit que par un mouvement de la tête et il prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle semblait plus endormie qu'évanouit, ce qui me rassurait un peu sur son état. Nous reprîmes ensuite la route vers Edoras. Nous arrivâmes là-bas deux jours plus tard. Ali ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et cela m'inquiétait au plus haut point. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à la capitale du Rohan et, tandis que nous nous occupions de nos chevaux, Legolas se précipitait à l'intérieur, sa sœur dans ses bras. Il l'emmenait surement à l'infirmerie. Je suivit la même route dix minutes plus tard et je rencontrai Eowyn en chemin./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Vous êtes revenus ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Mais, en voyant mon air triste, elle recula un peu./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Nous avons retrouvés Alicia seulement… Elle est prisonnière d'une sorte de coma. Legolas l'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Elle est inconsciente depuis maintenant deux jours !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Tu veux que je te montre le chemin ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Merci./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Elle me guida dans les couloirs en tentant de me changer les idées. Puis, nous arrivâmes devant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Elle me laissa entrer seule et partit. J'entrai et je vit Legolas, à moitié endormi sur une chaise, au chevet d'Ali. J'eu un pincement au cœur en me rappelant que c'était en partie ma faute si elle était comme ça. Legolas se retourna brusquement. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Vous devriez allez prendre un peu de repos, lui dis-je. Je veillerais sur elle pendant ce temps./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Il me remercia encore une fois tandis que je prenais sa place sur la petite chaise. Puis, avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, je lui dit, d'une petite voix :/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Sachez que je vous pardonne, Legolas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:  
Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Je pouvais presque le voir sourire./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Mais c'est pour Ali que je fais ça et SEULEMENT pour Ali. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSComic Sans MSComic Sans MS"span style="mso-list:Ignore"-span style="font:7.0pt Times New Roman" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Très bien./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"Pu Puis, il sortit. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"P/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"P/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo1;  
tab-stops:117.4pt"span lang="FR" style="font-family:Comic Sans MSAmerican Typewriter"PP/span/p 


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

**POV Alicia :**

Je me réveillais doucement dans une pièce aux murs blancs. J'étais vêtue d'une chemise de nuit (blanche) avec un lit (blanc), des draps (blancs) et des oreillers (blanc). La commode (blanche), l'armoire (blanche) et une dizaine d'autres lits (blancs) se trouvaient dans la pièce. Dite donc, ça faisait changement ! Je senti un mouvement à ma droite. Je tournai la tête sans pour autant me lever et je vis Éliane, endormie sur un banc (blanc). Je souris à cette de vue et me redressai. Soudain, toute l'histoire me revint en mémoire : Mon enlèvement, l'Isengard, Saroumane, la potion rouge, ma conversation avec le magicien, ma trahison… Je me mit à sangloter en repensant au fait que j'ai tenté de tuer tous mes amis, y compris mon frère et Éli.

- Ali…

Éliane venait de se réveiller. Quand elle me vit pleurer, elle me prit dans ses bras en pleurant à son tour. Puis, nous nous calmâmes.

- Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

Mais mes mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.

- Chut, ce n'est rien, tout est fini, maintenant, me consola-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te retournes contre nous ?

- Saroumane… Saroumane m'a versé une potion sur la tête en prononçant des incantations. Il m'a dit qu'il avait modifié mes souvenirs. C'est pourquoi je vous ai attaqué, je pensais que…que… que vous étiez mes ennemis ! J'ai tenté de vous tuer !

Je me remit à pleurer malgré moi.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais rien contre sa magie !

- Mais je l'ai provoqué ! J'ai refusé de me soumettre ! C'est pourquoi il m'a ensorcelé !

- Mais justement, tu as refusé ! C'est tout à ton honneur, au contraire ! Cela prouve que tu as été courageuse et que, en fait, tu ne nous as pas réellement trahis !

- Tu as sans doute raison… comme toujours.

J'esquissais un faible sourire. Puis, je séchais mes larmes.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont en train de se préparer pour la fête de ce soir, pour célébrer notre victoire. Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

- NON ! Surtout pas ! J'ai bien trop honte !

- Mais enfin, Ali ! Il faudra que tu sortes d'ici un jour ou l'autre ! Ils devront te voir !

- J'irais au banquet ce soir mais je veux qu'avant, tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre séparation

Elle se mit alors à raconter son aventure. Je vis alors son bras.

- Oh mon dieu, par tous les Valars, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle avait omis de me parler de ça.

- Quand tu t'es faites enlever avec Merry et Pippin, j'ai reçut un flèche d'Uruk- hai dans l'épaule et la plaie s'est infectée, me répondit-elle à contre- cœur.

- Montre moi ça.

Elle me tendit son bras et je vis avec horreur que, maintenant, ses veines étaient noires jusqu'à son menton. Sans savoir pourquoi, je plaçait ma main sur sa blessure et une lueur lilas apparut. Une à une, les veines reprirent leur couleur initiale. Je l'avais guérit.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? me demanda-t-elle, émerveillée.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai agi sur une sorte de réflexe.

- Comme moi quand je t'ai débarrassée du sortilège de Saroumane…

- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé du sort de l'albinos ?

- Oui, me répondit-elle en riant du petit surnom.

Je lui racontai à mon tous ma mésaventure. Heureusement pour nous, l'ancien magicien blanc n'avait pas été très compétent et, en modifiant mes souvenirs, il m'avait fait oublier tout ce que je savais sur l'histoire, dont l'issue de cette guerre. Enfin, j'avais reprit ma mémoire quand Éli m'avait guérit. Quelques heures après mon réveil, quelqu'un cogna. C'était Eowyn. Je fis un signe affirmatif de la tête et Éli ouvrit la porte. Quand la blonde me vit debout, elle échappa le plateau qu'elle avait dans les mains. Nous lui racontâmes brièvement ce qui s'était passé et je lui fis promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit à propos de mon réveil. Elle partit ensuite en courant et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux robes dans les bras, ainsi qu'un coffret à bijoux, deux paires de souliers et un peigne. Bref, tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour être présentables au banquet. Je m'habillais rapidement, tout comme Éliane, et Eowyn me coiffa. Elle était vraiment sympathique et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Cela me faisait du bien de rire, ça me détendait. La blonde nous quitta quand nous fûmes prêtes (nous étions magnifiques) et elle revint vingt minutes plus tard toute préparée.

- Vous savez, je crois que, finalement, je ne vais pas y aller.

- Ali !

- Mais j'ai essayé de vous tuer ! Ils vont tous m'en vouloir à mort !

- Non, je te dis ! Tu es magnifique, tu as fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire et maintenant, il est temps d'aller faire la fête !

- Aurais-tu plus peur d'une soirée que de l'Isengard ? me demanda Eowyn, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui fis une grimace et me fit ensuite tirer hors de l'infirmerie. J'arrivais désormais à marcher sans tomber. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, pas même un serviteur. Il y avait énormément de bruit qui provenait du hall, tout au fond du corridor. Je me figeai devant la porte. Je ne voulais plus avancer. Pourtant, c'était sans compter sur l'impatience des deux filles qui me poussèrent littéralement à l'intérieur. La fête battait son plein et, heureusement pour moi, personne ne nous remarqua. Malheureusement, avant que je n'ai pu la retenir, Eowyn parti voir son oncle qui me regarda tout d'abord avec incrédulité, puis un sourire empreint de bonté se dessina sur son visage. Il me promit de ne rien dire puis nous quitta. Plus loin, les Hobbits venaient d'entamer une chanson de beuverie et Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer et Legolas écoutaient la mélodie avec enthousiasme.

_Viens donc, n'ai pas peur_

_Car il faut bien que je soigne mon cœur_

_Que le vent souffle et que la pluie tombe_

_Il nous faut partir plus vite que les trombes_

_Comme j'aime entendre le son de la pluie_

_Et comme j'aime regarder la colline sans bruits_

_Mais mieux encore que ces éléments_

- C'est une bonne bière qui rentrera dedans !

Je venais de chanter très fort la dernière phrase de cette chanson, que je connaissais par cœur. Éliane et Eowyn riaient doucement à côté de moi des visages incrédules des tous les hommes qui me regardaient.

- Allons, c'est comme ça que vous fêter mon retour ? demandais-je, espiègle.

Legolas fut le premier à réagir. Il poussa tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, me prit dans ses bras et me fi tournoyer dans les airs, avant de me reposer au sol et de me serrer tellement fort que je croyais qu'il allait me broyer les os. Ce fut Aragorn qui vint à mon secoure.

- Legolas, laissez la respirer un peu, elle devient bleue !

Je me mit à rire et serra Aragorn. Gandalf vint me voir, prit de mes nouvelles et je le serrai lui aussi. Je fit la bise à Gimli, qui rougit un peu, puis ce fut le tour des Hobbits.

- ALI !

Ils me sautèrent dessus.

- Ne nous fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! me sermonna Merry.

- C'est vrai, nous nous faisions un sang d'encre pour toi ! ajouta Pippin.

- Vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, répondis-je en riant.

Eomer aussi vint me voir, mais je voyais encore qu'il était méfiant. C'est une réaction tout à fait normal après ce qui s'était passé à Isengard ! Tout à coup, le silence se fit dans la salle. Theoden venait de monter sur une estrade et demandait l'attention de tout le monde.

- Mes amis, aujourd'hui, nous fêtons notre victoire sur l'Isengard, sur Saroumane et sur Sauron !

- Oui !

Tous ceux présents répondirent d'une seule voix.

- Certes, pleurons nos morts mais surtout, honorons leur courage et leur sacrifice, qui n'aura pas été vain !

- Oui !

- Nous célébrons aussi le retour d'un de nos plus brave guerrier. Cette jeune femme a été emmenée en Isengard, fut torturée et fut même enrôlée de force dans le camp de l'ennemi. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces épreuves, elle ne nous a jamais trahi ! Je nomme désormais la dame Alicia, guerrière du Rohan !

- Hourra !

On me souleva de terre. On me fit faire un petit body-surf et je me mis à rire de soulagement. Personne ne m'en voulait. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Tout allait pour le mieux maintenant. Je savais que le combat final approchait à grand pas, je savais que j'aurais un rôle à jouer dedans avec Éli mais, lequel, je ne le savais pas. Plus tard dans la soirée, Pippin allait regarder dans le Palantir. Gandalf allait partir et il était sur qu'il allait demander à l'une de nous de le suivre. Mais bon, pour l'instant, je ne devais pas m'en préoccuper. C'était la fête et rien n'allait la gâcher. Cela devait faire une bonne heure que nous étions là, le bruit était de plus en plus fort et la bière coulait à flots. Je n'avais prit qu'une chope, trouvait la boisson trop forte pour moi. Pas qu'elle me faisait de l'effet, elle avait seulement un gout amer. J'avais un peu mal à la tête, je ne m'étais probablement pas entièrement remise.

- ÉLI ! Hurlais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- QUOI ?

- JE VAIS SORTIR PRENDRE L'AIR !

- QUOI ?

- J'AI MAL À LA TÊTE ! JE SORS UN PEU !

- AH ! D'ACCORD !

Je quittais ensuite la place et sortait sur la terrasse. Le ciel était clair, des milliers d'étoiles en constellaient la surface et l'air était un peu frais. Pourtant, je me sentais bien. Des pas se firent entendre.

- Alicia ?

Je me retournais, un sourire scotché dans la face, reconnaissant la voix.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Elladan.

- T'es-tu remise de ton petit voyage en Isengard ?

- À part un mal de tête, je suis en pleine forme.

- Ah.

Un malaise s'installa. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Imbécile ! Me dis-je en me giflant intérieurement. Il est venu prendre de tes nouvelles, intéresse toi un peu à lui !

- Et toi, comment s'est passé la bataille de Helm ?

- Plutôt bien. Tu sais, moi et mon frère étions vraiment inquiets quand Éli nous a dit que tu étais en Isengard.

- Ça c'est bien elle, répondis-je en riant un peu. Elle ne passe jamais par quatre chemins.

- Je suis heureux que tu te portes bien, en tout cas.

- Merci.

Mon mal de tête était encore présent, mais moins fort que tout à l'heure. J'étais réellement fatiguée et je savais qu'une grosse journée nous attendait le lendemain. Mes paupières se fermaient un peu toutes seules car, bien que je sois désormais une elfe, cela n'avait aucunement affecté ma méthode de sommeil. Elladan du le voir car il me proposa de me reconduire à ma chambre, ce que j'avais accepté avec plaisir. En repassant dans la salle, je souhaitai bonne nuit à tout le monde et nous quittâmes la fête. Nous parlâmes un peu et, quand j'arrivai pour entrer dans ma chambre, sa main me retint. Il me retourna vers lui, m'embrassa prestement et partit en vitesse. Tout ça dans la même minute, ça mérite une page dans le livre des records guinesses ! Je me touchai inconsciemment les lèvres en repensant à ce baiser volé et, tout sourire, je fermai la porte de ma chambre.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai, me préparai rapidement et sortit de ma chambre. Le baiser de la veille était un souvenir très net dans ma tête et je ne cessais de repasser la scène dans mon esprit. En chemin je croisai Legolas.

- Bonjour ! m'exclamais-je.

Il me fit un petit signe de la main. Je le rejoignit et nous parlâmes un peu. Nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger en riant ensemble. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Elladan fuir mon regard, mais se renfrogner un peu en me voyant avec mon frère. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

- Les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith… et je n'irais pas tout seul ! dit Gandalf.

Je regardai autour de moi. Éli était encore couchée, elle n'était pas dans la salle. Elle avait du oublier que Pippin avait regardé dans le Palantir…

- Pippin, Alicia, vous viendrez avec moi !

- Pourquoi Alicia ? s'interposa Legolas en passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

- Sauron sais que moi et Éli sommes avec vous. Nous ne pouvons pas être toutes les deux au même endroit, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux ! Et puis, je suis certaine que tu ne voudrais pas qu'Éli y aille non plus…

J'avais débité ça d'une traite, murmurant la dernière phrase. Je savais que Legolas avait un faible pour ma meilleure amie, et c'était tant mieux ! Il grommela une réponse inintelligible et je partit préparer mes affaires. En chemin, je croisai Éli, qui se frottai encore les yeux. Je lui racontai tout en vitesse, omettant le baiser, l'attitude d'Elladan et mon commentaire sur elle et mon frère puis elle partit avec moi dans ma chambre afin de m'aider à préparer mes affaires.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai manqué tout ça, me dit-elle en pliant une tunique. Foutue gueule de bois !

- Tu avais la gueule de bois ce matin !?

- Peut-être…

- Éli… grondais-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Je sais, je sais ! On avait dit qu'on ne se soulerait jamais !

- Et pourtant, tu as réussi à te pogner une cuite dans la Terre du Milieu !

J'essayai d'avoir l'air fâcher mais c'était une assez drôle situation.

- On peut changer de sujet ?

- D'accord. Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est qu'on va être séparées à nouveau !

- Tu as raison mais ce ne sera pas pour toujours ! Et puis, c'est beaucoup mieux que les Uruk- hai, non ?

- Oui. Tout de même, je ne m'explique pas l'attitude d'Elladan à mon égard, après hier soir…

J'avais dit cela plus pour moi même que pour d'autres choses mais, à la vue des yeux ronds et de la bouche grande ouverte d'Éli, je sut qu'elle m'avait entendu.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. C'est seulement que, hier, il m'a reconduit devant ma porte et, avant de partir, il m'a embrassé. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà disparu ! Aujourd'hui, il a fuit mon regard et, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, en me voyant entrer, il s'est crispé. Il semblait en colère contre moi, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

Éli se mit à rire de la situation, ce qui me vexa un peu.

- Ali a un p'tit chum, Ali a un p'tit chum ! scanda-t-elle en courant en rond dans la petite pièce.

- Arrêtes, tais toi ! la suppliais-je. Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre et Elladan n'est pas mon « p'tit chum » comme tu dis !

- C'est bon, j'arrête, mais ça ne change pas mon point de vue, me répondit-elle, un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu sais, Legolas t'aime beaucoup.

À ces mots, elle se raidit. Le retour de la balle !

- Je ne veux pas parler de lui, me dit-elle.

Son ton était dur. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. En voyant mon regard insistant, elle m'expliqua en détail leur engueulade au Gouffre de Helm. Quand elle eu fini, je prit un air choqué.

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Oui.

Sa tristesse était presque palpable.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça non plus. Comment a-t-il pu ?

- Je crois qu'il était très nerveux.

- Mais ça ne l'excuse en rien !

J'étais vraiment furieuse. Comment avait-il put penser ça ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? me demanda Éli, à la fois étonnée et soulagée.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? C'est lui, le fautif ! D'ailleurs, je vais lui en toucher deux mots avant de partir !

- Surtout pas ! Il s'est excusé, je l'ai…

- Tu l'as pardonné ! Mais moi, je ne lui pardonne pas !

- Je ne veux pas que cette histoire brise votre relation.

- Et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en tire aussi facilement !

- Si tu vas lui dire, il m'en voudra à mort de te l'avoir dit !

Oh, oh, elle sort les grands moyens !

- Si il t'en veux à mort, c'est qu'il veux vraiment prendre le risque que je me fâches.

Elle était soulagée. Elle me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Rien ni personne ne se mettra jamais entre nous, lui promis-je. Nous serons toujours amies, peut importe ce qui arrive.

Je senti une goutte tomber sur mon épaule.

- Wow, tu pleures pour de vraie, là ? demandais-je en riant.

- De quoi tu parles, c'est toi qui pleure.

Intriguée, je me détachai de son étreinte et vit que, effectivement, elle ne pleurait pas. Pourtant, c'était le cas pour moi aussi ! Une autre goutte me tomba sur le front. Elle provenait du plafond. Je levai les yeux en même temps qu'Éli et je vit l'horreur en personne. Une araignée géante, accrochée au plafond, nous regardait de ses yeux globuleux. Ses huit longues pattes poilues s'étiraient dans tous les sens, il y avait un nombre incalculable de couches de toiles et les gouttes qui me tombaient dessus étaient… sa salive écumeuse. Les araignées. Mon pire cauchemar. Je détestais les araignées depuis que j'étais toute petite. Je tremblai à chaque fois que j'en voyais une, morte ou vive (surtout les mortes, ne demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elles vont revivre devant moi !) Donc, je poussai un hurlement strident si aigu que j'eu l'impression que mon verre d'eau allait éclater. Je tombai au sol en continuant de hurler et en reculant afin de m'éloigner de la bête.

- Debout, debout ! Me pressa Éli.

Elle me tira hors de la chambre par le bras et nous nous mîmes à courir dans les corridors déserts, le monstre velu à nos trousses. Soudain, nous vîmes à un tournant Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Eomer, Elladan et Elrohir, suivis de près par Eowyn, arriver au pas de course, arme au poing.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aragorn, alerté par mon cri.

Je pleurai. Je pleurai tellement que je ne pouvais articuler un son. Legolas me serra contre lui sous l'œil mauvais d'Elladan.

- Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ! s'écria encore une fois le rodeur.

- Il se passe ça ! entendis-je dire Éli.

Elle pointa le bout du couloir et l'araignée apparut suivie de… pleins de bébés plus gros que moi ! Je me mit à hurler de plus bel. Tous se mirent en position de défense et les monstres nous tombèrent littéralement dessus. Il y en avait au plafond, sur les murs et au sol ! Nous étions encerclés. Je me reprit peu à peu. Oui, ces bêtes étaient énormes, oui, elles étaient laides, oui, elles étaient mortellement dangereuses et oui, j'avais peur. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas rester une proie facile. Je me détachai lentement du corps de mon frère et, me concentrant, je fis apparaître mon épée double, surprenant ainsi tous ceux qui ne m'avaient jamais vu m'en servir. Dès qu'Éli sortit son épée de son fourreau, la bataille commença. Il y en avait des dizaines. Je m'approchai de mon amie, fauchai une énième créature et me plaçai dos à elle.

- Tu comprends ce qui se passe, toi ? Lui demandais-je. Ce moment n'est ni dans le film, ni dans le livre alors nous avons un gros problème !

- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ! Contente toi de les tuer et on regardera le côté organisation après !

Je me tut. Soudain, une des araignées me prit mon carquois, qui était dans mon dos. Mon arc tomba au sol. Mon épée double reçut un coup et se retrouva prisonnière d'une toile à cinq mètres de hauteur. Je me contentai alors d'éviter les coups. Soudain, je vis Legolas prisonnier d'une toile, lui aussi, et les araignées se dirigeaient vers lui à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus se défendre. Tous les autres étaient trop occupés pour aller l'aider. J'étais seule. Je senti une grande chaleur monter en moi, comme dans le Col de Caradhras. Je tendit mes bras devant moi, paumes vers le haut, et une boule de feu apparut dans chacune de mes mains. Elles ne me brulaient pas. Dès que j'en lançais une, une autre la remplaçait dans ma main. Je devint donc un canon à boules de feux et je consumais toutes les araignées qui se dressaient sur ma route. Je me rendis alors compte que ce n'étais pas seulement mes main qui étaient en feu, mais bien tout mon corps ! Je n'avais qu'à me rapprocher un tantinet de mes ennemis et pouf ! Partis en fumée. Grâce à cette nouvelle méthode, les combats prirent fin très vite. Tous me regardaient étrangement et je mit un terme à mon pouvoir, pour l'instant en tout cas. Je m'accotais à un mur, au cas ou je perdrais connaissance, puis je senti le regard de tout le monde sur moi.

- Ne me demandez pas d'explications, je ne sais pas moi même ce qui s'est passé.

Ils acquiescèrent et, après une vérification pour voir si toutes les créatures étaient mortes, nous retournâmes dans le hall. Je tremblais encore rien qu'en imaginant le moment ou nous avions trouvées l'araignée dans ma chambre. Je vis alors Merry et Pippin entrer. Ils nous avaient apparemment faussés compagnie après la bataille mais je fut heureuse de les voir revenir avec mon sac de voyage, dont j'aurais besoin pour aller à Minas Tirith. Je n'aurais jamais eu assez de cran pour retourner dans cette foutue chambre ! Ils me le rendirent tout sourire et je les remerciai d'un regard. Ensuite, nous prîmes tous place à la table, comme un conseil.

- Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Nous sommes désormais surs et certains que Sauron sait où se trouvent Alicia et Éliane.

- Raison de plus pour que vous quittiez Edoras au plus vit, répondit Aragorn.

- Exact. Tous ceux qui restent ici, je vous prix donc de veillez sur Éliane pendant mon absence. Elladan et Elrohir, si vous le voulez bien, vous viendrez vous aussi avec nous, afin d'avoir un plus grande sécurité, ajouta le magicien.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

- Quand à vous tous, attendez l'appel à l'aide du Gondor. Sur ce, allons y !

- Est-ce que c'est loin, Minas Tirith ? demanda Pippin.

- Trois jours à vol de Nazgûl. Et prions pour qu'il n'y en ai pas à nos trousses !

Je quittai donc la salle après un dernier au revoir à mes compagnons. J'attelai rapidement mon cheval et partit ensuite pour Minas Tirith avec Gandalf, Pippin, Elladan et Elrohir, tout en espérant que notre présence n'aurait pas d'autres conséquences sur l'histoire de la guerre de l'anneau.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Nous chevauchions depuis au moins deux jours maintenant. Nous n'avions fait que de courtes pauses et le voyage se faisait dans le silence le plus complet. Parfois, Elrohir tentait de me faire la conversation, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Gandalf ruminait sans cesse ses pensées, Pippin tremblait à chaque bruit suspect et Elladan me faisait la tête. Puis, enfin, Minas Tirith fut en vue. Nous entrâmes rapidement dans la cité blanche et nous fûmes presque immédiatement reconduits à l'intendant du Gondor (super, le service). Denethor nous accueillit avec son air bête habituel et, après que Gandalf eu parlementé un moment, Pippin jura allégeance à Denethor (imbécile). Dès que nous fûmes sortis, il paniqua.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Une connerie, Pippin. Tu as fait une sacrée connerie, répondis-je.

- Crétin de Touque ! ajouta Gandalf en le frappant derrière la tête.

Nous marchâmes un peu dans la ville.

- Gandalf, où dormirons nous ce soir ? demanda Pippin.

- Denethor est peut-être un mauvais intendant, mais il respecte les règles du savoir vivre, surtout devant le peuple. Il nous fournira des chambres.

Effectivement, Denethor accepta (avec une grimace de dégout) de nous donner des chambres pour tout notre séjour. Je me rendis à la mienne, m'installa rapidement et partit faire un tour près de l'arbre du Gondor. Il était bien plus beau en vrai ! J'entendis alors des pas derrière moi. Ils s'arrêtèrent, puis se mirent à retourner d'où ils venaient.

- Elladan, nous devons parler.

L'elfe vint s'asseoir près de moi, gardant tout de même une distance. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, ce qui offrait un spectacle magnifique.

- Je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à nous dire, me dit-il d'une voix morne.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques se qui se passe chez toi. Toujours à me faire la tête, toujours à fuir mon regard ! Tu es en colère contre moi, je le sais, mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas me faire utiliser, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Rien.

- Ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher moi même l'information dont j'ai besoin, le menaçais-je.

Comme il restait silencieux, je sortit l'artillerie lourde et je m'enfonçais dans son esprit. Ce que j'y vit me donna un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-il en arquant les sourcils.

- Tu crois vraiment cela ? demandais-je en riant de plus bel.

- Tu as lu mes pensées !

Il paraissait vexé.

- Je t'avais averti.

- Bon, tu veux savoir tout ce qui se passe ? Je vais te le dire. Il se trouve que, un soir, je te montre mes sentiments pour toi et que, le lendemain matin, je te vois avec un autre elfe. Il te serre dans ses bras et vous riez ensemble comme deux tourtereaux.

Je m'empêchait de rire.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

- Bien sur que je l'aime ! m'écriais-je.

Il détourna les yeux, blessé.

- Enfin, à moins que tu me dises qu'il est anormal d'aimer quelqu'un de sa propre famille, ajoutais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Legolas est mon frère ! Personne ne t'a mit au courant ?

- Je… je… Oh, par tous les Valars, je me sens stupide, tout d'un coup ! me dit-il en grimaçant.

- Elladan, sache que jamais je ne t'utiliserais à mes fins, jamais.

Puis, je me levais, me penchais sur lui et l'embrassais, avant de partir sans un bruit dans ma chambre, le souvenir de cette soirée mémorable ancré dans mon esprit à jamais.

**POV Éliane :**

Les journées passèrent très vite depuis le départ d'Ali. Tous les matins, je partait avec Aragorn regarder les montagnes afin de surveiller le signal d'alarme. À l'aube du troisième jour, je me rendit dans les écuries, attelai mon cheval, Fury, et partit au galop. Je parcourrai les grandes plaines du Rohan avec un sentiment de liberté indéchiffrable. C'était fantastique comme sensation ! Je devais bien me trouver à deux- trois kilomètres d'Edoras quand Fury se cabra. Je tombai au sol et mon cheval s'enfuit en courant, ou plutôt en galopant. Ne comprenant pas ce qui avait fait peur à ma monture, je me levai, me débarrassai de la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur mes vêtements et me mit en tête de retourner à la ville à pied. À peine quelques mètre plus loin, une ombre surgit devant moi. Huit autres m'entourèrent. J'étais piégée, piégée avec des Nazgûls.

- Viens avec nous et aucun mal ne te sera fait, dit le roi sorcier d'Angmar d'une voix sinistre.

- Si vous me voulez, vous n'avez qu'à venir me chercher, répondis-je en dégainant mon épée.

Il se mit à rire, un rire mauvais qui donne la chair de poule. L'un d'entre eux attaqua le premier. Je parai son coup et l'envoyai choir plus loin.

- Ne la tuez pas ! Hurla le chef. Le maitre la veux vivante.

- Écoutez, les gars, je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, dis-je en reculant un peu. Voilà mon offre : Vous me laissez partir, vous ne m'attaquez plus et vous n'attaquez plus mon amie aussi et, en échange, je ne vous tuerait pas.

- Cesse de dire des sottises ! Emparez-vous d'elle !

Cette fois, ils se jetèrent tous sur moi en même temps. Je parais habilement toutes leurs attaques mais l'un d'entre eux exécuta un coup bas, littéralement. La lame me manqua de peu la cuisse mais, tandis que j'évitai le coup, un autre me planta son épée à droite de mon ventre. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur en tombant au sol. Ils envoyèrent mon arme valser plus loin. L'un d'eux me saisit à bout de bras, me remettant sur pieds, tandis que j'étais secouée de spasmes et des soubresauts. Tout à coup, le Nazgûl qui allait m'emmener avec lui reçut une flèche en pleine tête. Ça n'allait pas le tuer, mais ça le mettait hors jeux pour l'instant. Je vis alors Legolas arriver sur son cheval et tirer des flèches dans les têtes des neuf spectres. Seulement, alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et qu'il montait sur sa monture, les Nazgûls se remirent debout. Alors que nous galopions aussi vite que nous le pouvions afin d'échapper à une mort certaine, ma vue se brouilla. Utilisant le peu de forces qui me restait pour nous sauver, je fis apparaître une douce lumière blanche qui créa un dôme autour de nous. Le dôme prit peu à peu de l'expansion et la dernière chose que je vit, ce fut le ciel qui redevenait bleu, les cris des Nazgûls retentissant au loin.

- Deux jours !

Je me levais en hurlant.

- Vous dites que j'ai dormit deux jours !

- Calmez vous, Éliane, l'appel à l'aide du Gondor n'a pas encore eu lieu.

- Ça ne tardera pas, aidez moi à me lever, Aragorn !

- Éliane… Vous devez vous reposer.

- Mais Aragorn, je me suis reposée deux jours !

- Correction, vous avez été inconsciente deux jours !

- Peut importe, je me lèverais, que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Je sais que rien ne vous en empêchera de toute façon alors…

- Et voilà, la voix de la raison ! Maintenant, aidez moi à me lever.

En soupirant, Aragorn m'aida à me remettre debout.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, de vous levez tout de suite, me dit-il. Surtout avec votre blessure !

- Une blessure ? Mais quelle blessure ? répondis-je en lui montrant une mince cicatrice, seule témoin de mon combat contre les spectres.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit.

- Vous êtes pleine de surprises, Éliane.

- Je sais. Maintenant, sortez que je puisse me changer !

Je le mit carrément dehors puis enfilai rapidement une tunique de voyage. Je rentrai ensuite dans la salle à manger avec mon sac de voyage. Dès que Merry me vit, il se jeta dans mes bras.

- Eh, tout le monde, regardez qui a daigné se réveiller ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

- Du calme, Merry ! répliquais-je en riant.

Mais mes prières furent vaines et bientôt, tout le monde me surnomma « la survivante » (Harry Potter).

- Enfin, arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

- Mais, Éli, tu as survécu à la lame d'un Nazgûl et ce, sans aucun traitement ! Tu ne portes même pas de séquelles ! répliqua Merry.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais survécu au « Avada Kedavra » de Voldemort !

- Pardon ?

- Je me comprends.

Il haussa les épaules puis se mit à manger. Je l'imitai et je fut bientôt rejointe par Legolas, qui s'installa à côté de moi.

- J'imagine que je vous dois la vie ?

- C'est à peu près ça, oui. Désormais, nous sommes quittes. Une vie pour une vie.

- En effet. Vous savez, Alicia n'était vraiment pas contente quand je lui ai parlé de notre petite altercation, lui avouais-je. Elle risque de vous passer un savon.

Il sourit, tout simplement. Tout à coup, je repensai à quelque chose.

- Cinq…

- Quoi ?

L'elfe ne comprenait pas ce que je disais.

- Quatre…

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- Trois…

- Éliane !

- Patience ! Deux…

Il soupira, s'avouant vaincu.

- Un…

- Les feux ! Les feux d'alarmes de Minas Tirith sont allumés ! Le Gondor à besoin d'aide ! hurla Aragorn en entrant dans la salle.

- Et voilà, murmurais-je, pas peu fière de mon timing.

L'elfe se retint pour ne pas rire, ça se voyait. Maintenant, tous avaient le regard fixé sur Theoden, qui prenait du temps à répondre.

- Et le Rohan répondra ! dit-il soudain. Réunissez les Rohirrims !

La majorité de la salle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Eomer, partez chercher d'autres hommes du Rohan afin de compléter les effectifs. Dans quelques jours, nous seront à la Citadelle.

Eomer ascquisa et quitta la pièce au pas de course.

- Allons seller nos chevaux, nous partons dans l'heure ! Continua Aragorn. Plus vite nous y serons, meilleur sera l'avenir du Gondor !

Je me levai et partit aux écuries, afin de seller Fury. Elle avait réussie à rentrer à la ville et, sincèrement, j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas rester à mes côtés. Elle se serait probablement fait tuer sinon. Je lui passai ensuite la bride et accrochait mon sac de voyage sur la selle. J'adorais monter les chevaux, c'était une passion. Je caressai un peu sa robe isabelle et les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Nous quittâmes ensuite Edoras et je me mit à dépasser tout le monde, afin de rejoindre Eowyn à l'avant de la file. Quand je passai près de Legolas, sans un regard pour lui, je lançai :

- Merci.

Puis, sans me retourner, je rejoignit la blonde.

**POV Alicia :**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que nous étions à la cité blanche et Pippin venait d'allumer le feu d'alarme. Tout allait pour le mieux. J'espérais sérieusement qu'Éli aille bien car, pendant un instant, j'avais ressentit une puissance magique inouïe se déployer. Je sortit à l'extérieur. Il faisait délicieusement chaud. Je vit Elladan près de l'arbre du Gondor. Depuis que j'avais répondu à ses sentiments, notre relation s'était nettement améliorée. Nous ne l'avions pas encore dit aux autres que nous « sortions ensemble » mais j'avais vraiment envie d'en parler par la pensée avec Éli. Seulement, Gandalf m'avait formellement interdit d'utiliser un quelconque moyen de communication magique car, ainsi, Sauron pourrait me retrouver. Alors, nous vivions notre amour en cachette. J'allais le voir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il me tournai le dos alors je pourrais lui faire une surprise. De plus, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, alors que j'allais lui faire un saut digne de ce nom, je remarquai que c'était Elrohir. Je reculai doucement, ne voulant pas le déranger, quand il ressentit ma présence.

- Tu peux venir t'asseoir, Alicia.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

Je m'assit donc à côté de lui. La seule différence entre lui et son frère, c'était qu'il avait une mèche brune derrière l'oreille. J'avais remarqué ça il n'y avait pas longtemps.

- Alicia, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, me dit-il.

Son ton grave démontrait qu'il ne plaisantait pas alors, je fis attention à ce qu'il dit.

- Écoute moi sans m'interrompre, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Parfait. Tu sais, à ton arrivée à Fondcombe, j'ai ressentit une grande libération. Après, quand tu nous as quitté pour la quête, je me suis mit à m'inquiéter tous les jours à ton propos. J'avais peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose. Puis, je suis partit avec l'armée au Gouffre de Helm et j'ai crut que mon cœur avait cessé de battre quand Éliane nous a dit que tu étais en Isengard.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…

- Tu es celle que je cherche depuis si longtemps, me dit-il en se levant, tout en me regardant tendrement.

- Quoi ?

- Alicia… Je t'aime !

**POV Legolas :**

Je savais qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Nous discutions de temps à autre et Éliane me plaisait de plus en plus. Elle avait du caractère, certes, mais c'était bien ce que j'aimais chez elle. Elle ne prenait pas tout au sérieux, aimait rire et faire sourire les autres. Je voyais bien qu'elle m'en voulait encore un peu mais le fait que je lui ai sauvé la vie m'a fait avancé d'un grand pas. Bien entendu, il ne faut pas nier qu'elle est la meilleure amie de ma sœur, qu'elle vient d'un autre monde et qu'elle n'a aucune goutte de sang royale dans les veines. Seulement, ces petits problèmes n'ont aucune importance pour l'instant. Je trouverais une solution en temps et lieu. Pour le moment, je profitai pleinement de sa présence à mes côtés. J'avais l'intention de lui avouer mes sentiments ce soir. Il ne nous manquait qu'une journée entière de chevauchée puis nous arrivions au Rohan. Nous fîmes une dernière halte pour la nuit. Nous installâmes le campement assez rapidement. Je vis bien que quelque chose n'allait pas au campement.

- Les hommes sont silencieux et les chevaux, agités, dis-je.

- La tension monte à l'ombre de la montagne, répondit Eomer.

- Où cette route conduit-elle ? demanda alors le nain.

- C'est la route de Dimholt, le chemin dans la montagne, répondit Éliane en arrivant près de nous. Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventurés n'est revenu, cette montagne est maudite !

Elle tentait de garder son sérieux mais, en voyant l'air effaré de Gimli, je dut admettre que c'était amusant. Il nous quitta en maugréant et Éliane partit s'asseoir près d'un des nombreux feux allumés par les hommes de l'armée. Je lui tendit du Lambas, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Tandis que nous mangions dans un silence de mort, Eowyn sortit d'une tente avec Merry. Il était désormais un écuyer du Rohan. Pourtant, Eomer ne semblait pas de cette avis.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager, dit-il à l'intention d'Eowyn

- Et tu ne devrais pas douter de lui, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne doute pas de son courage, mais de la portée de son bras.

Les hommes autour rirent à voix basse.

- Comment pouvez vous insulter autant de courage ? demanda alors Éliane d'une voix calme, mais d'où perçait un certain agacement.

Voyant que personne ne répondait, elle poursuivit.

- Il est prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour aider cette terre, qui est tant la sienne que la votre. Il se met en péril pour sauver ceux qu'il aime et pour protéger la Terre du Milieu. Certes, il est petit, mais il ne faut jamais juger quelqu'un par sa taille car je suis certaine que ce petit homme a plus de courage que la majorité de vos hommes ici présent.

Je souriais intérieurement. C'est qu'elle avait du cran de répondre ainsi à Eomer, surtout devant les soldats. Je le voyais rougir de colère et de honte et il était visible qu'il désirait lancer une remarque cinglante. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et Éliane se rassit à côté de moi, recommençant à manger tranquillement. Elle se fichait éperdument des réactions qu'elle pouvait causer chez tout le monde quand elle disait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait ses convictions et les assumait avec fierté. Puis, après m'avoir dit bonne nuit, elle se dirigea vers sa tente. Je la suivit, désirant lui parler seul à seul, quand je vis qu'elle ressortait de sa tente avec une sacoche. Curieux, je continuai de la suivre à travers le campement. Elle se rendit aux écuries et ressortit avec son cheval. J'étais de plus en plus inquiet. Allait-elle nous abandonner ? Puis, je la vis se placer devant l'entrée de la route de Dimholt, malgré les protestations de sa monture. Elle s'assit ensuite au sol.

- Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, Legolas. Je sais que vous êtes là, dit-elle dans le vide.

Je sortit et vit qu'elle me faisait signe de la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

J'étais vraiment curieux.

- Attendez quelques minutes, vous allez voir.

Je m'essayai donc à côté d'elle, attendant je ne sais quoi. Puis, plus loin, une ombre furtive sortit sans bruit des écuries. Quand je reconnut Aragorn, je me levais.

- Non, c'est hors de question, dit-il en me reconnaissant.

- Vous savez pourtant que vous ne nous empêcherez pas de vous suivre, répondis-je.

Gimli arriva en courant.

- Attendez moi ! Où allez vous comme ça ?

Éliane sortit de l'ombre.

- Nous allons prendre la route de Dimholt, afin d'aller chercher du renfort, répondit-elle.

- Comment savez-vous… commença Aragorn.

Puis, il se tut.

- Vous le saviez depuis le début n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui et je veux venir moi aussi.

- Très bien, c'est comme vous voudrez. Allons y !

Encore une fois, j'avais douté d'elle. Comme je pouvais être stupide des fois !

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, me glissa-t-elle tandis que nous nous engagions dans la montagne.

Je sourit. Elle surveillait mes pensées ! Il faudrait que je fasse plus attention à l'avenir. Puis, quand je vis que les autres m'avait distancés, je les rejoignit en courant, m'enfonçant pour de bon dans le chemin maudit.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

**POV Alicia :**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'étais encore sous le choc de la révélation d'Elrohir. Lui, il me fixait avec une adoration sans faille. Puis, semblant me réveiller d'une longue léthargie, je me levai à mon tour.

- Je suis désolée, Elrohir, mais j'aime un autre.

- Allons, il ne peut pas être mieux que moi…

Il fit un pas en avant, j'en fis un en arrière.

- Elrohir, oublie moi, s'il te plait.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas t'oublier, je ne peux pas t'oublier !

- Je t'en prix, laisse tomber ! C'est peine perdue !

- Je t'aurais, Alicia, je t'aurais ! Et ce jour là, tu seras à moi, rien qu'à moi !

J'étais vraiment terrifiée maintenant. Tentant le tout pour le tout, je passais à côté de lui, espérant lui échapper. Pourtant, il me retint par le bras, m'attira de force contre lui et m'embrassa. Je me défit de son emprise et ma main partit toute seule. Je partis en courant, d'un pas inquiet et furieux, tandis qu'il se massait sa joue rougie et endolorie avec un air hébété. Comment avait-il osé ? Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Je le voyais seulement pour un ami mais maintenant qu'il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'avait fait des menaces… C'était officiel, il était fou. Je décidai de ne parler de ça à personne pour l'instant, ne voulant surtout pas me mettre entre les deux frères. Silencieusement, je me glissai sous les couvertures en espérant trouver très vite le sommeil, sachant que j'aurais une grosse journée le lendemain.

**POV Éliane :**

Nous marchions depuis une bonne heure déjà. L'elfe nous avait raconté l'histoire des hommes de la montagne et j'ai vu Gimli se raidir quand il parla d'une armée maudite. Ah un certain moment, il se mit à frissonner.

- La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée, dit-il.

- Ça, mon cher ami, c'était une métaphore pour dire : « J'ai peur » ! répondis-je en riant un peu.

- Moi ? Peur ? Mais cessez de dire n'importe quoi, vous divaguez complètement ! protesta le nain.

- C'est ça, oui…

Moi, Aragorn et Legolas nous lançâmes des regards complices devant la mauvaise foi évidente de Gimli. Puis, nous arrivâmes devant la porte dans la montagne. Je débarquais de mon cheval, qui partit au galop dès que j'eu mis mon pied à terre. Je n'essayai pas de retenir Fury, elle n'aurait pas pu passer dans le passage. Je m'approchas donc de l'entrée et lut ce qui y était écrit, en noir parler.

- La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la garde. La voie est close, traduis-je, surtout pour moi-même.

- Vous savez lire le noir parler du Mordor ? s'étonna Aragorn en arrivant derrière moi.

- Tout comme Alicia. Nous pouvons, lire, parler et comprendre toutes les langues de la Terre du Milieu.

- Intéressant, répondit Legolas.

Puis, Aragorn entra dans la montagne en clamant :

- Je ne craint pas la mort !

Puis, il disparut dans les ténèbres de la montagne maudite.

- Gimli, ne serait-il pas ironique qu'un homme soit capable d'aller sous terre contrairement à un nain ? demandais-je.

- En effet, j'y vais de ce pas. On se retrouve à l'intérieur !

Puis il entra, surtout par orgueil que par volonté. Alors que j'arrivais pour entrer moi aussi, un bras me retint.

- Éliane, je dois vous dire quelque chose, dit-il.

- Écoutez, nous parlerons plus tard, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

Il ascquisa et nous entrâmes tous les deux à l'intérieur. Il faisait vraiment sombre et j'entendais sans cesse des craquement au sol. Je savais ce dont il s'agissait et cela me dégoutai au plus haut point.

- Surtout, ne regardez pas au sol, dis-je.

Bien entendu, aucun d'eux ne m'écouta et des cris étouffés me parvinrent.

- Je vous avais averti, soupirais-je.

Puis, nous arrivâmes dans une véritable cité fantôme, abandonnée depuis des lustres maintenant. Abandonnée ? Pas si sur que ça…

- Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ?

La voix était glaciale et me donna des frissons dans le dos.

- Une personne à qui vous devez allégeance ! répondit Aragorn d'une voix forte.

Le chef fantôme apparut, suivit de près par une odeur de putréfaction insoutenable.

- Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent ! cracha le fantôme.

- Vous me tolérerez moi !

Le fantôme se mit à rire, un rire sans amusement, sinistre à souhait.

- La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la garde. La voie est close !

L'armée de spectres apparut, l'odeur s'intensifia et je crut pendant un instant que j'allais m'évanouir.

- Maintenant, vous allez mourir ! préféra le fantôme.

Legolas s'apprêtait à décocher une flèche, mais je le retint. Puis, je fit signe à Aragorn qu'il était temps. Il hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il avait comprit.

- Je vous sommes d'accomplir votre serment ! ordonna le rodeur en s'avançant vers lui.

- Seul le roi du Gondor peut me l'ordonner !

Puis, il abattit sa lame sur la tête du Dunedain. Aragorn la dévia en sortant la sienne.

- La lame a été brisé ! s'étonna le fantôme en reculant un peu.

- Elle a été reforgée !

- Le roi du Gondor !

- Battez vous pour nous ! Et regagnez votre honneur !

Silence.

- Que dites vous ? Les pressa Aragorn. Que dites vous !

- Vous perdez votre temps, Aragorn ! dit Gimli. Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort !

- C'est ça, continuez de les provoquer Gimli ! C'est une super idée ! dis-je en regardant l'armée fantôme s'approcher dangereusement de nous.

Silence.

- Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur ! Battez vous pour moi et je considérerais votre serment comme accompli !

Silence.

- Alors, votre réponse, ça vient ? C'est très simple, vous dites oui ou vous dites non, il n'y a pas de peut-être ! m'exclamais-je.

Silence. Puis, ils se volatilisèrent tous. Tous les fantômes disparurent d'un seul coup, sans un bruit. Puis, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Il semblait provenir de tous les côtés à la fois.

- Un éboulement ! Criais-je. Courez !

Nous nous mîmes au pas de course en évitant les cranes, les os et les morceaux de pierres qui se détachaient des murs et du plafond. Puis, nous atteignîmes l'air libre. Devant nous, un spectacle affligeant nous attendait. Des dizaines de navires portant à son bord une partie de l'armée de Sauron voguaient sur un rythme de guerre sur la rivière, tandis que de la fumée créée par les flammes qui dévoraient petit à petit les villages que les barbares avaient croisés s'élevait lentement vers le ciel, qui voyait naitre un nouveau jour dans les lueurs de l'aube. Mes trois compagnons étaient dépités. Elrond avait raison, nous étions bien trop peu pour combattre l'armée de Sauron. Et nous avions échoués dans notre mission de recrutage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, dis-je.

Au même moment, un vent froid souffla dans notre direction. Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes le roi fantôme debout devant nous.

- On se battra ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

- Et vlan ! m'exclamais-je, toute contente. Alors, qui avait raison ?

Tous secouèrent la tête en souriant, puis nous descendîmes en bas. Le roi fantôme devait attendre le signal. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur la rive et regardâmes les bateaux un moment, avant qu'Aragorn ne s'exclame :

- Serviteur de Sauron ! N'avancez pas plus loin ou vous vous en repentirez !

- Et pour qui te prends tu pour croire que nous allons t'obéir, misérable humain ? répondit un orque.

- Je suis certain que ça ne vous intéresse pas. Maintenant, retournez en d'où vous venez et vous vous en sortirez vivant !

Les barbares se mirent à rire. Ils ne le croyaient visiblement pas.

- Legolas, décocher une flèche, mais seulement pour leur faire peur.

- Bien.

Il saisit son arc, le banda et alors qu'il allait lâcher sa flèche, Gimli donner un coup sur le bas de l'arc et dévia la trajectoire de la flèche, qui se ficha dans le crane d'un des orques. Oh, par tous les Valars, je venait d'assister à la mort de Peter Jackson ! En tout cas, je fis les gros yeux à Gimli qui fit semblant de ne rien voir et, alors que les serviteurs du mal allaient nous faire part de leurs représailles, l'armée fantôme apparut et courut sur l'eau (trop malade !). En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tous les bateaux furent vidés des esclaves de Sauron et remplis par l'armée fantôme. Je montai avec les autres dans celui qui se trouvait à la tête de la file et nous poursuivîmes notre route, attendant avec impatience l'une des plus grande bataille de l'histoire.

**POV Alicia :**

Nous étions à l'aube de la bataille. Ça allait être grandiose et j'avais la ferme intention d'y participer. Je me mit une tunique propre et confortable, attachai mes cheveux de manière pratique et, après un solide petit déjeuner, je partit voir Gandalf. Il semblait réellement inquiet, et il y avait de quoi. L'armée de Sauron était immense !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gandalf. Ils viendront, lui dis-je, convaincue de ce que j'avançais.

- Je suis certain que vous avez raison, mais ils seront trop peu.

- Ayez confiance, mon ami. Nous vaincrons, coute que coute.

Il me sourit, puis me laissa. Je partit m'installer sur la muraille et, vit l'armée du Mordor toute bien installée devant la cité blanche. Soudain, un cor retentit. Le cor du Rohan. Je savais qu'ils viendraient ! Néanmoins, je fut soulagée. Je n'aurais pas aimée, mais alors là pas du tout, me retrouver toute seule pour combattre ça ! Je vis alors les deux armées foncer l'une dans l'autre. Sans hésiter, je sautais, sous les regards incrédules et effarés des soldats du Gondor, par dessus la muraille. Je m'étais pratiqué un peu et j'avais fait le décompte des pouvoirs que j'avais découvert pour l'instant :

- Le contrôle du feu

- Un pouvoir de guérison

- Je peux communiquer par pensées

- Lire les pensées

J'avais découvert tout récemment que je pouvais voler sur de courtes distances alors, comme je disais, je sautais par dessus le mur et atterris un peu plus loin en douceur. C'était fantastique, j'avais toujours rêvé voler ! En tout cas, je me jetai tête baissée dans la bataille, me frayant un chemin en espérant trouver bientôt Eowyn. Je savais qu'elle participait à la bataille et qu'elle allait tuer le roi maudit d'Angmar. Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. Des Oliphants approchaient ! Je me précipitais alors vers le premier et me mit à tirer des flèches. Je fis comme mon frère, dans le film, et l'Oliphant tomba au sol, mort, emportant avec lui ses passagers. Je vis alors Legolas arriver en courant, Éli, Aragorn, Gimli dans son sillage, ainsi que… l'armée fantôme !

- Vous avez réussi ! m'écriais-je en me jetant dans les bras de mon frère.

- Oui ! Et, est-ce que c'est toi qui…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et point le corps de la bête que je venais de mettre à terre.

- Oui, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Allez, tout le monde embarque, vous manquez tout le plaisir !

Ils se jetèrent alors dans la mêlée, mais je retins Éli par le bras.

- Il faut trouver Eowyn

- Ça ne sera pas difficile, elle se trouve au seul endroit sur le champ de bataille où il y a un Nazgûl avec un dragon géant.

- Vrai.

Nous regardâmes quelques secondes autour de nous, mais il y avait trop de monde, nous n'arrivions pas à voir quoi que ce soit. Je le senti tressaillir un peu et vit qu'elle était en transe. Je « connectai » mon esprit à celui d'Éliane et vit qu'avec le sien, elle pouvait parcourir le champ de bataille tel un oiseau invisible à l'œil des autres. Elle revint brusquement à elle.

- Par là ! me dit-elle en se mettant à courir vers la cité blanche.

Nous nous mîmes à courir comme des forcenées, attirant ainsi l'attention de plusieurs ennemis. Ils se mirent à notre poursuite. Le remarquant, je le signalai à mon amie.

- Éli, on a de la compagnie.

- Je sais. Il faut s'en débarrasser. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous suivent jusqu'à Eowyn sinon elle risque de ne pas réussir à tuer le roi fantôme.

- D'accord.

Je m'arrêtais donc et fit face à la petite troupe qui était après nous. Éliane s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Ils se stoppèrent net en nous voyant les attendre, mais cette trêve ne dura pas longtemps. Ils attaquèrent tous en même temps mais, aucun ne survécu. Nous reprîmes rapidement notre chemin et nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour voir Eowyn transpercer le spectre de son épée.

- Je ne suis pas un homme ! hurla-t-elle.

Puis, elle ôta son casque et, cheveux dans le vent (il est où, le ventilateur ?) elle retira son épée du cadavre, qui disparut deux secondes plus tard. Je marchai jusqu'à la tête du dragon, qui avait roulé un peu plus loin dans la poussière. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais toute cette violence ne me dégoutai plus autant que la dernière fois, comme si je m'étais habitué au sang et au massacre. Cette pensée me fit frémir d'horreur. Non, je ne pouvais pas assister à de la violence sanglante en souriant, quand même ! Je vis alors Éliane s'agenouiller près d'Eowyn et de Theoden. Le roi venait de mourir. Ça me faisait mal d'avoir su que sa fin était proche et de ne pas avoir pu l'avertir. Comme quoi, connaître l'avenir comporte certains inconvénients. Je m'asseyais au sol à leurs côtés, pleurant avec elles la mort d'un roi si juste et bon. Autour de nous, les derniers serviteurs de Sauron se faisaient massacrer par les Rohirrims. Plus loin, Aragorn libérait les fantômes de leur serment et l'armée se volatilisa. Deux Oliphants survivants quittaient la plaine avec leurs maitres pour éviter de se faire tuer. Puis, peu à peu, l'armée du Rohan et celle du Gondor se rassemblèrent en un cercle autour de nous et de la dépouille de leur souverain. Puis, Eomer vint l'embarquer avec trois de ses hommes, la mort dans l'âme, tandis que nous aidions Eowyn à se lever. Elle pleurait amèrement, ne cessant de répéter que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. Nos compagnons vinrent à notre rencontre, Merry et Pippin derrière. Les deux Hobbits étaient vraiment contents de se retrouver et tous les autres célébraient déjà notre victoire. Pourtant, en voyant nos larmes, ils cessèrent immédiatement de fêter.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aragorn en s'approchant, la mine inquiète.

- Le roi Theoden est mort, ainsi que l'intendant du Gondor, Denethor qui, lui, s'est suicidé.

Ils assimilèrent l'information que je venais de leur transmettre. Puis, dans un silence respectueux, quelques sanglots étouffés en bande sonore, nous rentrâmes dans la cité blanche.

Nous venions de rentrer. La veillée en l'honneur de Theoden aurait lieu le soir même. Eowyn se remettait peu à peu de la tragédie, mais pleurait tout de même dans sa chambre et ne désirait voir personne pour l'instant. Tout à coup, en pénétrant dans le palais, une douleur vive m'assaillit. Je me tins la côte et, quand je retirai ma main, je vis seulement un membre ensanglanté. J'entendis Éli étouffer un cri et, alerté, Legolas arriva à la course. Sans un mot, je lui montrais ma blessure. Étrangement, je n'étais pas paniquée. J'avais seulement horriblement mal. Aragorn arriva, suivit de Gimli, les Hobbits et Gandalf. Tout le côté gauche de mon corps était déchiré et mes vêtements se tachaient de rouge. En voyant leurs mines effrayées, je me mis à rire.

- Arrêter de paniquer, voyons ! À ce que je sache, c'est moi, et non vous, qui est blessée !

- Mais… il faut absolument que l'on soigne cette blessure, et au plus vite !

- Offre acceptée, répondis-je simplement.

Je plaçais alors ma main droite (encore) sur ma plaie, me concentrai un instant puis une douce lumière lilas s'échappa de ma paume. Tous durent fermer les yeux, éblouis, puis ils les rouvrirent. De ma blessure, il ne restait plus rien. J'étais comme neuve.

- C'est fantastique ! S'écria Éli. Tu sais, je peux seulement opérer ce genre de guérison sur moi même, j'ai essayé. Toi, par contre, tu peux guérir tout le monde !

- Ça me donne une idée, leur dis-je, songeuse. Je vais à l'infirmerie, à tout à l'heure.

Puis, je les laissais plantés dans le couloir, tandis que je courais jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'entrai. Le spectacle était désolant. Des dizaines de soldats avaient été blessés au cours de la bataille. Alors, je m'approchai du premier lit et vit un homme entre la vie et la mort. Je posai ma main sur son front, me concentrai en fermant les yeux et, quand je les rouvris, il se mit à cligner des yeux, puis se leva dans son lit.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Encouragée par mon succès, je me mis à visiter tous les blessés, les plus graves états d'abords. À la fin de ma tournée, j'étais réellement épuisée, bien plus que durant la bataille. Mais, en voyant les visages réjouis et soulagés de ceux que j'avais sauvé et de leur famille, je souriais à mon tour. Beaucoup de ces soldats auraient dut mourir mais je ne l'aurais jamais accepté, surtout si je pouvais y faire quelque chose. Il y avait maintenant beaucoup de réjouissances dans l'infirmerie. Tous célébraient la victoire et leur rétablissement soudain. Sans un bruit et sans qu'aucun d'eux ne me remarque, je me glissais à l'extérieur de la salle. J'allais directement à ma chambre et m'effondrais sur le lit, vidée de toute énergie.

C'était la fête. Nous célébrions notre victoire et honorions le courage des morts et des vivants. Plusieurs hommes qui m'étaient totalement inconnus jusqu'à présent venaient me remercier parce que je les avais sauvé dans l'infirmerie. Je fuyais Elrohir depuis le début de la soirée. Je n'avais pas encore parlé de mon problème à Éli, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Justement, il se faisait tard. Il était temps qu'on y aille. Je la pris par le bras, dit au revoir à tout le monde et nous partîmes s'enfermer dans ma chambre.

- Je dois te parler, lui dis-je sans détour.

Elle allait faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère mais mon air grave lui fit fermer le clapet.

- Bon et bien, tout d'abord, je sors avec Elladan…

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Elle hurlait à m'en crever les tympans.

- Je l'savais ! Je l'savais ! Je l'savais !

- Mais tait toi, bon sang !

- Désolé.

Elle se rassit sur mon lit et me fit signe de continuer.

- Une journée avant la bataille, je suis allée à l'arbre du Gondor…

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il est impressionnant ?

Je lui fis les gros yeux et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.

- Pardon.

- Bon, je peux continuer ou tu vas m'interrompre à chaque phrase ?

- C'est bon, continue.

- Bien. Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis allée à l'arbre et j'ai vu Elladan assit en dessous. Je me suis approchée pour lui faire un saut mais j'ai vu à la dernière seconde qu'il s'agissait d'Elrohir. J'allais partir quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler.

- Un peu comme toi tout à l'heure, non ?

Ça lui avait échappé.

- S'cusez, s'cusez, s'cusez ! J'arrête, promis !

Je soupirai.

- Je me suis assise à côté de lui et il m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Oh la vache.

Elle se plaqua les mains sur le visage.

- Excuse moi, je suis incorrigible.

- Pas grave. Je lui ai dit que j'aimais un autre mais il ne m'a pas cru. J'ai voulu partir mais, juste avant…

- Il t'a embrassé, c'est ça.

- Oui. Après, je l'ai giflé et je suis parti en courant.

- Tu es dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. Comment tu vas te sortir de ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pendant un instant, il m'a fait vraiment peur. Il m'a même menacé ! Personne d'autre que toi n'es au courant pour moi et Elladan alors n'en parle à personne, c'est clair ?

- Oui.

- Aussi, ne lui dit pas à propos de moi et Elrohir, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- En fait, ne parle de cette conversation à personne, ni à mon frère, ni à personne d'autre !

- Très bien.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un ! Puis, après s'être souhaitées bonne nuit, Éli me quitta pour aller dormir et je laissai le sommeil me gagner petit à petit.


	19. Chapitre 18

**En réponse à Neiflheim, c'est vrai, les deux jumeaux ont les cheveux bruns-noirs mais comme je les trouve affreusement laids, je les ai mis blonds. Ça te convient comme explication?**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**POV Éliane : **

Je venais de me lever quand ma conversation avec Ali me revint en mémoire. Elle avait un gros problème, je devais lui accorder. Tout de même, je trouvais amusant cette situation. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait se sortir de ce pétrin là, mais ça promettait d'être intéressant. Je sortis de ma chambre (après m'être préparée, bien sur) et je me dirigeai vers celle d'Ali, de l'autre côté du couloir. Je frappais trois coups à sa porte et vint m'ouvrir.

- Tu sais ce qui nous attends aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

- En effet. Allez, dépêches toi, je suis certaine qu'ils ne nous ont pas avertis pour éviter que l'on ne vienne avec eux.

- Ça c'est vrai, me répondit-elle en sortant. Ce qu'ils ont oublié, c'est que nous savions que leur petite réunion aurait lieu aujourd'hui.

- Exactement. Allons y.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et nous nous mîmes en route. Nous arrivâmes très vite devant une porte fermée mais on pouvait entendre la conversation à l'intérieur.

- Frodon est passé au delà de ma vision, dit Gandalf.

Nous étions arrivées à temps, mais nous entendions mal. Ali me fit signe de faire comme elle. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais quand je la vis disparaître, je su ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse. J'entrouvris la porte et je réussis à utiliser la télékinésie. Je m'étais exercée deux fois, rien de plus, mais je réussi et un vase se fracassa derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous, ce qui nous permit d'ouvrir la porte, d'entrer rapidement et de la refermer derrière nous sans qu'ils ne le sachent. En plus, en me tenant la main, Ali me rendait invisible comme elle. C'était vraiment fantastique et, en plus, les autres ne se doutaient pratiquement pas que nous étions dans la même pièce qu'eux. Ils revinrent à leur place et Aragorn prit la parole.

- Si Sauron avait l'anneau, nous le saurions. En effet, s'il avait récupéré son précieux, la Terre du Milieu serait déjà en ruines à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! répliqua le magicien. Il a subit une défaite, c'est vrai, mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe.

- Et bien, qu'il y reste ! rétorqua durement Gimli. Et qu'il y pourrisse jusqu'en enfer ! Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

- Parce que dix mille orques se tiennent entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort, soupira tristement l'Istari.

- Non, il y encore un espoir pour Frodon et Sam. Ils ont besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth et, cela, nous pouvons leur donner, dit Aragorn.

- Comment cela ? demanda Legolas.

- En attirant les armées de Sauron, Legolas. En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons vers les Portes Noires.

Gimli s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe.

- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force, dit Eomer, songeur.

- Pas pour nous. Mais nous pouvons donner sa chance à Frodon si l'œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous ! Rendons le aveugle en toute autre chose en Mordor !

- Une diversion ! comprit alors l'elfe.

Tous réfléchirent quelques secondes.

- Une mort certaine, une faible chance de succès, mais qu'attendons-nous ? demanda Gimli avec un sourire.

- Sauron soupçonnera un piège, il ne mordra pas à l'appât, dit Gandalf en secouant la tête.

C'est là qu'Ali me lâcha la main. Nous devinrent visibles et tous nous regardèrent, incrédules.

- Je crois qu'en fait, nous avons une excellente chance pour réussir ce coup là, dit doucement Ali.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que vous ne soyez pas au courant de cette réunion.

- Ils n'ont vraiment rien apprit durant notre aventure, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je à mon amie, faussement découragée.

- Je crois que c'est malheureusement le cas, répondit-elle en embarquant dans mon petit jeu.

- Ah non, j'avais oublié, soupira Legolas en se frappant le front.

Je ne dis rien, comprenant qu'il s'était rappelé que nous venions d'un autre monde. Comme personne ne disait rien, je pris la parole.

- Sauron enverra toute son armée, dis-je. Et ce, pour une raison très simple : Il veut s'approprier notre puissance. Si nous venons devant la porte avec vous, il enverra toute son armée pour nous capturer.

- C'est de la folie, dit Aragorn en nous regardant.

- Il vous tuera toutes les deux ! s'écria Pippin.

- Non, répliqua Ali. Il ne nous tuera pas puisqu'il nous veut vivante. Pour nous prendre nos pouvoirs, il a besoin que nous soyons saine et sauves, c'est pourquoi tous se serviteurs ne nous abattaient pas, même quand ils en avaient l'occasion.

- Et pourtant, Éliane a reçut une flèche qui aurait très bien pu la tuer, dit Legolas.

- Oui mais ça, c'était de ma faute. Il visait Boromir et je me suis placée devant alors j'ai reçut la flèche.

- Tout de même, non seulement vous risquez de vous faire enlever mais, en plus, si il réussit à voler votre magie, ils sera invincible, même sans l'anneau, ajouta Merry.

- Non, nous ne le laisserons pas faire. Seriez-vous vraiment capable de sacrifiez tout un monde pour sauver deux vies ? Merry, Pippin, la compté sera mise à feu et à sang. Eomer, le Rohan sera détruit. Aragorn, vous venez de sauver Minas Tirith pour en faire aussitôt après le tombeau de votre peuple.

Tous cessèrent de répliquer. Tout le monde savait qu'Ali avait raison.

- Je crains que ce ne soit la seule solution, dit finalement le magicien blanc. Allez préparer les hommes, nous partons dans deux heures.

Frustré, l'elfe sortit d'un pas rapide et claqua la porte. Je senti une main sur mon épaule.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, me dit Alicia. Il est inquiet pour nous, encore plus pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est à lui de te le dire, pas à moi. On se revoit tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sur.

Elle sortit. Les autres la suivirent. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour nous, ce qui me toucha profondément. Je sortis quelques secondes plus tard. Comme je ne trouvais pas Legolas, j'utilisai ma magie. Mon esprit s'envola tel un oiseau et partit à la recherche de l'elfe. Il était sur la muraille. Tel un témoin silencieux prit en plein délit, mon esprit revint dans mon corps et je partis en courant vers la muraille. Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers et j'arrivais devant lui, puisqu'il s'apprêtait à descendre. Il me regarda quelques instants, un regard remplie de détresse. Puis, il tourna les talons et se remit à errer sur le mur de pierre. Je le rejoignis, mais il ne fit pas attention à moi, comme si j'étais invisible. Juste pour être sûr, je vérifiais que je n'étais pas bel et bien invisible. Non, j'étais correcte. Comme il continuais à marcher, je le dépassais, me plaçais devant lui et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il détourna les yeux.

- Comment avez-vous fais pour me trouver ?

- J'ai mes moyens. Maintenant, expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez réagi ainsi.

- Ma sœur… ma sœur est déjà en danger. Je n'accepterais pas que celle que j'aime le soit aussi.

Il avait dit cette phrase si faiblement que je peinais à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Puis, l'idée me frappa de plein fouet.

- Celle que vous aimez…

- Je… Je… Oubliez ça, je suis stupide.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse faire un jour. Je le retint par le bras, l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai. Aussitôt après, je partis en coup de vent, regrettant amèrement ce que je venais de faire. Si jamais j'avais mal comprit ce qu'il avait dit ? Si jamais je m'étais trompée et que ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il avait des sentiments ? Soudain, quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière, me retourna vers lui et m'embrassa. Je reculai un peu pour voir de qui il s'agissait et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Legolas me sourire tendrement. J'étais vraiment heureuse et je répondis à son baiser avec passion.

**POV Alicia :**

Après avoir quitter la réunion à la suite de mon frère, je me dirigeai vers l'arbre. Elladan (le vrai, pas son frère) m'attendait impatiemment. Je m'assit à côté de lui, appuyai ma tête contre son torse et lui expliquai en quelques mots la situation. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que j'aille en Mordor mais, je réussit finalement à le convaincre. Puis, il me proposa de rendre notre couple officiel (pas de mariage tout de suite, ne vous inquiétez pas). Nous avons donc décidés d'en parler à tous les autres avant le départ. Justement, parlant de départ, j'abandonnais mon amant pour aller préparer mon sac. J'avais vraiment hâte de quitter la Cité Blanche. C'était un bel endroit, certes, mais je m'ennuyais à mourir. Ne me demandez même pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre avant la bataille. En tout cas, au tournant d'un couloir, je tombais sur (MERDE ! S.O.S ! HELP !) Elrohir. Il me regarda quelque secondes puis s'approcha de moi.

- Ainsi donc, c'est mon frère qui à réussi à voler ton cœur.

Je déglutis. Il nous avait vu !

- C'est étrange, surtout que nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Nous allions rendre notre couple officiel avant le départ, lui répondis-je.

Il ne dit rien.

- Écoute, je dois aller préparer mes affaires. Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure.

- NON !

Il me retint par le bras (combien de personnes m'ont fait ça ?).

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez lui ? Pourquoi le préfères-tu à moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Question 1 : Il a tout de plus que toi. Question deux : Il ne me force pas la main. Question trois : Parce que lui, il n'est pas un cinglé comme toi. Question quatre : Ce n'est pas ça, j'aime simplement Elladan et c'est réciproque alors maintenant laisse moi passer.

- Je t'aurais averti, Alicia. Tu seras à moi, j'en fais le serment et, un jour, tu apprendras à m'aimer comme tu aimes mon frère, cracha-t-il en me lâchant le bras.

- Ça, j'en doute fortement.

Puis, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, évitant de regarder derrière moi. Il est fou, cet imbécile ! Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, préparais rapidement mon sac et, après un dernier regard pour la pièce dans laquelle j'avais vécu durant un moment, je fermais la porte. Elladan m'attendait, tout sourire, au bout du couloir. Nous marchâmes un moment dans le silence puis nous arrivâmes aux écuries, où devaient se trouver les autres.

- Prête ?

Je soupirai.

- Non. Mais nous devrons bien le dire un jour ou l'autre alors aujourd'hui ou demain, quelle différence ?

Il sourit, puis poussa les portes des écuries. Les autres nous regardèrent, surpris, puis un sourire éclaira le visage du magicien.

- Je le savais, dit-il simplement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous saviez ? demanda Pippin.

- Crétin de touque ! dit Merry. Ils sont ensemble, tu ne vois donc pas ?

Moi, ce que je voyais, c'était qu'Éliane, Legolas et Elrohir n'étaient pas là. Tous furent heureux pour nous et, deux minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de mon frère et d'Éliane d'entrer. Main dans la main (Oh c'tu cute !).

- Enfin ! m'écriais-je en les serrant dans mes bras. Il était temps que tu lui dises !

Je m'adressais surtout à Legolas, tandis qu'Éli riait sous cape.

- Elle a raison, mon ami. Il était temps ! dit Aragorn en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était à temps ? demanda Pippin.

- Crétin de Touque !

Tous ceux présents dans la salle dirent cette phrase en même temps, ce qui me fit rire. Puis, Elladan arriva près de moi.

- Enfin ! dit Éliane en voyant ce dernier me serrer dans ses bras. Il était temps que tu l'apprennes aux autres !

- Tu as pris plus de temps que moi, je te signale !

Elladan sourit. Legolas aussi. Puis, un messager arriva en courant.

- Sir Aragorn ! Un message de la part du sir Elrohir !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Voyez par vous-même !

Le rodeur saisit la lettre que lui tendait le messager, qui repartit en courant. Le regard du Dunedain se durcit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Éliane, inquiète.

- Le traitre ! cracha Aragorn. Il nous a trahis ! Il a rejoint Sauron !

- Quoi ?

Elladan venait de sortir de sa torpeur.

- Non, il ne ferait jamais ça ! Pourquoi le ferait-il, au juste ?

- Tout est de ma faute, soufflais-je, les larmes au yeux.

- Comment ça ?

Tout à coup, quelque chose s'insinua dans mon esprit. Je m'écroulais au sol, me tenant la tête entre les mains. Le visage d'Elrohir apparut, dansant devant mes yeux.

- Tu seras à moi… À MOI !

La douleur était trop intense. Puis, ma vision se troubla et je me sentais tomber au sol, me fracassant le crane contre une pierre.

**POV Éliane : **

Deux jours. Deux jours que nous étions partis. Deux jours que je m'inquiétais. Deux jours qu'Ali était inconsciente. La situation m'énervait au plus haut point. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Parfois, durant la nuit, j'avais l'impression qu'elle cessait de respirer. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour la troisième et dernière nuit. Tout à coup, à côté de moi, Ali se mit à tousser violement. Pendant un instant, j'eu l'impression qu'elle allait cracher ses poumons mais, finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux, affolée.

- ÉLIANE !

- Du calme ! Je suis là.

Elle se redressa sur sa couchette et porta une main à son cœur.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé aux autres entre… enfin, entre moi et Elrohir ?

- Non, ce sera à toi de le faire.

- Merci.

- Rendors toi et prends des forces. Nous arriverons aux portes noires demain, en après midi.

Comme elle ne me répondait pas, je me tournais vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie. Autour de nous, personne ne s'était réveillé. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à propos de demain, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Pourtant, j'oubliais très vite cette impression, m'abandonnant dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Alicia :**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Il était très tôt, mais je voyais tous les hommes se préparer pour un départ imminent. Éliane me secouait l'épaule. Je tassai sa main en maugréant et me levai. J'avais les jambes en compote, étant donné que ça faisait deux jours et deux nuits que je n'avais pas marché. D'un pas un peu incertain, je me dirigeais vers mon cheval, mon sac sur l'épaule et Éli marchant tranquillement derrière moi. Tous les autres attendaient près des chevaux et ils semblèrent plutôt surpris de me voir arriver debout.

- Alicia !

Elladan se jeta sur moi et me souleva de terre.

- Doucement !

Il me déposa par terre, me donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et m'aida à grimper, malgré mes protestations. Dès que tous furent certains que j'allais bien, nous reprîmes la route. Elladan vint à côté de moi. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il attendait des explications alors j'expirais profondément et commençais mon récit. Je lui parlais de ma première et de ma deuxième rencontre avec son frère, ainsi que de la vision. Il ne dit rien à la fin, ce qui m'inquiéta fortement.

- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? À ce que je sache, c'est mon frère qui t'a fait du mal, pas le contraire.

- Alors… tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

- Bien au contraire, en fait. Je suis heureux de savoir ce qui se tramait. J'aurais tout de même du m'en douter, surtout avec son comportement étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je veux dire, si tu te retrouves devant lui, il n'hésitera pas à t'attaquer ou à s'en prendre aux autres.

- Si il passe à l'assaut le premier et qu'il tente de m'éliminer, je le tuerais. Il n'est pas question que je te perde.

Je m'approchais de lui, touchée. Il était près à se débarrasser de son frère pour moi ! Bon, je dois avouer que, dit de cette manière, c'était un peu écœurant mais, d'un autre point de vue, c'est justement son frère qui tentera de le tuer donc Elladan devra se défendre. C'est compliqué, les relations en Terre du Milieu ! En tout cas. La journée se passa bien vite selon moi. Trop vite. J'avais peur. Peur de perdre quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Peur d'avoir changé le futur. Peur de mourir. Je regardais devant moi. Éliane affichait un air impassible mais je voyais bien qu'elle aussi tremblait. Puis, les Portes Noires se dressèrent devant nous, fières, majestueuses, obscures. Tous les soldats se placèrent en rang. Derrière les portes, un terrible raffut se faisait entendre. Puis, Aragorn s'avança un peu.

- Que le seigneur de la terre noire s'avance ! Justice lui sera faite !

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas un orque ignoble qui s'avança. C'était Sauron lui même avec un corps et… l'Anneau !

- C'est impossible, soufflais-je.

Frodon avait échoué. Sauron s'avança vers nous, le pas menaçant. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui dans le film.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je à Éliane, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le saurait pas.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça !

Je réfléchis deux secondes.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, dis-je, réalisant enfin la vérité.

- Quoi ?

- Adora nous a dit que jamais une histoire se répétait deux fois de la même façon ! C'est pour ça que Frodon, dans cette nouvelle version de l'histoire, échoue !

Pourtant, réalisant aussi ce que cela impliquait, je me calmai.

- Votre jeune Hobbit a échoué !

Sauron venait de parler. Il ne nous avait pas encore vu.

- Vous mentez ! ragea Aragorn.

- Et pourtant, voyez par vous même ! Je suis désormais possesseur de mon bien, vous avez perdu et vous venez de raccourcir votre durée de vie en venant immédiatement ici !

- Nous vous vaincrons, Sauron. Et ce jour là, vous regretterez amèrement d'avoir menacé les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu.

- Vous ne me vaincrez pas, vous en serez incapable ! Je suis trop puissant et, avec les pouvoirs de vos deux jeunes amies, je serais invincible, immortel !

- Écoutez moi bien, la boîte de conserve, dis-je en m'avançant à mon tour. Vous n'aurez jamais ce que vous chercher, jamais nous ne vous donnerons notre magie !

- Et pourtant, vous n'aurez pas le choix.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Éliane s'était posté à côté de moi et venait de parler.

- Enfin, tu ne te dresseras jamais contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Éliane… je suis ton père !

**Bam! Dans les dents! Qui s'y attendait? Qui s'en doutait? Mais qui est la mère d'Éliane? Vous le découvrirez si vous continuez à me lire... 6 comms pour la suite (reviews) et croyez moi, je veux qu'il y aides personnes différentes! Stella50, je compte sur toi!**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

**POV Éliane :**

Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. J'avais vraiment hâte de trouver ma famille dans la Terre du Milieu mais là, plus tellement. Moi, Éliane, fille de ce p*tain de Sauron ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur moi. Puis, je fus prise d'une fureur incontrôlable. Je sortit mon épée et fonçai sur Sauron, ouvrant ainsi les hostilités. Les deux armées se rentrèrent l'une dans l'autre et la bataille, celle qui aurait dut être la dernière, commença. Je me battais, seule contre le mal incarné, mon père. Il évitait tous mes coups avec une facilité déconcertante, mais je faisais de même. Puis, Ali arriva, ce qui changea considérablement la donne. Il ne pouvait nous combattre les deux ensembles, puisque nous étions celles destinées à le détruire. Nous devions faire comme par le passé et lui couper le doigt, mais il faisait justement attention à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Tout à coup, il recula. Plus loin, Legolas, Elladan, Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin, Merry et Gandalf tentaient de venir nous aider, mais ils étaient trop loin et les orques leur bloquaient le passage.

- Si tu ne me rejoins pas maintenant, ma fille, je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre les grands moyens.

- Jamais !

- Très bien, si c'est ton choix. Alicia, vous serez peut-être plus intelligente que ma fille.

-Oui, je suis plus intelligente qu'elle, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus ! Jamais nous ne vous rejoindrons.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dut faire ce choix.

Il se mit à prononcer des incantations. Je compris à la dernière seconde ce qu'il nous faisait, mais il était trop tard. Je lançai un regard de détresse à nos amis, qui s'approchaient de nous. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, je tendis ma main à Ali et, dans un dernier espoir de sauver nos amis, nous transportâmes toute l'armée du Gondor et du Rohan à Minas Tirith. Nous avions sauvé la vie à des centaines de personnes, mais nous n'avions put sauver la notre. Un faisceau de lumière nous atteignit. La dernière chose que je vis, ce fut une lumière éclatante.

-Éli, réveilles toi !

-Mmmm…

-ÉLIIIIII !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Nous étions dans un endroit familier. Trop familier. Puis, au visage en larme d'Ali, je sus que ce que je craignais était arrivé. Nous étions revenues sur Terre.

**POV Legolas :**

-Non…

Je m'écroulais au sol. Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir fait ça ! Elles ne pouvaient pas. Je frappais la terre de mes poings, des larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux. Puis, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je relevais la tête. Elladan. Lui aussi, son visage était en larme. Il aimait vraiment ma sœur.

-Elles nous ont sauvées la vie. Je crois que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, pour elles en tout cas, me dit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Je sais que tu as raison, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre.

-Il faut que nous allions parler à la Dame Galadriel. Elle seule pourra nous dire ce que Sauron leur a fait.

-Tu as raison. Je vais avertir Aragorn et les autres, puis nous partirons.

-Je viens avec toi.

Je hochais la tête et me mit à la recherche de mes compagnons. Je trouvais rapidement Estel, qui se relevait péniblement. Plus loin, le reste de la Communauté. Je lui expliquais rapidement mes plans et il ascquisa, songeur.

-Tu ne partiras pas sans moi, Legolas.

-Tu veux dire, sans nous, n'est-ce pas, Aragorn ? demanda Pippin.

-C'est vrai, ça ! Ali et Éli étaient nos amies, à nous aussi. Nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour les retrouver ! dit Merry.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Maintenant, dépêchez vous !

Ils s'activèrent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions prêts à prendre le large. Nous quittâmes rapidement la Cité Blanche et, trois jours plus tard, nous arrivions au Rohan. Nous fîmes un plein de provision et reprîmes la route. Je chevauchais toujours à l'avant de la file, désirant atteindre au plus vite la forêt de la Lórien. Puis, quatre jours plus tard, nous arrivâmes au but. Haldir nous conduisit aussitôt à Galadriel, comprenant que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Nous entrâmes dans le palais, où la Dame Blanche semblait elle aussi inquiète.

-Je sais ce qui s'est produit, pas la peine de perdre du temps dans les explications, nous dit-elle.

-Alors, que leur est-il arrivé ?

-Sauron les a renvoyé dans leur monde. Il faut absolument qu'elles reviennent en Terre du Milieu.

-Mais comment.

-J'ai préparé une potion. Elle pourra transporter trois d'entre vous dans leur monde. Il suffira d'en reboire une gorgée un soir de pleine lune pour revenir ici.

-Legolas, Elladan et Aragorn, je crois que c'est à vous d'y aller, dit alors Gimli.

-Je ne pouvais dire mieux, répondis-je. Quand vous êtes prêts.

Les deux concernés s'approchèrent, les autres reculèrent.

-Buvez une gorgée de la potion chacun.

Nous fîmes ce qu'elle demandait.

-Maintenant, mon signal, vous allez vous donnez les mains.

Elle prononça quelques incantations.

-Maintenant !

Aussitôt, nos mains se joignirent et nous formâmes un cercle.

-N'oubliez pas ! À la pleine lune seulement ou sinon, la potion n'aura aucun effet.

Elle eu tout juste le temps de glisser la fiole dans la poche d'Aragorn que nos amis disparaissaient de notre vue. Une éclatante lumière nous éblouie et je dut fermer les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je vis Elladan et Aragorn en train de se relever. Je constatais que moi même étais tombé au sol. Je me relevais et regardais autour de nous. Nous étions dans une forêt mais, au loin, il y avait énormément de bruits et des toits de maisons perçaient parfois les branchages. Nous nous mîmes en marche, ne sachant trop où se diriger.

**POV Alicia : **

-On ne peut pas être revenues ici ! Les Valars ont dit…

-Ils n'ont pas dit que c'était impossible, seulement que personne ne se souviendrait de nous !

Éli se calma. Nous étions effectivement revenues sur Terre. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, mais je n'en avais cure. Nous devions trouver un moyen pour retourner là-bas. Nous nous mîmes en marche et sortîmes rapidement de la forêt. Voilà pourquoi cet endroit m'était familier ! C'était le bois où nous avions disparues.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Éli remontait la côte pour aller à la maison.

-Oh ! répondit-elle en remarquant qu'elle allait vers son ancien chez-soi. Vieux réflexe.

-Ça se comprend ! Pourtant, il faudra tout de même trouver un endroit pour dormir et de quoi manger.

-Il y a plusieurs cabanes, dans le bois. Nous pourrons surement en aménager une.

-Allons-y.

Nous retournâmes dans la forêt, passâmes « notre » montagne et nous arrivâmes finalement devant une petite maison en bois rond, perdue au fin fond d'une clairière, éloignée de toute autre forme de vie humaine. Nous entrâmes, la porte n'étant pas verrouillée. À l'intérieur, nous sûmes immédiatement qu'elle était abandonnée. Une mince couche de poussière recouvrait à peu près tout et quelques nids d'oiseaux se trouvaient sur les bords de fenêtre. Il y avait deux petites chambres, une minuscule salle de bains avec seulement une toilette et un lavabo, une salle à manger et un salon avec une cheminée. Nous nous mîmes à tous nettoyer et, une heure plus tard, tout était comme neuf. Je me laissais tomber sur le divan et un bruit sourd retentit. Intriguée, je me levai, enlevai le coussin et trouvai une valise noire. Je l'ouvris et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir des dizaines de billets de cinquante dollars !

-Éli… Je crois que nous nous trouvons dans une ancienne maison de voleur.

-C'est vrai que ce serait logique. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est notre maison.

-Parfaitement.

Je déposai la valise sur une petite table quand je me rendis compte que nous étions encore habillées en méthode « Terre du Milieu ».

-Éli, il est temps d'aller faire des courses.

-Exactement. Et puis, il faudra penser à acheter des affaires que nous voulons apporter en Arda quand nous retournerons là-bas.

-Tu crois qu'ils réussiront à nous faire revenir ? demandais-je en parlant de nos compagnons.

-Ils réussiront, n'en doute pas. Allez, allons faire les boutiques.

Je souris malgré ma tristesse. C'est vrai, ils viendraient nous chercher et nous repartirons en Arda pour sauver la Terre du Milieu du chaos.

Nous venions de sortir des Galeries de la Capitale. Nous avions tout d'abord acheté des vêtements « modernes », fait un petit tour chez le coiffeur et nous nous sommes fait faire un triple nettoyage de dents et d'ongles. Une fois avoir repris une apparence « acceptable » selon nos critères dans ce monde, je réalisais que mes oreilles étaient encore pointues. Puis, par curiosité, je découvris que je pouvais créer des illusions. Bon, elles n'étaient pas très réussies, mais ça faisait le travail pour l'instant. Ensuite, nous revînmes à notre nouvelle maison grâce à la (TROP COOL) téléportation d'Éliane. Nous passâmes notre vie ainsi pendant cinq mois. Nous restions loin des autres personnes, nous ne parlions presque plus et encore moins de ce qui s'était passé. Nous allions parfois faire les magasins mais c'était plus pour tuer le temps que d'autres choses. Puis, un jour, Éliane me dit qu'elle allait s'entrainer plus loin avec ses pouvoirs. Je décidais de rester dans « notre maison » pendant ce temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri retentit. Celui d'Éli. Je sortis en courant mais, quand je traversai le pas de la porte, deux bras me retinrent. Je ne voyais pas de qui il s'agissait alors je me débattis. Tout à coup, mon poing l'atteignit à la mâchoire. Mon attaquant recula et je pus enfin voir le visage de mon agresseur. J'étais sidérée.

-En tout cas, on ne peut nier le fait que tu as une bonne droite, me dit-il en se massant le bas du visage.

-Elladan !

Je lui sautais au cou. Plus loin, Éli revenait en compagnie… de Legolas et Aragorn ! Je leur sautai eux aussi au cou. Puis, nous les invitâmes à entrer. Ils furent quelque peu surpris de notre TV au plasma que nous avions acheté deux jours plus tôt. Puis, nous leur demandâmes de s'asseoir.

-Vous en avez mit, du temps ! m'exclamais-je.

-Tu n'es pas très patiente, me répondit Elladan avec un sourire en coin. Vous n'êtes ici que depuis une semaine !

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de les fixer avec un air étonné, tout comme Éliane. Nous ne comprenions rien à rien.

-Non, tu fais erreur, dit doucement Éli. Nous sommes sur Terre depuis maintenant cinq mois et 23 jours.

-Quoi !

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de la part de mon frère. Ce fut leur tour de nous regarder étrangement.

-Je crois que le temps dans notre monde adoptif et la Terre du Milieu n'est pas le même, il est beaucoup plus long ici.

-Cinq mois… se répéta Legolas.

-Et 23 jours, ajoutais-je.

-Par tous les Valars… souffla Aragorn.

-Troublant, hein ? demanda Éli avec un sourire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

-Ça tu peux le dire, répondit Elladan.

-Est-ce que vous savez comment faire pour que nous rentrions chez nous ? demandais-je.

-Oui. Quand vous nous avez sauvé la vie et nous renvoyant à Minas Tirith, Legolas et Elladan nous ont proposés d'aller voir Galadriel afin qu'elle nous donne une solution. Puis, arrivés en Lothlórien, elle nous a donné une potion qui nous a renvoyé ici pour que nous puissions vous retrouver. Ça fait environ deux heures que nous sommes arrivés, nous apprit Aragorn.

-Vous savez comment repartir, au moins ? demanda Éli, inquiète.

-Bien sûr, quelle question ! s'exclama mon amant. Il faudra chacun boire une gorgée de la potion à la lumière de la pleine lune et nous retournerons chez nous.

-Ça me semble un peu trop simple, non ?

-Et pourtant, ce sont les paroles de la Dame Blanche alors nous n'avons pas à douter.

-Très bien, répondis-je. La dernière pleine lune a eu lieu… Merde.

-Quoi ?

-La dernière pleine lune a eu lieu hier soir.

-Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, se désola Aragorn.

-Bien sûr que non ! Nous attendrons tout simplement la prochaine qui aura lieu dans… 14 jours !

-Que feront nous pendant tout ce temps ? demanda mon frère.

-Et bien, personne ici ne se souvient de nous alors nous sommes passées plutôt inaperçues, expliqua Éli. Seulement, pour vous, ça risque d'être difficile car _tout _le monde vous connaît.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-On vous l'a déjà dit, ici, vous êtes célèbres, répondis-je. Par contre, peut-être qu'avec une illusion, je pourrais vous donner une autre apparence…

-Quoi ?

Les trois garçons me regardaient.

-Tu peux créer des illusions ? me demanda mon frère.

-Oui, elle le peut. Seulement, elles ne sont pas toujours réussies, dit mon amie en souriant.

-Bof, tant que je peux cacher mes origines elfiques, répliquais-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Pourquoi cacher tes origines ? me demanda Elladan.

-Parce qu'ici, il n'existe pas d'elfes, ni de nains, ni d'orques, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre que des hommes.

-C'est pas possible, dans quoi je me suis embarquer, murmura mon amant pour lui-même.

-Moi, en tout cas, j'ai bien envie de voir le monde qui vous a adopté, dit Aragorn.

-D'accord mais, avant, essayez de vous fondre dans le décor, de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer, dit Éli.

-Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua mon cher frère, piqué au vif.

-Parce que vous ne connaissez rien à ce monde et si on vous remarque trop, beaucoup de personnes seront sur nous.

-Ah.

Il y eu un silence, puis Elladan darda son regard sur ma meilleure amie.

-Est-ce que tu le savais ?

-Quoi ?

Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait mais moi, si. Je fis signe à mon amoureux de se calmer et je précisai la question.

-Est-ce que tu étais au courant… pour ton père ?

Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ça depuis notre retour jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne croyais pas que c'était une bonne idée et je respectai son silence mais les autres seraient sûrement moins compréhensifs.

-Non, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Il a certainement menti afin de semer le doute dans la Communauté, dit Legolas en tentant de la réconforter.

-Non, dit-elle encore. J'ai lu ses pensées. Il disait la vérité.

-Éli…

Elle me regarda deux secondes, détourna le regard et sortit en trombe de la maison, les yeux humides.

-Va lui parler, dis-je.

Mon frère ascquisa et quitta la maison à son tour, sur les talons de mon amie. Je restai donc seule avec les deux autres, lançant des regards inquiets vers la porte où Éli avait disparu, Legolas sur les talons.

**POV Éliane :**

Je sortis comme une furie de la maison. Je ne voulais pas accepter la vérité. Je ne voulais pas des regards désolés des autres, de leur sympathie. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible devant eux. Pourtant, en fuyant ainsi la réalité, je m'y enfonçai encore plus. Je marchai depuis plusieurs minutes et, à bout de forces, je m'écroulai au sol et m'accotai dans le creux d'une racine, laissant la voie libre à mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas être la fille de ce monstre, ça n'était pas possible. Et puis d'abord, qui était ma mère ? Était-elle encore en vie ? M'avait-elle déjà vu ? Était-elle ma mère… de son plein gré ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses… En fait, pas de réponses du tout. J'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi, mais je ne levai pas la tête pour longtemps. En fait, je serrai davantage mes genoux contre moi, ma tête déposée sur eux.

-Vas t'en, Ali. Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Je ne savais pas que je ressemblais autant à ma sœur.

Je me retournai vivement et vit Legolas me regarder.

-Je suis désolée, je vous ai prise pour elle.

Sans un mot, il s'assit à mes côtés puis sécha mes larmes.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, articulais-je. Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'accepter.

-Et pourtant, il ne sert à rien de ruminer le passé. Tu ne pourras jamais changer le fait que tu es sa fille, Éliane. Il faut que tu l'acceptes.

-Mais c'est un monstre ! Et son sang coule dans mes veines.

Je le vis blêmir un peu, devinant mes craintes. Puis, un masque de colère se dessina sur son visage.

-Je t'interdis de penser qu'un jour, tu seras comme lui ! Tonna-t-il. Oui, son sang coule dans tes veines, oui, tu es sa descendantes mais non, tu ne deviendras pas comme ce tas de ferraille, est-ce clair ? Tu es la meilleure amie de ma sœur, tu es un membre de la Communauté, tu es un défenseur du bien et tu es celle que j'aime alors je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses quoi que ce soit de ce genre !

J'étais émue par son discoure. Je le serrai contre moi, les larmes roulant à nouveau sur mes joues mais, cette fois, il s'agissait de larmes de joie.

Nous rentrâmes une heure plus tard. J'étais vraiment fatiguée. Legolas poussa la porte et me laissa passer devant (un vrai gentleman). Aussitôt, une tornade blonde fit irruption dans le petit salon et se jeta à mon cou.

-Doucement, Ali. Tout va bien, maintenant.

-Écoute, je voulais seulement te dire…

-Non, tout va bien, je te dis. J'accepte la réalité désormais. Je ne peux rien y faire et je préfère agir plutôt que de me plaindre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Elle sourit, me serra une nouvelle fois et nos deux autres compagnons entrèrent. Après avoir prit de mes nouvelles, ils partirent s'installer pour la nuit. Moi et Éli dans une chambre, Legolas et Elladan dans l'autre et Aragorn sur le divan. Ainsi se poursuivit notre petite vie. Nous leur avions fait faire le tour de la ville en très peu de temps et ils étaient réellement étonnés, se promettant d'essayer de créer ces « Boites de métal de couleur qui avance sans chevaux ». Puis, la dernière journée arriva. Le soir même, nous allions retourner en Terre du Milieu afin de poursuivre le combat. Alors, sachant que nous ne reviendrons pas, nous préparâmes chacune une petite valise dans laquelle nous avions mise certaines choses. Quelques pièces de vêtements, des bibelots de toute sorte en souvenir et, bien entendu, deux pot format géant de Nutella. Quand nous les avions montré aux garçons, ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi nous y tenions tant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y goutent eux- même. Moi et Alicia avions eu énormément de difficulté à les empêcher de finir tout un pot en une heure. Ce moment, loin de toute guerre et ennemis, nous avait passablement rapproché et des liens très spéciaux s'étaient tissés entre moi et Legolas. Il était sans doute de même pour Alicia et Elladan d'ailleurs. Puis, alors que nous nous apprêtions à quitter la maison pour de bon ou plutôt, à quitter ce monde pour de bon (Musique dramatique en arrière plan), les deux elfes nous arrêtèrent.

-Alicia, Éliane, commença Aragorn en arrivant lui aussi près de nous.

Je lus immédiatement leurs intentions.

-Non, dis-je immédiatement.

-Tu ne savais même pas ce que j'allais dire ! protesta le rodeur, à mon intention (Et ouais, c'est fini, le vouvoiement).

-Vous voulez savoir si moi et Ali voulons réellement quitter ce monde pour retourner en Terre du Milieu. Vous vous demandez si ça nous tente vraiment de quitter un monde moderne pour une terre moyenâgeuse où il n'y a que guerre et violence, c'est ça ?

Il sourit d'un air gêné en guise de réponse.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui, répondit Elladan.

-Moi aussi, je suis d'accord avec Éli, dit alors ma meilleure amie. Oui, nous avons vécues toute notre vie ici. Seulement, il n'y a plus personne qui nous retint en ce monde alors que, en Terre du Milieu, il y a tout nos amis et notre famille.

Je me rembrunis au mot « Famille » mais, en voyant les regards inquiets des autres, je souris à nouveau. C'était eux, ma famille.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que nous attendions la pleine lune à l'extérieur. Il était 11h49 et la véritable pleine lune aurait lieu à minuit pile. À ce moment, nous aurons tous but un peu de la potion et nous pourrions rentrer chez nous. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre à ma droite. Je me retournai et vit… le vide. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres, des feuilles, des branches, des pierres, du gazon et de la terre autour de nous, ainsi que… deux yeux jaunes. Deux _gros _yeux jaunes. Je poussai un cri de surprise et me plaçai aussitôt en position de défense. Les autres firent de même et, au même instant, des loups sortirent des fourrés, nous encerclant.

-Des loups ! M'exclamais-je. Des loups ! Ça fait des mois que nous sommes ici et il a fallut que ce soit ce soir que nous soyons attaqués par des loups !

-C'est vrai, ça n'aurait pas pu être des lapins radioactifs ? ajouta Alicia.

-N'importe quoi ! Ça n'existe pas, des lapins radioactifs ! Il n'existe aucun animal radioactif.

-Et pourtant, comment tu crois que Peter Parker est devenu Spiderman ?

Je soupirai devant la réplique sans aucun sens de mon amie. C'était souvent comme ça quand nous étions stressées, se lançant des paroles sans aucun rapport avec la situation. Tout à coup, ils se jetèrent tous sur nous. Je me mis à les faucher un par un puis, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

-11h54 ! hurlais-je pour que les autres m'entendent.

Je vis Alicia su le bord de la crise de nerfs. Nous ne pouvions tout de même pas manquer notre « rendez-vous » ! Je la vis alors se mettre à pousser des bruits étranges. Aussitôt, tous les loups se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se mit à reculer doucement, nous faisant signe de ne pas intervenir. Soudain, elle siffla. Ou plutôt, sembla siffler car nous n'entendions rien. Pourtant, les loups semblaient l'entendre, eux. Ils partirent en hurlant à la lune à travers les sous-bois.

-Dépêchons nous ! Criais-je en scrutant les petites aiguilles de ma montre. 11h58 !

Nous nous dépêchâmes de boire la potion et, dès que j'eu pris ma gorgée, minuit « sonna ». Je vis une vive lumière nous entourer. Instinctivement, je pris les mains de ceux qui se tenaient à côté de moi, afin de ne pas être séparée du groupe. Je fermai les yeux, comme les autres et, quand je les rouvris, je me retrouvai face à Alicia. Elle regardait derrière moi, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Est-ce qu'on est de retour chez nous ? demandais-je, un brin d'espoir dans ma voix.

-Non, me répondit-elle. Regarde par toi-même.

Je me tournai et vis un château noir, imposant. Un autre de mes rêves venait de se réaliser.

-Poudlard, soufflais-je.

**Je sais, ça fait beaucoup en un seul chapitre mais que voulez vous? Je ne pouvais pas m'éterniser! J'adore le passage du ! Bienvenue à Poudlard! Mais quelles autres surprises telles que celles-ci vous attendent?**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

**POV Alicia :**

Nous venions d'arriver devant Poudlard. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

-Comment est-ce qu'on est arrivés là ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix, le gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Oh merde…

Je me tournais vers Éli, qui venait de souffler ces deux mots.

-Je crois que c'est de ma faute, dit-elle en grimaçant. Je fredonnais la chanson d'Harry Potter tout bas.

Je riais un peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave !

-Je crois que le seul moyen de rentrer chez nous, désormais, est de demander de l'aide à Dumbledor, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

-Si il est toujours en vie, grommela Éli.

-Eh, oh ! C'est quand même ta faute si on est là alors si tu as une meilleure idée, te gênes pas !

-Non, c'est bon, on y va.

-Quel est cet endroit ? demanda tout à coup Aragorn.

Oh tiens, je les avais oublié ceux là.

-Nous sommes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde magique, déclarais-je solennellement.

-Vous avez une estimation plutôt flatteuse de ce collège, Miss, dit une voix dans mon dos.

-Professeur Dumbledor ! s'écria Éli.

-Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes ?

J'allais parler mais Éli me coupa.

-Il vaudrait mieux en parler en privé, s'il vous plait.

-Comme vous voudrez. Suivez moi !

Il nous tourna le dos et nous le suivîmes à l'intérieur. Ce château était immense et beaucoup plus imposant que dans les films. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une gargouille et prononça le mot de passe.

-Pâtacitrouille.

La gargouille se poussa et nous entrâmes dans le bureau. Il insonorisa la pièce et nous prîmes place dans les fauteuils devant lui. Les trois garçons étaient légèrement en retrait et regardaient, étonnés, les personnages des tableaux bouger.

-Très bien alors, je vous écoute, dit Dumby en nous regardant.

Je fis signe à Éli de commencer.

-Tout d'abord, est-ce que le nom de Harry Potter vous dit quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque Harry Potter mais il y a bel et bien un Potter dans cette école. Son nom est James Potter.

-Donc, il y a également une certaine Lily Evans, un Rémus Lupin et… un Sirius Black ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sembla méfiant, tout d'un coup.

-Comment savez vous cela ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que moi et ma meilleure amie ici présente connaissons le futur donc ces personnes, du nom du moins, continua Éli.

Cette fois, la méfiance fit place à l'étonnement.

-Le futur ? Expliquez moi, je crains ne pas comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

Et nous lui expliquâmes toute l'histoire (Enfin, pas le futur mais la notre, celle où on apprend qu'on vient d'un autre monde jusqu'à la pleine lune et la potion que nous avions prit plus tôt). À la fin du récit, il était plongé dans ses réflexions.

-Et vous espérez que je trouve un moyen pour vous renvoyer chez vous ?

-C'est exact. C'est possible, au moins, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda mon frère, prenant pour la première fois part à la conversation.

-Oui, c'est possible. Écoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Comme vous dites que vous possédez des pouvoirs, vous pouvez donc passer pour des sorcières, dans ce monde ci. Je vous inscrirais à Poudlard toutes les deux et, ainsi, vous apprendrez à contrôler votre puissance. Quand a ces jeunes hommes…

Sans le vouloir, je me mis à pouffer, suivit d'Éli. Solidarité féminine oblige !

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda le professeur.

-Non, c'est simplement le fait que vous les avez traité de jeunes hommes alors qu'ils sont chacun âgés de plus de 80 ans, répondis-je en souriant.

-Oh, je vois, me dit-il en répondant à mon sourire. Comme je le disais, vos trois amis, pendant ce temps, logeront chez moi et participeront aux recherches.

-Ça nous va parfaitement comme programme, monsieur, dit Elladan au nom de tous.

-Parfait ! Vous passerez donc demain sous le Choixpeau pour déterminer votre maison pour cette année, conclut Dumby. Sur ce, Lily Evans, qui se trouve être la préfète-en-chef, vous conduira à ses appartements, où vous logerez pour la nuit. Je vous fournirais tout le nécessaire pour suivre les cours convenablement. Lily vous attend en bas. Messieurs, veuillez prendre mon bras. Bonne nuit, jeunes filles !

Dès que les trois autres eurent prit son bras, ils disparurent.

-Ils ont transplané, les chanceux ! M'exclamais-je.

- Enfin, on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! me répondit Éli.

- Alors qu'ont- ils fait selon toi ?

- J'en sais rien. Allez, dépêche toi, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

-J'arrive.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et nous arrivâmes dans le couloir, où attendait une Lily Evans fatiguée. Quand elle nous vit, elle nous accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Bonjours ! Vous devez être les nouvelles ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis en septième année à Poudlard et je suis préfète-en-chef.

-Bonjours ! m'exclamais-je, bien décidée à me faire une nouvelle amie. Je suis *Alicia Greenleaf, viens faire ma septième année à Poudlard.

-Je suis *Éliane Vézina, je suis moi aussi en septième année.

-Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, les filles. Suivez moi !

Alors, nous la suivîmes dans les couloirs. Elle parlait à voix basse, sans doute de peur de se faire sermonner (Chouchou des profs, oui !), quand des voix se firent entendre plus loin. Ou plutôt des rires qui se rapprochaient. Lily se tut et, au bout du couloir, apparurent deux silhouettes qui semblaient vraiment s'amuser.

-Potter ! Black ! rugit alors Lily.

OMG ! C'était Sirius et James ! Parrain et père d'Harry Potter ! Pourtant, quand je vis le visage fermé de ma nouvelle amie, je décidais de ne pas faire exploser mes sentiments. Les deux silhouettes s'approchèrent de nous pour finalement nous faire face.

-Lily chérie, tu veux sortir avec moi ? tenta James.

-Même pas en rêve, Potter, répondit Lily d'une voix froide.

Super, nous, on étaient invisibles ! En fait, aucun des deux garçons ne semblaient nous avoir remarqué pour l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda la préfète-en-chef. L'heure du couvre-feu est passée depuis longtemps déjà.

Pour seule réponse, les deux garçons affichèrent un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Ils viennent de faire un coup aux Serpentards, le résultat ne se verra que demain et ils sont assez fiers d'eux, répondis-je à leur place.

Pour la première fois, les deux gamins semblèrent nous remarquer.

-T'es qui, toi, au juste ? Et ton amie ? On vous a jamais vu ici… demanda Potter, suspicieux.

-*Elles, ce sont mes nouvelles amies. Elles sont arrivées cette nuit, répondit Lily. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à leur faire du mal.

-Et bien, les amies de ma Lily chérie sont mes amies ! s'écria James.

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas ta « Lily chérie » et… commença Éli.

-Deuxièmement, seuls les amis de Lily sont nos amis et comme tu ne semble pas en faire parti, tu n'es pas notre ami, achevais-je.

James nous regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis, la rousse éclata de rire.

-Vous savez les filles, je vous aime de plus en plus ! dit-elle. C'est la première fois que Potter ne sais pas quoi répondre à quelqu'un ! À partir de maintenant, on ne se quitte plus !

James se renfrogna.

-En tout cas, poursuivit-elle. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et 20 pour cette stupide blague. Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir, les gars, et pas de bêtises en route !

-Mais… Lily… tenta James. Tu ne peux pas nous enlever des points à ta propre maison !

Elle ne répondit même pas et reprit son chemin. Sans un regard pour les deux autres, nous la suivîmes. À mon plus grand étonnement, Sirius n'avait rien dit durant l'échange. En tout cas, nous entrâmes dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chef. Elle nous montra une chambre, à la droite de la sienne.

-J'ai prit soin d'ajouter un lit, les filles. Vous savez, j'ai l'impression qu'on va être les meilleures amies du monde !

Je lui souris.

-Au fait, comment saviez-vous qu'ils avaient fait un coup aux Serpentards ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Et merde! Nous y voilà !

-Et bien, ça me semblait pas mal évident, non ?

-Oui, peut être, dit-elle, songeuse.

Il était pourtant évident qu'elle ne nous croyait pas. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Je m'endormis en posant la tête sur l'oreiller.

-M'enfin, professeur ! Il est 5h00 du mat !

-Pas de supplications, je vous pries, me répondit Dumbledor, un sourire au lèvre.

Maudit sadique ! Non mais je vous jure, nous réveiller à 5h00 du matin pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse…

-Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que vous devez avoir une baguette et du matériel scolaire de base. Allons y, plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite vous pourrez regagner votre lit avant ce soir.

Sacré Dumby !

Nous venons de sortir de chez Ollivander. Moi et Éli avons testées au moins une trentaine de baguettes avant d'en trouver deux (jumelles) qui nous ont choisi. Après, nous sommes allés acheter tout notre matériel et nous avons prit une Bièrraubeurre au Trois Balais. C'était tellement cool de visiter pour de vrai le Chemin de Traverse ! Finalement, on s'est arrêtés chez la Ménagerie Magique pour s'acheter un animal de compagnie. Je craquai immédiatement pour un chaton de quelques mois, d'une race très rare, qui est noir avec des taches grises et blanches. Il s'appelle Onyx, puisqu'il était de la même couleur que cette pierre. Trop cute, je capotais ben raide ! Quand à Éli, elle s'est achetée un hibou de la même race qu'Edwige et, en son honneur, elle l'a nommé ainsi. Ensuite, nous sommes rentrées au château, où le professeur nous informa que les recherches ne rimaient à rien pour l'instant, il ne savait même pas par où commencer ! Mais bon, nous n'étions là que depuis une journée même pas alors ce n'était pas si grave… Puis, nous retournâmes dans les appartements de Lily. Je m'arrêtais devant le tableau et prononçais le mot de passe : « Potter est un imbécile ». Aussitôt, le tableau s'ouvrit.

-Alors les filles, la journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda Lily en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Très bien, regarde nos nouveaux colocataires enfin, pour la journée en tout cas, lui dis-je en lui montrant Edwige et Onyx.

-Oh, ils sont tellement beaux ! S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle caressa Edwige sur la tête et prit Onyx dans ses bras. Le petit chat se mit à ronronner.

-Il est tellement mignon !

Puis, son visage s'obscurcit.

-Moi aussi, j'avais un chat avant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse écraser par une voiture le mois dernier, nous dit-elle, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

La perte était encore récente et elle en souffrait atrocement. Nous la consolâmes un peu puis passâmes le reste de la journée à nous préparer. Moi, j'étais vraiment inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on ne se retrouve pas à la même maison ? Si l'une de nous deux va à Serpentard ? Si on va toutes les deux à Serpentard ? Est-ce que les autres vont nous accepter ?

-Arrêtes de stresser, rigola Lily. Vous serez toutes les deux à Griffondor, j'en suis certaine !

-Mais si… insistais-je.

-Il n'y a pas de mais ou de si, allons y point final !

Elle nous guida ensuite jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle passa les portes, fit un signe aux professeurs et nous dit ensuite d'entrer, ce que nous fîmes avec un peu d'hésitation. Tandis que Lily s'asseyait à contre- cœur à droite de James, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'avant. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle et tout le monde nous regardait. Dès que je passai à côté de Lily, je lui glissai :

-Courage, Lily, on te rejoint bientôt pour te sauver de Potter.

Elle rit un peu et McGonagall prit place devant nous, le Choixpeau dans les mains.

-Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons deux nouvelles élèves de Beauxbâtons, qui viennent terminer leurs études à Poudlard pour des raisons personnelles. Bienvenue, jeunes filles ! nous dit-elle.

Tout le monde nous applaudit.

-Miss Vézina, Éliane, dit-elle.

Éli prit place sur le banc et, dès que la Choixpeau fut sur sa tête, il se mit à parler.

-Hum, un esprit fort, hein ? Et une puissance magique phénoménale… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Tu as du courage, tu es très intelligente aussi. Tu peux ressentir la compassion mais tu veux faire tes preuves… GRYFFONDOR !

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fut étouffé par les applaudissements de la table des rouges et or. Elle s'installa près de Lily, entre elle et Potter, puis me dit que tout allait bien se passer.

-Miss Greenleaf, Alicia, dit la Mcgo.

Je prit un grand respire et m'assit sur le banc. Le silence s'était de nouveau fait.

-Alors, alors, qu'avons nous là, murmura le Choixpeau en bougeant sur mon crane. Tu as les mêmes caractéristiques que ton amies, la même incroyable puissance, mais tu l'as plus exploitée qu'elle pour l'instant, bien contre ton gré. Tu as aussi beaucoup plus d'ambition et ton sang… Ton sang est le plus pur que je n'ai jamais vu ! Je suis honoré de rencontrer quelqu'un de votre race, jeune fille.

Je vérifiais mais oreilles. Ouf ! Elles étaient encore sous le sortilège d'illusion.

-Toi, le bout de tissu amoché, si tu ne m'envois pas avec mon amie illico presto, je peux t'assurer qu'au prochain feu de camp, je viens te kidnapper et je te découpe en rondelles, avant de te faire frire avec des petits ognons, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a un caractère enflammé, la jeune fille ! s'exclama le stupide Choixpeau. GRYFFONDOR !

Les rouges et or m'applaudirent à tout rompre alors que je prenais place en face des deux filles. À côté de moi, des gars que je n'avais jamais vu dans les films, des figurants sans aucun doute.

-Les filles, c'est fantastique ! dis-je en souriant.

-Je sais ! Et ce qu'il y a de mieux, c'est que Dumbledor vient de me faire parvenir un message. Ça dit que, bien que vous ayez accès à la salle commune des Gryffondors, vous allez vivre avec moi dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chef puisque toutes les chambres sont pleines !

-Mais où est ton homologue ? demanda Éli.

-Il n'y en a pas cette année, aucune autre personne de sexe opposé ne m'arrivait à la cheville !

-Quelle modestie ! me moquais-je.

-Je n'y peux rien si je suis née parfaite ! me répondit-elle en s'éventant de la main, une moue exagérée sur le visage, entrant dans mon petit jeu.

J'éclatais de rire.

-C'est vrai que tu es parfaite, Lily chérie. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Lâches moi les basquets, Potter, et dégage. Tu pollues mon air à force de me le demander, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Vexé de s'être fait rejeter une fois de plus, il nous quitta.

-Venez, les filles, vous allez vous installer et, après, je vous ferais visiter la tour des Gryffondors et l'école ! reprit Lily.

-D'accord, Lily chérie ! la taquinais-je en me levant.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Comme tu veux, Lily chou !

-Ali… gronda-t-elle, voulant être menaçante.

Je rigolais un bon coup et nous quittâmes la salle, sous l'œil de toutes les tables. Elle nous fit faire rapidement le tour de Poudlard et nous arrivâmes enfin à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Courage ! dit Lily. (créativité…)

Aussitôt, le portrait de la Grosse Dame se poussa. Nous entrâmes et, aussitôt, le brouhaha qui régnait joyeusement dans la salle s'estompa. Quatre garçons se levèrent et vinrent à notre rencontre, indiquant aux autres personnes présentes de reprendre leurs activités.

-Bonjours Lily, dit alors Remus en s'avançant le premier.

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

-Bonjours, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, nous dit-il en nous souriant sincèrement.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Vous devez tous vous doutez de qui nous sommes, surtout après que la Mcgo nous ai annoncé devant tout le monde, lui répondis-je. Tout de même, je suis Alicia…

-Et moi Éliane. Mais on nous surnomme aussi Ali et Éli.

-Dans ce cas, ça ne risque pas d'être difficile à retenir, nous répondit-il en riant un peu.

J'eu un serrement au cœur et je sus immédiatement qu'Éli ressentait la même chose. C'était exactement la même phrase qu'avaient dit Merry et Pippin en nous voyant la première fois. Mais bon, je chassais cette pensée quand un autre garçon, très laid selon moi, s'approcha.

-Je suis Peter Pettigrow. (alias, le traitre. Tan tan tan !)

-Enchantée, dit Éli dans un sourire forcé (on a le même genre de mec en vue et lui n'en fait certainement pas parti !).

-Potter, James Potter, se présenta ensuite le brun à lunettes.

-Oui, Lily nous a parlé de toi, répondis-je en riant.

-Ah bon ?

Son visage s'éclaira l'espace d'une seconde.

-Mais pas qu'en bien, ajoutais-je.

Il s'assombrit.

-Ça, Ali, ça s'appelle : « Tuer le rêve dans l'œuf », me dit alors Éli à voix assez haute.

-M'enfin ! Je n'allais tout de même pas lui mentir !

Elle secoua la tête en signe de découragement.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est la délicatesse ou ce qui s'appelle : « Avoir du tact »? me demanda-t-elle.

-Avoir quoi ? répondis-je dans un sourire.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant nos gamineries. Puis, le dernier s'avança.

-Mon nom est Black, Sirius Black, dit-il. Vous avez l'air d'être de charmante compagnie.

Il me fit la baise- main, mais je retirai vivement ladite main de la sienne. Il me regarda, surprit.

-Je connais ta réputation de Don Juan dans cette école, Black, et ni moi ni Éli ne nous laisserons embobiner dans tes petits jeux, lui dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il était vraiment éberlué. Jamais aucune fille ne lui résistait pourtant !

-Eh bien, eh bien, mon cher ami, je crois que, pour la première fois de ta vie, une fille a refusé tes avances ! Déclara James en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de son frère de cœur.

-Tu veux dire deux fille, Potter ! répondit Éli en s'avançant.

-Oulala ! dit Remus en riant. C'est une première !

-J'espère que tu vas survivre, Patmol. Allons y, les filles, je suis fatiguée !

Les autres avaient cessé de rire et me regardaient bizarrement. Normal ! Comment avais-je fait pour savoir ce surnom alors que je ne le connaissais pas et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait prononcé ? Peut importe, je ne leur laissai pas le temps de me répondre et je tournai les talons. Je sortis de la salle en riant de leur air abasourdi, Éli et Lily à mes trousses. Nous entrâmes rapidement dans ses appartements et je m'écroulais sur le divan, les larmes au yeux à force de rire.

-Comment tu l'as appelé, déjà ? Me demanda Lily. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air si troublés ?

Je regardais Éli, et elle ascquisa. Si nous devions avoir des secrets, ce ne serait certainement pas envers Lily !

-Écoute, Lily, il faut qu'on t'avoue quelque chose et surtout, surtout, tu n'as droit d'en parler à personne sinon nous devrons te jeter le sort d'oubliette. Il n'y a que Dumbledor qui est au courant sinon.

-Allez y, vous me faites un peu peur.

-Alors voilà…

Nous lui racontâmes et, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, elle ne nous traita pas de menteuses. En fait, un sourire éclaira son beau visage.

-Je suis vraiment honorée que vous ayez autant confiance en moi, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne nous en veux pas ? Tu nous crois ? m'étranglais-je.

-Oui, je vous crois.

-Merci, merci, merci ! lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou. Nous ne voulions pas te cacher ça en sachant que nous aurions parfois des comportements assez bizarres.

-Allons nous coucher, demain est votre premier jour de cours !

Nous lui souhaitâmes bonne nuit et, à notre plus grande surprise, nous trouvâmes nos affaires toutes bien rangées et la chambre s'était agrandie. Sur mon lit, un message :

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai fait _

_À votre chambre, jeunes filles, je savais que _

_Vous seriez un peu à l'étroit. Aussi, Miss Greenleaf,_

_Ne vous cacher pas, ne cacher pas votre véritable _

_Nature. Je vous souhaite un excellent séjour,_

_Albus Dumbledor _

Je montrais la lettre à Éli et je m'endormis, le sourire au lèvre. Je n'avais plus à utiliser ce stupide sortilège d'illusion.

*** - J'ai décidé de mettre Greenleaf comme nom de famille car "Vertefeuille" sonnait moins bien. Imaginez quelqu'un vous appeler: Hey, Vertefeuillle! Ouin, pas super...**

*** - Vézina est le vrai nom de famille de ma meilleure amie**

*** - Je sais, vous devez vous dire que le délai était très court pour qu'on puisse dire que Lily, Ali et Éli deviennent amies mais imaginons que Dumbledore à utilisé un sortilège spécial qui fait en sorte que tout le monde nous fait confiance tant qu elui a confiance en nous. Bref, c'est compliqué à expliquer alors pour plus d'informations, envoyez moi des reviews!**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

**POV Alicia :**

-Bonne chance, Sirius, lançais-je.

-À toi aussi, me répondit-il.

-Maintenant ! hurla le prof. 

-Experlliamus ! Levicorpus ! ß Sirius

-Protego ! Incarcerem ! ß Moi

J'évitai soigneusement son Levicorpus mais il se prit mon dernier sort.

-Petrificus Totalus !

Il roula sur le côté et se libéra grâce à un sort informulé.

-Experlliamus ! Feudaymon ! Hurla-t-il.

Ma baguette tomba au sol. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Peu de personnes étaient capable de contrôler un Feudaymon. Je vis alors les yeux de Sirius. Voilés. Il était sous l'Impero. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur moi ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas le temps de chercher le coupable, le Feudaymon se dirigeai vers moi à toute vitesse. Je l'évitai à la dernière seconde mais il revint à la charge, malgré les protestations de mon professeur. Sirius était vraiment possédé. Puis, une des flammes me lécha le bras. Je hurlai de douleur mais une bulle étrange, un dôme en fait, s'était installé. Personne ne pouvait intervenir, ni entrer, ni sortir. J'étais prise au piège avec un de mes amis possédé et un Feudaymon qui voulait me tuer. C'était super, comme journée ! Puis, une autre flammes brula ma jambe, cette fois ci. Je hurlai à nouveau de douleur, les cris d'horreur, de peur, d'inquiétude et, pour certains, d'amusement, se répercutant derrière moi. Je vis alors le Feudaymon se diriger tout droit vers moi. Ma baguette était à l'extérieur du dôme. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais utiliser mon pouvoir. Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser tuer ! Je mis mes bras devant et, alors que tous poussaient des cris horrifiés derrière moi en voyant le feu m'envelopper, je ne sentais rien du tout. Les flammes s'écartèrent ensuite autour de moi. Je contrôlais maintenant le Feudaymon, seulement avec mes mains. Tout le monde regardait maintenant avec étonnement la boule de feu géante se promener en effectuant une danse hypnotisante. Je mis ensuite fin à ce petit manège et je ramenais le feu vers moi. Il entra dans mon ventre, mais n'en sorti pas. Je venais de l'absorber. Le dôme disparut, personne ne bougeait. Éli se précipita vers moi mais je lui montrais Sirius, encore prisonnier de l'Impero. Elle s'approcha de lui, toucha son front avec ses deux doigts et une lumière blanche éclaira la salle. Seulement, avant qu'il ne soit complètement libéré, il lança un dernier sort vers moi, qui m'atteignit de plein fouet :

-Sectumsempra.

**POV Éliane :**

Je me précipitai vers Sirius. J'avais vu, moi aussi, qu'il était prisonnier de l'Impero. Je plaçai mes doigts et une lumière blanche envahit la salle. Tout à coup, il prononça un dernier sort avant que je n'ais le temps de complètement le libérer.

-Sectumsempra.

J'entendis un hurlement derrière moi. Je vis Ali au sol, des lacérations profondes s'ouvrant partout sur son corps. Je mis fin au traitement et Sirius tomba au sol, évanoui. Je me précipitai vers Ali mais vi que le professeur était déjà en train de la reconduire à l'infirmerie avec Lily et Remus. Je pris donc Sirius en charge et James m'aida à le transporter lui aussi à Pomfresh. Le cours était terminé maintenant.

**POV Alicia :**

-Deux semaines ! Hurlais-je en me redressant. Je suis restée dans le coma deux semaines !

-Oui, miss. Mais ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore trouvé celui qui avait lancé l'Impérium à votre ami, mais j'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle, me répondit calmement Dumbledor avec son sourire habituel.

-Allez y, je vous écoute.

-Et bien, il se trouve que votre potion sera prête dans deux semaines.

-Ça veut dire que nous rentrerons chez nous… dans deux semaines ? Demandais-je, pleine d'espoir.

-C'est exactement ça, miss. Reposez vous, maintenant. Vous pourrez retourner en cours demain matin.

-Professeur ?

-Mmm ?

-Merci.

Il me sourit, puis quitta l'infirmerie. Je passai encore une nuit là et, le lendemain matin, après avoir remercier Mme Pomfresh, je me rendais en métamorphose. J'entrai timidement dans la classe et, aussitôt, des Gryffondors se mirent à crier leur joie de me revoir. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde qui tenait à moi ! Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Le bruit cessa immédiatement et McGonagall s'avança, l'air sévère.

-Madame, je suis désolée d'avoir dérangé la classe, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est, Miss Greenleaf. Re-bienvenu parmi nous, me répondit-elle avec un de ses rares sourires. Allez vous asseoir maintenant.

-Bien madame.

Je m'assis à la gauche d'Éli, que me regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Bien ! Comme je le disais avant cette légère interruption, nous allons commencer les tests pour savoir lesquels d'entre vous seront capables de devenir animagus. Je ne donnerais pas de second essai alors bonne chance à tous !

Sa nouvelle fut accueillie par des chuchotements. Elle se racla à nouveau la gorge.

-Mr Black !

Il s'avança, prononça un sort et le bout de sa baguette devint vert.

-Accepté !

Ça se passa comme ça une bonne partie du cour.

-Miss Vézina !

Elle fit comme les autres avant elle et le bout de sa baguette passa d'abord du vert au rouge et au vert.

-Étrange, murmura la Mcgo. Acceptée !

Éli revint vers moi, rayonnante.

-Miss Greenleaf !

Je me levai, m'avançai vers l'avant de la classe et prononça les mots magiques (s'il vous plait ! Non c'est pas ça). Puis, ma baguette devint verte, s'éternisa ensuite sur le rouge et redevint verte.

-Acceptée, dit la prof d'une voix mal assurée.

J'étais la dernière de la classe à devoir passer alors il n'y avait que moi, Éli, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus et Peter (Étrange).

-Parfait alors ceux qui ont passés le test sont d'ores et déjà capables de se transformer ! dit McGonagall. Montrez nous ce que vous savez faire !

Sirius passa le premier. Il se transforma presque immédiatement en chien.

-Parfait, Mr Black ! Mr Potter, je vous en prie !

James se transforma donc en cerf, Peter en rat, Remus en loup et Lily en biche (malgré elle, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher de James).

-Miss Vézina, c'est à vous !

Éli s'avança et se transforma en petit fennec trop cute ! J'aurai bien voulu qu'elle reste comme ça, elle était trop mignonne !

-Bravo, Miss. Miss Greenleaf, avancez vous !

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et me transforma en tigre blanc. Je me promenai un peu dans la classe et…

-Bien ! À ce que je vois, nous avons affaire à des animagus non-déclarés mais, vu les circonstances de mon cours, je vais moi-même vous inscrire au registre du Ministère de la Magie, dit la Mcgo d'une vois grave.

Puis, la cloche sonna, signifiant la fin du cours et le début du diner. Nous mangeâmes rapidement et nous rendîmes à notre prochain cours : Le cours de duel. Nous entrâmes dans la classe et Éli m'apprit qu'elle avait gagné le tournoi par défaut et que nous faisions désormais des Patronus. Enfin, ils n'avaient vu que la théorie pour l'instant, nous allions commencer le cours pratique aujourd'hui. Les autres élèves arrivèrent, me lançant quelques fois des regards effrayés.

-Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ? Demandais-je.

-Parce que tu t'es donné en spectacle la dernière fois et qu'ils ne comprennent toujours pas comment tu as contrôlé le Feudaymon sans baguette, me répondit Éli.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant place au professeur.

-Bonjour à tous ! Dit-il. Aujourd'hui, nous passons à la pratique. Vous essaierez donc de faire un Patronus. Surtout, ne vous découragez pas si vous ne réussissez pas aujourd'hui car il est extrêmement difficile d'en faire un. Aussi, je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de résultats positifs. Bonne chance à tous !

Super encourageant ! Nous nous mîmes en positions mais le prof vint se placer près de moi.

-Vous savez miss, vu les circonstances de la dernière fois, je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez plus faire ce cours. Aussi, je serais aisé de vous dispenser de ce cours jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez du contraire.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur, mais je veux continuer, lui dis-je.

-Comme vous voudrez, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je m'avançais vers Éli.

-Est-ce qu'on le fait tout de suite ? Lui demandais-je.

-Attendons de voir le résultat des autres d'abord, m'intima-t-elle.

Nous regardâmes pendant quelques minutes les essais infructueux de tous, puis le prof revint nous voir.

-Vous ne pratiquez pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est à dire que, de un, nous savons déjà faire un Patronus et de deux, il sont assez impressionnants.

-Tout le monde ! Veuillez cesser vos activités pendant un instant, il se trouve que les deux jeunes filles ici présentent savent faire un Patronus alors regardez et apprenez !

Merde ! Tous les regards étaient désormais sur nous.

-Spero Patronum ! Hurlais-je en même temps qu'Éli.

Nos deux dragons sortirent, mais nous fîmes attention pour qu'ils ne fusionnent pas.

-C'est merveilleux ! Clama le prof. Vous êtes sans aucun doute les deux meilleures sorcières de ce collège !

Nous rappelâmes nos Patronus puis la cloche sonna. Pourtant, à la place de nous diriger vers notre dernier cours, nous nous dirigeâmes dehors, vers le terrain de Quidditch. Nous n'aimions pas particulièrement ce sport, mais comme il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps, nous voulions en profiter pour apprendre un maximum de trucs. De plus, c'était Gryffondors contre Serpentards et James était l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Nous nous installâmes dans les tribunes, où il y avait déjà énormément de supporters, et les joueurs firent bientôt leur entrée sur le terrain. Le match commença et dura assez longtemps à mon gout. Il avait même commencé à pleuvoir !

-Tout le monde, écoutez ça !

Je me retournai. Un garçon de deuxième année arrivait en courant, la Gazette du Sorcier en main.

-Regardez tous ! Dit-il encore en nous tendant le journal.

Je lus la première page à voix haute.

**_Des détraqueurs en liberté_**

_Un détraqueur a faussé compagnie à ses gardiens et il a bientôt été imité par tous les autres de la prison d'Ahzkaban. Désormais, une armée de détraqueurs en liberté se promène on ne sait où et les Aurors peinent à les trouver. De plus, le meneur est avec eux. Le meneur est un détraqueur beaucoup plus grand et plus puissant que les autres. Il est plus résistant aux Patronus et dirige l'armée. Si vous voyez un détraqueur, cachez- vous, restez calme et merci de nous le signaler ! _

-Oh mon dieu, souffla Éli.

-Regardez là-bas ! S'écria à nouveau le garçon.

Il pointait l'horizon. Je regardai dans la direction indiquée et vit ce que je redoutais. À première vue, il ne s'agissait que de draps sales qui flottaient dans les airs, ballotés par les puissants vents de la tempête naissante mais, plus ils se rapprochaient et plus ma crainte se concrétisait.

-Toi ! Criais-je en pointant le garçon qui nous l'avait dit.

Il partit en courant, n'écoutant pas la fin de ma phrase.

-Vous deux, allez avertir les professeurs et les septième années, veuillez reconduire tous les plus jeunes dans les passages secrets ! Dépêchez vous !

Étonnamment, ils m'obéirent tous et l'évacuation des tribunes commença. Bien vite, il ne resta plus que moi et Éli en haut, tous les élèves étant en bas, sur le terrain. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le terrain de Quidditch puisque nous étions encerclés. Aussi, les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de faire apparaître leurs Patronus, mais la peur les en empêchait, ou peut être était-ce un puissant sortilège ?

-Ali ! Hurla Éliane.

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Spero Patronum ! Criais-je en même temps qu'elle.

Nos deux dragons apparurent et se mirent à chasser tous les détraqueurs. Cette manœuvre nous épuisait et nous ne tiendrions plus très longtemps. Pourtant, nous réussîmes à tous les chasser. En bas, tout le monde nous acclamait mais leurs cris de joie se transformèrent bientôt en hurlement de peur. Je ne comprenais rien. Puis, un souffle glacé venant de ma gauche me fit retourner, et je vis Éli dans une très mauvaise posture. Un énorme détraqueur, deux fois plus grand que les autres, se tenait devant elle et lui maintenait les bras. Elle le regardait avec des yeux effrayés et ne pouvait plus bouger. Soudain, il baissa sa capuche et son visage me fit frémir d'horreur. Il avait des yeux rouges et globuleux, une petite bouche avec des dents pointus et pas de nez. Je comprenais pourquoi ils portaient une cape maintenant. Ils étaient vraiment dégoutants. Puis, il s'éleva doucement dans les airs, emportant Éli avec lui. Ils s'élevaient dans le ciel empli d'éclairs sans s'arrêter. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis ! Bam ! Je viens d'avoir une idée. Je dirigeai mon dragon vers celui d'Éli et ils fusionnèrent ensemble. À présent se tenait devant moi un immense dragon blanc et scintillant. Il était vraiment énorme et était… solide. DE WHAT ? Je grimpai dessus le plus vite possible et je montai à la rescousse d'Éli. Rendue en haut, j'eu un hoquet d'horreur. Éli était en train de subir le baiser du détraqueur.

-Non ! Hurlais-je.

En bas, tout le monde assistait, impuissant, au spectacle. Je me précipitai vers eux sur le dragon et réussi à à libérer Éli. Dans un sursaut de colère, je détruisis le détraqueur sur place. Puis, je redescendais et, rendue au sol, je déposai Éli sur l'herbe tandis que mon Patronus disparaissais. Toutes les personnes autour de nous regardaient la scène avec tristesse. Éli avait les yeux fermés et je ne la sentais plus respirer.

-Aidez la ! Faites quelque chose ! Suppliais-je.

-Ali… personne n'a survécu à un baiser du détraqueur, m'apprit tristement Lily en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

-Non, non, non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Tiens bon, Éli, je vais te sauver ! Je t'en supplie, revient !

Les professeurs tentèrent de m'éloigner quand les médicomages arrivèrent sur place pour prendre le corps. Pourtant, je résistai et, dans un sursaut de désespoir, je plaçai mes mains sur sa tête alors que tout le monde me tirait vers l'arrière. Une éclatante lumière lilas s'échappa de mes mains et se répandit sur tout le terrain, forçant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Je les rouvris avec espoir mais, voyant le manque de réaction de ma meilleure amie, les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur mon visage. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, pas elle ! Les professeurs décidèrent de me laisser tranquille et une main compatissante se posa sur mon épaule. Lily. Elle aussi pleurait silencieusement. Soudain, quelqu'un se mit à tousser très fort à côté de moi. Je vis alors Éliane ouvrir les yeux d'un coup et elle se redressa en sursaut, comme si elle venait de faire un cauchemar.

-Ali, Lily… Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ? Me demanda-t-elle.

C'étais tout simplement merveilleux. Mes pleurs se redoublèrent et, en même temps, je riais. Ça faisait un drôle de bruit mais je m'en fichais. Éli était vivante et ne se souvenait de rien. Je l'avais sauvée. Je la serrai dans mes bras et elle en profita pour regarder mes souvenirs.

-J'étais morte ? S'étrangla-t-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

-Oui mais tu es vivante, maintenant. C'est toi qu'on devrait appeler la survivante, répondis-je en la serrant plus fort.

Elle répondit à mon étreinte.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes un miracle, dit Dumbledor en s'avançant. Personne avant vous n'a réussi à survivre à un baiser du détraqueur. Vous avez eu énormément de chance.

-Je sais, monsieur. Puis rentrer me reposer, maintenant ?

-Bien sûr, je ne pourrais vous interdire ça.

-Merci.

Je l'aidai à se relever et je la reconduisais à nos appartements. Les gens s'écartaient sur notre passage, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre. Finalement, dès qu'elle se coucha sur le lit, elle s'endormit.

Ça faisait une semaine et trois jours depuis l'incident. Il ne nous en restait que trois. Nous étions dans la Grande Salle en train de parler quand les portes claquèrent dans un grand fracas. Un jeune de quatrième année, en Poufsouffle, venait de faire son entrée. Le silence se fit, tout le monde le fixait, attendant des explications. Il semblait vraiment mal en point. Il s'écroula au milieu de la salle, à côté d'Éli. Elle se pencha immédiatement sur lui et vérifia ce qui se passai. Elle lut ensuite ses souvenirs et lança un regard empli d'horreur à la table des professeurs.

-Il est trop tard pour lui, dit-elle sombrement.

Elle fit ensuite part de ses découvertes aux professeurs et à moi même par la pensée, pour éviter que les élèves n'entendent.

-Jeunes gens, les professeurs et moi même allons vérifier ce qui se passe dehors. Je met Miss Vézina et Miss Greenleaf en charge et je vous prierais de faire tout ce qu'elles vous demandent de faire, dit Dumbledor en sortant de la salle avec tous les enseignants.

Les portes se refermèrent et je me plaçais sur l'estrade avec Éli. Tout le monde nous fixait.

-Sonorus, lançais-je pour que tout le monde m'entende. Écoutez moi bien, tout le monde. Voldemort est ici.

Tout le monde se mit à paniquer.

-Silence ! hurlais-je, ramenant ainsi le calme.

Ils se turent.

-Les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années vont aller se réfugier dans les passages secrets. Les sixièmes années vont y aller avec eux afin d'assurer leur protection. Les septièmes et sixièmes années qui désirent se battre le pourront. Nous ne savons pas ce que veux Voldemort alors je vous prierais de faire tout cela dans le silence. Si vous vous retrouvez devant un mangemort, défendez vous et n'ayez aucune pitié, puisqu'il n'en aura pas pour vous, dis-je.

-Aussi, si vous voyez un de vos camarades de classe en difficulté, allez l'aider. Faites évacuer les blessés et tentez de ne pas vous mêlez au combats. Soyez prudents surtout ! Acheva Éli.

Aussitôt, tout le monde commença à sortir de la salle dans un silence absolu, baguettes en main.

-Que tous ceux qui désirent se battre nous suivent ! Dis-je après que les autres soient sortis. N'oubliez pas, les mangemorts utiliseront sans aucun doute la magie noire et les sorts impardonnables alors faites de même si vous en êtes capable !

Nous quittâmes la Grande Salle, tous les sixièmes et septièmes années derrière nous, sauf pour les Serpentards bien sûr. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur et vîmes un paysage troublant. Les professeurs étaient en ligne sur les marches, l'armée de Voldemort en face d'eux. À sa droite se tenait le traitre qui nous avait stoolé. Pettigrow. Nous étions trop peu nombreux. La marque des ténèbres flottait dans le ciel, qui était constellé de nuages noirs et d'éclairs. La pluie se mit à tomber et nous fîmes passer les autres élèves devant nous. Moi et Éli restâmes cachées derrière une colonne et observâmes. Nous allions intervenir seulement en cas de besoin. Face de serpent s'avança et sourit d'une manière effrayante.

-Vous êtes trop peu nombreux pour nous résister ! Dit-il.

-Que cherches-tu, Tom ? Demanda Dumbledor sans se démonter.

-Si les deux filles me suivent, nous ne ferons de mal à personne !

-Il y a plusieurs filles dans cette école, Tom, répondit le professeur.

-Je parle de celles qui sont les plus puissantes sorcières de ce collège ! Elles doivent me suivre ou sinon, nous vous tuerons tous ! Menaça Voldemort.

Je sortais de ma cachette avec Éli et nous nous plaçâmes devant tous les professeurs et les élèves.

-C'est nous que tu cherches, Voldy ? Demanda Éli avec nonchalance.

-Suivez moi et aucun mal ne sera fait à vos amis ! Dit-il.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter le manoir Malfoy, et toi ? Demandais-je à Éli comme si les autres d'étaient pas là.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ai déjà établi sa base là-bas, pas à cette époque, me répondit-elle.

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu as raison.

Un sort frôla ma droite.

-Eh, vous savez que c'est dangereux, de lancer des sorts sur quelqu'un ? Demandais-je à l'armée de mangemorts. Nan, pour vraie ?

-Venez immédiatement ou il ne restera plus rien de cette école ! Ragea Voldemort.

-Eh, Voldycon ! Criais-je en m'éloignant pas à pas des deux camps avec Éli. Tu nous veux ?

-Alors vient nous chercher ! Acheva Éli avant de nous téléporter.

**POV Éliane :**

Nous arrivâmes dans une forêt. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à rire.

-Voldycon ? Répétais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Il a vraiment ragé sur ce coup là !

-Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais appeler la face de serpent comme ça ! Me répondit-elle.

-Je te comprends !

Bon, assez de rigolade. Nous marchâmes un petit moment pour finalement trouver une grande plaine, avec une grange abandonnée au milieu. J'envoyai mon esprit vérifier si nous étions bien seules, puis nous entrâmes dans la grange. Nous passâmes deux journées là, matérialisant les aliments dont nous avions besoin pour ne pas mourir de faim, ainsi que des couverture. Ali maintenait un feu pour que nous n'ayons pas froid. Au matin, je sortis prendre un peu l'air. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Soudain, un sort me frôla. Je venais d'éviter un Experlliamus. Je me retournai et vis Ali courir vers moi. Sans un moi, nous nous réfugiâmes dans la forêt. Quelques secondes après que nous ayons atteint la lisière, la grange explosa.

-On l'a échappé bel, dis-je en soufflant un peu.

-Je vais lancer des sorts de protection, me dit Ali.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et poussa un cri. Nous nous retrouvâmes encerclées par ceux qui avaient fait exploser la grange.

-*Des rafleurs, souffla Ali avec colère.

***Je sais, il n'y a pas de rafleurs à l'époque des Maraudeurs mais je les adore alors je les ai mis. C'est ma fic alors je fais ce que je veux, nan!**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

-Vous savez, jeunes filles, ça fait deux jours que le maitre vous cherche, dit l'un d'eux en s'avançant.

Je l'envoyai valser plus loin et nous nous mîmes à courir dans deux sens opposés. Ils étaient huit, avec leur chef que j'avais écrasé contre un arbre. J'espérai sincèrement qu'Ali leur échappe. Cette scène me rappela la scène de poursuite dans le septième film et j'évitai de justesse un Incarcerem.

-Il faut la rattraper ! Dit l'un d'eux.

Je comptai mes poursuivants. Il y en avait quatre et le chef, qui me disait vaguement quelque chose, n'était pas avec eux. La poursuite dura une éternité selon moi, une éternité qui nous séparait, Ali et moi. Et si ils l'avaient déjà attrapé ?

-_Ali, tu m'entends ? _

-_Oh, Éli ! Je vais bien, et toi ?_

-_Pareil. Ils sont encore à mes trousses par contre._

-_Même chose pour moi ! Il faut trouver un moyen de leur échapper._

-_Mais quoi ? _Demandais-je.

-_Transformes-toi en fennec ! Tu pourras t'échapper plus facilement ! _

-_Et toi ?_

-_Je vais me transformer aussi, ça va me donner plus d'endurance. Je suis épuisée ! Débarrasses toi des tiens et rejoint moi au plus vite ! Je sais que tu vas me retrouver._

-_À tout à l'heure !_

Elle ne me répondit pas. Soudain, quelque chose s'enroula autour de mes jambes, me faisait trébucher. Je regardai ce qui m'avait touché et je vis une corde très épaisse. Ni une, ni deux, je me transformais et me cachai dans un tronc creux. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre hommes arrivèrent.

-Je sais que j'ai eu la petite ! dit l'un d'eux.

-Alors où est-elle ? Argumenta celui à sa droite.

-C'est vrai ça ! Elle n'a pas pu s'échapper, elle n'avait pas le temps ! Ajouta un autre.

-Je vous dis que je l'ai eu ! C'est peut être elle qui peut être invisible, persista le premier.

-Alors je te repose la question : Où est-elle !? Demanda le quatrième, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent.

-Je suis là, bande d'incapables ! Dis-je en reprenant ma forme humaine.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste que deux d'entre eux se retrouvèrent assommés contre un arbre et un autre se retrouva ligoté dans les feuilles mortes. Le dernier chargea mais j'évitai son coup avec facilité. Je fis apparaître mes dagues et il recula, effrayé. Je les fis disparaître mais, pour être certaine qu'il ne me poursuive pas, je le ligotais comme les autres. Puis, satisfaite de mon travail, je tentais de communiquer Ali.

**POV Alicia :**

-_Ali, tu vas bien ?_

Éli venait de me contacter mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, sinon j'allais redevenir visible et ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit. Si je bougeais un tout petit peu, les quatre rafleurs allaient découvrir ma position. Ils étaient tous devant moi, à me chercher comme des chiens de chasse. Dans ce petit groupe, il y avait celui qu'Éli avait assommé. Son visage me disait quelque chose. Soudain, tout se fit clair dans mon esprit mais, je n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je reçut un Incarcerem. Je m'écroulai au sol en me débattant pour me libérer, ne faisant qu'aggraver mon cas. Je redevint visible et le chef se pencha sur moi.

-Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre, petite, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Le maitre va être content de te voir.

-Le plaisir ne sera pas partagé, crachais-je.

-Je te conseille vivement de ne pas faire ce genre de commentaire en sa présence, tu pourrais amèrement le regretter.

-C'est plutôt lui qui risque de regretter de m'avoir en sa présence.

Il sourit, un sourire perfide, mauvais… pervers. Puis, sans plus de cérémonies, il me souleva de terre et me posa sur ses épaules en sac de patates. Je me mis à crier d'indignation, de fureur et de dégout. Puis, je lui donnais un coup de pied à la mâchoire, ce qui le força à me laisser tomber. Je roulais un peu au sol puis je détachais mes liens avec ma baguette, que j'avais reprise au passage. Je me mis à courir pour leur échapper mais, alors que je passais devant un mur de pierre, une main m'agrippa par derrière.

-Ne me touche pas sale cabot ! Dis-je en me débattant.

Une main se posa sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Je sentis que nous traversions un courant d'air froid et je vis que moi et mon assaillant étions dans le mur de pierre, qui se trouvait être une grotte. Les silhouettes des rafleurs se dessinèrent alors devant nous, mais ils ne nous voyaient pas. Une main me retenait la bouche et l'autre m'enserrait les bras. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni crier si mon attaquant me livrait à eux.

-Retrouvez la, et vite ! Le maitre ne sera pas content de cet échec ! Tonna le chef- pervers- loup-garou.

Puis, ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Dès que je fus certaine qu'ils étaient assez loin, je mordis la paume de mon assaillant, qui retira vivement sa main blessée. Je me débarrassai de sa poigne et, d'un coup de pied bien senti, je l'envoyai au sol.

-Ali… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

J'arrêtais mon poing, que j'allais abattre sur le crane de mon assaillant. J'avais reconnu cette voix.

-Par tous les Valars, Aragorn ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? M'écriais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, me répondit-il. Dumbledor est venu nous chercher après que vous ayez disparues. Nous sommes donc partis à votre recherche, Legolas, Elladan et moi, et nous nous sommes séparés pour avoir plus de chances de vous retrouver toutes les deux.

-En tout cas, tu es intervenus au bon moment ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ces hommes étaient après toi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui. Ils avaient réussis à m'attraper mais je me suis enfuie. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'échapper à *Scabior et ses rafleurs, répondis-je.

-Viens, nous retournons à l'école, me dit-il en me prenant le bras.

-Non !

Je me dégageais.

-On ne peut pas retourner là-bas et mettre tout le monde en danger ! De plus, je n'abandonnerais pas Éliane !

-Alors que désires-tu faire ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Attends une seconde.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais.

**POV Éliane :**

-_Éli, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

Je m'arrêtais de courir. Ali me contactait.

-_Enfin, Ali ! J'essayais de te joindre depuis tout à l'heure ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

-_Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Aragorn m'a retrouvé, je suis avec lui en ce moment même. Legolas et Elladan sont à ta recherche, tente de les retrouver toi même !_

-_D'accord, où est-ce qu'on se retrouve, après ?_

-_Tu me retrouveras plus tard, ok ? _

-_À tout à l'heure, alors._

-_À bientôt._

La communication fut rompue. J'espérais sincèrement que tout se passerait bien. Je libérai ensuite mon esprit, qui se mit à survoler la forêt à la recherche des deux elfes. Je tombais rapidement sur eux. Alors que mon esprit revenait en moi, je reçut un solide coup sur la nuque. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais inconsciente, mais quand je me réveillais, je me trouvai sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, solidement attachée et ballotée dans tous les sens. Je bougeai un peu. L'homme arrêta sa course et me déposa au sol.

-Les gars, elle est réveillée ! Dit-il. Il est pas question qu'elle nous échappe comme l'autre ! Je vais l'envoyer dans le monde des rêves et je vous rejoint !

Il s'approcha ensuite de moi.

-Ne m'approche pas, sale chien ! Crachais-je à son intention.

Scabior (Et oui, c'est lui le chef) recula un peu et sorti sa baguette. Il allait lancer son sort quand une flèche se ficha dans le sol, à ses pieds. Il recula encore, effrayé, et une autre flèche l'atteignit à l'épaule. Me laissant sur place, il prit ses jambes à son coup.

-Éliane ! Tu vas bien !

-Legolas ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de te voir !

-Je peux facilement me l'imaginer, me répondit-il en rigolant.

-Aller, détaches moi ! Le pressais-je.

-Ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt ! Dit une voix familière.

-Elladan ! Ali va être soulagée d'apprendre que je vous ai retrouvé !

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est nous qui t'avons trouvé, me répondit-il en souriant.

Je sentis mes liens se défaire. Enfin libre ! Legolas me tendit ma baguette, qui était tombée par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Demanda-t-il sombrement.

-Oh, ils voulaient seulement me livrer à papi Voldy mais ils n'ont pas réussi, dis-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Où est Ali ? S'inquiéta Elladan.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Aragorn l'a retrouvé, lui répondis-je. Allons les rejoindre.

Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder quelques secondes et, après avoir trouvé leur emplacement, je revins à moi.

-Donnez moi vos mains, ordonnais-je.

Ils m'obéirent et nous nous téléportâmes devant un mur de pierre. Je ne les voyais nul part.

-Tu t'es peut-être trompée d'endroit, suggéra Legolas en tournant sur lui même.

-Je crois que tu as raison, dis-je en m'accotant à la parois rocheuse.

Soudain, je me sentis tombé. J'avais traversé le mur puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion ! Les deux autres me rejoignirent rapidement et, dès que je me suis remise debout, une tornade blonde me sauta dessus.

-Oh mon dieu, Éli ! J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne t'aient attrapés !

Ali se détacha de moi et son regard se reporta sur les deux elfes derrière moi. Elle enserra Legolas dans ses bras puis embrassa tendrement Elladan. Je me souvins alors que je n'avais toujours pas fait de même avec son frère. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais à mon tour.

-Bon, c'est pas que j'ai autres choses à faire, les tourtereaux, mais on doit trouver le moyen de contacter Dumbledor d'ici !

-Aragorn !

Je venais de prendre conscience de sa présence. Je me jetais dans ses bras puis reculais un peu.

-Pour Dumby, no problemo !

Je me concentrais et contactais le professeur. Deux minutes plus tard, il apparut à côté de nous.

-J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, nous informa-t-il. J'ai la potion, il vous suffira de la boire ce soir. Si jamais vous ne la prenez pas ce soir, il vous sera impossible de quitter ce monde et ce, pour toujours. Si vous restez encore une nuit de plus, vous resterez coincés ici.

Un silence insoutenable tomba sur le groupe.

-Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans rien faire, lâcha finalement Ali.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

-Mais quoi ? C'est vrai ! Nous ne pouvons pas quitter ce monde en laissant Vous-Savez-Qui en liberté… ou en vie, poursuivit-elle.

-Je suis d'accord, avançais-je. Nous n'aurons jamais la conscience tranquille en sachant que vous êtes tous en danger.

-Que proposez vous ? Demanda le professeur, intéressé.

-Nous allons faire en sorte que Voldycon nous attrape et, rendu devant lui… commençais-je.

-On va improviser, acheva Ali.

-C'est ça, votre super plan ? S'étonna Aragorn. Vous comptez vous faire capturer par le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps et improviser quand vos vies seront en jeu ?

-C'est hors de question, dirent mon petit-ami et Elladan, en même temps.

-Mais… tentais-je.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, par Merlin ! Me coupa Legolas. Vous n'irez pas, point final.

-Je vois que tu as adopté nos expressions, dit Ali avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.

Son frère ne répondit rien. Puis, j'eu une idée.

-Désolé, les gars… commençais-je en m'approchant d'Ali.

Elle avait deviné mon plan et faisait de même.

-Mais, poursuivis-je, vous ne nous empêcherez pas d'essayer. À tout à l'heure !

Je nous téléportais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit. Nous arrivâmes devant un immense manoir. Le QG de papi Voldy.

-Eh, oh, il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Ali d'une voix forte. Voldycon, on veut te parler !

Personne ne vint nous voir.

-c'est super, la politesse, ici. Allez, on entre ! Dis-je en poussant les immenses grilles de fer qui nous bloquaient le passage.

Elles s'ouvrirent sans problème, ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille.

-C'est trop facile, chuchotais-je tandis que nous marchions.

-Ça doit être un piège, me répondit Ali sur le même ton.

-Pas très réussi, en tout cas, ajoutais-je en riant un peu.

L'endroit n'était pas très accueillant, même un peu effrayant, mais je ne ressentais qu'une envie. Pas celle de fuir, non, celle de débarrasser ce monde de ce tyran à face de serpent pour de bon. Je savais que c'était le destin d'Harry Potter, mais il était hors de question que Lily et James se fassent tuer et si il y avait un moyen d'empêcher ça, c'était bien d'éliminer Voldemort. Nous arrivâmes bien vite devant la porte du manoir, qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

-Ils croient vraiment que nous n'allons pas nous rendre compte que c'est un piège après ça ? S'étonna Ali, mi amusée, mi étonnée.

Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules. Puis, nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle où se dressait un trône en pierre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans l'immense salle que le fauteuil à l'air inconfortable et des colonnes.

-Vous pouvez sortir, on sait que vous êtes là, dis-je d'une voix lasse.

Mes paroles se répercutèrent en échos sur les murs. Derrière nous, les deux portes se refermèrent d'un coup de vent dans un immense vacarme. Nous entendîmes des pas s'éloigner et une silhouette encapuchonnée se cacha derrière une des colonnes, comme si nous ne l'avions pas vu.

-Subtilité 101, railla Ali.

-Allez, papi Voldy, sort de ta cachette qu'on s'amuse un peu ! Ajoutais-je.

Des petits rires étouffés nous parvinrent sans mal, ainsi que le bruit familier d'une bonne claque retentissante. Les rires cessèrent.

-Mais bon sang, on va pas rester comme ça toute la journée ! S'impatienta Ali. Vous voulez vous battre comme de vrais sorciers ou vous cachez derrière de maudites colonnes de pierre ?

-Vous voulez vraiment mourir, vous deux, dit une voix facilement reconnaissable derrière nous.

-Ah, Scabior ! Je crois que nous avons des comptes à régler, toi et moi, dit Ali d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Il nous fit un sourire en coin à la Malfoy.

-Tu es vraiment arrogante, à ce que je vois, dit-il. Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Il m'avait demandé ça.

-Toujours, mais elle, au moins, a de bons gouts vestimentaires, répondis-je.

Puis, l'absurdité de la situation m'apparut. Nous étions enfermées dans une salle avec je ne sais combien de mangemorts et le loup-garou le plus dangereux et le plus pervers qui puisse exister et nous, nous lui parlions comme si nous étions en train de boire le thé !

-Bon, ça suffit, les politesses, dit Ali. Je veux de l'action.

-Tu as un plan ? Lui demandais-je.

-On tue le rafleur, on se débarrasse de Voldycon et on retourne au château, c'est ça, le plan, me répondit-elle.

Dès qu'elle j'eu finit ma phrase, tous les mangemorts présents dans la salle sortirent de leur cachette et nous entourèrent. Nous étions cernées.

-Changement de plan ! Dit-elle finalement. On tue le rafleur, on essaie de survivre aux mangemorts de papi Voldy et on se débarrasse de face de Serpy, avant de retourner au château.

Pendant un instant, j'eu l'immense envie de rire de la têtes que nos ennemis faisaient. Même sous leurs masques, l'ahurissement des mangemorts était palpable. Pourtant, je me retins.

-Rendez vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, dit Scabior.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est à vous de vous rendre et d'abandonner, dis-je.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Réfléchis un peu, nous sommes plus nombreux que vous ! Dit Scabior.

-Vous en êtes sûrs ? Répondit Ali d'un ton de défi.

Un imbécile dans leurs rang se mit à compter à voix haute pour vérifier si nous étions effectivement plus nombreux. Puis, Ali déploya son pouvoir et des dizaines de moi et d'elle apparurent à nos côtés. Ces clones attaquèrent l'armée de Voldemort ou plutôt, les occupèrent tandis que je cherchais le mage noir avec mon esprit.

-Par là ! Criais-je en pointant une petite porte que nous n'avions pas remarqué jusque là.

Moi et la véritable Ali nous dirigeâmes vers la porte tandis que nos centaines de doubles occupaient les mangemorts. Nous ouvrîmes la porte et nous nous mîmes à courir dans un couloir long, étroit et humide. Ali était derrière moi, à me couvrir. J'arrivais devant une seconde porte et entendis les pas d'Ali s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je me retournais et vis qu'elle s'était immobilisée, baguette en l'air et me tournant le dos. Elle semblait à l'affut de quelque chose.

-Passe devant, Éli. Quelqu'un nous suit, me dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Sois prudente, Ali, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à dire aux autres que tu t'es faite tuer dans un combat, lui répondis-je.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Après tout, c'est toi qui va voir Voldycon.

Je sentais l'ironie dans sa voix. Elle ne changerait jamais ! À la vie, à la mort, elle garde un sens de la répartie hors du commun et possède un don pour mettre fin rapidement aux conversations.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Et, lançant un dernier regard à ma meilleure amie, j'entrais dans l'antre du serpent.

**POV Alicia :**

Éli me lança un dernier regard et entra dans l'antre du serpent. Pourtant, ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'est que la porte se refermerais derrière elle. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de forcer la serrure, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ni la force brute, ni la magie ne pouvait ouvrir cette fichue porte. J'essayai de contacter Éli, mais mon esprit rencontra du vide. Apparemment, à l'intérieur de la cachette de Voldemort, la magie ne fonctionnait pas ou, en tout cas, pas la notre. Des pas retentirent plus loin et se rapprochèrent de mon emplacement. Comme je ne pouvais pas aider Éli, autant ne pas me faire tuer tout de suite. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou sans un regard pour la porte par laquelle Éli avait disparu.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Oui, Neiflheim, c'est bien Scabior et je sais que c'est pas un loups garou et qu'il n'a pas rapport à cette époque mais j'ai décidé que ce serait le cas car j'aime bien son personnage, bien qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup développé dans les livres...**

**Chapitre 24 : **

Je courais. Je courais pourquoi au fait ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il fallait que je cour. Puis, des pas résonnèrent derrière moi. Et un rire diabolique s'en suivi. Ce rire était effrayant et… familier. Trop, familier. Je pris un tournant de couloir et poursuivis ma course. Éli n'était pas là pour m'aider, je devais me débrouiller seule. Puis, je remarquais les chapiteaux des colonnes, qui étaient très hautes. Je volais jusqu'au plafond et me cachais derrière une gargouille. Peu de temps après, j'entendis des pas s'arrêter en dessous de moi. Je n'osais pas regarder de qui il s'agissait, de peur qu'il ne me voit. Un ricanement retentit dans le silence morbide du couloir. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre par laquelle ne pouvais m'échapper, aucune porte derrière laquelle me cacher. J'étais seule avec quelqu'un de dangereux et les idées perverses et violentes de cette personne m'effrayaient au plus haut point. Le ricanement cessa et un étrange bruit se répercuta contre les murs, comme quelqu'un qui sent.

- Je sais que tu es là… susurra la voix rauque. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à nouveau. Le sang battait contre mes tempes et mon cœur… mon cœur, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir pour mieux se faire entendre, tiens ! Il y eu un bruit d'explosion. Soudain, là ou, auparavant, la masse de pierre sculptée me soutenait, ne se trouvait que le vide. Sans appuie pour me retenir, je tombais dans ce vide et m'écrasais lourdement au sol, dans un horrible bruit de craquements sonores. Je fus parcourue d'un spasme de douleur, douleur qui se propagea dans tout mon corps à une vitesse fulgurante. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux, ma tête me tournait, un liquide chaud et métallique coulait dans ma bouche goutte par goutte… du sang. Mon corps se soulevait rapidement, je cherchais de l'air mais je m'étouffais. Mes bras ne pouvaient plus bouger, mes deux jambes étaient dans une position qui ne présageait rien de bon et ma baguette… il n'y avait plus de baguette. Elle était brisée en deux donc inutilisable. Un autre spasme me secoua violemment, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer ma douleur, déjà insoutenable. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. C'était trop pour moi. Puis, ma vision devint floue quelques secondes. Une masse sombre se pencha sur moi.

- Je t'avais bien dis que je te trouverais, dit-il.

Je pouvais presque _l'entendre _sourire. WTF ? Il s'éloigna un peu, vérifia si je l'écoutais et prit ma baguette au sol.

- Dommage, c'était une baguette très puissante, me dit-il.

Je toussai à nouveau.

- Tu sais, ajouta-t-il, je ne crois pas que le maitre va apprécier le fait que tu ais tenté de te suicider. Bien sûr, c'est moi qui t'ai fais tomber mais lui ne le sais pas. Toi et ton amie allez beaucoup l'aider et il veut que vous soyez en état pour qu'il puisse prendre votre puissance sans vous tuer puisque, semble-t-il, vous connaissez le futur.

- Sale chien, va lécher les bottes de ton maitre à la place de monologuer tout seul tel le connard que tu es ! Soufflais-je avec toutes les forces qui me restait.

Il me fit un sourire, amusé.

- À ce que je vois, ton état ne t'empêche pas d'être arrogante envers moi. Tu sais, tu n'es pas vraiment en état de me refuser quoi que ce soit. Silencio !

Saleté de sort de mutisme !

- _Je ne peux peut être pas parler, mais tu vas m'entendre jusqu'à ta mort ! _

Cette fois, il me regarda d'un air étonné.

- Tu peux communiquer par pensées ? Intéressant… J'imagine donc que tu peux les lire aussi.

- _C'est le cas, oui, mais je n'oses pas avec les tiennent, ton esprit est beaucoup trop tordu pour que je tente le coup sans risquer d'en sortir traumatisée à vie._

Je gagnais du temps avec cette joute verbale. Déjà, mes bras et mes jambes étaient réparés et je respirais plus normalement. Il ne restait que ma blessure à la tête à guérir et je pourrais lui faire sa fête, à ce cabot.

- Tu m'amuses, tu sais. Et même beaucoup. Tu es au bord de la mort, devant l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du monde magique et toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est te le mettre à dos. Peu de personnes en auraient le courage, encore moins de la gente féminine. Enfin, on peu aussi appeler ce comportement de suicidaire.

- _Je vais te faire la peau quand je serais debout, la carpette. _

- Quand tu seras debout ? Mais crois moi, de la hauteur d'où tu es tombée, tu ne te relèveras pas de sitôt !

- Tu veux parier ? Demandais-je à vive voix sur un ton de défi.

Puis, sous ses yeux ébahis, je bougeais une jambe, puis l'autre, afin de les ramener à une position normale. Je m'appuyais ensuite sur mes bras et me relevais très lentement. Puis, je relevais la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire en coin à la Malfoy.

- Alors, Scabior, tu as perdu ta langue ? Demandais-je.

- Co… Comment est-ce possible ? Si j'étais tombé de là, je serais sûrement encore à terre !

- Tu veux vérifier tes dires ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je tendis ma main devant moi et il se souleva de terre (USE THE FORCE !) Lévitation. Il chercha à prendre sa baguette dans sa poche, mais j'envoyais son stupide bout de bois sur le mur, où elle éclata en morceaux. Cette fois, c'était un combat sans baguettes magiques. Il me fixait à présent avec des yeux effrayés. Je l'élevais à la même hauteur où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, je m'élevais de terre moi aussi, pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

- On a peur, hein Scabior ? Tu as peur, peur de mourir, peur de moi…

Je le laissais tomber deux secondes et le rattrapais juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Je fis ce manège plusieurs fois et je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de hurler. Je me lassai rapidement. Je n'aimais pas tuer, sauf quand c'était vraiment nécessaire, comme dans les guerres. Si il avait eu une arme, j'en aurais peut être eu le courage mais il était « sans défense », à ma merci. Pour faire bonne mesure, je le frappais contre une colonne deux trois fois et le laissai ensuite choir par terre. Il ne se releva pas. Je voyais bien qu'il était vivant, seulement évanoui. Satisfaite de cette petite leçon, je redescendais en douceur au sol et je retournais rapidement devant la porte où avait disparue Éli quelques temps auparavant. Étrangement, elle était ouverte. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, ne faisant qu'imaginer le pire, j'entrais à mon tour chez le mage noir, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard pour sauver Éliane.

**POV Éliane :**

Je venais d'entrer quand la porte se referma d'un coup derrière moi. Je tentais de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens, en vain. Je tentais de contacter Ali, en vain. Apparemment, j'étais coupée du reste du monde, livrée à moi même avec le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Je me mis à avancer dans la pénombre. Quelques torches se trouvaient sur le mur mais aucun feu n'y brulait donc aucune lumière ne pouvait me guider parmi les ténèbres. Et, bien entendu, il a fallut que moi et Ali soyons séparées ! Je marchais lentement, très lentement. Cet endroit ne m'inspirais pas confiance. Soudain, je débouchais sur une petite pièce de maison hantée. Quatre murs sans ornements, un lustre avec plein de toiles d'araignées, un tapis déchiqueté, une table basse avec des traces de griffes, un foyer où gisent de pauvres brindilles desséchées et un fauteuil au tissus rugueux. Soudain, la porte se referma derrière moi (encore) et un feu s'alluma dans le foyer.

- Je m'attendais à te voir avec ton amie l'elfe, me dit une voix sinistre.

Le fauteuil tourna sur lui même et je vis Voldemort assis dedans, Nagini sur les genoux. Il la caressait à la manière des méchants dans les films, quand on ne voit pas leur visage et qu'ils flattent un chat blanc. Il me regarda de ses petits yeux enfoncés et quiconque le voyait pour la première fois aurait dit qu'il s'était défoncé à la Marijuana. Je chassais les autres pensées qui assaillaient mon esprit et me concentrais à nouveau sur Voldycon.

- Peut importe, j'aurais vos pouvoirs à toutes les deux, poursuivit-il.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, l'abruti, grognais-je en espérant qu'il ne m'ai pas entendu.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre un autre ton avec moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience ces temps ci, me dit-il durement.

Et merde, il m'avait entendu.

- Pff, je prends le ton que je veux avec qui je veux, peut importe si elle a de la patience ou non. Pour toi, Voldy chérie, je dirais que tu n'as pas de patience du tout, m'entendis-je dire.

Non, j'avais pas dit ça à Voldemort ? Sérieux, j'ai vraiment le tour pour me fourrer dans une merde pas possible. Il me regarda avec d'abord des yeux étonnés, puis un éclair de colère passa dans son regard, avant qu'il ne se mette à rire.

- Eh, ho, tu peux te décider, oui ? C'est parce que tu passes de l'étonnement à la colère à l'amusement. T'es pas facile à suivre et j'ai autre chose à faire que de subir tes sautes d'humeurs, soupirais-je.

- Premièrement, tu vas me vouvoyez et deuxièmement, tu ne me diras pas quoi faire, sale sang-de-bourbe insignifiante ! Rugit-il (Colère).

- Si je suis si insignifiante que ça, pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, Voldycon ?

- ENDOLORIS !

Je m'écroulais au choc sous la puissance du sort. Non mais ça faisait vraiment mal ! C'était qu'est-ce que j'avais ressenti quand mon bras s'était infecté, mais pire. Il leva le sortilège et je me relevais difficilement. Je n'avais pas crié, je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux et il effectua un rictus méprisant.

- Tu oses te relever et même me défier ?

- Oui. Et je peux t'assurez que toutes les tortures que tu me feras subir, tu les subiras en dix fois pire, répondis-je.

- ENDOLORIS !

Je tombais à nouveau par terre. J'avais l'impression que me tête allait éclaté et, pendant un instant, je me surpris à prier pour que ma mort arrive plus vite que prévue. Quand il leva enfin le sortilège, je ne me relevai pas. J'étais incapable de bouger tellement j'avais mal. Pourtant, je n'avais pas crié, encore une fois.

- Maintenant, parle moi un peu de tes pouvoirs.

- Non.

- Endoloris.

Je me tortillais dans tous les sens (comme si ça allait aider !) et il s'arrêta.

- Parle.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, face de serpent.

Il me jeta un nouveau Doloris. Ce manège dura je ne sais combien de temps, mais je finis par ne plus pouvoir parler du tout.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir, je commence à m'impatienter, me dit-il.

- _Pff, de un : tu peux toujours courir, je te dirais rien et, de deux : Tu dis que tu commences à t'impatienter alors que tout à l'heure c'était à peu près le même discoure alors décide toi à la fin ! _Dis-je par pensée.

- _Tu peux parler dans les pensées des autres…_ _j'ai bien hâte de posséder ce pouvoir !_ S'exclama-t-il (Par pensées).

- _Tu l'auras pas, papi Voldy, crois moi._

Un nouveau doloris. Maudit que ça faisait mal ! Cette fois, c'était trop. Je me mis à hurler comme une malade. Je hurlais tellement fort que je finis par avoir mal à la gorge aussi. Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et la porte explosa. Voldemort se leva d'un bond mais se rassit tranquillement en voyant qu'il s'agissait… d'Ali.

- Éli, oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que le Serpy t'a fait ? S'écria-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

Heureusement, son arrivée avait distrait le mage noir alors je n'étais plus sous l'emprise du sortilège impardonnable.

- Le « Serpy » est juste devant nous, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Pourtant, mon sourire s'envola quand je vis le visage d'Ali se déformer sous le colère. Elle s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Voldemort et fit apparaître son épée double. Comme un spectateur, le sorcier se mit à applaudir.

- Impressionnant, très impressionnant, dit-il. Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire d'autre quand j'aurais votre puissance à toutes les deux.

- Tu ne l'as jamais eu, tu ne l'as pas et tu ne l'auras jamais, Voldycon ! Gronda Ali.

Soudain, elle fit disparaitre son épée double, s'élança vers le mage noir et, à la dernière seconde, elle se transforma en tigre blanc. Surpris, il ne réagit pas à temps et tomba de son fauteuil. Il se retrouva sur le sol, le tigre sur lui. Alors qu'Ali allait lui déchiqueter le visage pour me venger, quelque chose l'envoya contre le mur et elle s'effondra par terre. Sonnée, elle reprit forme humaine. Dire que je ne pouvais même pas l'aider ! J'étais moi même dans un sale état et ma tête tournait un peu. Non, je ne pouvais définitivement rien faire. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de recouvrir mes esprits et, quand je les rouvris, je vis Ali qui était désormais debout ou plutôt, elle était maintenue debout par la personne qui l'avait frappé.

- Lâche moi, maudit chien galeux! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais le « maudit chien galeux » tenait bon et elle ne put se libérer de son emprise. Je ne pouvais voir de qui il s'agissait car il me tournait le dos et je voyais flou. Soudain, deux bras me soulevèrent et me forcèrent à rester debout. Je tournais un peu la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Malfoy, quelle bonne surprise ! M'exclamais-je (sarcasme). Toujours à lécher les bottes de ton maitre ?

- Silence ! Siffla-t-il.

Il me gifla pour que je ne puisse pas riposter et nous nous avançâmes vers le fauteuil de Voldemort, où celui ci s'était rassit. Ses petits yeux de reptile rouges nous fixaient avec colère et amusement. Je vis alors celui qui maintenait Ali. Elle continuait de se débattre, mais plus faiblement que tout à l'heure. Scabior (je comprends maintenant le « maudit chien galeux » de tout à l'heure) lui avait mis la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. D'ailleurs, il la serrait _un peu trop _à mon gout. Mais je dus reporter mon attention sur Voldycon.

- Maintenant que vous êtes deux, ça va me faciliter la tâche ! Se réjouit-il.

- Pff, mais c'est n'importe quoi, cette histoire, marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

- Je te le demande à toi, Alicia, quels sont vos pouvoirs ?

Pour seule réponse, dès que Scabior enleva sa main crasseuse, elle lui cracha au visage. Super coup, Ali ! Elle se prit malheureusement une baffe magistrale de la part du loup-garou.

- Ne la touche pas, le cabot ! Criais-je en me débattant à mon tour.

Il ne me répondit que par un sourire maléfique et Ali reprit ses esprits. Dès que Scabior eu remis sa main, sa tête se transforma en tête de tigre et elle mordit sauvagement son assaillant, qui hurla de douleur. Sa main saignait abondamment et Ali avait repris sa forme d'Animagus. Je fis la même chose qu'elle et Malfoy me lâcha. Il tenta de me rattraper, mais je le fis courir dans toute la pièce. Soudain, des explosions se firent entendre au dessus de nos têtes. Nos amis étaient arrivés. Je repris forme humaine, tout comme Alicia, et je nous téléportais à l'étage supérieur. J'avais, bien entendu, pensé à faire un petit doigt d'honneur aux trois vilains présents, qui nous regardaient disparaître, abasourdis.

**POV Alicia :**

Nous venions de nous téléporter à l'étage. Nous vîmes alors les rangs des mangemorts qui se battaient contre les élèves des sixième et septième année. Il y avait aussi les professeurs et nos trois compagnons d'Arda. Je me séparais rapidement d'Éli et commençais moi même le combat. Je n'avais plus de baguette mais j'avais encore tous mes pouvoirs. Je venais d'achever un mangemort avec mon épée double quand je vis Elladan plus loin. Dès que lui même me remarqua, il le signala aux autres et, voyant qu'il semblait très en colère, je m'éloignai rapidement et rejoignis Éli. Les mangemorts furent bientôt tous mis à mort et, très vite, il ne resta plus que nos amis dans la salle. Je savais que, comme c'était les débuts de Voldemort, il n'avait que très peu de serviteurs. Nous avions donc détruit son armée en entier. Je vis alors mon petit-ami se diriger vers moi d'un pas rageur, Legolas, Aragorn, Dumbledor, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus sur les talons.

- Mais qu'es-ce qui vous a prit, par tous les Valars !? Hurla-t-il, arrivé à ma hauteur. Vous auriez très bien pu vous faire tuer ! Vous saviez tous les dangers qui vous attendaient mais non, vous ne vouliez même pas que nous venions ! Est-ce que…

Et il poursuivit son monologue pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Personnellement, je n'écoutais pas. J'échafaudais plutôt des plans qui nous permettraient de nous débarrasser de Voldycon une bonne fois pour toute. Pourtant, je reposais mon attention sur mon chum.

- … tu as bien failli te faire tuer par Voldemort en te trouvant devant lui, à sa merci et…

Il me regarda quelques secondes. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié.

- … et tu ne m'as pas écouté du début à la fin, je me trompe ? Soupira-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse, sourire auquel il me répondit. Je vis Éli et mon frère un peu plus loin en train de se bécoter, et je fis de même avec Elladan.

- Que c'est touchant ! Deux couples qui se retrouvent avant d'être à nouveau séparés… pour toujours, annonça une voix froide et sinistre.

Avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, je me retrouvais suspendue dans les airs, tout comme Éli. Les élèves étaient tous partis depuis un bon moment et il ne restait que Dumbledor, le rodeur et les Maraudeurs (Lily en fait parti, elle a remplacé le traitre de Queudver). Tout le monde fut contraint de se rendre. Puis, James et Lily s'élevèrent à leur tour.

- Scabior, Lucius, je compte sur vous, dit Voldy avant de passer une porte.

Nous le suivîmes contre notre gré, tandis que les autres étaient surveillés par les deux mangemorts. Nous arrivâmes dans une petite pièce sombre et nos deux amis se retrouvèrent attachés au mur.

- Vous allez réciter cette formule et, en échange, je leur laisse la vie sauve, dit Voldy en désignant Lily et James.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, sale con, grognais-je.

- Nagini… appela-t-il doucement.

Le serpent arriva rapido presto et s'arrêta de ramper devant son maitre. Il se mit à siffler de manière désagréable. Il était en train de parler Fourchelangue et, étrangement, je comprenais tout ce qu'il disait.

- Habhosa… Sssirhacha… Morhasi… Sifflais-je à mon tour.

Voldemort se tourna vers moi, étonné, mais son étonnement fit place à un rictus effrayant.

- Tu ne la convaincras pas de me désobéir, c'est une servante loyale, dit-il.

- Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une servante à vos yeux ? S'étonna Éli.

- Oui, elle est aussi un futur Horcruxe, lui répondit-il.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je traduisais tout ce qu'il disait pour le serpent. Nagini semblait vraiment perdue.

- Enfin, c'est tout de même un être vivant ! Fit mine de s'indigner ma meilleure amie. Je croyais que vous l'aviez guérit et recueillis parce que vous teniez à elle !

- Je ne tiens pas plus à elle qu'à mon père ! Nagini sert seulement à me garder en vie. Si ce n'était que de moi, elle serait morte depuis longtemps !

Je traduisis cette phrase et, cette fois, la réaction du serpent ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se jeta sur son ancien maitre et le mordit à plusieurs endroit, avant qu'il ne se débarrasse d'elle en l'envoyant rouler plus loin. Puis, il comprit ce que nous avions fait.

- C'était assez malin, votre petit tour. Je viens de perdre un de mes serviteurs, mais je détiens encore vos amis ! Nous dit-il.

- Tu crois ça, Voldycon ?

Il se retourna tandis que moi, je riais dans ma barbe. Nagini les avait libéré durant que nous parlions à Voldemort et, ce qui me soulageait le plus, c'était que Lily n'avait plus peur de dire son nom et même de l'insulter (Ben oui c'est elle qui vient de parler).

- Experlliamus ! Incarcerem ! Sectumsempra ! Hurla James en direction du mage noir.

Il évita le premier sort, dévia le deuxième et renvoya le dernier à son envoyeur. Le retour de la balle ! Heureusement, Voldemort avait été déconcentré par cette attaque alors il nous avait relâché. Lily était aux côtés du corps de notre ami, qui était couvert de sang à cause du sort. Des lacérations lui avaient ouvert des coupures très profondes partout sur le corps mais, je ne pouvais pas aller l'aider maintenant. Je vis soudain Voldemort se relever. Les morsures de Nagini semblaient l'avoir affaiblis mais le venin n'agissait pas assez rapidement. J'eu soudain une idée.

- _Éli, quand tu jugeras que c'est le bon moment, tu nous débarrasseras de face de serpent._

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

Je ne répondis pas et j'imaginais très fort le visage du père de Voldycon. Bien vite, la salle fut remplie d'illusions du père de Tom Jedusor. Ils l'encerclaient, certains disaient qu'ils l'aimaient, d'autres qu'ils le détestaient. J'épuisais énormément d'énergie à les faire parler et bouger, mais le résultat était meilleur que je ne l'espérais. Voldemort était accroupis au sol, les mains sur ses « oreilles » et secouait la tête. Je pouvais presque le voir pleurer. Éli s'apprêtai à prononcer le sortilège impardonnable, quand elle baissa la baguette d'un air désolé.

- Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un dans une situation de faiblesse comme celle ci. C'est un comportement de lâches, dit-elle.

Je souris. J'avais eu exactement la même pensée quand j'étais contre Scabior. Elle s'avança vers Voldemort, qui releva la tête vers elle. Éli posa deux doigts sur son front et entra dans une sorte de transe. Une éclatante lumière (blanche, bien entendu) illumina la salle et je dus fermer les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je vis Éli, chancelante, à côté d'un jeune homme de la vingtaine assez mignon. Il regardait ses mains d'un air étonné et me regarda dans les yeux. C'était Tom Jedusor avant qu'il n'ai cette horrible face de serpent.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Je ne ressentais plus la moindre pensée négative, et je compris. Je me précipitais ensuite vers James, toujours baignant dans son sang, tandis que Tom aidait ma meilleure amie à marcher (ça faisait bizarre de voir le grand Voldemort aider quelqu'un). Pourtant, quand je m'agenouillais à côté de mon ami, je vis qu'il était malheureusement trop tard. Je fis quand même disparaître le sang et les blessures, pour faire bonne mesure. Le visage de Lily s'inonda de larmes, qui coulèrent librement sur son beau visage. Dans un élan de tristesse et de désespoir, elle se pencha sur James et l'embrassa. Soudain, le corps se réanima et il se mit à tousser violemment. Il était vivant.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

Quand Lily vit que son kick était à nouveau en vie, elle se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps (comme quand j'avais sauvé Éli).

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en se massant la tête.

- L'amour guérit tout, répondis-je.

J'entendis Éli rire derrière moi. Elle avait sans doute reconnu l'extrait (pourri, soit dit en passant) de La Reine des Neiges.

- L'amour ? Mais je ne comprends pas… dit-il en fixant Lily.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Tais toi, lui intima-t-elle. Je t'aime, James et oui, je veux sortir avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois pour le faire taire. Ensuite, nous retournâmes tous dans la salle, où nos amis étaient encore détenus par les deux mangemorts. Je fis signe à Tom d'y aller. Ayant compris la manœuvre, il passa devant et se plaça au milieu de la salle, sous les regards étonnés des autres.

- Scabior, Lucius, quittez la salle.

- Mais, maitre, que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Il n'y a plus de maitre, vous êtes libres. Maintenant, dégagez de ma vue et que ça saute !

- Que s'est-il passé pour que vous reveniez sur votre décision, maitre ? Demanda à nouveau Malfoy, perdu.

- Voldemort était en réalité le mal incarné et il a prit possession de mon corps à un très jeune âge. Éliane a heureusement réussi à me libérer de son emprise et Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde, répondit-il calmement.

C'est à ce moment que Éli, James, Lily et moi sommes sortis de notre cachette et l'avons rejoint. Je pouvais clairement lire l'incompréhension dans le regard de Lucius et la colère dans celui de Scabior.

- Si c'est comme ça, je prends le contrôle des opérations ! Ragea-t-il. Sale traitre !

Il se transforma en loup et sauta sur Éliane pour lui faire payer la disparition de son cher maitre. Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, elle allait se faire déchiqueter la gorge. Moi-même n'avais pas prévu le coup, je ne pouvais pas réagir. Pourtant, à la dernière seconde, Tom se jeta devant elle et se fit transpercer des griffes tranchantes du loup-garou. Il s'écroula au sol et le sang commença à se répandre sur les dalles de pierre. Je fis apparaître mon épée double et, d'un coup, je décapitais Scabior, qui reprit sa forme humaine après sa mort. Ensuite, je me jetais à côté de Tom, mais il était trop tard (pour de vrai). Je ne pouvais pas le guérir à temps, il ne lui restait que quelques secondes. Il leva soudain son doigt et pointa Éli.

- Une vie pour une vie, murmura-t-il avant de rendre l'âme.

Nous gardâmes un silence respectueux pour le défunt. Certes, il avait fait du mal à beaucoup de monde mais il était possédé et, pour se racheter, s'était sacrifié pour sauver ma meilleure amie. Je mis ensuite feu à la dépouille, sachant que personne ne viendrait assister à de véritables funérailles pour lui. Ensuite, nous quittâmes le manoir. Je me serrais contre Elladan, Éli faisait de même avec mon frère, tout comme James et Lily, à la grande surprise du reste de la bande. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans le jardin et Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, Éli et moi bûmes un peu de potion. Éli réussit tout de même à nous ramener nos affaires, nos animaux et nos cadeaux, ainsi que nos vêtements d'aventure et nous nous changeâmes rapidement. Dumbledor nous remercia encore une fois d'avoir sauvé le monde de la magie et l'âme de Tom elle même, et nous fîmes une tournée de câlins. Lily éclata en sanglots, mais nous lui promîmes de la contacter le plus tôt possible avec la boule de cristal qui se trouvait dans ma poche. Puis, le vent se mit à tourner autour de nous, signe évident que nous les quittions pour de bon. Après un dernier signe de la main, nos amis disparurent de notre vue. Je m'écrasais soudain à terre, dans… le sable ? M'enfin, il n'y avait pas de plages en Terre du Milieu ! Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait aucune trace des trois garçons où de nos bagages, encore moins de nos animaux. Il n'y avait que moi et Éli, qui se relevait péniblement. Je fouillais dans ma poche. La boule de cristal n'y était plus. Je la regardais, effarée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai pourtant pensé à la Terre du Milieu et à rien d'autre !

- Comme moi ! Dis-je. Et puis, les garçons auraient du arriver avec nous.

- Ce n'est pas normal, me fit-elle remarquer.

Soudain, un horrible mal de tête m'assaillit et je tombais à nouveau au sol. Je vis qu'il arrivait la même chose à Éli, puis ce fut le noir.

Je me réveillais péniblement. Je me trouvais dans une pièce blanche, dans un lit aux draps de soie. Je compris soudain où nous étions et je réveillais Éli à côté de moi. Elle ouvrit les yeux en maugréant et, en voyant la salle, elle comprit elle aussi. Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence dans les couloirs, pour finalement arriver dans une grande salle à la voute élevée et ronde. Les Valars nous fixaient avec… fierté ?

- Mes enfants, je suis fière de vous ! S'exclama Edora en souriant.

- Je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Éli.

- La guerre de l'Anneau est une guerre difficile à gagner et nous voulions être certains que vous seriez prêtes, c'est pourquoi nous vous avons envoyé à Dumbledor. Il n'était pas prévu que vos amis viennent avec vous, bien entendu, mais il était trop tard pour corriger ce détail. Vous nous avez grandement impressionné je dois dire et le fait d'avoir guérit Tom Jedusor au lieu de le tuer était le signe d'une grandeur d'âme très rare et d'une maturité à toute épreuve. Pourtant, vous devrez à nouveau passer un test dans le monde où vous vous trouvez. Vous n'aurez que vos vêtements, votre magie et vos armes pour vous aider, ainsi que vos connaissances et votre expérience. Vous connaissez ce monde et serez heureuses d'apprendre duquel il s'agit, nous apprit Edora.

Ce fut le silence durant quelques secondes.

- Aussi, vous oublierez certaines parties de cette conversation, votre aventure dans le monde des sorciers ainsi que quelques moments de l'histoire de ce monde, qui se trouve être une histoire connue dans votre univers adoptif.

- J'ai une dernière question avant que nous soyons envoyées là-bas, dit Éli.

Je savais quelle était cette question, mais je ne réagis pas.

- Il se trouve que Sauron est mon père… commença-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'es pas comme lui, la coupa Edora.

- Je sais mais je me demandais… qui est ma mère ?

Tout se mit à tourner autour de nous, nous allions affronter une nouvelle aventure. Pourtant, avant que les Valars ne disparaissent complètement, Edora se pencha près d'Éli.

- C'est moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Puis, ce fut à nouveau le noir.

Nous nous réveillâmes à nouveau dans le sable humide d'une plage.

- Je suis la fille d'Edora, murmura Éli à côté de moi, sous le choc.

- Tu est un demi-dieu, trop cool ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Une elfe et un demi-dieu, quel duo ! Et donc, ça fait que je suis moi aussi immortelle, non ? Donc je vivrais pour l'éternité avec toi et ton frère !

Elle était plus heureuse que choquée. Puis, je regardais mieux autour de moi et aperçut des ruines en haut d'une colline. Je compris soudain où nous nous trouvions et, vu l'état des ruines, dans lequel des films de la trilogie nous étions.

- Narnia, le prince Caspian, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Me demanda Éli.

- Nous sommes à Narnia ! Et vu l'état des ruines, nous sommes dans le deuxième film ! Nous devrons aider le prince Caspian à vaincre les Telmarins ! Et nous allons rencontre les quatre rois et reines, Peter, Susan, Edmond et Lucy !

- Oh my god, dit-elle, tout aussi nervée que moi.

- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, jeunes filles, dit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes un lion énorme et qui me semblait sympathique.

- Aslan, dis-je, heureuse de le voir en vrai.

- Alicia, Éliane, je sais qui vous êtes et qui vous envois alors ne perdons pas de temps dans les explications. Prenez cette missive et donner la aux rois et reines de Narnia quand vous les verrez, ils comprendront qu'ils peuvent vous faire confiance malgré vos pouvoirs.

- Merci, Aslan. À bientôt ! Dis-je en attachant la missive à ma ceinture.

Pourtant, il avait déjà disparu. Nous nous mîmes ensuite en route. Je retraçais dans ma tête le chemin parcouru par les Pevensies dans le film et, très vite, nous arrivâmes devant une rivière. Éli gela un peu l'eau, ce qui nous fit un bateau pour remonter la rivière. Nous voguâmes pendant plusieurs jours et je matérialisais de la nourriture et des couvertures. Puis, nous commençâmes à marcher dans le bois. Nous arrivâmes quelques heures plus tard à l'endroit où Lucy avait revu Aslan. Nous continuâmes de marcher quand nous tombâmes sur une patrouille de Telmarins, qui partirent en courant en voyant Éli faire apparaître ses dagues. Enfin, nous aperçûmes une lueur plus loin. C'était là que se trouvaient les Pevensies et c'était là qu'ils allaient rencontrer les Narniens et Caspian. Nous nous installâmes un peu plus loin afin qu'ils ne nous voient pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent Caspian avant. Je tentais aussi de me rappeler quelle serait la fin de cette histoire, mais ce souvenir restait flou. Tant pis. Je m'endormis rapidement et me mis à rêver. Je me trouvais dans cette même forêt, sauf que les arbres dansaient et les nymphes étaient de retour. Sur un énorme rocher, paressant au soleil, la fourrure brillant de milles feux sous les dernières lumières du jour, Aslan inspirait le respect. À côté de lui apparut une petite fille. Lucy. Je m'avançais à mon tour vers eux et prit place sur le rocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Éli arriva, me fit un sourire et s'inclina devant le lion avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Mes enfants, je suis heureux de vous voir, dit-il d'une voix grave. Lucy, je te présente Alicia et Éliane. Je les ai appelé ici afin qu'elles vous viennent en aide, toi, tes frères et ta sœur. Vos chemins se croiseront très bientôt et n'oublie pas, tu peux leur faire confiance, peut importe ce qui arrive. Elles possèdent plus de puissance que la Sorcière Blanche elle-même mais elles sont de votre côté, d'accord, Lucy ?

- Oui, Aslan.

- Les filles, dit-il en se tournant vers nous, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Nous acquiesçâmes et c'est à ce moment là que je me réveillai. Je vis Éli se lever elle aussi. Nous nous préparâmes rapidement et nous dirigeâmes vers la clairière où devait aller Lucy pour essayer de trouver le lion. Nous y arrivâmes et vîmes Lucy apparaître plus loin. Nous nous cachâmes dans les arbres et, cachées par le feuillage dense, elle ne nous remarqua pas.

- Aslan ! Demanda-t-elle.

Quelqu'un la tira vers l'arrière et lui mit sa main sur sa bouche. Le roi Peter était là. Un minotaure s'avança au milieu de la clairière et, au moment où Peter allait s'élancer sur lui, l'épée en main, une autre lame le menaça. Il engagea un combat contre le prince Caspian sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache que l'autre était celui qu'il cherchait (je me comprends).

- Peter, arrête ! Cria Lucy.

Edmund et Susan arrivèrent au moment où les Narniens les encerclaient.

- Peter ? Le Grand Roi Peter ? Questionna Caspian.

- Et vous êtes ? Répondit Peter.

- Le prince Caspian, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé.

- Vos majestés, je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour, leur dit alors une souris.

- Il est trop mignon, chuchota Lucy à sa sœur.

- Quoi ? Qui a dit ça que je le transperce de mon épée !? S'exclama-t-il.

Lucy s'avança, toute timide.

- Oh, votre majesté, je suis sincèrement désolé de ces menaces mais je préfère les adjectifs tel que courageux, ou brave, dit il. Je m'appelle Ripitchip, pour vous servir.

- Reine Lucy.

Elle effectua une petite révérence et, quand elle releva la tête, elle me vit, et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire mais, malheureusement, Ripitchip avait suivit son regard. Dès qu'il nous vit, il se mit à paniquer.

- Alerte ! Intrusion de Telmarins ! Hurla-t-il.

Il grimpa à toute vitesse dans mon arbre et, sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais par terre. Je me relevais péniblement en jurant en espagnol, afin qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Éli me rejoignit bien vite. Dès que nous fûmes debout, les deux rois, la reine Susan et le prince Caspian pointèrent leurs armes sur nous.

- Tout doux, nous sommes des amies ! Dis-je en éloignant une lame du bout du doigt.

- Elles disent le vérité ! Peter, Edmund, Susan, baisser vos armes ! dit Lucy.

- Depuis quand les connais-tu ? Demanda le plus vieux des frères.

- Depuis cette nuit, Aslan m'a demandé de leur faire confiance !

- Et bien, si c'est Aslan qui le dit… commença Susan.

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien ! Exposa Peter. Ce sont peut-être elles qui t'ont fait faire ce rêve !

- Elles sont avec nous ! Et si elles doivent partir, je part avec elles !

La petite reine vint se placer devant nous, forçant tout le monde à ranger leurs armes.

- Merci, Lucy, lui dis-je. Elle a raison, nous sommes des amies. Nous allons vous aidez à reprendre Narnia et à vaincre Miraz et les Telmarins.

- C'est ce qu'on verra… marmonna Peter.

Oulala, il a pas l'air de m'aimer, celui là. Étrangement, Éli s'était déjà lié d'amitié avec Edmund. Soudain, elle sembla s'agiter et m'expliqua par télépathie.

- Les Telmarins attaquent ! Criais-je.

Au moment où je disais ça, les hommes de Miraz débarquèrent dans la clairière. Il y en avait une trentaine. Alors qu'un d'eux se jetait sur Lucy, je me plaçais devant elle et fis apparaître mon épée double, ce qui bloqua l'épée de mon adversaire. Il me fixa, surpris et effrayé, et j'en profitais pour le transpercer.

- Merci, Alicia, me dit Lucy en me prenant le bras.

- Mais de rien, petite reine. Allez, grimpe dans cet arbre et attends que tout soit fini, je te couvre, lui répondis-je.

Personne d'autre à part elle ne m'avait vu faire apparaître mon arme. Je la protégeais tandis qu'elle montait. La bataille dura une dizaine de minute et, à la fin, nous nous débarrassâmes des cadavres en les jetant dans un trou. Puis, Peter me remarqua.

- Vous vous êtes battues ? Me demanda-t-il en parlant de moi et d'Éli.

- Bien sûr !

- Et avec quoi ?

- Avec mon épée double, pourquoi ?

- Vous n'aviez pas cette arme lors de notre rencontre ! Où l'avez vous prise ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nul part, elle m'appartient.

Tout le monde suivait notre échange avec attention. Il ne manquait plus que le Pop Corn et la Slush Puppie.

- Et depuis quand les jeunes filles de dix sept ans savent se battre ?

- Depuis quand les garçons de dix sept ans savent se battre ? Je ne me rappelle pas que l'on apprends au garçons à se battre avant d'entrer dans l'armée, à Londre, répondis-je.

- Elles viennent de notre monde ! s'étonna Susan.

- Pas exactement, nous y avons vécu, répondit Éli.

- Revenons à notre sujet de départ, dit Peter, agacé.

- Et bien, si vous ne voulez plus voir mon épée double, il fallait le dire avant, dis-je.

Je tendis mon bras et mon arme disparut. Des oh de peur et d'étonnement retentirent de partout.

- Une sorcière, je le savais ! Dit Peter.

Edmund s'éloigna d'Éli.

- Nous ne sommes pas des sorcières ! Tentais-je.

- Peter ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! S'écria Lucy en descendant de l'arbre. Baisse ton épée immédiatement !

En effet, le roi pointait sa lame sur moi.

- Aslan m'a avertit, elles sont plus puissantes que la Sorcière Blanche ! Mais elles sont de notre côté !

Lucy était vraiment en colère.

- Très bien, mais je vous aurais à l'œil, nous dit le roi d'un air menaçant. Nous vous aurons tous à l'œil.

Ensuite, nous nous mîmes en route pour le campement ou plutôt, la base secrète qui se trouvait être le temple. En cour de route, je fis plus ample connaissance avec Lucy. C'était la seule qui osait nous approcher et nous parler. Pourtant, à un certain moment, Susan s'avança vers nous.

- Dites, comment avez vous fait pour savoir que les Telmarins allaient débarquer ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- En fait, c'est Éliane qui m'a avertit. Elle les avait ressentit arriver, expliquais-je. Et, s'il te plait, tutoie moi.

- D'accord, me répondit-elle en souriant. Et comment t'a-t-elle avertit ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu.

- _Comme ça, _dis-je par pensées.

- Wow ! Tu peux parler dans ma tête ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Nous pouvons communiquer ainsi mais, pendant ce temps là, nous sommes coupées du monde, expliqua Éli en s'approchant de nous.

- Et vous venez de notre monde ? Demanda Lucy.

- Oui enfin, nous y avons vécu. Seulement, il y a maintenant un an au moins, nous avons apprises que nous étions nées dans un univers parallèle comme celui-ci, la Terre du Milieu.

- Et de quelle époque vous venez ? continua la cadette.

- De… de 2018 (on est maintenant en 2019 mais nous sommes parties en 2018).

Les deux filles nous regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous venez du futur ? Dit Susan.

- Et vous du passé, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai.

Elle répondit à mon sourire. Elle était vraiment sympathique ! Nous continuâmes de parler durant le reste du trajet. Une véritable amitié venait de naitre et, quand nous arrivâmes au temple, les centaures levèrent leurs épées au dessus de nos têtes pour nous accueillir. C'était tellement cool ! Ensuite, nous entrâmes dans le temple et vîmes l'armée Narnienne en train de se préparer pour la guerre. Ensuite, nous passâmes dans un couloir, dont les murs racontaient l'histoire des Rois et Reines de Narnia.

- Regarde Lucy, c'est Peter ! Lui chuchotais-je en pointant le blaireau.

Les trois filles rirent un peu. Puis, nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle avec un plafond vouté et des statues sur les murs, ainsi qu'une sculpture d'Aslan. Je me souvins soudain du parchemin que nous avait donné le lion. Je le pris dans mes mains et le tendis à Peter, qui le regarda, méfiant.

- Aslan m'a dit de te le donner, dis-je comme seule explication.

Il le prit et partit le lire plus loin. Ensuite, il revient vers nous, l'air mécontent. Je m'asseyais ensuite sur la table de pierre brisée avec Lucy, Susan et Éli. Peter et Caspian se placèrent au milieu du cercle qu'avaient formés les Narniens. Le prince fit signe au roi de commencer.

- Tout d'abord, Aslan m'a envoyé une missive. Il dit que nous pouvons faire confiance aux deux jeunes filles que nous avons rencontrés aujourd'hui et que c'est lui qui les avait envoyé ici afin qu'elles nous viennent en aide, dit-il, presque à contre- cœur.

Des chuchotements emplirent la salle.

- Sinon, nous avons un plan. Avec l'armée, nous allons attaquer le château de Miraz, poursuivit Caspian. Nous allons attaqué durant la nuit avec autant d'homme que possible.

- Mauvais plan, soupira Éli.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le prince en se tournant vers elle.

- Vous agissez comme si il n'y avait que deux solutions ! Répondit Lucy. Mourir ici, ou mourir là-bas.

- Que proposes-tu ? Dit son frère.

- Aslan pourra nous aider.

- Aslan nous a envoyé ces fillettes pour nous aider, dit Peter avec hargne. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous sera d'un grand secoure.

Lucy se renfrogna. Je décidais de l'appuyer.

- Comment ça, des fillettes ? Demandais-je en faisant mine d'être indignée. Nous sommes beaucoup plus expérimentées que vous tous réunis !

- Combien de batailles avez vous fait ? Me demanda Peter.

Je comptais sur mes doigts.

- Attendez… au plus de cinq, ainsi que deux guerres, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas d'où venait la deuxième guerre, mais je savais l'avoir faite. Il me fixa quelques secondes.

- Peut importe, nous attaquerons ce soir. Lucy, tu resteras ici avec les deux nouvelles. Que tout le monde se prépare pour le départ !

Tout le monde parti au pas de course pour exécuter les ordres de leur Roi. Je ne savais pas comment toute cette histoire allait finir, mais je sentais que tout n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. Je vis alors Éli se diriger vers les aigles, et je compris son but. Je m'approchais d'elle.

- Bonne chance, Éli. On se revoit tout à l'heure, lui dis-je.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer durant votre absence, je vais rester et protéger Lucy et les autres, au cas ou.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Ensuite, je m'éloignais. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Peter quand il verrait qu'Éli l'avait accompagné, mais je devais protéger Lucy. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, dès que la noirceur de la nuit fut complète, les aigles prirent leur envol et les troupes se mirent en marche. Dès qu'ils disparurent de ma vue, je m'approchais de Lucy.

- Alicia, où est Éli ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Soupirais-je.

- Non, ne me dit pas qu'elle a désobéit à un ordre direct de mon frère !

- Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre direct puisqu'il s'adressait à toi.

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec eux, toi aussi ?

- Je voulais être en mesure de te protéger et puis, je vais pouvoir te montrer un peu de mes pouvoirs, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée !

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle s'inquiétait encore pour sa famille, je le sentais, mais je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur pour que je lui montre ce que je savais faire sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un. Quelques Narniens nous rejoignirent, mais c'était surtout pour éviter que je ne tue Lucy que pour profiter du spectacle. Ils n'avaient toujours pas confiance en moi, mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, ils se méfiaient de tous ceux qui ressemblaient au Telmarins. Quoi que, je ne leur ressemblait pas vraiment. En fait, j'était un peu une Narnienne. Est-ce que le fait d'être une elfe me rend Narnienne ? En tout cas, j'eu une dernière pensée pour Éli et, mentalement, je lui souhaitai bonne chance une dernière fois.

**Je sais, peut être que Narnia, c'est trop mais, croyez moi, c'est indispensable. Thanks pour les reviews! Et, une question, qui s'attendait à ce qu'Edora soit la mère d'Éliane?**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

**POV Éliane :**

La forteresse des usurpateurs était en vue. Je vis l'aigle d'Edmund le déposer en haut de la tour. Je rejoignais Peter, Caspian et Susan.

- Je t'avais ordonné de rester au temple ! Ragea Peter en me voyant débarquer à côté d'eux.

- Correction : Tu as ordonné à _Lucy_ de rester au temple, pas à moi. Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à obéir aux ordres, mais à mon instinct, répondis-je.

- Allons y, dépêchons nous, trancha Caspian.

Nous entrâmes dans le palais et nous arrivâmes à une intersection, d'où partaient deux couloirs en sens inverse.

- Allez y, je vous y rejoint, nous dit Caspian.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Susan.

- Je vais chercher une vieille connaissance.

Et il partit, nous laissant planté là. Nous arrivâmes rapidement en haut de la tour, d'où (après nous être débarrassés des gardes, bien entendu) nous commençâmes à lever le pont levis. Puis, tandis que les Narniens commençaient à entrer, l'alerte fut sonnée. Nous rencontrâmes Caspian alors que nous retournions dans la grande cour et que nous passions devant une chambre. Il se trouvait dans celle ci, son épée pointée sur la gorge de Miraz et la femme de Miraz qui pointait sur lui une arbalète.

- Caspian, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tonna Peter.

- Ce monstre a tué mon père pour accéder au trône ! Répondit le prince.

- Caspian, lâche ton arme ! Intima la femme de Miraz toujours en le menaçant d'une flèche.

Caspian fit mine de transpercer son oncle mais la flèche partit. Caspian la dévia et elle se dirigeait tout droit vers le visage de Peter, qui n'allait pas l'éviter à temps. Je levais ma main devant moi et la pointe de fer se stoppa à un centimètre du front du Grand Roi. Il fixa la flèche quelques secondes, puis recula un peu et me regarda. Je baissai mon bras et le projectile tomba au sol.

- Tu étais tellement désespéré que tu as engagé une sorcière dans ton camp ? S'amusa Miraz.

- Je ne suis pas… commençais-je.

Voyant que je commençais à m'énerver, Susan me prit par le bras et nous nous jetâmes dans les combats qui se déroulaient dans la grande cour. Les deux garçons nous rejoignirent quelques secondes après. Nous nous battions depuis un bon moment et commencions à perdre l'avantage.

- Peter, il faut battre en retraite ! Cria Susan en abattant un Telmarin.

- Sonner la retraite ! Hurla Peter en fauchant son adversaire.

Le mot passa très vite et nous quittâmes l'enceinte du château le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, la grille se referma après que la moitié des troupes restantes soit passée. Tous les autres se retrouvèrent piégés à l'intérieur et se firent massacré. Le voyage du retour fut long et très pénible. Nombreux d'entre nous était blessés, gravement. Nous aurions besoin de la potion de Lucy et des pouvoirs d'Ali. Moi même avait un bras qui saignait abondamment, je me l'étais presque fait arraché. Les autres étaient aussi dans un sale état, pire que le mien. Nous arrivâmes aux lueurs de l'aube et, pourtant, en voyant la fumée qui s'élevait de temple, nous sûmes immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était passée. Nous entrâmes rapidement dans le temple et vîmes les Narniens assis au sol, la mine sombre. Je ne voyais Ali et Lucy nul part.

- Où est Ali ? Demandais-je d'une voix faible.

Un nain se leva.

- Suivez moi.

Inquiète, je le suivis dans une petite pièce attenante à la salle. Ali était couchée sur de la paille et respirait difficilement. Une énorme plaie lui parcourait le ventre et elle semblait épuisée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Susan. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Nous avons été attaqués il y a une dizaine de minutes, me répondit Ali en se relevant.

- Bon dieu, mais restez couchée ! S'écria le nain.

- Merci de t'inquiétez, Trompillon, mais je vais bien, regarde par toi-même.

En effet, sa plaie se refermait sous nos yeux. Peter et Caspian entrèrent à leur tour et virent l'énorme blessure, qui passa de trou béant à mince cicatrice, puis à peau neuve.

- Tu as dis que vous avez été attaqués, lui dis-je.

- Et bien…

**- FLASHBACK -**

Après votre départ, moi, Lucy et quelques Narniens sommes sortis. Lucy voulait que je lui montre ce que je savais faire avec ma magie et les Narniens, ne me faisant toujours pas confiance, sont venus afin de s'assurer que je ne ferais pas de mal à votre sœur. Je commençais ma démonstration quand un drôle de bruit s'est fait entendre et que des boules de feux se sont misent à tomber du ciel. Comme je sais contrôler le feu, je les ai toutes déviées, ou presque. Et là sont apparus des cavaliers. Ils étaient habillés dans des capes noires alors je ne voyais pas leur visage. Pourtant, une immense magie se dégageait d'eux. C'était des sorciers noirs très puissants. J'ai créé un bouclier autour du temple afin de les empêcher de passer. Je l'ai tenu pendant trois heures mais, à bout de forces, je n'ai pas réussi à le tenir plus longtemps. Je me suis tout de même battue aux côtés des Narniens, mais j'étais considérablement affaiblie. J'ai vu Lucy qui tentait de fuir alors qu'une lame allait la transpercer. Je me suis jetée devant elle et j'ai reçut le coup à sa place. Elle se penchait sur moi et avait sorti son flacon de potion quand l'un des sorcier l'a frappé derrière la tête et l'a embarqué sur son cheval. Après ça, ils ont tous disparus aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK- **

Cette histoire était horrible. Lucy s'était faite enlevée ! Et par des sorciers en plus. Peter, sans un mot de plus, sortit d'un pas rageur hors de la petite pièce, tandis que Susan éclatai en sanglots amers. Je la réconfortai du mieux que je le pouvais mais ce fut finalement Caspian qui prit le relais. Je sortis prendre un peu l'air et je trouvais Peter, assis sur un rocher. Je ne m'approchais pas mais quand Caspian sortit à son tour, il se leva.

- Tout ça est de votre faute ! Hurla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, de ma faute ? S'étonna le prince.

- Si vous n'étiez pas allé dans la chambre de votre oncle pour le tuer, nous aurions pu sauver tous ces Narniens !

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer, c'est elle ! Hurla à son tour le prince.

- Quoi ?

Je ne voyais pas ce que je venais faire dans cette histoire. L'ancien Telmarin s'avança vers moi et pointa sur moi un doigt accusateur.

- Si vous n'étiez pas venu, nous n'aurions pas perdu de temps à discuter !

WTF ? Je ne voyais pas du tout le rapport de cet argument.

- Écoute moi bien, Caspied (Se prononce casse-pied), tu es peut être un prince, mais ça ne te donne aucunement le droit de m'accuser à tort et à travers ! Je suis venue à cette bataille pour vous aider !

- Et à la place, vous vous êtes faites charcuter le bras ! Me répondit-il.

- Ah bon ?

J'eu un petit sourire en coin et je lui montrais mon bras, comme neuf. Ali nous rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Finalement, Caspian, je me suis trompé sur votre compte, dit soudain Peter.

Quelques Narniens, Susan et Trompillon arrivèrent.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes entièrement fautif, c'est en partie à cause d'elle !

Il désignait Ali, qui ne semblait pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce qui se disait.

- Si vous aviez tenue plus longtemps, nous serions arrivés à temps pour faire ce dont vous avez été incapable de faire, sauver ma sœur !

- Peter ! S'exclama Susan.

- Tais toi, Susan. C'est de sa faute si Lucy n'est plus là, elle aurait dut la sauver !

- Écoute, le Grand Roi des pacotilles ! S'écria-t-elle. Lucy n'est qu'une enfant, je me suis liée d'amitié avec elle et sache que je souffre autant que toi de sa disparition ! Tu crois que je ne culpabilises pas déjà pour mon incapacité à faire plus ?

- Tu aurais du tenir plus longtemps ! Hurla-t-il lui aussi.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Je sais.

Et elle repartit la tête haute dans le temple.

- Comment as tu osé, Peter ! Elle se pensait déjà fautive après tout ça, il fallait que tu en rajoutes ! Finalement, ce n'est pas de sa faute, ni de celle d'Éliane, ni de celle du prince Caspian, c'est ta faute à toi ! Tu ne peux pas accuser les autres de la cause de tes échecs, cria Susan.

Elle quitta elle aussi la place. Les Narniens rentrèrent un à un dans le silence et, bientôt, il ne resta plus que Caspian et moi.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser pour mon comportement ignoble et des accusations injustes que je vous ai porté, me dit-il. J'étais en colère et je n'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences de mes paroles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est déjà oublié, dis-je en souriant. Et, s'il vous plait, tutoyez moi. Aussi, je trouve dommage que Peter ne soit pas aussi conciliant que vous.

- Depuis quand me vouvoyez… me vouvoies-tu ? Dit- il avec un sourire.

- Très juste. Rentrons, maintenant, il faut que nous élaborions un plan pour la sauver.

Il ascquisa et nous rentrâmes au temple. Peter vint me voir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, maugréa-t-il. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser, Peter, mais à Alicia. Pour les remerciements, je ne les attendais même plus.

Et je partis m'asseoir à côté de Susan, qui ne cessait d'envoyer des regards noirs aux deux garçons.

- Arrête ça, Susan.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Ces regards noirs. D'accord pour Peter mais Caspian s'est excusé, lui expliquais-je.

- D'accord.

- Alors, toi et le prince ?

- Quoi ?

- Avoue ! Je sais qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil et sache que c'est réciproque.

- Vraiment ? Me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Vraiment.

Elle sourit, complètement sous le choc de la nouvelle. Apparemment, l'amour ramollissait bel et bien le cerveau ! Quoi que, j'étais amoureuse, tout comme Ali, et nous étions en pleine possession de nos moyens. Il fallait que je vérifie ma théorie. Soudain, un cri retentit. Il provenait de la salle où se trouvait la table d'Aslan. Soudain, je me souvint. C'était Caspian qui devait être là-bas, pas Ali. Je me levai et partit à la course dans les souterrains, espérant arriver à temps.

**POV Alicia :**

Je rentrai à l'intérieur du temple. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Tout était entièrement ma faute, j'aurais du tenir plus longtemps. Je me rendis soudain compte que je me trouvais dans la grande salle. Je m'approchai de la table d'Aslan et caressait la pierre froide.

- Vous savez, je sais comment faire pour que le Grand Roi Peter vous respecte, me dit une voix.

- Écoutez moi, Nikabrrick, je sais ce que vous allez me proposer et c'est non, lui dis-je. Je ne libérerais pas la Sorcière Blanche.

- Mais vous êtes obligée, nous détenons la reine Lucy.

Je me retournais et vit une silhouette encapuchonnée. Je ne pouvais distinguer son visage. Je me précipitai vers la porte pour sortir de là, mais une ombre me bloqua le passage.

- Vous allez venir avec nous ou c'est la fille qui en paiera le prix, me dit la même silhouette.

- Non !

Je reculais, pour finalement frapper la table de pierre. Les sorciers m'entouraient. J'étais piégée. Je fis apparaître mon arme favorite, mon épée double.

- Si vous me voulez, venez me chercher ! Je ne céderais pas au chantage, dis-je.

Le premier leva la main et mon épée double disparut.

- Ok… Vous êtes plus puissants que moi. Mais je ne céderais pas pour autant !

Je fis apparaître des boules de feu dans mes mains. Ils reculèrent un peu.

- C'est donc toi qui déviait nos boules de feu, me dit l'un d'entre eux.

Il fit lui même apparaître des boules de feux dans ses paumes. Et merde, on avait le même pouvoir. Les autres sorciers s'écartèrent et il passa à l'attaque. Il avait plus d'expérience et de tactiques en magie, mais j'avais plus d'endurance et de puissance. Le combat dura un bon moment. Puis, agacé, l'un des sorciers m'envoya un éclair vert dans le dos, ce qui carbonisa ma peau. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur et tombai au sol en tremblant.

- Embarquez là, entendis-je.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir. Mon cri avait avertit les autres et ils arrivaient. Je devais gagner du temps. Je créais un bouclier autour de moi et, quand l'un des hommes se pencha pour me ramasser, il se brula au contact de la sphère lilas qui m'entourait et me protégeait. Il retira vivement sa main et ils se mirent à plusieurs pour essayer de m'atteindre. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, il fallait qu'ils arrivent. Puis, j'entendis Éli pousser un cri. Elle était là, avec tous les autres. Des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant et des sorts ricochant sur les murs se firent bientôt entendre. Avec soulagement, je vis que les sorciers battaient en retraite et je me retrouvais seule avec mes amis. Le corps de Nikabrrick gisait au sol, un poignard à côté de son cadavre ensanglanté. Je fis disparaître mon bouclier et m'aidais de la table de pierre pour me relever.

- Ali, est-ce que tous va bien ?

Pour répondre à Éli, je lui tournais le dos. Elle étouffa un autre cri. Mon dos ne devait pas être très beau à voir et ça me faisait atrocement mal.

- Je l'amène en haut, rejoigne nous là-bas, l'entendis-je dire.

Elle me prit le bras et nous nous téléportâmes dans la Grande Salle. Elle m'obligea à m'asseoir et découvrit mon dos. Étrangement, la plaie était toujours grande ouverte. Soudain, je compris pourquoi elle ne guérissait pas.

- Éli, cette blessure ne guérira pas.

- Quoi ?

- C'est une blessure magique, il faudra que je tue celui qui me l'a faite pour guérir, expliquais-je.

Elle se recula et les autres arrivèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Susan.

- J'étais descendue pour réfléchir un peu quand Nikabrrick m'a dit qu'il me proposait un marché. Il voulait que je libère la Sorcière Blanche.

J'attendis quelques secondes pour voir leurs réactions.

- J'ai refusé, bien entendu, mais les sorciers sont arrivés à ce moment là. Ils m'ont ordonné de libérer la Sorcière Blanche en échange de Lucy. Je leur ai dis que je ne céderais pas au chantage et j'ai tenter de te contacter, dis-je en regardant Éli. Ils bloquaient toutes communications et j'ai décidé d'utiliser ma magie. L'un d'eux s'est avancé et j'ai vu que lui aussi contrôlait le feu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le combat a duré, mais l'un d'entre eux s'est impatienté et m'a tiré dans le dos. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai crié. Comme ils voulaient m'emmener, je me suis crée un bouclier et si vous étiez arrivés plus tard, je ne serais probablement plus là depuis longtemps.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on peut supposer que ces sorciers sont des partisans de Jadis, c'est ça ? Demanda Edmund.

- Exact. Seulement, ils ont besoin du sang d'une fille d'Ève ou d'un fils d'Adam alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'ils voulaient, expliquais-je.

- À moins que ce ne soit pas toi qu'ils veulent, mais ta puissance… murmura Éli. Ils ont déjà Lucy alors pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de ton sang si ils ont le sien ? C'est sûrement pour tes pouvoirs qu'ils sont venus !

- Mais il y a un léger problème dans ta théorie, exposais-je. Nous avons la même puissance, c'est juste que la tienne est un peu plus… obscure.

- Justement ! La tienne, ta magie, est plus pure que la mienne !

- Alors, Jadis serait déjà de retour ? Demanda Peter.

- Oui, mais elle n'a plus sa magie, Aslan lui a enlevé. C'est pourquoi elle à besoin de celle d'Ali, dit Susan.

- Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça ! Paniquais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Moi et Éli connaissons quelques éléments du futur puisque, dans notre monde, cette histoire s'est déjà déroulée. Nous avons oublié qui gagne à la fin, où ceux qui gagnent les batailles, ou comment, mais nous savons le déroulement de l'histoire en générale et ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, les sorciers ne devraient pas exister et Jadis n'aurait pas du revenir !

- Donc, vous connaissiez le futur quand nous sommes partis attaquer le château ? Vous saviez que nous allions perdre et vous n'avez rien fait ! Ragea Peter.

- De un, nous vous avons avertis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, de deux, nous ne nous souvenions plus de qui allait perdre et de qui allait gagner cette bataille ! Donc ne nous accuses pas comme ça ! Dit Éli.

- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet primordial ? Comme sauver Lucy, par exemple ?

- Excellente idée, dit Caspian. Alors, tout d'abord, il faut trouver où ils la détiennent.

- Je m'en charge ! Dit Éli, heureuse de se rendre utile.

Elle ferma les yeux et son esprit quitta son corps pour aller trouver la petite reine. Elle revint à elle quelques minutes plus tard et elle semblait troublée.

- Alors ? La pressais-je.

- Elle se trouve dans un château de glace… l'ancien palais de Jadis. Elle se trouve dans les cachots où Edmund s'était fait enfermé lors de votre premier voyage, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais comment… commença Edmund.

- J'ai mes moyens, le coupa Éli. Comme je disais, elle se trouve là-bas. Par contre, alors que j'allais m'approcher de sa cellule, j'ai deux sorciers venir dans sa direction. Le premier est passé devant moi sans me voir, bien entendu, mais le deuxième me fixait et a murmuré des paroles incompréhensibles. C'est ça qui m'a fait revenir ici.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, chacun des sorciers à sa spécialité, dit Peter.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je.

- Et bien, celui qui t'a attaqué pouvait seulement contrôler le feu, celui qui a vu Éliane devait pouvoir communiquer et voir les esprits, celui contre lequel je me battais pouvait seulement utiliser les pierres qui se trouvaient autour de lui…

- Celui qui m'affrontais pouvait créer des illusions… dit Caspian.

- Et le mien pouvait juste utiliser l'air pour faire des tornades et voler ! S'écria Susan.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne redonnent pas de puissance à Jadis eux-mêmes, c'est parce qu'ils ont tous un seul pouvoir ! S'exclama Peter.

- Et ben, il est pas si con, le Grand Roi Peter ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Et je suis censé le prendre comme un compliment ? Demanda-t-il en souriant lui aussi.

- À toit de voir, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Oh mon dieu ! Vous venez d'avoir un échange presque civilisé ! S'écria Éli.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Même dans des situations précaires comme celle-là, Éliane réussissait toujours à remonter le moral de tout le monde.

- Je crois que la priorité en ce moment, c'est de sauver Lucy. Après, nous nous occuperons de Miraz et de ses foutus Telmarins, dit Susan.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Caspian un peu précipitamment. Enfin, je crois que c'est une bonne idée, se reprit-il.

- Allons, pas la peine de te cacher, on sait tous que tu en pinces pour Susan ! Di-je.

Il rougit instantanément. Nous éclatâmes de rire une fois de plus, sauf les deux concernés (évidemment), qui rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Susan, nous savons tous que c'est réciproque alors ne te caches pas non plus ! Ajouta Éli en riant plus fort.

Les rires redoublèrent et les deux amoureux rougirent de plus bel.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27 :**

Je le signalais aux autres et, d'un commun accord, nous décidâmes que nous poursuivrions cette conversation le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité. Je fis apparaître des couvertures pour tout le monde et allumait un feu. Ensuite, j'attendis que tous les autres soient endormis. Quand le bruit familier d'une respiration paisible retentit dans toute la salle, je me levais doucement. Je fis disparaître ma couverture et marchais lentement vers la sortie. J'écrasais une pierre et le bruit faillit réveiller le minotaure qui dormait près de la porte. Et dire qu'il était censé monter la garde, le gros balourd ! Finalement, je réussis à m'extirper dehors sans que personne ne me voit ou ne se réveille. Je m'éloignais un peu et fis apparaître mon épée double. Je me mis à effectuer des feintes, des coups de toutes sortes et j'allais l'abattre sur mon adversaire imaginaire quand une lame sortie de nul part me bloqua la mienne.

- C'est facile de gagner quand on est tout seul !

- Tu m'as fais peur, Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je baissais mon bras et fis disparaître mon épée.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, me répondit-il.

- Je m'entrainais, c'est évident, non ?

J'avais adopté un ton froid et sec. Je me souvenais encore de notre échange mouvementé lors de leur retour et je lui en voulais énormément. Apparemment, il comprit.

- Tu m'as réveillé en sortant, je t'ai suivis, c'est tout.

- Encore ce manque de confiance ? Ça devient insultant à la fin, dis-je sur un ton lasse.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, je me demandais simplement ce que tu faisais… dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Peter ? Le coupais-je.

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

- Je voulais… je voulais m'excuser. M'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dis, tout ce dont je t'ai accusé.

- Et pourtant, tu avais raison, j'aurais dus tenir plus longtemps, c'est de ma faute si Lucy n'est plus là.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je sais que tu as tout fait pour la protéger et si elle n'est plus là, c'est ma faute à moi. C'était mon idée d'attaquer le château et si nous n'étions pas partis, elle serait encore là.

Je lui souris, il était sincère dans ses déclarations.

- Merci, Peter.

Pour la forme, je lui sacrai un bon coup de coude dans les côtes et il se plia en deux.

- Ouch ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Vengeance personnelle, je suis très rancunière et je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, répondis-je.

- C'est vrai que je l'avais mérité, ce coup là, admit-il, rigolant à moitié.

- J'ai hâte de dire aux autres que leur Grand Roi Peter s'est excusé, me moquais-je en me dirigeant vers le temple pour rentrer.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer, dit-il derrière moi.

- Je t'écoute.

Je me retournai vers lui et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Il s'approcha de moi.

- Je te met au défi de me battre à l'épée. Si tu gagnes, tu iras le dire aux autres et pourras t'en vanter mais, si je gagne, tu devras te taire et ne pas parler de tout ce qui s'est dit ici.

- Ah, les hommes et leur égo surdimensionné ! Ça ne tient pas la route, ton histoire.

- Bon, d'accord, je veux seulement voir comment tu te débrouilles avec ton épée double.

Je la fis apparaître.

- Tu n'avais qu'à demander, dis-je.

Je lui assénais un premier coup, qu'il bloqua de justesse avec sa lame.

- Pas mal, mais il faudra faire mieux pour me surprendre ! Dit-il en bloquant à nouveau.

- Je ne faisais que m'échauffer, répondis-je.

Je me mis à frapper, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Il arrivait facilement à bloquer ma première lame mais, pour la deuxième, c'était une tout autre histoire. Soudain, d'un coup de pied bien placé, il me fit lâcher prise autour de ma poignée et mon épée tomba au sol. Il me fit tomber et se penchait pour la ramasser quand elle disparut et réapparut dans ma main.

- C'est pas du jeu ! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est comme ça, ton adversaire ne sera pas toujours loyal dans ses combats, quand le comprendras tu ? Répondis-je en me relevant.

Comme seule réponse, il m'assena un nouveau coup, que j'évitai d'une roulade. J'effectuais trois tonneaux et me relevais rapidement, juste à temps pour bloquer une estocade. Il envoya mon arme valser plus loin et, avant que je n'ai pus faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais à terre, une pointe de lame pointée sur ma gorge.

- On dirais que j'ai gagné, dit Peter avec un sourire vainqueur.

Pourtant, je relevais mon pied et lui fit perdre sa poigne. Son épée tomba au sol, je lui fis une jambette et il tomba par terre, sur le dos (Ayoye). Je ramassais son épée et les rôles furent inversés.

- On dirais que j'ai gagné, dis-je en effectuant le même sourire que lui arborait avant.

Il tenta de faire le même mouvement que moi mais j'avais prévu le coup et je pris son pied, le retournais et bloquais ses deux jambes. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- C'est bon, je me rends, dit-il.

Je le relâchais et lui tendis la main. Il la prit avec un sourire et je l'aidais à se relever. Une fois debout, il se secoua un peu et ramassa son épée, avant de la glisser dans son fourreau.

- Une chance que personne n'a vu ça, dit-il en riant.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas, dit une voix derrière nous.

Je remarquais alors que nous étions entourés des Narniens, d'Éli, de Susan et de Caspian. Éli venait de parler.

- Je suis sortie quand j'ai entendu des épées s'entrechoquer, expliqua-t-elle. Quand j'ai vu que vous vous battiez, j'ai réveillé les autres pour qu'ils puissent profiter du spectacle eux aussi.

- Et on peut vous assurez qu'on s'est bien amusez, ajouta Susan. Aller, envoyez la monnaie.

Une vingtaine de bourses de cuir volèrent dans les airs et atterrirent à ses pieds et aux pieds d'Éli, tandis que des grognements de mauvais perdants retentissaient ça et là. Elles les prirent et les mirent dans un sac.

- Pardon ? Demandais-je.

- On a parié sur qui allait gagner et nous sommes les seules à avoir misé sur toi, dit Éli.

- Ton amitié me touche énormément, Caspian, dis-je, sarcastique.

- Ben quoi ? Je préférais ne pas prendre de risques, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ensuite, nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur du temple. Il ne nous restait que quelques heures de sommeil et, ensuite, nous devrions établir un plan. Nous nous couchâmes, pour de vrai cette fois, et je passai une nuit assez agitée.

**- RÊVE - **

Je me trouvais devant une cellule de glace où Lucy gisait. Elle était couchée par terre, une chaine de métal glacée et rouillée la retenant contre le mur. Elle semblait vraiment mal en point, son corps était lacéré et elle gémissait de douleur de temps à autre. La lèvre fendue, le sourcil à moitié arraché, l'œil au beurre noir, une entaille à la tête et des griffures sur ses joues où coulaient des larmes de temps à autre complétaient le tableau. C'était horrible. Puis, elle se mit à murmurer mon nom, à me supplier de venir la chercher. J'entendis des pas venant du couloir. Jadis arriva devant la cellule avec deux loups et un sorcier, celui qui contrôlait le feu. La Sorcière Blanche ordonna au sorcier quelque chose que je compris pas tout de suite, mais trop tard. Il entra dans la cellule et fit apparaître des flammes dans ses mains. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres et il posa ses mains sur les bras de Lucy. Les flammes carbonisèrent la chair de l'enfant, qui se mit à hurler. Les loups la retinrent au sol alors que sa peau se noircissait. Elle hurlait comme c'était pas possible et je voulais intervenir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Une force invisible m'empêchait de bouger, d'intervenir pour que cela cesse. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était hurlé avec elle. La douleur qu'elle ressentait, je la ressentait aussi.

**POV Éliane :**

Je venais à peine de m'endormir que Ali se mit à hurler. Je me levais d'un bond et accourus vers elle. Elle pleurait, criait le nom de Lucy, semblait avoir mal. Puis, des brulures se mirent à apparaître sur ses avants bras. Elle hurla encore plus fort et les autres s'approchèrent. Nous essayions de la réveiller, mais elle semblait dans une sorte de transe. Je paniquais, littéralement. J'étais tellement sur les nerfs qu'on me fit sortir de la salle de force, avec tous les Narniens. Il ne restait que Susan, Peter et Caspian avec ma meilleure amie. Finalement, je me calmai et réussis me faufiler à l'intérieur. Je m'agenouillais près d'elle sans que personne ne me remarque. Seulement, ma présence fut découverte quelques minutes après.

- Comment as-tu fait pour entrer sans que personne ne te remarque ? S'étonna Peter en me fixant.

- Quand on veut on peut, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me regarda et je tentai de sourire, mais quand Ali se remit à hurler, je ne pus retenir une larme. Je l'essuyais d'un geste désespéré et une main rassurante se posa sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux et rencontra ceux de Caspian.

- C'est ma meilleure amie, expliquais-je difficilement. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive et le fait qu'elle soit dans une telle situation sans que je ne puisse l'aider relève de la torture pour moi.

- Je comprends et, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, me répondit-il.

- Merci, dis-je en tentant de lui sourire.

Bon, ce sourire devait plus ressembler à un rictus de sorcière qu'à un sourire sincère mais bon, je faisais ce que je pouvais. Soudain, Ali se mit à tousser et à hurler encore plus fort. Des lésions et des lacérations se mirent à apparaître sur son visage et, tout son corps en fait. Un rugissement et des exclamations de stupeur se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Puis, un immense lion entra. Aslan était de retour.

- Aslan ! Je vous en supplies, aidez la ! Demandais-je.

Il ascquisa sans un mot et souffla sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et se releva en hurlant une dernière fois.

- LUCY !

Je lui pris l'épaule et la recouchais, tentant de la calmer. Elle parvint finalement à reprendre une respiration normale et les blessures se mirent à disparaître. Enfin, il ne resta plus aucune trace (petits bobos) de cette affreuse nuit mais, pourtant, Ali continuait de pleurer. Elle se calma peu à peu.

- Ali, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je.

- C'est Lucy… c'était horrible, tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient ! Me répondit-elle.

Et les sanglots reprirent. Elle était appuyée contre l'épaule de Peter, qui la calmait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ça prit plusieurs minutes puis on entendit plus rien.

- Les amis, je crois que je vais passer la nuit éveillé, finalement, dit le roi au bout d'un moment.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Susan.

Il nous montra Ali, qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. J'étouffais un rire et sortie à l'extérieur, lui souhaitant bonne nuit au passage. Ils étaient mignons, ensemble. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas qu'Ali oublie Elladan. Je pensais alors à Legolas et espérait sincèrement que nous n'avions pas été séparés trop longtemps dans le temps de la Terre du Milieu. J'oubliais ces sombres pensées, puis pris mon épée. Je partais chercher Lucy, c'était sûr, maintenant. Je tentais de me téléporter dans le palais de glace, mais ça ne marcha pas.

- Tu ne peux te téléporter directement dans le château de Jadis, me dit doucement Aslan en arrivant près de moi. Une puissante magie t'en empêche.

- Je dois donc arriver par l'extérieur. Super, soupirais-je.

Après l'avoir salué d'un signe de tête, je disparut. Ce que je n'avais pas immédiatement remarqué, c'est que Caspian avait assisté à toute la scène et qu'il s'était accroché à moi avant que je ne me téléportes à l'extérieur du château de glace.

**Petit chapitre, je l'accorde. Mais, à partir de maintenant, vous devrez attendre un peu plus longtemps car je n'ai pas encore écris les autres. Sinon, j'ai une nouvelle aventure d'Ali et d'Éli que j'ai posté: Demis vampires. Les filles ne connaissent rien du seigneur des anneaux et ce n'est pas un crossover. J'espère que vous irez voir!**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28 :**

**POV Alicia :**

Je me réveillais et ouvris péniblement les yeux. Puis, tut me revint en mémoire. Paniquée, je me levais d'un bond, mais une masse me tomba dessus peut après, me faisant tomber par terre. J'entraperçus une chevelure blonde, et des plaintes me parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Peter, pousse toi, non d'un chien ! m'exclamais-je alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

Il parvint finalement à se remettre sur pied et me tendis la main pour m'aider à faire de même. Un peu énervée (juste un mini peu…), je me relevais toute seule et sortie dehors.

- Alicia, excuses moi ! Mais arrêtes toi ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Je me stoppais, pris une grande inspiration et me retournais vers lui. Surpris, il manqua de tomber à nouveau.

- De un, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'était un accident. De deux, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres et, de trois, je vais chercher Lucy. Tu peux prévenir Éliane, s'il te plait ?

J'allais repartir quand il me retint par le bras. Je lus rapidement ses pensées et il m'offrit un regard désolé.

- Non, m'effrayais-je. Non, non, non, elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Mais elle est complètement tarée !

Je secouais la tête en tournant dans tous les sens, énervée et apeurée. Éliane était déjà partie à la recherche de Lucy. Seule. Face à Jadis. Crétine. Je la traitais mentalement de tous les noms en cherchant à établir un contact.

- Alicia, calme toi… tenta Peter.

Mais rien à faire, je m'entêtais à chercher une solution.

- Alicia, tu te calmes immédiatement. C'est un ordre.

Ok, c'était tellement pas fairplay ! Je me stoppais tout de même et le foudroyais du regard. Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- C'est bon. Alors, d'autres choses que je dois savoir.

- Et bien, Aslan est revenu et c'est lui qui t'a sauvé…

- Quoi ? Aslan !

Sans lui prêter plus attention, je courus à l'intérieur du temple, mais ne trouvais aucune trace du grand lion. Peter me rejoignit.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il était ici, l'accusais-je.

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais peut être comprit, soupira-t-il.

- Les nerfs m'ont lâchés, je crois, plaisantais-je.

Il sourit.

- Bon, comme je disais (petit regard appuyé sur moi) avant que tu ne partes en courant comme une folle (je lui frappais l'épaule), Aslan Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Oh, peut importe. Aslan est repartit après t'avoir réveillé. Éliane a disparut pour aller chercher Lucy et on a découvert peu après que Caspian l'avait suivit. Aussi, l'armée de Miraz arrivera dans… deux jours.

- Deux jours ! Mais ça nous laisse si peu de temps !

- Je sais, aussi j'espère qu'Éliane et Caspian reviendront avant la bataille. On aura besoin de leur aide et, avec un peu de chance, on pourra marchander avec Miraz.

- Il ne voudra rien entendre, affirmais-je. La bataille aura lieu, peut importe nos précautions, et je me souviens seulement du fait que c'est Lucy qui réussira à nous sauver.

- Lucy ?

- Oui, aussi Éliane et Caspian devront-ils réussir leur mission au plus vite. Oh, je te jure que quand je vais la revoir, je vais lui faire la peau !

- Tu devrais aller te défouler dehors. Un petit combat amical, ça te dit ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux une revanche ? m'amusais-je. Comme tu voudras.

Nous ressortîmes à l'extérieur et engageâmes le combat. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à nous entrainer, prenant quelques pauses de temps à autre. Il faut croire que lui et moi avions mal commencé, tout simplement. Il se révélait être un garçon très gentil, quand on voyait au-delà des apparences. Je lui parlais un peu de notre monde, celui de la Terre du Milieu. Je lui racontais notre quête, ma vie d'avant et tout ça. On s'entendait très bien, mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose durant la bataille, peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. À la fin de la journée, nous mangeâmes avec les troupes et les Narniens, en apprenant l'escapade de ma meilleure amie afin de sauver leur reine, étaient beaucoup plus sympathiques, maintenant. On était plus les sorcières dont il fallait se méfier, nous étions désormais des alliées, des amis, des compagnons de route. On était enfin acceptées.

**POV Éliane :**

J'arrivais devant le château et j'entendis quelqu'un chuter derrière moi. Je dégainais mes armes et les pointais sur l'intrus.

- Caspian ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je t'ai suivis, c'est évident, rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est bien trop dangereux !

- Je veux t'aider à sauver Lucy.

Je soupirais. J'aurais pus le ramener vite fait, mais ça aurait créé des contretemps et nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre.

- Très bien, mais tu fais absolument tout ce que je dis, clair ?

Il hocha la tête. Puis, nous traversâmes le lac gelé en vitesse avant de contourner le château et de s'arrêter devant un mur de glace. Ayant les pouvoirs de l'eau, je fis fondre la glace et nous pûmes passer. Nous nous trouvions exactement où je le voulais : les cachots. Nous nous mîmes à inspecter les cellules et trouvâmes finalement celle de Lucy. Elle était étendue au sol, d'horribles blessures recouvrant tout son corps.

- Caspian, monte la garde pendant que je m'occupe d'elle.

Il ascquisa, et je me penchais sur la petite. J'évaluais les blessures et constatais avec satisfaction qu'elle pourrait résister à une téléportation. Je posais ma main sur elle, je nous téléportais dans la salle d'Aslan où tout le monde, surpris, me fixèrent quelques secondes. Apparemment, nous avions passé la journée à essayer d'entrer dans le palais de glace. Je fis un signe de tête à Alicia, et elle accepta, bien que réticente. Je retournais ensuite au château de Jadis, à l'endroit même où j'avais disparut. Pourtant, dès que je me matérialisais, quelque chose de dur s'abattit sur ma tête. La douleur vrilla dans ma tête et je tombais par terre. Le noir envahit ensuite ma vision.

**POV Alicia :**

Éliane venait juste de nous rendre Lucy, et j'acceptais sa requête silencieuse. Elle désirait affronter Jadis, et je la savais capable, bien que je craignais tout ça. Revenant au moment présent, je demandais à tout le monde d'évacuer la salle et Peter déposa le corps frêle de Lucy sur la table d'Aslan, étrangement réparée. Je passais la soirée à guérir toutes les coupures, lacérations et brûlures qui lui couvraient le corps. Je faillis quelques fois et me raccrochais à la table pour ne pas tomber. J'étais encore fatiguée par ma nuit cauchemardesque et épuiser ainsi mon énergie, sans réserve, me faisait faiblir de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Enfin, je terminais mon travail et regarda l'enfant qui dormais désormais paisiblement. Je souris à cette vision. J'avais obligé les frères et la sœur à sortir pendant l'opération, ayant besoin de toute ma concentration. Ils seraient heureux de la revoir saine et sauf. Deux yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

- Salut, toi, dis-je en souriant, mon énergie diminuant de plus en plus vite.

- On est de retour au temple ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Éli t'a sauvé. Ta famille va tout t'expliquer, je vais vous laisser.

- Ali ? Merci.

- De rien, chérie.

Je lui recommandais de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques immédiatement et ouvris ensuite la porte.

- Elle va bien, elle est réveillée, dis-je d'une voix faible. Elle veut vous voir.

Susan poussa un cri et entra, bien vite suivit par Edmund. Je titubais jusqu'aux escaliers et commençais péniblement la montée.

- Alicia ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je ne répondis rien, sa voix me parvenant de loin. Ma vue se brouilla, et je me sentis chuter. Quelqu'un me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol, ça devait être Peter. Des bras me soulevèrent et je me sentis déposée sur ma couchette. Ensuite, je m'évanouie pour de vrai (soit je me déconnecte entièrement du monde et je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi).

**POV Éliane :**

Wow, tout un mal de tête que j'ai là ! Bah, normal, je m'étais faite assommer. Oh, oui, direz-vous, c'est tout à fait normal de se faire assommer par un sorcier après s'être téléporté dans un château de glace à Narnia. Pourtant, pour moi et Alicia, le mot « normal » ne faisait plus partie de notre vocabulaire, et ce, depuis longtemps. Enfin bref, revenons au présent. Je me levais, me massant la tête, et remarquais Caspian étendu à coté de moi. Il ne dormait pas, il se contentait de fixer le plafond en attendant je ne sais quoi. Quand il me vit bouger, il réagit.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai connu mieux, soupirais-je. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on est ici ?

- Plusieurs heures, mais moins d'une journée, m'apprit-il. Heureusement, les sorciers ne sont pas venus nous torturer. Je crois que Jadis n'a qu'eux comme alliés, et qu'ils consistent sa seule armée. De plus, ils ne sont pas très nombreux comparés à nous, peut être un quarantaine.

- Mais ils ont des pouvoirs, lui rappelais-je, ce que toi, les rois, les reines et les Narniens ne possédez pas.

- Pas faux, admit-il.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillés. Tant mieux, la Reine Jadis veut vous voir maintenant, déclara un sorcier en s'approchant de notre cellule.

Il ouvrit la porte et me força à me lever. Il avait une force étonnante, probablement son pouvoir. Il prit Caspian par le bras et il nous conduisit dans les dédales du château. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans la salle du trône et je remarquais qu'effectivement, ils étaient environ une quarantaine de sorciers. Celui qui nous maintenait nous envoya au sol et, en tombant, j'accrochais au passage un collier qui pendait à son cou. La chaine se brisa et le pendentif qui y était accroché tomba par terre, se fracassant en mille morceaux. Un terrible cri déchira le silence pesant qui s'était installé et, peu après, le sorcier qui nous avait amené là disparut dans une explosion de poussière noire, son cri résonnant encore dans l'immense salle.

- Oups, grimaçais-je en me rendant compte que je venais de tuer l'un des serviteurs de la reine sous ses yeux.

Au moins, j'avais découvert le point faible des sorciers. Je me relevais, aidais Caspian à en faire autant et me retournais vers Jadis, toujours choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Désolée pour ça, dis-je en désignant la poussière sombre au sol, seuls restes du sorcier. C'était un accident, sérieux.

Elle se massa les tempes et se leva. Elle se mit à s'avancer vers nous et, d'instinct, je reculais. Pourtant, une force invisible me figea sur place. La sorcière s'avança encore et me toucha le visage de sa main glacée. Elle se figea quelques secondes, puis reprit ses esprits.

- Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas la bonne ! explosa-t-elle.

Je fus libérée de l'emprise magique et, profitant de l'agitation présente, je passais à l'action. Je sautais sur un groupe de sorciers et leur enlevais rapidement leurs colliers. Ensuite, je m'éloignais, esquissais un sourire sadique, et relâchais pendentifs, qui se fracassèrent tous au sol. De nouveaux cris retentirent, et ils disparurent à leur tour. Assez fière de mon coup, je souriais à Jadis, pour ensuite attaquer les autres sorciers. Je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard. Caspian avait trouvé une épée accrochée au mur et combattait les sorciers avec, mais ce n'était pas un vrai bon combat, il semblait… hésiter. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus alors un collier dépasser de sa chemise. Je m'approchais de lui et, ni plus ni moins, je saisis le médaillon et l'envoyais se briser contre le mur. Caspian hurla et explosa dans un nuage de poussière. Ce n'était qu'un sorcier, ne restait plus qu'à retrouver le vrai Caspian. Je continuais à me battre, transperçant parfois mes adversaires de mes lames (je venais de les faire apparaître) et, bien vite, le nombre d'ennemi chuta. Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il n'en restait qu'une dizaine, soit les plus puissants. Considérant que je n'avais aucune chance contre eux, je me mis à courir dans les couloirs, espérant leur échapper et retrouver Caspian. Pourtant, chose étrange, les sorciers ne me poursuivirent pas. Ils se contentèrent de s'enfuir de leur côté avec la Sorcière Blanche. Enfin, trouver mon ami était la priorité, maintenant. Je le trouvais enfin, attaché au mur d'une des chambres, le visage couvert d'ecchymoses.

- Éliane ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant arriver. Je pensais qu'ils allaient t'avoir.

- Ils m'ont eu, admis-je en le délivrant, mais j'ai découvert le pot-au-roses.

- Le quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Laisse tomber, conseillais-je avant de nous téléporter au temple.

**POV Alicia :**

Quelque chose me secouait l'épaule, essayant sans doute de me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux, agacée, et aperçus le visage inquiet d'Edmund.

- Alicia, l'armée de Miraz est là !

Aussitôt, je partis me changer pour une tenue plus confortable qu'une des robes de Susan et partis à l'extérieur, le roi sur les talons. Je rejoignis l'armée Narnienne ainsi que Peter, qui se trouvait devant. En face de nous, l'armée ennemie s'étendait à perte de vue.

- Bah, on a connu pire, affirmais-je avec tranquillité. On s'est retrouvés à combattre 10 000 orcs et Uruk-Hai et on a gagné quand même.

« Mais on était beaucoup plus nombreux que ça » pensais-je tandis que Peter me lançait un regard pas convaincu pour deux sous. Miraz s'avança jusqu'à une sorte de petit terrain pavé, et Edmund, Peter et moi nous en approchâmes, moi restant dans l'ombre des garçons. Je sentis une nouvelle présence à côté de moi, et une vague de murmures parcourus l'assemblée.

- Contente de te voir, dis-je à ma meilleure amie qui marchait à côté de moi sans même tourner la tête.

- Moi de même. Heureusement qu'on a pu s'enfuir à temps pour la grande bataille, je n'aurais pas voulu manquer la fête.

- Et toi, Caspian, prêt pour le grand jour ? ajoutais-je à l'intention du prince qui marchait à côté d'Éli.

- Plus que jamais, affirma-t-il.

Nous rejoignîmes finalement Miraz, et il sembla surprit, tout comme ses hommes et les deux rois, de voir Caspian. Peter s'avança un peu plus afin de lui parler.

- Miraz, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire cette bataille, tenta Peter. Sinon, le sang coulera inutilement dans les deux camps.

- Alors rendez-vous ! l'incita Miraz.

- Vous avez usurpé ces terres, vous avez esclavagé et éliminé les Narniens, et c'est nous qui devons nous rendre ? demanda Peter. Non, si vous repartez sans créer de problèmes et si vous laissez les Narniens reprendre leurs terres et leurs droits, les Telmarins pourront continuer à vivre en paix et cohabiter avec eux.

- Nous ne cohabiteront pas avec des monstres ! rétorqua Miraz. Rendez-vous ou nous vous écraseront !

Peter, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue à ce débat, soupira.

- Dans ce cas, nous combattrons. Nous combattrons et vaincrons !

- Nous sommes trop nombreux, riposta notre ennemi.

- Dans ce cas, nous préférons mourir au combat plutôt que mourir comme des lâches tel que vous !

Puis, Peter tourna les talons, prêt à organiser l'armée Narnienne et la préparer au futur assaut. La bataille était inévitable, et tous les autres se remirent à marcher en direction du temple, tout comme Miraz retournait, le sourire aux lèvres, parmi les siens.

- Attendez ! hurlais-je en m'avançant.

Miraz se stoppa, puis se retourna vers moi, intrigué. Mes amis aussi se demandaient se que je tramais, aussi se rapprochèrent-ils. Seule Éli savait ce que je faisais, et elle ascquisa. Je fixais Miraz dans les yeux.

- Moi, Alicia Greenleaf, par la grâce d'Aslan, par élection et par conquêtes, Élue de Narnia, héritière du trône de Mirkwood et sorcières à mes heures, dans le but d'éviter une abominable effusion de sang, défi et appel l'usurpateur Miraz, à un combat singulier sur le champs de bataille, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Le vainqueur obtiendra une capitulation totale du camp adverse.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Peter qui s'apprêtais à s'interposer, mais Éliane le retint.

- Dites moi, jeune fille, pourquoi devrais-je accepter une telle proposition alors que mon armée est sur le point de vous détruire ? demanda Miraz.

- N'auriez vous pas, par le passé, déjà sous-estimé notre nombre ? Car, enfin, il y a une semaine, les Narniens étaient supposés être éteints, fis-je remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous le serez bientôt pour de bon.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à craindre, affirmais-je.

- Ce n'est pas une question de bravoure, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Donc… c'est avec bravoure que vous refusez d'affronter un adversaire qui à moins de la moitié de votre âge et qui se trouve être une adolescente de 17 ans, qui plus est ? soulignais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Mais qui a dit que je refusais ? s'énerva-t-il, touché dans son ego surdimensionné.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord, conclu-je. Retrouvez moi ici, au coucher du soleil, pour le duel. Si vous gagnez, nous nous rendrons. Si je gagne, ce sera à vous de rendre les armes sans opposer de résistance.

- J'accepte, mais à une condition. Ce sera un combat avec des armes seulement, aucune magie et aucune aide extérieur.

- Vous avez ma parole si j'ai la vôtre, dis-je en plaçant mon poing sur mon cœur. À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas, et dépêchez vous d'écrire votre testament, vos soldats en auront besoin lorsque vous ne serez plus là.

Je lui tournais ensuite le dos et m'éloignais, la tête haute et le port altier. J'entrais ensuite dans le temple et me rendis dans la salle d'Aslan. Dès qu'Éliane entra, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et j'éclatais de rire.

- Tu as vu sa tête ? me demanda-t-elle en essuyant une larme de rire qui coulait le long de sa joue.

- Et comment ! Il était tellement énervé, ajoutais-je.

Nous nous calmâmes et Lucy, Susan, Edmund, Peter et Caspian entrèrent à leur tour. Tandis que les autres prenaient place dans la salle, Peter s'avança vers moi, en colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Tout miser sur un duel !

- Tu as donc si peu confiance en mes talents de combattante ? m'offusquais-je.

- Non, c'est en Miraz que je n'ai pas confiance. Il va trahir sa parole, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Si il trahit la sienne, je trahis la mienne, purement et simplement, répondis-je en faisant apparaître une flamme dans ma paume.

- Enfin, dites lui que c'est une mauvaise idée ! s'écria-t-il à l'intention des autres.

Aucun ne bougea, sauf Lucy.

- Si Ali a fait ça, c'est parce qu'il y avait une raison, dit-elle. N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je dois combattre Miraz, c'est la raison de ma présence, affirmais-je.

- Et ma raison est de combattre Jadis, ajouta Éliane. Maintenant que nous avons trouvé notre mission, on doit l'accomplir.

- Et vous repartirez dans votre monde après ? demanda Lucy d'une voix triste.

Nous gardâmes le silence, et Peter sortit de la pièce en coup de vent, ce qui me fit sursauter. Puis, je me penchais à la hauteur de Lucy.

- Nous repartirons chez nous, tout comme vous repartirez chez vous. Mais on ne vous oubliera pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Aussi, on a une mission pour toi.

Edmund décida de poursuivre.

- Aslan est venu, mais est repartit. Tu es la seule qui pourra le retrouver et le temps que durera le duel d'Alicia et Miraz devrait être suffisant pour que toi et Susan puissiez le trouver. Vous partirez un peu avant le duel.

Elle ascquisa vivement, courageuse, puis partit préparer ses affaires. Je soignais le visage de Caspian (couvert d'ecchymoses pas belles du tout).

- Va voir Susan et parle lui de tes sentiments, elle se fait de fausses idées sur toi et Éli, lui glissais-je à l'oreille tandis qu'il se levait.

Il sembla rougir, puis écouta mon conseil et partit à la recherche de Susan.

- Toi, tu devrais aller t'expliquer avec Peter, me fit remarquer Éli.

- C'était dans mes intentions, confirmais-je. Mais je crois que je vais aller me reposer avant le duel, je suis encore un peu fatiguée.

Elle hocha la tête, songeuse, et je la quittais. En montant les escaliers, pourtant, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment et, peu après, j'eu l'impression qu'un poignard traversait mon cœur. Je hurlais de douleur, et tombais au sol, haletante. Nouveau coup de poignard, nouveau cri. Ça se répéta une troisième fois, puis tout cessa. Mon cœur manqua un battement, et des pas retentirent. Je me relevais péniblement.

- Alicia, tu vas bien ?

C'était Peter.

- Je crois… je crois que les sorciers m'ont lancés un sort étrange, murmurais-je, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Mais j'ai réussi à le contrer, tout va bien, maintenant, je vais juste aller me reposer.

Je croisais son regard bleu-vert et inquiet, et je le rassurais une dernière fois. Entendant les pas précipités de mes amis au loin, je lui demandais de les rassurer pour moi, voulant aller me coucher. Il accepta et j'allais dormir, pour de vrai cette fois ci.

Je me trouvais sur le terrain pavé. Miraz se dressa devant moi. Et le duel commença. Je bloquais toutes ses attaques et les lui renvoyais bien. Comme tous mes autres adversaires d'auparavant, il peinait à éviter la deuxième lame de mon épée double. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une arme comme celle-ci auparavant. D'accord, je trichais un peu et je lisais ses pensées, devinant toutes ses tactiques, mais personne ne serait au courant alors… Heille, focus ma grande ! Il me frôla la jambe, me l'entaillant légèrement et, de rage, je lui rendis la pareille. Il était fatigué, apparemment.

- L'usurpateur désire une pause, peut être ? demandais-je moqueusement en m'éloignant un peu.

- Cinq minutes, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Il me tourna le dos et je rejoignis les autres.

- C'était magnifique ! s'exclama Edmund. C'était du jamais vu !

- Ta jambe va bien ? s'inquiéta Peter.

- Comme neuf, affirmais-je en montrant l'entaille disparaître.

Je pris un peu d'eau et retournais sur le terrain. Miraz me rejoignit, et le combat reprit. Je ne vais pas le décrire, je dois me concentrer, mais je peux vous dire que ça dura une dizaine de minutes. Puis, je réussis à l'envoyer à terre et à envoyer son épée beaucoup plus loin. Je plaçais ma lame sous sa gorge, mais j'hésitais.

- Alors, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? se moqua-t-il.

- J'ai tué des centaines de fois, ce ne sont pas les scrupules qui me retiennent, dis-je. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous tuez, cette opportunité lui revient de droit.

J'invitais Caspian à me rejoindre. Il dégaina son épée et prit ma place. Il leva sa lame et l'abattit durement… à deux centimètres de la tête du méchant.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre comme vous. On a gagné. Maintenant, rejoignez votre armée et rendez-vous, dit-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute l'immense clairière.

J'étais fière de Caspian, ça oui. Il n'avait pas laissé l'envie de vengeance le ronger. Il ferait un grand roi. Soudain, des flash back rapides revinrent à moi et je me souvins de tout ce que nous avions oubliés à propos de l'histoire, Éli et moi.

- Attention ! cria-t-elle à l'intention de Miraz, se souvenant elle aussi.

Mais trop tard. Son bras droit le transperçât d'une flèche et Miraz écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes, avant de s'effondrer. Glozel reprit la flèche et la brandit bien haut dans les airs.

- Les Narniens ont faillis à leur parole ! Ils ont assassiné notre bon roi Miraz ! Que son âme soit vengée !

Éli prit la main de Caspian et d'Edmund, qui prit la main de Peter, qui me prit la main. Éli nous téléporta dans le temple et nous nous préparâmes à l'assaut. Oui, la bataille aurait lieu, mais nous la gagnerions.

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolée! Seulement, avec la reprise des cours, les voyages d'avant, le manque d'inspiration, le commencement de d'autres fanfictions et même l'achèvement d'un livre de 316 pages (oui, je l'ai écrit), je n'ai plus trouvé le temps de poster. Alors, voilà le 28 chapitre, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir fait attendre et je reposterais le plus vite possible. **


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29 :**

**POV Alicia :**

Nous envoyâmes une première volée de flèche, qui fit tomber plusieurs hommes dans leurs rangs. Il y en eu une deuxième, puis une troisième. Eux, ils ripostaient en nous envoyant des boules géantes qui détruisaient peu à peu le temple. Puis, en bas (je me trouvais avec les archers), le sol s'écroula, laissant place à nos hommes (Narniens) qui foncèrent dans les lignes ennemis. Je sautais en bas et rejoignis les combats. Ça faisait longtemps que moi et Éli n'avions pas participé à une vraie bataille, et l'adrénaline monta bien vite en moi. Je décapitais, tranchais, lacérais sans défaillir à la vue du sang, me contentant de faire tomber mes adversaires. Mon épée double était une vraie merveille, et je ne regrettais aucunement de l'avoir demandé aux Valars. J'aperçus alors Peter, plus loin, à terre, un soldat le menaçant de son arme. Furieuse, je lançais une énorme boule de feu sur le soldat ennemi, brulant au passage les Telmarins qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Elle atteignit son but de plein fouet et l'homme ne se releva pas. Peter, lui, ne bougeait pas, sidéré. Je me dépêchais auprès de lui, le remettais sur pieds et lui rendis son épée.

- Debout, aller !

- C'est… c'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Un homme du camp adverse arriva derrière moi. Je me baissais et Peter le frappa en plein visage.

- C'est fou comme il y en a ! Fis-je remarquer en fauchant un bras. Plus tu en tue et plus il en vient, ce sont de véritables cafards !

- Pas faux, admit-il. Mais notre nombre, déjà pas très grand au départ, rapetisse de plus en plus. On ne va plus tenir très longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassurais-je. Lucy va bientôt revenir.

- J'ai peur pour elle, Susan est revenue avec Caspian, mais Lucy n'était pas avec eux.

- Elle s'en sortira, il faudrait que tu apprennes à lui faire un peu confiance, parfois.

Et hop ! Une jambe, qui veut une jambe droite ?

- Nous sommes en guerre ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer à des jeux de confiance fraternelle !

- Et pourtant, c'est ce qui vous sauvera tous, répliquais-je. Cette confiance est ce que tu as de plus précieux de la part de Lucy, ne la gâche surtout pas. Éli, combien de temps ? m'écriais-je en direction de ma meilleure amie, un peu plus loin, qui se battait elle aussi.

- Je dirais 1 minutes, voir moins ! répondit-elle en criant aussi, essayant de se faire entendre par dessus les cris et le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquaient.

Je souris, tout serait bientôt terminé, et nous rentrerions chez nous accomplir notre véritable mission. Pourtant, cette pensée me pinça un peu le cœur. Les Pevensies allaient me manquer, surtout Peter… Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que je racontes ? Aller, focus sur les combats, ma grande ! Je mettais à terre un énième Telmarin quand, soudain, un rugissement retentit. Les arbres se mirent à bouger, les racines prirent vie et se mirent à tuer nos ennemis.

- Ils ont réussis, soufflais-je avec un sourire.

Peter ascquisa, et les Telmarins se mirent à se replier vers la rivière.

- À la rivière ! Hurlais-je aux Narniens. Suivons les, et finissons en !

Nous les poursuivîmes un moment et, quand nous arrivâmes à la forêt, nous pûmes voir Lucy au bout du pont, Aslan à ses côtés, qui sortait son petit poignard. Le pont se fit détruire par les sirènes et leur roi, et les Telmarins qui avaient tenté de traverser se firent emporter dans les eaux troubles. Je m'approchais, les Narniens se rassemblant derrière moi.

- Telmarins, rendez-vous ! Jetez les armes et aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! Le sang a assez coulé aujourd'hui, cessons les combats et rendez-vous !

Ils se concertèrent, puis un premier jeta son épée, suivit des autres. Boucliers, lances, épées et flèches se retrouvèrent entassés devant nous.

- Éliane, tu nous ouvres le passage ? demandais-je avec un sourire en pointant la rivière.

Elle sourit aussi et écarta l'eau en deux (Moïse….) nous passâmes, sous les yeux éberlués et terrifiés de nos ennemis. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite Aslan et Lucy. L'eau retrouva son lit et nous nous inclinâmes devant le grand lion.

- Rois et Reine de Narnia, relevez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Je sentis Peter, Edmund et Susan se lever.

- Toi aussi, Prince Caspian, ajouta le lion.

Il obéit, et je me retins pour me gratter l'arrière de la tête. Ça pique !

- Jeunes filles, relevez vous aussi.

Nous obéîmes et nous relevâmes.

- Mes enfants, vous avez réussi, dit-il en s'adressant à tout le monde. Mais une menace persiste encore.

- La sorcière blanche, souffla Éliane. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

- Oui, Jadis est toujours là, bien que faible et sans magie. Elle reste une menace pour nous tous rien que parce qu'elle existe. Vous devez la détruire, et Narnia sera réellement sauvé.

Nous acquiesçâmes, l'air grave. Le lion sourit.

- Sinon, vous avez tous été très courageux. Vous aussi, maitres souris.

- Je crains, mon seigneur, dit l'un d'elle, que j'ai perdu mon honneur. Une souris sans sa queue ne vaut plus rien.

- Et nous couperons la nôtre pour ne pas laisser notre chef, ajouta une autre.

Oh p*tain, c'est Ripitchip ! CUTE ! On ne s'était jamais parlé, bizarre pas vrai ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit le lion en riant légèrement. Alicia, tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

- Bien sûr, Aslan, dis-je en souriant.

Je me penchais vers Ripitchip et indiquais sa queue tranchée en deux.

- Je peux ? demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête, bien que méfiant. Je fis apparaître la lueur lilas et la plaçais sur le membre blessé de la souris. Peu après, sa queue repoussa, et il poussa un petit cri.

- Je vous remercie, gente dame, pour ce cadeau. Je la protégerais au péril de ma vie, affirma-t-il en s'inclinant.

Je riais légèrement, me relevais et retournais aux côtés d'Éliane. Pourtant, je venais à peine de la rejoindre que deux paires de bras m'empoignèrent les épaules et les bras. Je poussais un cri effrayé, et je vis qu'il s'agissait des sorciers qui restaient (Éli m'en avait parlé). Tous ceux autour semblaient figés, même les Narniens de l'autre côté. Puis, l'un d'eux créa un vortex et on me força à y passer. La mission d'Éli commençait.

**POV Éliane :**

Dès qu'ils eurent disparus, nous nous défigeâmes.

- Ali ! m'écriais-je en me jetant sur le portail.

Pourtant, il se referma avant que je ne puisse m'y rendre. Autour de moi, les autres semblaient perdus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lucy. Et où est Alicia ?

- Elle s'est faite enlever par Jadis, déclarais-je. Que ceux qui veulent venir m'aider à la libérer me rejoignent immédiatement, je pars sur le champ.

Aussitôt, comme je l'avait prévu, les Pevensies et Caspian s'approchèrent, ainsi que les souris (Ripitchip est TROP CUTE). Après un au revoir à Aslan, je nous téléportais dans une immense plaine, où se trouvaient les sorciers, Jadis et ma meilleure amie. Les sorciers formaient un cercle et Alicia était prisonnière d'une sorte de pentacle dessiné à l'intérieur de ce cercle. Jadis était dans un second pentacle et souriait d'une manière victorieuse. Puis, alors que nous dévalions la pente pour les stopper, il y eu un énorme éclat de lumière qui nous força à fermer nos yeux. Lorsque nous les rouvrîmes, nous pûmes voir les sorciers se diriger vers nous. Bien décidée à en finir et à rejoindre Alicia, je dégainais mes dagues.

- Prenez leurs colliers et brisez le pendentif, c'est la seule façon de détruire les sorciers ! criais-je à l'intention des autres.

Il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine, nous en viendrons à bout facilement. Dès que le premier se planta devant moi, je le transperçais de ma dague et brisais son médaillon. Nouveau cri, de la poussière noire et un coup de vent qui la fit s'envoler au loin. J'entraperçus l'un des sorciers qui s'éloignait un peu dans le but de nous… figer ?

- Susan, vise le collier de celui-là ! lui dis-je.

Elle ascquisa et banda son arc. Elle laissa partir la flèche, qui se ficha dans le médaillon, et celui-ci explosa. Il y eu trois autres détonations, et je pus voir Lucy qui volait les colliers pour les détruire. Bonne idée. Nous en vînmes finalement à bout et je rangeais mes armes.

- Alicia !

Peter se précipita vers mon amie, qui était au sol et ne bougeait plus. Jadis avait disparu.

- Ali ? Ali ! la secouais-je.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et se releva avec l'aide du blond. Je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Elle les a. Elle a prit mes pouvoirs, je n'en ai plus aucun, déclara-t-elle, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots. Va lui faire la peau, Éli. Je veux ravoir mes pouvoirs !

Elle était passée de la peine à la colère. Je lui souris et je lui fis signe de se calmer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

- N'oublie pas, Éli. Imagines toi en train de me combattre moi, et non elle. En prenant mes pouvoirs, elle a obligatoirement prit mes faiblesses qui y sont reliés. Sert toi en.

- Je comprends. Peter, toi et les autres devriez vous occuper d'elle pendant que…

- Je ne suis pas handicapée non plus, s'offusqua-t-elle. Je suis très bien capable de m'occuper de moi-même toute seule.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle se défit de l'emprise du blond et fit quelques pas chancelants, avant de s'écrouler au sol. J'éclatais de rire malgré la gravité de la situation.

- C'est ça, rit pendant que tu le peux, marmonna-t-elle alors que Peter la maintenait debout.

- J'y vais, on se voit tout à l'heure ! les saluais-je avant de disparaître.

Je suivais la trace de Jadis pour finalement la trouver sur le lac gelé, devant son palais.

- Tiens, tiens, vous avez vaincu le reste de mes serviteurs ? fit-elle remarquer. Et comment va ton amie ?

- Oh, elle va très bien, affirmais-je en sentant tout de même la colère m'envahir. Elle est juste très en colère contre toi et n'a qu'une envie, celle de te détruire de ses propres mains.

- Elle n'est pas morte ? Impossible ! Elle doit pourtant mourir pour que les pouvoirs me reviennent en entier.

Elle pensait que je ne l'entendrais pas, sûrement. Quand je compris que ma meilleure amie avait faillit mourir à cause de cette fille de…. Calme, calme, Éli. Enfin, qu'elle avait failli mourir à cause de Jadis, la colère prit le dessus sur ma raison et je lui sautais dessus, dagues en main. Elle même fit apparaître une épée double. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit, c'était celle d'Ali ! Je frappais avec de plus en plus de force et de rapidité et elle, toujours un peu faible, peinait à contrer mes attaques. Pourtant, coup bas, elle profita d'une ouverture que j'avais laissée pour m'envoyer une longue flamme. Encore plus en colère, j'utilisais mes propres pouvoirs pour l'attaquer. Je vis alors un énorme flocon de cristal qui pendait à son cou, et qui, j'en étais sûr, n'y était pas avant la cérémonie d'extraction de pouvoirs. Ça y est, je savais maintenant ! Mais ça devait être Alicia qui brisait le collier, je devais donc tuer la Sorcière Blanche à la vieille méthode. Je lui tranchais alors un peu le bras (du moins il resta accroché par quelques muscles et ses os), et elle hurla de douleur. Je pus voir sa blessure se refermer lentement, très lentement. Je frappais à nouveau et réussi finalement à la désarmer. Ça faisait sûrement plus d'une heure que nous combattions, et je commençais à me fatiguer. Aussi, quand je réussis à lui enlever l'épée double, un sourire victorieux (voir un rictus méprisant selon certains points de vue) éclaira mon visage. Je m'approchais lentement de Jadis, qui reculais sur le sol, apeurée. Je levais mon épée au dessus d'elle.

- Non, je ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! protesta-t-elle.

- On dirait que ce sera le cas, pourtant, répondis-je avant de la tuer d'un coup à la gorge.

Pour être certaine, je lui transperçais le cœur deux-trois fois et pris ensuite le collier, avant de me téléporter à la forteresse, où tout le monde devait se trouver et m'attendre. En effet, ils étaient tous dans la salle du trône (toujours, toujours, toujours une salle du trône, hein ?).

- Éli ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Ali.

- Oui. Au fait, si tu veux ravoir tes pouvoirs, tu n'as qu'à briser ça, dis-je en lui donnant le collier de cristal. Aller, défoule toi.

Elle sourit, vraiment heureuse, et saisit le pendentif. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis l'envoya contre le mur avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Une fumée bleuâtre s'éleva doucement dans les airs et flotta jusqu'à elle, qui ferma les yeux. La fumée l'enveloppa et quand elle se dissipa, je pus voir Ali se diriger vers moi.

- Merci, Éli. Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, allons soigner tes blessures. Et ne riposte pas, c'est un ordre, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Je soupirais, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de répondre, et la suivis. Elle soigna mes quelques blessures et me remercia à nouveau. Après quoi, nous allâmes dormir. Les Valars attendaient probablement qu'Aslan s'occupe de nous pour nous renvoyer en Terre du Milieu, et c'était tant mieux, car je voulais dire au revoir une dernière fois aux Pevensies. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis, vraiment fatiguée par la journée.

**POV Alicia :**

Malgré le duel, la bataille, mon enlèvement, la perte de mes pouvoirs, l'attente d'Éli, le retour de mes pouvoirs et la guérison de ma meilleure amie, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je savais que nous partirions sûrement le lendemain, mais quelque chose me retenait ici. Quelque chose… ou quelqu'un ? Je soupirais et me levais, avant de me rendre dans les jardins. C'était officiel, maintenant, j'étais amoureuse. Oui, amoureuse, mais de la mauvaise personne.

- Alicia, je peux te parler ? demanda une voix facilement reconnaissable.

- Bien sûr, Peter, dis-je en me poussant un peu sur le banc pour lui faire une place.

Il prit place à côté de moi.

- Écoute, Alicia, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose de très important. À propos… de toi et moi.

- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

- Je te connais depuis peu et, pourtant, je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui à quel point j'avais peur de te perdre, à quel point je tenais à toi. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien plus que de l'amitié…

Il s'exprimait maladroitement, mais j'avais compris l'essentiel.

- Écoute, Peter je…

Il m'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car… il m'embrassa. C'était doux, et je compris qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur ses sentiments pour moi. Pourtant, au lieu de répondre à ce baiser, je me détachais, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée, Peter, mais ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. Crois moi, j'aurais préféré le contraire, mais c'est comme ça et on ne pourra rien y changer. Oublie moi, et vis ta vie.

Je partis en courant. Pas très courageux, je sais, mais j'aurais préféré me retrouver face à Sauron plutôt que me retrouver dans cette horrible situation. Mais souris, Ali, diriez-vous. Ton amoureux secret t'avoue qu'il t'aime ! Mais je ne peux pas sourire. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et regardais timidement par ma fenêtre. Dans les jardins, la silhouette de Peter était encore immobile sur le banc, toujours choqué. Je me sentais tellement mal pour lui, pour moi. Je l'aimais oui, plus encore que je n'aimais Elladan. À sa pensée me vint un haut-le-cœur. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui une seule seconde, même quand on parlait de la Terre du Milieu ! J'étais une petite amie horrible, je me dégoutais moi-même. Je me mis à pleurer amèrement. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait que j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un qui m'empêchait de sortir avec lui, non. Il y avait aussi le fait que je venais d'un autre monde et qu'on ne pourrait jamais se revoir, que j'avais une prophétie à accomplir, que mon destin était flou quand à ma survie. Je doutais sérieusement qu'on s'en sortirait, moi et Éli. Désespérée, les larmes me revinrent de plus bel. Puis, sans trop savoir comment, je trouvais le sommeil.

Voilà, on y était. Tout le monde, Narniens et Telmarins, étaient rassemblé en ce matin ensoleillé. Moi et Éliane nous tenions aux côtés des Pevensies, d'Aslan et de Caspian. Il y avait un énorme arbre au tronc troué. C'était le portail qui renverrait tout le monde chez soi. À plusieurs reprises, Peter avait essayé de me parler, mais j'avais réussi à lui échapper. Je ne voulais pas affronter son regard.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Peter ? _fit la voix d'Éli dans ma tête.

- _C'est rien, une légère altercation, _répondis-je.

- _Il avait l'air de vouloir s'excuser._

- _C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je t'expliquerais tout quand nous serons à la maison._

Maison. Voilà ce qu'était la Terre du Milieu pour nous. Malgré tout, j'avais vraiment hâte d'y retourner, de retrouver les Hobbit, Gandalf, Aragorn, mon frère, Gimli et même Elladan. Je chassais le visage de Peter qui s'insinuait vicieusement dans mes pensées et me concentrais sur le discoure d'Aslan. Les Telmarins avaient choisi de rester ici et de vivre avec les Narniens.

- Bien. Sinon, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, ajouta Aslan. Les Rois et Reines de Narnia ont décidés de rester ici et, de ce fait, deviendront immortels.

DE WHAAAAAAAAAAT ? Non, on met pause. Les Pevensies ? Immortels ? Restent à Narnia ? Oh, oh, problem ?

- Ils gouverneront sur Narnia en entier, mais le royaume sera dirigé par le prince Caspian et sa fiancée, Susan la douce !

Ok, on en apprend, des choses, ce matin. Je croisais le regard de Peter et je détournais aussitôt le regard. Autour de nous, tout le monde applaudissait à tout rompre. Quand cela cessa, Aslan reprit la parole.

- Nous disons aussi adieu à Alicia et Éliane ici présentes. Elles doivent repartir dans leur propre monde afin d'accomplir leur véritable destin. Jeunes filles, Narnia vous sera à jamais reconnaissant pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté.

Il ouvrit le portail et ce fut une vague d'embrassades. Quand je me retrouvais face à Peter, je me figeais. Il me prit doucement la main et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que c'Est comme ça. Oublie moi, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde, répondis-je en luttant contre les larmes qui revenaient.

Je me défit de sa poigne et retournais à l'arbre Après un dernier regard pour Narnia, je sautais dedans, Éliane l'ayant fait devant moi. Malgré tous mes efforts, je croisais une dernière fois le regard bleu-vert de Peter, et ses lèvres formèrent deux mots parfaitement identifiables : Je t'aime. Puis, je me retrouvais à Fondcombe, dans le stand d'entrainement, Éliane auprès de moi. Nous nous relevâmes et regardâmes autour de nous, intriguées. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, ça ne me faisait pas grand chose. Nous étions de retour à la maison, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30 :**

- Où est tout le monde ? demandais-je à Éliane.

Elle perdit ses yeux dans le vide quelques secondes, puis revint à elle.

- Tout va bien, ils sont chez eux en train de manger.

- Et si nous allions ranger nos affaires avant d'aller les voir ? proposais-je.

Nous allâmes déposer nos armes dans notre chambre et remarquâmes que nos valises (celles faites sur Terre) ainsi que celles de Poudlard s'y trouvaient. Il y avait aussi Onyx et Hedwige, qui se précipitèrent sur nous en nous voyant. Nous les cajolâmes un peu puis Éli m'apprit qu'ils s'étaient tous déplacés dans la salle de réunions. Nous nous y dépêchâmes et, arrivées devant la porte, nous hésitâmes.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle.

- On y va ! Confirmais-je en poussant les portes.

Dès que nous entrâmes, leur débat cessa. Je pus voir Merry, Pippin, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Arwen, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Thranduil ainsi que Haldir et plusieurs autres. Ils se figèrent quelques secondes en nous voyant.

- Et bah, c'est certainement pas l'accueil auquel je m'attendais, dis-je en rigolant.

Aussitôt, ils se reprirent et la communauté vint nous voir. Je serrais longuement mon frère dans mes bras, évitant le regard de Thranduil. Puis, nous reculâmes un peu.

- On est vraiment contents de vous voir ! S'écria Pippin. Vous ne savez vraiment pas tout ce que vous avez manqué.

- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous partis ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Trois semaines, répondit Aragorn. On est mal, vraiment. Sauron a détruit Minas Tirith et une bonne partie du Rohan. Faramir est ici ainsi qu'Eowyn et Eomer, et représentent leur royaume. Le mal a aussi prit la forêt de Dame Galadriel. Tous les survivants de la Terre du Milieu sont réunis à Fondcombe.

Je m'étranglais.

- Mais nous sommes si peu ! dit Éliane.

Il restait une cinquantaine d'hommes et tout autant d'elfes. Nous ne vaincrons jamais Sauron.

- Jeunes filles, avec votre retour parmi nous, je pense que tout pourra changer. Allez vous reposer et vous nous expliquerez demain ce pourquoi les Valars ont attendu si longtemps avant de vous renvoyer parmi nous.

- Heureuse de vous revoir aussi, sir, cinglais-je.

Il me lança un regard ennuyé et je retenais un nouveau commentaire. Puis, la réunion prit fin et tout le monde repartit de son côté pour le reste de la journée. Seul Thranduil me lança un regard curieux. Merry, Pippin, Aragorn et Legolas se proposèrent pour nous reconduire à notre chambre, Gandalf et Gimli allant fumer plus loin. Alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs, je me souvenais de quelque chose de très important, et une nouvelle hâte me saisit.

- Les garçons, où est Elladan ? demandais-je, toute excitée à l'idée de le revoir.

Oui, j'aimais Elladan, tout comme j'aimais Peter. Merde, oublie le ! Je ne pourrais jamais le revoir, alors autant rester avec Elladan. Je l'aime, lui aussi. Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard de malaise.

- Il… hum, il se trouve dans le jardin, sur la place centrale.

- Merci !

Et je me mis à courir pour aller le rejoindre. Je traversais les jardins pratiquement vides et me rendis à la place centrale. Pourtant, je ne voyais personne. Je m'approchais d'un bloc de marbre qui avait été érigé, apparemment récemment, et je lus l'inscription elfique qui s'y trouvait. Peu après, mon monde s'écroulât.

**_Ici gît Elladan, fils d'Elrond_**

**_Archer hors pair, mort avec honneur,_**

**_À la septième lune de l'année_**

**_À un fils aimant, un ami bienveillant et un amant attentionné,_**

**_Merci pour tout_**

**Je sais, chapitre très, très court mais je devais le finir ainsi, quoique je me sente un peu cruelle... **


	31. Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31**

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non.

Je me répétais sans cesse ce mot, telle une litanie incessante et douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas être partit ! J'entendis vaguement des pas derrière moi, des paroles inaudibles, un cri d'horreur. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à mes côtés mais, effondrée, je ne relevais pas la tête. Deux bras me relevèrent et me soutinrent debout. De nouveaux, des voix se firent entendre, mais elles étaient si loin ! Si loin…

- Elle est sous le choc, entendis-je clairement.

- Et vous ne le seriez pas si vous appreniez que celle que vous aimez est morte pendant que vous étiez partis et que vous n'aviez rien put faire pour la sauver ? rétorqua une voix féminine.

Voilà, c'était dit. L'information atteignit mon cerveau et je retrouvais le contrôle de mon corps. Je commençais à pleurer comme jamais, et une main rassurante me frotta le dos.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à l'apprendre comme ça, chuchota mon frère. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire en face.

Je ne répondis rien, laissant ma peine s'évacuer. Éliane me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, Ali. Viens, on va aller à la chambre et tu vas te reposer un peu. On vous reverra plus tard, dit-elle à moi, puis aux garçons.

- Non ! la repoussais-je en reculant. Je veux… je veux savoir comment il est mort, avant.

- Alicia, je ne pense pas que… commença Aragorn.

- Comment ! criais-je en serrant les poings.

Il soupira, puis daigna me répondre.

- À peine deux jours après que nous soyons revenus, il y a eu la bataille pour protéger Minas Tirith. Nous l'avons perdu et nous avons donc rebroussé chemin en espérant ne pas nous faire rattraper par l'armée de Sauron. Seulement, avant que nous n'arrivions à l'abri dans la forêt de Mirkwood, Elladan a entendu du bruit derrière nous et est partit dans la direction de ce bruit suspect. On a entendu un cri, mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Elrohir lui avait transpercé le cœur par trois fois, le tuant sur le coup. Elrohir a réussi à s'enfuir, et nous avons ramené son corps ici.

Le chien ! Il avait tué son propre frère par… par ma faute, en fait.

- Il lui a sûrement tendu une embuscade, affirmais-je. Il a agit en lâche et c'est seulement à cause de ça qu'Elladan… qu'Elladan est mort.

Les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les arrêter, mais j'essayais de me reprendre. Éli me ramena à notre chambre d'un pas lent, elle aussi choquée par la nouvelle, bien que moins que moi. Arrivés à la chambre, je me couchais immédiatement dans mon lit et tournais le dos à la porte et, de ce fait, à ma meilleure amie.

- Alicia… tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tout va bien ? dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme. On revient chez nous pour apprendre que nous ne sommes qu'une centaine à avoir survécu et j'apprends que mon amant est mort, tué par son propre frère par ma faute, et tu me demandes si tout va bien ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, affirma-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! rétorquais-je. Si je n'avais pas été là, ils seraient restés ensemble, ils ne seraient pas devenus ennemis parce que leurs sentiments pour moi étaient les mêmes ! À cause de moi, Elrohir à tué son frère, et il va continuer de s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime jusqu'à ce que je le rejoigne…

Une idée germa dans mon esprit.

- Alicia, c'est hors de question ! refusa vivement ma meilleure amie.

- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Si je ne pars pas, il s'en prendra à vous et vous tueras. Je ne le rejoindrais pas mais je dois m'éloigner.

Tout en parlant, je faisais rapidement un sac de voyage, mettant le nécessaire pour partir le plus loin d'ici.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, le choc te fait faire de mauvais choix ! protesta-t-elle.

- C'est de ma faute, je dois partir pour vous mettre en sécurité, affirmais-je en quittant la chambre en vitesse.

- Alicia !

Éliane se mit à courir après moi, tandis que je marchais d'un pas raide dans les couloirs, jusqu'aux cuisines. J'empaquetais quelques provisions tandis qu'Éliane tentait de me convaincre de revenir sur ma décision, en vain. Je retournais ensuite aux jardins et déposais une rose blanche sur la tombe d'Elladan, avant de me diriger vers le stand d'entrainement. J'allais passer par la forêt, comme ça, Elrohir ne retrouverait pas ma trace si il venait ici.

- Alicia, arrêtes toi immédiatement ! ordonna Éliane.

- Je dois y aller pour votre propre sécurité, dis d'une voix calme. Sinon, il me retrouvera et vous massacrera tous.

- Tu délires complètement, maintenant retournons à l'intérieur en parler.

- Non !

Je me retournais vivement vers les bois et m'y dirigeais d'un pas décidé. Soudain, un bloc de glace se forma devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Je me retournais vers Éliane, qui semblait déterminée.

- Tu ne partiras pas. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte.

- Tu en fais pas le poids, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Malheureusement, je vais devoir te vaincre pour ta propre sécurité.

Je laissais tomber mon sac et fit apparaître mon épée double.

- Alicia… hoqueta-t-elle.

- Ne te mets pas en travers de ma route où tu en subiras les conséquences ! grognais-je.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en faisant apparaître ses dagues.

- Moi aussi, Éliane.

Je lui sautais alors dessus, et un combat s'engagea. Seulement, connaissant les points faibles de l'autre et pouvant lire dans son esprit, ce duel ne servait à rien.

- Alicia, Éliane, que ce passe-t-il ! intervint mon frère.

Prise dans une sorte de folie, je profitais de l'inattention d'Éli pour lui transpercer le bras. Ce fut seulement lorsque je la vis s'écrouler au sol en hurlant de douleur que je compris ce que je venais de faire, et la raison me revint d'un coup.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! hurla Legolas en s'agenouillant aux côtés d'Éliane, qui pleurait de douleur.

Le sang coulait abondamment, et la culpabilité me saisit. Je laissais tomber mon arme, qui disparut en touchant le sol. Je fis un pas en direction d'Éli mais, quand je vis son regard, je me stoppais. Elle me fixait avec colère, tristesse, haine, amertume, incompréhension, douleur, peur et mépris, ce dernier était très présent. Sans prendre garde à ce que je pourrais entendre, je laissais les pensées et les sentiments de mon frère m'envahir. Il avait peur, était en colère contre moi et désirait plus que tout protéger Éliane… de moi. J'entendis des voix au loin, et vis tout le monde s'approcher en vitesse.

- Tu es complètement folle ? Regarde ce que tu lui a fait ! hurla Legolas alors que, étrangement, la blessure d'Éli ne se refermait toujours pas.

Les autres se rapprochèrent encore et, sans demander mon reste, je titubais un peu vers l'arrière avant de courir à l'inverse de tout le monde. Je ramassais mon sac au passage, contournais le mur de glace et me mis à courir comme jamais, comme si toute l'armée de Sauron était sur mes talons. Au, loin, des cris retentissaient, de stupeur, de colère et encore certains me demandaient de revenir. Pourtant, je ne retournerais pas là-bas. Elrohir n'était pas un danger pour eux. Le vrai danger qui les menaçait tous, c'était moi. Et je devais partir, les protéger de ma folie meurtrière. J'étais un monstre, j'avais blessé peut-être mortellement Éliane, ma meilleure amie. Non, je ne méritais même pas d'être son amie, elle méritait mieux que celle que j'étais. Puis, sur ces pensées très motivantes, je poursuivis ma fuite dans la forêt, tentant d'oublier les regards dégoutés de Legolas et d'Éliane.

**POV Éliane :**

On me transporta d'urgence aux infirmeries et Galadriel s'occupa de moi en silence. Legolas était à mon chevet et semblait tourmenté et en colère contre Alicia. Moi, ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi elle avait fuit sans laisser de traces après notre combat. J'avais été stupide de la provoquer, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle gagnerait. Pas que je la jugeais meilleure que moi, mais elle, elle n'hésitait pas à me blesser à la moindre occasion, contrairement à moi. Mais pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi ? Comment, après toutes ces épreuves, avons nous pu en venir à nous battre ?

- Galadriel, pourquoi ma blessure ne se referme-t-elle pas d'elle même ? demandais-je.

- Car toi et Alicia êtes les Élues, vous êtes liées. Si l'une de vous blesse l'autre, la blessure ne pourra être soignée de façon magique, sauf par la main de celle qui a blessé, en l'occurrence Alicia.

- Pourquoi vous battiez-vous ? C'était tellement… violent, ajouta Legolas.

- Elle voulait partir. Elle a sombré dans une sorte de folie et affirmait qu'elle devait partir pour qu'on soient tous en sécurité, loin d'Elrohir. En me blessant, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait reprit conscience de ses gestes et qu'elle regrettait mais, honteuse, elle est partit, expliquais-je.

- Je crains qu'elle n'ai lu mes pensées, avoua-t-il. Sur le coup, j'étais vraiment en colère et je la méprisais mais, avec du recul, c'est mon comportement que je méprise. J'aurais dû chercher à comprendre avant de penser tout ça, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Il faut aller la chercher, dis-je ne me levant, le bandage de Galadriel étant achevé.

- On ne sait même pas où elle est ! riposta mon amant. Je sais que tu peux la retrouver grâce à tes pouvoirs, mais il faut que tu lui laisses le temps de digérer tout ça. Après, tu iras la chercher, d'accord ?

- Mais les orques grouillent à l'extérieur, suppliais-je.

- Elle est intelligente, elle se débrouillera, affirma la Dame Blanche.

- Maintenant, repose toi, nous en reparlerons demain, acheva Legolas.

Ensuite, les deux quittèrent l'infirmerie, et je passais la nuit entre rêves et cauchemars.

- On est attaqués !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Super, un nouveau cauchemar. Pourtant, dehors, des cris retentissaient, et je me levais d'un bond. À l'extérieur, c'était un véritable champs de bataille, une invasion. Je me téléportais dans la grande salle et y retrouvais Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Elrond, Arwen, Thranduil, Haldir et plusieurs autres elfes et humains qui barricadaient la porte du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Comment avez-vous oser me laisser dehors ! m'exclamais-je, un peu hors de moi.

Legolas se jeta aussitôt sur moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Éliane ! Je voulais aller te chercher, mais les autres m'ont obligés à les suivre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Gandalf a épuisé une grande partie de sa puissance pour protéger l'infirmerie pendant que tu étais dedans, il savait que tu allais nous retrouver ! Les orques ne pouvaient pas entrer, mais je m'inquiétais quand même, débita-t-il en un souffle.

- Tu es entièrement pardonné, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Nous éternisâmes un peu notre baiser, qui fut malheureusement coupé par Pippin. Crétin de Touque !

- Les amis, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour ça, dit-il en souriant tout de même.

- C'est ça, gâche le moment, cinglais-je.

Il ne put répondre car les vitres de la salle éclatèrent, et les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas malgré tous leurs efforts. Nous nous mîmes à nous battre contre la vague d'Uruk-Hai qui déferlait sur nous, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Nous fûmes fait prisonniers et emmenés devant Sauron, qui attendait dans les

Jardins dévastés. Elrohir, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, était assis sur la tombe d'Elladan et balançait négligemment ses jambes dans le vide.

- Comment oses tu ! crachais-je.

Il se contenta de sourire, et Sauron s'approcha de moi, son armure métallique et noire comme la nuit comme seul support, et l'anneau à son doigt.

- Ma très chère fille… dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe en passant son index sur ma joue *vomis*.

- Ne me touche pas, sifflais-je en essayant de me défaire de la poigne de l'orque.

- Où est donc l'autre ? aboya-t-il soudain en se retournant vers son armée.

J'eu une idée.

- Elle est partit. Elle ne voulait pas revenir ici et a décidé de rester dans notre monde adoptif. Je pense que j'aurais dû faire pareil.

- Non ! rugit-il. Elle est ici, ou du moins l'était, je le sens ! La magie laisse des traces, tu devrais le savoir pourtant… Elle n'est pas loin, retrouvez la !

Aussitôt, des Uruk-Hai partirent à sa recherche. Bon, mon plan n'était pas si génial en fin de compte. Je tentais à nouveau de me défaire de la prise de l'orque mais, mine de rien, il avait une bonne poigne. Finalement, ce fut Sauron qui lui fit signe de me lâcher. Je m'approchais de lui de deux pas, puis m'arrêtais, une distance de deux mètres entre nous.

- Allons, tu ne viens pas serrer dans tes bras ton cher papa ? se moqua-t-il.

- Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire monstre, mon géniteur gros maximum, répliquais-je. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de te rejoindre.

Je lançais un regard d'excuses aux autres, qui répondirent à l'affirmative, et je me téléportais sans crier gare, arrachant des cris de surprise parmi les rangs ennemis. J'arrivais dans notre chambre qui, étrangement, n'était pas dévastée, et je rassemblais en vitesse mes affaires. Je fis monter Hedwige sur mon épaule, pris Onyx dans mes bras, plaça mon sac sur mon dos, fourra mon épée à ma ceinture et localisais la position d'Alicia. Aussitôt, je m'inquiétais. Elle n'était pas seule. Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Sauron et quelques uns de ses serviteurs.

- Attrapez la ! hurla-t-il.

Je lui soufflais un baiser moqueur, lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur et me téléportais ensuite à plusieurs lieux d'ici, dans un campement basique où, autour d'un feu, Alicia mangeait sans grand appétit avec… Fougueron ! Je dégainais mes armes et sautais dans le cercle, les faisant sursauter.

- Ali ! Vite, allons y ! dis-je en lui prenant le bras et menaçant Fougueron et ses hommes.

- Éliane ? Mais… que fais-tu ici ? Et baisse ton arme, ils ne sont pas dangereux, débita-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

J'étais complètement larguée.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, dit-elle en évitant de me regarder.

Je retournais prendre mes affaires et Onyx sauta sur ses genoux. Quelque peu surprise, elle le caressa ensuite avec plaisir, le petit chat ronronnant très fort. Je déposais ma chouette à côté de moi et me tournais vers le petit groupe.

- Alors ? demandais-je.

- Et bien, après le passage d'Alicia en Isengard, j'ai repenser à mes choix, dit Fougueron d'une voix morne. J'ai comprit que nous étions du mauvais côté. D'accord, maintenant, on va tous mourir mais au moins, on aura fait les bons choix. On est tombés sur la mam'zelle ici présente en chemin et on a accepté qu'elle fasse le voyage avec nous.

- Je vois, soupirais-je.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda Ali d'une petite voix, évitant toujours de me regarder.

- J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles, soupirais-je une nouvelle fois. De un, Fondcombe est tombé aux mains de Sauron.

Elle poussa un petit cri.

- De deux, on a tous été fait prisonniers, j'ai été la seule à pouvoir m'échapper, ajoutais-je.

Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes et je voulus la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont tous en vie, affirmais-je.

- Ça ne durera pas, on a échoué, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se leva, ne posa pas les yeux sur moi et s'éloigna.

- La petite miss est sous le choc, elle nous a tout raconté, dit alors Fougueron sous les murmures approbateurs de ses hommes. Elle s'en veut et je la plains, la pauvre.

Je gardais le silence quelques instants, avant de me lever.

- Merci beaucoup, Bill. Pour tout, dis-je avant de rejoindre Alicia.

Je m'approchais doucement, sans un bruit, de ma meilleure amie. Elle était assise par terre, la tête entre les genoux, et je l'entendais pleurer. Moi-même n'était pas sur le point de flancher.

- Alicia, je sais que c'est dur mais… commençais-je.

- Pourquoi m'avoir rejoint ? Tu dois m'en vouloir atrocement, j'ai tellement honte que je ne peux même plus te regarder dans les yeux, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

- T'en vouloir ? Mais tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui t'ais provoqué, soupirais-je en secouant doucement la tête.

- Je t'ai blessé ! s'horrifia-t-elle en désignant mon bras. Tu as tout vu, tu as été ma victime. Même Legolas me déteste, et ça doit être le cas de tout le monde !

- Non, il m'a avouer regretter toutes ses pensées quand tu t'es enfuie. Ali, reprend toi bon sang, je t'ai connu plus forte que ça ! assenais-je.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de continuer, murmura-t-elle. C'est beaucoup trop me demander, nous demander. Non mais sérieusement, ils pensaient à quoi, les Valars ? Ils auraient dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie. Tout était tellement plus simple lorsque j'avais une vie normale sur Terre !

- Mais on n'aurait jamais vécu nos belles aventures, on n'aurait jamais connus la communauté, on n'aurait jamais su que tu avais de la famille ici, on ne serait jamais allé à Poudlard, on ne serait jamais devenue amies avec les Maraudeurs, on n'aurait jamais découvert Narnia et…. Tu n'aurais jamais connu Peter.

Elle se raidit, puis sécha ses larmes. Elle me sourit doucement.

- Ça m'énerve quand tu réussis à me convaincre, pesta-t-elle avec le sourire.

J'éclatais de rire et l'étreignis de toutes mes forces. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à nous faire un gros câlin.

- On va s'en sortir, Ali, je te le promets. Il faut garder espoir, c'est tout. Et puis, si on n'étaient pas qualifiées pour cette mission, pourquoi les Valars nous auraient choisies ? C'est notre destin, Ali, notre avenir, celui de la Terre du Milieu et celui de ses habitants.

Elle se leva, pleine d'une énergie nouvelle.

- Tu as raison ! Affirma-t-elle. Mais on n'est pas assez nombreux, espoir ou pas. On est plus que nous deux et, avec Fougueron et ses hommes, ça fait en tout… sept personnes contre tout le Mordor et Sauron !

- On trouvera une solution demain, dis-je en l'entrainant vers le campement. La nuit porte conseil.

Elle ascquisa et nous rejoignîmes les autres, pour ensuite aller dormir. Demain, nous devrions se remettre en marche pour nous éloigner le plus possible de Fondcombe.

**POV Alicia :**

Je me fis réveiller très tôt le lendemain par ma meilleure amie.

- Ali ? Debout, on lève le camp.

Elle me sourit, et se mit ensuite à rassembler nos maigres affaires. Malgré tout ce qui se passait, j'étais heureuse car Éli ne m'en voulait pas. Nous avions retrouvé notre complicité d'antan. Sur ces joyeuses pensées, bien qu'un peu secouées par l'absence de la communauté, je me préparais rapidement. Puis, je pris Onyx dans mes bras et rejoignis les autres. Puis, la marche vers un destin incertain commença.

**Oulala, tout ne va pas pour le mieux en Terre du Milieu! Alors, et Ali qui devient folle, ça donne un bon effet?**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32**

Nous marchions depuis des heures. Certes, Éli aurait pu nous téléporter mais nous n'avions nul part où aller, nous devions continuellement errer dans les royaumes dévastés. Étonnamment, nous ne rencontrâmes pas âme qui vive, ni même une troupe d'orques puants. Enfin, c'est pas comme si on allait s'en plaindre. Depuis le début de notre voyage clandestin avec Fougueron et sa bande, je cherchais une solution qui, d'un coup, m'apparut tout à fait évidente.

- Éli, je crois que je sais comment faire pour vaincre Sauron, dis-je, faisant stopper tout le groupe.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, le regard curieux et étonné, m'incitant ainsi à m'expliquer.

- Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et que nous avons tenté de revenir ici, Dumbledore nous a fait boire une potion. Pourtant, il nous a aussi fait attendre sur un cercle de pierre, qui se trouvait être en réalité un portail. Ensuite, à Narnia, nous sommes revenues ici grâce à un portail…

- Tu penses donc que notre monde possède lui aussi un portail ? demanda-t-elle. Mais sur Terre, il n'y en avait pas lorsque nous avons prit la potion de Galadriel, et il n'y en avait pas plus quand nous y sommes retournées.

- Quand nous sommes revenues sur Terre, c'était à cause d'une intervention des Valars, expliquais-je. Et quand nous avons tenté de revenir, un pentacle s'est formé sous nos pieds, aussi bien dire un portail. Tout concorde !

- Mais même si on trouve ce portail, il y a deux problèmes : De un, on ne sait pas comment le faire fonctionner. De deux, pourquoi l'utiliser ? Il n'y a aucune raison de retrouver ce portail, répliqua-t-elle.

Je soupirais devant son air perdu. Elle n'était pas vite-vite, des fois.

- Car si nous utilisons le portail, nous pourrons nous transporter à Narnia pour leur demander de l'aide, car ce monde possède une grande armée. Et nous pourrons aussi demander de l'aide à la communauté sorcière ! C'est pour ça que nous avons sauvé tous ces gens, Éli, pour qu'ils nous sauvent à notre tour. Les Valars avaient tout prévu à l'avance.

- Si je puis me permettre, intervient Fougueron, on n'a pas d'autres choix. On n'a rien à perdre à essayer.

- Très bien, je tente le coup, déclara Éli.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide quelques secondes, puis elle revient à elle.

- Formez une chaine et tâcher de tous être reliés à moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Nous obéîmes, puis elle nous téléporta dans une forêt étrangement familière.

- Mirkwood, soufflais-je en tournant sur moi-même.

Elle me sourit, puis j'avisais deux immenses constructions de pierre très bien conservées, avec un encastrement près de chacun, plutôt petits.

- Les Valars ont pensé à tout, dit Éli en s'approchant de moi. Il y a deux portails, nous en utiliserons donc chacun un pour rallier Narnia et les sorciers. Nous reviendrons ici par la suite.

- Mais comment les faire fonctionner ? demandais-je.

- J'imagine que ça a rapport avec les trous qui sont là, dit-elle en les désignant.

- Ça me fait penser à quelque chose, murmurais-je.

Éli se retourna vers moi d'un coup.

- Nos pierres ! Ali, il s'agit des pierres de nos tâches de naissance !

Je restais interloquée quelques secondes, puis me découvrit l'épaule droite. Quatre étoiles en cercle et au centre, une pierre rouge, tel était ma tâche de naissance. Éli avait la même, mais avec une pierre verte.

- Mais… pour les mettre là, tu crois qu'il faut… commençais-je.

- Oui, je pense qu'il les enlever.

- Mais comment ? On a essayé des dizaines de fois et nous avons toujours échoué ! m'exclamais-je.

- Alors il faudra les déloger de force, déclara-t-elle.

- AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOYE ! Mais p*tain de b*rdel de merde ! Ça fait mal, esprit ! m'écriais-je.

Pourtant, victorieuse, ma meilleure amie ne me prêta guère attention, se contentant de déposer le petit rubis dans ma paume.

- Est-ce que je saigne ? Est-ce que ça pisse le sang ? paniquais-je.

- Non, tu n'as rien du tout, dit-elle. Une autre pierre est apparue.

Ok, bizarre.

- En tout cas, tu es prêtes ? demandais-je en me relevant.

Elle me montra son émeraude, et je souris. Je me tournais ensuite vers le reste du groupe, qui préparait un campement de fortune. Je m'approchais de Fougueron et posais ma main sur son épaule.

- Bill ? Il est temps, on y va. N'oubliez pas, vous et vos hommes êtes la dernière ligne de défense des portails car si ils sont brisés, on ne sait pas ce qui va se produire. Éliane et moi reviendront aussi vite que nous le pourrons avec, espérons le, du renfort. Notre dôme de protection devrait tout de même tenir un bon moment, mais restez vigilants.

- Vous êtes certaines que des orques s'approchent d'ici ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Malheureusement, oui. Bonne chance ! Et, aussi, vous aviez raison. Je ne savais rien de vous où de votre histoire, et je n'avais aucunement le droit de vous juger, dis-je. Aussi, je m'en excuse.

- C'est à moi de me faire pardonner mon comportement envers vous. J'aurais dû ne jamais rejoindre Sauron et son armée.

- Ali ! Tu peux de dépêcher ? me cria Éli du haut de son portail.

- J'arrive ! répondis-je. Alors, au revoir.

Je lui tournais ensuite le dos et rejoignis mon portail. Éli et moi ne savions pas dans quel monde chacune de nous allait atterrir, mais j'espérais sincèrement arriver dans le monde sorcier. Je ne voulais pas revoir Peter, pas tout de suite. Bon, d'accord, il me manquait énormément mais je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter son regard. En tout cas, je pris mon rubis et le posais dans l'encastrement de l'arche de pierre, en même temps qu'Éli. Il y eu une distorsion d'énergie, puis un voile translucide, épais, froid et gélatineux (j'avais passé ma main à travers pour vérifier). Je regardais Éli dans les yeux, regardais à nouveau le portail, puis pris une grande inspiration. Pourtant, alors que j'allais passer, une explosion retentit.

- Ils n'étaient pas supposés être déjà là ! hurla Éli, légèrement paniquée.

Je remarquais alors que des orques et des Uruk-Hai attaquaient. Heureusement, le dôme de protection tenait, mais pour combien de temps ? Apparemment, pas longtemps car il explosa au dessus de nos têtes. Notre magie était encore faible à cause de notre séparation. Oh, je n'avais pas précisé que notre magie faiblissait lorsque moi et Éli nous nous séparions volontairement ? Bon, on y reviendrait lus tard.

- Allez-y, on v les retenir ! hurla Fougueron.

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! répondit Éli. On va vous aider !

- Enlevez les pierres et passez les portails avant qu'ils ne se referment, c'est un ordre ! répondit Bill en terrassant un orque.

Puis, en voyant les ennemis déferler vers nous, je me décidais. Bien que l'idée de les abandonner me répugnait, nous devions le faire pour la Terre du Milieu. Je saisis ma pierre en vitesse et sautais sans hésitation dans le portail, qui se referma derrière moi. Pourtant, une douleur me vrilla la hanche droite et je m'effondrais sur un sol pavé. Des voix retentirent autour de moi, des exclamations de surprise surtout.

- Alicia ?

Et merde. Narnia, je suis de retour !

**POV Externe :**

Tout le monde, Narniens et Telmarins, était réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union entre le Prince Caspian et la Reine Susan, mariage qui aurait lieu dans la grande cour. Aslan lui même bénissait leur mariage et avait pour mission de les unir. Peter et Edmund, en tant que Rois de Narnia et frères de Susan, étaient les garçons d'honneur, tout comme Lucy était dame d'honneur. Alors que Susan et Caspian allaient échanger leur baiser qui scellerait leur nouvel union, le portail au creux de l'arbre devant eux s'activa, aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes. Peu après, la luminosité disparut, le portail se referma et tous purent voir une personne s'écrouler sur l'esplanade pavée, son sang s'écoulant lentement dessus. Le Grand Roi Peter ordonna tout le monde à se calmer et s'approcha du corps.

- Alicia ? s'étonna-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

L'elfe sembla le reconnaitre, puis s'évanouit.

- Aslan, aidez là ! s'écria le blond à l'intention du lion. Lucy, amène ta potion !

Il paniquait, et tout le monde pouvait le voir. Sa plus jeune sœur se pencha sur Alicia et lui fit avaler quelques gouttes, pendant que Caspian retirait la flèche logée dans sa hanche droite. L'elfe sembla reprendre quelques couleurs, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Seule sa respiration lente et régulière put prouver qu'elle était encore en vie. Sans un mot, Peter la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche, soit la sienne. Puis, il la veilla jusqu'à son éveil. La cérémonie fut annulée et tout le monde rentra chez soi. Aucun des Pevensies n'osa déranger Peter ce jour là.

**POV Alicia :**

Je sentis quelque chose de mou sous ma tête. Un oreiller, apparemment. QUOI ! Je me redressais d'un bond, réveillant quelqu'un à côté de moi. Sans lui prêter attention, je tentais de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. J'étais arrivée à Narnia et… trou noir. Fan-tas-ti-que.

- Alicia ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta une voix familière.

- Peter ! m'exclamais-je en me retournant vers le concerné. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Et bien, tu…

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ! m'écriais-je, paniquant à moitié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait seulement quelques heures, un jour maximum, répondit-il, légèrement intimidé.

- UN JOUR ! Oh, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde… marmonnais-je.

- Que s'est-il passé, Alicia ? Pourquoi es-tu arrivée atteinte d'une flèche ? Et comment es-tu revenue, en fait ? Et pourquoi ?

Je me calmais peu à peu.

- Bon, en fait, nous sommes revenues en Terre du Milieu, Éli et moi, et avons retrouvé tout le monde. Nous avons apprises que durant notre séjour ici, Arda avait sombré et Sauron avait tué presque tout le monde. Nous n'étions plus que quelques survivants, tous regroupés à Fondcombe. Non, pas d'interruption ! Bon, ensuite, après une légère altercation avec Éli, je suis partie et suis tombée sur un homme autrefois dans les rangs de Sauron, mais qui l'avait trahi. Éli nous a retrouvé et nous a appris que Fondcombe était aussi tombé et je tous nos amis avaient été fait prisonniers. Nous avons retrouvé des portails qui reliaient notre monde à Narnia et au monde sorcier et nous nous sommes à nouveau séparées pour aller chercher de l'aide. Malheureusement, nous avons dû refermer les portails derrière nous car des serviteurs de Sauron nous avaient retrouvé. Juste avant que le portail ne se referme complètement derrière moi, une flèche m'a atteinte à la hanche et je me souviens être arrivée ici, avant de m'évanouir. Le temps presse, la Terre du Milieu à besoin de l'aide de Narnia ! débitais-je rapidement.

Il sembla oublier notre relation assez compliquée et se forgea un masque sérieux.

- Suis moi, on doit en parler aux autres avant. Je vais réunir les Narniens et les Telmarins, et on va voir après. Je ne peux rien te garantir, Ali, mais je vais tout faire pour que Narnia envoi de l'aide.

- Merci quand même, soupirais-je en le suivant.

Il me conduisit à travers divers couloirs et un serviteur sonna une cloche, signifiant une réunion urgente de tous les dirigeants de Narnia. Apparemment, Aslan ne pouvait malheureusement pas participer, aussi ne l'aperçus-je pas lorsque nous arrivâmes au lieu de rencontre. Je pris place dans un coin sombre, évitant de me faire remarquer, et Peter rejoignit sa famille ainsi que Caspian. Un centaure, trois Telmarins et un autre Narnien constituaient le reste de l'assemblée.

- Mes amis, je vous ai convoqué ici car Narnia a reçut un appel à l'aide, commença Peter. La Terre du Milieu, autrement dit le monde natal des deux jeunes filles qui nous ont tous sauvé de la menace de Miraz et de la Sorcière Blanche est en danger, et nous demande de venir l'aider.

- Votre majesté, nous savons tous que vous tenez énormément à la jeune femme qui est arrivée hier, mais nous ne pouvons permettre d'envoyer une armée là bas. Si jamais une menace survenait ici pendant l'absence de l'armée ? Ou encore, si l'un de vous mourrait au combat ? Personne ne serait digne de siéger ici à sa place, déclara l'un des Telmarins, nullement offensé de la remarque à propos de Miraz.

Je comprenais parfaitement son point de vue, et un débat commença. Il y avait de nombreux points très logiques qui appuyaient le pour et le contre de l'histoire. Malheureusement, le débat s'étirait, et le point « contre » gagnait de plus en plus de terrain malgré les arguments de mes amis. Ils étaient peut les plus hauts dirigeants de ce monde, ils devaient tout de même avoir l'accord de tous les autres. Puis, Peter se leva, suivit des autres Pevensies et du reste du conseil.

- Nous reprendrons ce débat lorsque nous serons tous calmés, déclara-t-il.

En fait, ils s'étaient tous mis à s'énerver. Tous commencèrent à quitter la salle, et Peter s'approcha de moi.

- Je suis désolé, ça prendra encore un peu de temps.

- Mais le temps, c'est quelque chose qu'on a pas, répondis-je.

Puis, je m'élançais au milieu de la salle.

- Attendez ! m'écriais-je, ma voix résonnant dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, tous les dirigeants se stoppèrent, se tournèrent vers moi et s'interrogèrent du regard.

- Asseyez vous, ne faites que m'écouter, suppliais-je.

Ils acceptèrent et se rassirent à leur place, intrigués.

- La Terre du Milieu est en grand danger, expliquais-je. Éliane et moi l'avons quitté de force et avons dû aider deux autres mondes avant d'y retourner, dont le vôtre. Quand nous sommes enfin revenues chez nous, nous avons découvert notre monde détruit et ravagé, possédé par le mal en personne. La Terre du Milieu est sur le point de sombrer et si vous ne venez pas nous aider, nous mourrons tous. Vous pensez que vous êtes immunisés contre cette menace, mais elle vous concerne tout autant que nous. Lorsque Sauron aura gagné chez nous, il s'intéressera à nos portails et les utiliseras pour venir ici et vous envahir, et personne ne pourra rien pour vous. Nous vous avons aidé autrefois, et c'est à vôtre tour de remplir la dette que vous nous devez. Il ne s'agit pas d'engagement, mais d'honneur et d'amitié. Ce sera bientôt vôtre tour, et seule notre union pourra tous nous sauver. Maintenant, réfléchissez à mes paroles et décidez vous maintenant, car le temps n'est pas un luxe que nous pouvons nous offrir. Libre à vous de refuser, mais ce sera à vos risques et périls.

Je gardais ensuite le silence, attendant le verdict. Je savais les Pevensies et Caspian de mon côté, et quelque chose me poussait à croire que les deux Narniens me supportaient aussi. Puis, les trois Telmarins concertèrent quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Nous nous en remettrons à la décision des Rois et Reines de Narnia, déclara le plus âgé.

- Nous suivrons aussi le mouvement, ajouta le centaure.

- Dans ce cas, préparer les armées, réunissez le plus de provisions et d'armement possible, aiguiser les armes, réunissez les munitions et sonnez le glas de bataille. Nous sommes désormais en guerre, et nous vaincrons ! s'exclama Peter.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se dépêcha à exécuter ses ordres, sauf mes amis. Bien vite, le château fut empli de cris et d'entrechoquements de lames. Nous serions bientôt prêts pour sauver la Terre du Milieu, à la vitesse où ils opéraient.

- Merci beaucoup, soufflais-je aux Pevensies.

Puis, je m'approchais de Lucy et la pris dans mes bras.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, Ali, tu le sais très bien, déclara Edmund avec un sourire.

Il était celui qui avait le moins bien accepté mes pouvoirs mais, au final, il était sympathique. Je lui souris en retour puis, sentant que Caspian avait une question, je me tournais vers lui.

- Oui ? demandais-je.

- Et bien, je me demandais si… enfin, où était Éliane, dit-il d'un air gêné.

- Oh, elle est partit recruter dans un autre monde, dis-je. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vous expliquer depuis le début.

Et c'est ce que je fis, enfin, en partie. En effet, je n'avais pas parlé de la mort d'Elladan et donc mon altercation avec Éli n'avait pas été très couverte. Enfin, je n'avais pas menti. Puis, nous allâmes dans la Grande Cour, où nous attendait Aslan, et je me rendis compte qu'une question me brûlait les lèvres.

- Aslan, pourrez vous nous aider dans les batailles à venir ?

- Je crains que je ne vous sois point utile, mon enfant, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas autant de puissance là-bas que j'en ai ici, et je ne servirais pas à grande chose, aussi vais-je diriger Narnia en attendant votre retour.

- Je comprends, affirmais-je.

Puis, je me retournais vers l'armée Narnienne, mélangée à l'armée des Telmarins, qui se tenait devant moi. Du moins, ce n'était qu'une infime partie, le reste couvrant pas mal toutes les rues de la cité. Aslan ouvrit ensuite le portail et l'armée commença à s'y engouffrer en vitesse. Je redoutais ce que nous allions croiser à la sortie, mais je gardais confiance, espérant qu'Éli réussirait aussi. J'entrais ensuite par le portail, suivant le mouvement des troupes, en même temps que Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy et Caspian. Dès que je fus de l'autre côté, une flèche me frôla la tête. Nous arrivions en plein milieu d'un combat, apparemment. En faite, c'était celui auquel j'avais échappé un jour plus tôt et, en réalité, n'avait commencé que depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les hommes de Fougueron s'étaient repliés juste devant les portails et se défendaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils étaient débordés et blessés. Je pus lire le soulagement sur leurs visages lorsque l'armée Narnienne vint à leur rescousse. Je me joignis moi-même à la bataille, l'adrénaline montant de plus en plus en moi.

**POV Éliane :**

J'entrais dans mon portail peu après Ali. J'avais peur, une flèche avait réussi à passer son portail avant qu'il ne soit complètement fermé. En tout cas, je ne pus y penser plus longtemps car je fermais moi-même le miens pour me retrouver devant… le manoir Jedusor, notre point de départ. Je remarquais alors un bout de bois par terre. Je le ramassais, puis souris. C'était ma baguette. Je la saisis plus fermement, bien qu'elle me soit inutile, puis transplanais devant Poudlard (pour tout ceux qui n'ont jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ou les Harry Potter, il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard). Je passais les grilles du château et, ne voyant personne dehors, je compris qu'ils devaient être en cours. Espérant que Dumbledore soit toujours directeur (on ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre départ, le temps change selon les mondes), je me mis à arpenter les couloirs. En passant devant la grande salle, j'entendis un vacarme épouvantable et compris que c'était l'heure du dîner. Je poussais les portes de la Grande Salle et entrais d'un pas vif. Sur mon passage, le vacarme cessa peut à peut, tout le monde me dévisageant. Pourtant, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de rejoindre Dumbledore, debout à la table des professeurs.

- Professeur, dis-je en inclinant la tête, ma voix résonnant dans la salle désormais silencieuse.

- ÉLIANE ! hurla une voix facilement reconnaissable.

Une tornade rousse me sauta dans les bras

- Je suis contente moi aussi de te voir, Lily, rigolais-je. Professeur Dumbledore, pourrions nous trouver un endroit plus approprié pour parler ?

Il ascquisa et quitta la Grande Salle, moi sur les talons. Il me mena à son bureau, me fit entrer, et referma la porte derrière nous. Je pris place devant lui, légèrement nerveuse.

- Un bonbon au citron ? me proposa-t-il.

Je souris et refusais poliment.

- Professeur, si je suis ici c'est parce que…

Je me stoppais, et il y eu un petit déclic dans ma tête.

- Excusez moi, professeur, murmurais-je.

Il me servit son éternel sourire bienveillant, et je me tournais vers la porte. Je l'ouvris d'un coup et quatre personnes tombèrent à la renverse à l'intérieur.

- Lily, James, Remus et Sirius, que diriez-vous donc de vous asseoir avec nous au lien d'écouter aux portes ? proposais-je avec un sourire.

Ils acceptèrent et quatre autres sièges apparurent. Je pris à nouveau place et expliquais rapidement ce qui s'était passé depuis notre départ, de Narnia à notre retour en Terre du Milieu.

- Si je comprends bien, vous nous demandez notre aide ? conclut Dumbledore.

- Oui.

- Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider ! affirma James. Pas vrai professeur ?

- Mais bien entendu. Je vais demander à tous les Aurors volontaires et aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour avoir notre aide. Les élèves de septième année volontaires pourront aussi participer.

- N'oubliez pas que c'est une véritable guerre et que, là-bas, il y aura des horreurs que vous ne serez peut-être pas prêts à supporter, les avertis-je.

- Je ne te suis pas, soupira Sirius. Tu nous convainc de vous aidez mais nous demande ensuite de rester ici car on risque de ne pas apprécier ce qu'on va voir. Tu es beaucoup trop compliquée.

Je me contentais de soupirer, sachant très bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter pour l'instant.

- Il faudrait que tout le monde soit prêt très vite, nous partirons en fin de journée maximum, dis-je à Dumbledore.

- Mais bien entendu, répondit ce dernier. D'ailleurs, je viens de contacter le ministre qui fera passer une annonce dans l'Angleterre pour que les volontaires se joignent à nous au plus vite.

- Merci, soufflais-je. Oh, une dernière chose, c'est hors de question, ajoutais-je à l'intention de mes amis.

- Mais on a rien dit, rigola Remus.

- Vous ne viendrez pas, je le refuse !

- Tu es notre amie, tout comme Alicia, et on va vous aider ! On va venir, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu crois qu'on était d'accord quand vous êtes allées chez Voldemort pour le tuer ? s'énerva Lily. Alors on vient, point à la ligne!

J'étais amusée et perplexe à la fois.

- Alors, apparemment, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, soupirais-je, résignée.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas, conclut-elle.

- Jeunes gens, rendez-vous donc à la fin de la journée devant le Manoir Jedusor.

Nous acquiesçâmes et quittâmes le bureau, pour nous rendre dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Désormais, il n'était occupé que par Lily et était devenu provisoirement le lieu de rencontre des Maraudeurs. Je pris place sur un divan, tachant de cacher ma nervosité. C'est qu'il fallait faire vite ! Je pris tout de même le temps de raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis notre départ. James et Sirius furent atterrés par la mort d'Elladan, puisque celui-ci s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec les deux garçons. Lily s'inquiéta pour l'état d'Ali et trouva son histoire tout de même romantique, vu le triangle amoureux qui s'était installé. Et oui, je n'étais pas bête tout de même ! Ali ne m'en avait pas parlé, mais j'avais tout de suite vue qu'elle aimait Peter, et que c'était réciproque. En tout cas, ne ce qui concerne Remus, il fut surtout étonné qu'un troisième monde parallèle au leur existe. Eux, en retour, m'apprirent qu'il s'était écoulé au moins deux semaines depuis notre départ. Ils me parlèrent de toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient faites durant ce temps et, depuis la mort de Voldemort, les Serpentards se tenaient à carreaux. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux depuis notre départ. Du moins, pour eux en tout cas. Vint bien vite l'heure du rendez-vous, le temps passant en vitesse éclair lorsque nous sommes en bonnes compagnie. Nous rejoignîmes Dumbledore dans le hall et j'aperçus quelque chose de fort intéressant dans une des vitrines.

- Je peux ? demandais-je en désignant l'objet.

- Bien entendu.

J'ouvris la vitrine et saisit délicatement l'objet.

- Reparo.

Rien ne se produisit. Je concentrais ma magie sur la séparation et lançais à nouveau le sort. Il ne se passa rien et, alors que j'allais le remettre en place, découragée, l'entaille se referma, rendant l'objet comme neuf. Satisfaite, je la rangeais dans un étui et retournais auprès des autres. Je nous téléportais devant le manoir Jedusor et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant plus d'une centaine de sorciers ! En plus, certains Aurors étaient manquants, apparemment. Je rouvris le portail (je ne sais pas trop comment, posez pas de questions) et je m'y engouffrais, suivie des autres. Nous atterrîmes en plein milieu d'une bataille, celle que, en réalité, j'avais quitté il y avait un jour. Je tuais un orque avec mes dagues, puis indiquais aux sorciers ceux qu'il fallait tuer.

- Ce ne sont que les orques et les Uruk-Hai qu'il faut tuer, les autres sont avec nous ! dis-je en désignant les Narniens.

Après que je fus certaine que le mot était passé dans nos rangs, je sautais dans la mêlée. Les Maraudeurs sur les talons, je rejoignis Ali, qui se battait aux côtés de nos compagnons de Narnia.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle sans tourner les yeux vers moi.

- Ils sont venus, et beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu, répondis-je. Ça a bien marché, pour toi aussi, à ce que je vois.

- Et bien, mis à part le fait qu'ils ont bien failli refuser et que je me suis évanouie à cause d'une flèche, tout s'est bien passé, répondit-elle.

- Et avec Peter, ça avance ?

- Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai réussi à éviter la conversation jusqu'à présent, mais ça ne durera pas. Salut les gars !

Elle s'approcha des Maraudeurs et échangea quelques banalités avec eux, malgré le fait que nous étions en pleine bataille. Enfin, celle-ci prit fin. Peu d'entres nous étaient blessés (Narniens, sorciers et nous-même réunis). Il n'y avait que trois morts, et c'était des hommes de Fougueron. La majorité d'entre nous, du moins les sorciers, étaient un peu choqués, mais ça allait. Nous installâmes un grand campement et Narniens et sorciers furent mélangés. Bien que chacun des groupes redoutait l'autre, ils commencèrent à sympathiser très vite. Plusieurs feux de camp furent montés et des tentes firent leur apparition. La nuit tomba et je m'installais dans une tente partagée avec Ali, Susan, Lucy et Lily. Sirius, Remus, James, Peter et Edmund s'installèrent dans celle d'à côté. Nous nous rejoignîmes tous autour d'un feu, entre nous, et ils commencèrent à faire connaissance. Je remarquais qu'Ali évitait à tout prix le regard de Peter et celui-ci cherchait à lui parler.

- Les filles, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser les garçons faire plus ample connaissance entre eux. À plus !

Je tirais Susan et Lily et Lucy et Ali nous suivirent. Peu après, nous étions installées confortablement sur nos lits, une couverture sur les épaules et Lily insonorisa la tente. Connaissant les garçons, je plaçais une protection de plus et me tournais vers Ali.

**POV Alicia :**

Cette fois, je n'y échapperais pas, je pus le voir dans le regard déterminé de ma meilleure amie.

- Alors, de quoi tenais-tu tant à nous parler en privé ? demanda Susan.

- Demande à Alicia, rétorqua Éli.

Traitresse ! Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, attendant une explication.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tentais-je.

- Alors si il ne se passe rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu évites Peter, répondit-elle d'un ton innocent.

Le sang se retira de mon visage et je tournais violement la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas les rougeurs sur mes joues.

- Ah ah ! s'écria-t-elle, victorieuse. Je le savais !

- Tu ne savais rien du tout ! répondis-je.

- Tu es amoureuse de mon frère ?

Lucy semblait aux anges.

- Si c'est ses sentiments à ton égard dont tu n'es pas certaine, crois moi, il t'aime beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie. Il t'aime, Ali, ça ne fait aucun doute, ajouta Susan.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Il… il m'a fait une déclaration, dans les jardins, juste avant qu'on ne parte, avouais-je.

- Oh, c'est romantique, souffla Lily.

- Fait pas ta guimauve, lui dis-je en lançant un coussin.

Elle l'évita en riant.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu l'évites ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui parler si vous avez les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autre ? s'interrogea Susan.

- Parce que c'est impossible, voilà pourquoi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS SOUFFRIR À NOUVEAU !

Cette fois, réellement énervée, je me levais d'un bond et sortit de la tente en coup de vent. Je passais à côté du feu où se trouvaient les garçons et, manque de bol, Peter s'y trouvait encore. J'essayais de passer sans me faire remarquer, mais peine perdu.

- Hey, Ali, viens t'asseoir ! m'interpella Sirius.

- Non, merci, répondis-je d'un ton un peu plus sec que voulu.

- Voyons, du calme, on va pas te manger, rigola James.

- J'ai dit NON ! m'énervais-je en m'éloignant.

Ouais. Pas fort, mon affaire. C'était ni la faute de James, ni celle de Sirius, je ne devrais pas me défouler sur eux. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais tout à coup l'impression d'étouffer, l'impression que tout le monde en avait après moi. Bien décidée à chasser lesdites impressions pour ne pas hurler après les autres, je m'éloignais du campement afin de me calmer. Je m'enfonçais un moment dans la forêt avant de grimper dans un arbre. À regarder le ciel étoilé et sans nuage, il était dur d'imaginer que ce monde était dévasté par le mal. Un bruit de chute me ramena d'un coup à la réalité et je regardais en bas, inquiète. Ce que je vis me fit sourire malgré moi. En bas, Peter se trouvait étendu sur le dos, bras et jambes écartées, les yeux fermés, grommelant des injures à tout va. Je descendis avec agilité jusqu'en bas et me penchais sur lui.

- Tu comptes rester par terre bien longtemps ? demandais-je d'une voix que je voulais neutre.

Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se releva.

- Rentrons au campement, dis-je en me tournant pour rentrer.

Une poigne me retint le poignet, et je soupirais.

- Cette fois, tu dois me parler. Je suis au moins en droit de savoir ce qui se passe, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te l'ai dit, ça ne marchera pas entre nous, répondis-je.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Pourquoi fuis-tu constamment la vérité ? Pourquoi renies-tu tes sentiments envers moi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en parler ?

À chaque parole, je le sentais s'énerver un peu plus, et je peinais moi-même à garder mon calme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin !

Il avait hurlé ses dernières paroles et, sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, je vidais mon sac.

- Mon problème ? Mon problème, c'est toi ! Tu occupes mes pensées à chaque instant qui se passe, tu me fais un effet que jamais personne ne m'a fait ! C'est vrai, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais on ne peut tout simplement pas être ensemble !

- Pourquoi ! s'énerva-t-il.

- PARCE QUE TOUT NOUS SÉPARE !

Je baissais un peu le ton et détournais mon regard de ses yeux bleus, les larmes menaçant de couler.

- On vit dans deux mondes différents. Dès que tout sera finit, vous devrez rentrer chez vous et ça sera terminé. Le temps ne se déroule pas de la même façon ici et là-bas, tu risques d'avoir 90 ans alors que j'en aurais 34 !

- Ce ne sont pas les seules raisons, je m'en doute bien, dit-il en se calmant à son tour.

Je fermais douloureusement les yeux.

- Mon destin est incertain. Il est dit qu'avec Éli, nous éliminerions Sauron pour de bon, mais il n'est pas dit que nous survivrons. À chaque instant, nous risquons de mourir.

- Mais c'est une guerre, c'est tout à fait normal ! Et tu ne mourras pas, aucun de nous ne mourras, affirma-t-il en s'approchant. Pour les mondes, nous pourrons trouver un moyen de garder les portails ouverts. Le temps, on s'en fiche ! Tu es une elfe, donc tu es immortelle, et j'ai décidé de rester à Narnia, je suis donc immortel aussi. Tu vois, il n'y a aucune raison de…

- Si, une dernière.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- Quoi, ton petit ami ? railla-t-il.

- Il est mort.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur l'atmosphère déjà mouvementée.

- Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible, de méprisable, ajoutais-je en fermant les yeux de douleur, le remord continuant à me ronger. Je n'ai pas pensé à lui, une seule fois. Jamais il ne m'a manqué, jamais je n'ai eu une pensée pour lui, jamais je ne l'ai aimé comme je t'aime toi ! Et à cause de moi, un famille s'est brisée, deux frères se sont retrouvés ennemis et son jumeau l'a assassiné pendant que nous, nous nous reposions dans un temple !

Les larmes roulaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir à présent. Peter m'attira contre lui et releva doucement ma tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu m'entends ? Si ce Elladan t'aimait vraiment, alors il ne voudrait pas que tu te sentes coupable à cause de lui, que tu sois rongée par le remord pour l'éternité. Il voudrait que tu sois heureuse, et il aurait parfaitement comprit que ce n'était pas avec lui que tu étais destinée.

- L'amour m'a brisé une fois, chuchotais-je. Et je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau en te perdant toi. En fuyant la vérité, je me créais une sorte de bouclier contre toute mauvaise nouvelle, telle que ta mort par exemple. J'y aurais été sensible, certes, mais moins que maintenant, puisqu'on vient de s'expliquer.

- Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Puis, la lune comme seul témoin, il m'embrassa et, cette fois, je ne me retenus pas. Quitte à avoir mal plus tard, autant ne pas perdre de temps ! Ensuite, il me serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime.

Ces deux seuls petits mots agirent comme un baume sur mon cœur et, d'un coup, toutes mes craintes et mes doutes s'envolèrent.

- Moi aussi.

Ensuite, serrés l'un contre l'autre, nous rentrâmes au campement, plus heureux que jamais.

**Oh, quel romantisme! Enfin, c'était probablement le seul moment romantico-guimauve que je vais écrire, ou presque, a moins que n'en redemandiez. Qui s'y attendait?**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Chapitre 33**

Quand nous arrivâmes, tous nos amis (je parle de la bande qu'on s'était formé, Maraudeurs, Pevensies, Caspian, Éli et moi) se trouvait autour du feu de camp.

- Je le savais ! James, tu me dois cinq galions, s'exclama Lily en nous apercevant.

- Mais c'est pas juste, marmonna-t-il en lui donnant quelques plaquettes dorées.

- Vous avez pariez sur nous ? m'étranglais-je à moitié.

- C'était quand même évident, je me doutais que tu craquerais ce soir, affirma Éli.

Je me tournais vers James et Sirius.

- Les garçons, vraiment désolée de m'être énervée tout à l'heure. Même chose, les filles.

- Aucun problème, maintenant, tu es heureuse ! s'écria Sirius en se levant.

Avant que je n'ai pu réagir, il se mit à me faire tourner. Quand il me reposa, je tanguais légèrement et dû m'appuyer contre Peter pour garder mon équilibre.

- Ça tourne, gémis-je en me tenant la tête.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire et je claquais des doigts. Peu après, ce fut un Sirius courant et hurlant à travers tout le campement qui nous fit rire. J'avais mis feu à ses cheveux, ça lui apprendra. Bien entendu, ses précieux cheveux n'eurent aucune dommage, il avait seulement eu la peur de sa vie.

- Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller se coucher. Demain, nous devrons préparer un plan et des stratégies, et nous devrons être en pleine forme pour ça, dis-je en me séparant à contrecœur de Peter.

Tout le monde approuva, je volais un dernier baiser à mon amant avant de rentrer dans ma tente, bien vite suivie par le reste de la gente féminine.

- En tout cas, il était temps ! s'exclama Éli. J'avais vraiment hâte que tu tournes la page.

Je ne répondis rien.

- Elle est encore sur son petit nuage, se moqua Lily.

Je lui lançais un oreiller à la figure et celui-ci atteignit sa cible.

- Toi, je ne t'ais pas encore pardonné d'avoir parié sur mon couple ! dis-je en riant.

- C'est bon, je me tais.

- Tu sais, je suis contente de t'avoir comme belle-sœur, dit Lucy en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Wow, tout doux là, on parle pas de mariage non plus, rigolais-je. Maintenant, au dodo tout le monde, et que ça saute !

Peu après que la lumière fut éteinte, je m'endormis.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas pressé vers la tente principale, qui était beaucoup plus grande et mieux organisée que les autres. Une table assez grande avait été dressée et dessus se trouvaient des cartes de la Terre du Milieu. Je m'installais et attendis patiemment le retour des autres. Éli et moi étions les Chefs de Guerres, Peter, Sirius, James, Remus, Caspian et Edmund les commandants des différentes garnisons, qui mélangeaient Telmarins, Narniens et Sorciers. Susan dirigeait les archers et nous avions réussi à convaincre Lily de s'occuper de l'infirmerie avec Lucy. Elles devraient donc s'occuper des blessés et les protéger. Fougueron et le reste de ses hommes jouaient les espions et se trouvaient en ce moment même en Mordor. Nos rôles attribués, nous devions désormais monter une stratégie. Les autres me rejoignirent, j'embrassais Peter et nous commençâmes.

- Tout porte à croire que la majorité de la population de la Terre du Milieu, hommes, femmes et enfants, sont vivants et prisonniers au Mordor, derrière les portes. Ils servent d'esclaves, mais Sauron s'arrange pour les garder en vie. Toujours selon Fougueron, nos amis et les dirigeants des différents royaumes sont enfermés dans une cellule mieux protégée que les autres. Le plan est celui-ci : Nous devons les récupérer avec un minimum d'hommes et les ramener sains et saufs ici, c'est notre priorité. Beaucoup d'entres eux sont de grands stratèges et pourront nous trouver d'autres alliés, ce pourquoi il faut les ramener au plus vite ! Débitais-je rapidement. Nous devrons agir dans la journée, le moment où il y a le plus de monde dehors, pour agir.

Je repris mon souffle, et Éliane prit la relève.

- Je vais nous téléporter juste devant la cellule en question, tandis que Peter et Sirius se chargeront d'une diversion. Dès que les gardes seront éloignés, nous allons libérer tout le monde tandis que Edmund, Remus et James feront le guet. Caspian nous aidera à libérer tout le monde. Lily, Lucy, vous attendrez à l'infirmerie, car ça ne m'étonnerait guère qu'ils aient… été torturés. Vous devrez donc être prêtes. Susan, tu devras agir vite si jamais des orques réussissent à nous suivre ici. Peter, Sirius, vous nous rejoindrez ici.

Elle pointa un lieu sur la carte, dessinée de sa main par la mémoire de Fougueron.

- Si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous trente minutes après notre séparation, j'irais vous chercher, continua-t-elle.

- Cette mission est d'une grande importance, il faudra agir avec le plus de discrétion possible et si on se fait repérer, il ne faut surtout pas qu'un de nous se fasse capturer, ça pourrait contrarier nos plans, continuais-je. Des questions ?

- Et si il y a un imprévu ? demanda Susan.

- Alors on improvise, tout simplement. Nous serons continuellement reliés par l'esprit durant tout notre « séjour » là-bas, et le lien s'effacera lorsque nous serons de retour ici. Rendez-vous devant cette tente dans trois heures.

La réunion, bien que courte, fut achevée et nous sortîmes profiter un peu des derniers moments avant notre première mission. J'allais sortir à la suite des autres mais une main sur mon épaule m'arrêta, me retourna et deux lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Je répondis au baiser et quand je me détachais, je rencontrais le regard insistant de Peter (nan, celui de Steve Jobs !). Je pouvais y discerner une sorte de… d'admiration.

- Quoi ? fis-je, un peu gênée.

- Rien, je trouvais seulement que tu étais magnifique.

Je rougis sous le compliment et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Nous sortîmes ensuite à l'extérieur et nous rejoignîmes les autres au stand d'entrainement improvisé. Caspian et Edmund essayaient de montrer à Sirius, James et Remus comment se battre avec une épée, et Susan montrait les bases du tir à l'arc à Lily. J'eu alors une idée. J'en fis part au reste des filles et elles me sourirent d'un air entendu. Éli rempli discrètement des bassines d'eau très froide et nous nous en saisîmes chacun d'une. Absorbés par l'entrainement, aucun des garçons de vit venir le coup.

- AHHHHHHHH ! hurlèrent-ils en même temps, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, j'éclatais de rire devant la mine dépitée de Peter. Quand il me vit, son regard étincela d'un lueur de malice et je compris aussitôt.

- Non, Peter, je t'interdis de faire ça, tentais-je d'une voix on ne peu plus sérieuse.

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! répondit-il.

Il se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras, me mouillant à son tour.

- AHH, ARRÊTE ! Tu es tout mouillé, arrête ça !

Il éclata d'un rire magnifique et me souleva. Je me débattis du mieux que je le pus mais il était trop fort, c'était peine perdue.

- Les filles, au secours ! m'écriais-je.

Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Nous avions vu un ruisseau pas trop profond la veille, pas très éloigné, et il allait me jeter dedans ! Pourtant, elles furent bien vite dans le même bateau que moi. Lily était soulevée par James, Susan par Caspian, Lucy par Edmund et Éli par Remus et Sirius.

- Vengeance ! crièrent les garçons en nous jetant dans le ruisseau.

Je lançais un regard à Éli, elle ascquisa. Les hommes reculèrent lorsqu'ils la virent lever les bras.

- Non, non, non, venez nous rejoindre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'eau s'éleva dans les airs et, comme des tentacules, elles se saisirent des garçons qui tombèrent à l'eau à leur tour. Tout le monde se regarda quelques secondes, puis ce fut l'éclat de rire général. Nous sortîmes de l'eau et retournâmes au campement. Ça devait être beau à voir, les généraux qui reviennent d'une bataille, blessés mortellement dans leur amour propre ! Je rentrais dans notre tente, me changeais rapidement, et retournais dehors. Je fus rejointe peu après par le reste du groupe et nous effectuâmes un petit tournoi, ce qui acheva (bien entendu) avec Éliane et moi. Seulement, de même puissance (si je l'ai battue la dernière fois, c'est parce que j'étais en colère et les fortes émotions multiplient la puissance), nous dûmes achever aequo. Nous rentrâmes ensuite nous préparer chacun de notre côté. La mission vint rapidement, et nous nous rejoignîmes devant la tente principale. Tout le monde étant prêt, Éli nous téléporta à l'étage de la cellule surprotégée.

- Ah vous de jouer, les garçons, chuchotais-je.

- Combien a-t-il d'orques ? demanda Éli.

Ils regardèrent par les barreaux de la porte.

- Sept, répondit Sirius.

- Éloignez en le plus possible, on se charge de ceux qui restent, dis-je. Et, s'il vous plait, soyez prudents, ajoutais-je.

Je nous rendais ensuite invisible. Peter ouvrit la porte.

- Youhou, par ici ! s'écria Sirius en gesticulant.

D'abord étonnés, les orques les poursuivirent, au complet. Pourtant, le dernier se stoppa devant nous et renifla l'air : Il nous sentait. Avant qu'il ne sonne l'alarme, je nous fis apparaître et Caspian lui trancha la gorge d'un coup précis. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans le couloir bordé de cellules, toutes vides. Enfin, toutes sauf celle du fond. Je m'approchais des barreaux et regardais à l'intérieur, tout le monde s'y trouvait. Je fis fondre le verrou et entrais.

- Alicia, Éliane ? s'étonna Aragorn en se levant.

- Bonjours, Aragorn, prêt pour un départ précipité ? demanda Éli.

Il ascquisa et nous aida à réveiller les autres. Haldir, Celeborn, Thranduil, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli pouvaient tenir debout, Galadriel étant évanouie dans les bras de son époux. Elrond et Arwen étaient là aussi, ainsi qu'Eowyn, Faramir et deux autres personnes auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas.

- Sam, Frodon ! m'exclamais-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

- J'ai échoué, je suis désolé, sanglota Frodon.

- Ce n'est rien, tout va s'arranger. Allons-y !

- Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de transporter autant de monde, s'inquiéta Éli.

- Fais plusieurs voyages, proposais-je.

Elle accepta et Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon partirent les premiers. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard et emmena Faramir, Eowyn, Haldir, Gandalf, Arwen, Elrond et Gimli. Pour la troisième fois, elle prit avec elle Aragorn, Legolas, James, Remus, Edmund, Caspian et moi. Pourtant, alors que nous allions disparaître, je me détachais d'un coup du groupe, surprenant tout le monde. Ils disparurent et je partis à la poursuite d'Elrohir dans les couloirs. Il ne m'échapperait pas ! Pourtant, dans un tournant, je rentrais en collision avec Peter.

- Ali ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Une couse poursuite, répondis-je. Laisse moi passer.

Il dû entendre la colère dans ma voix car il me prit par les épaules pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas le plan ! Allons y, Éliane va nous retrouver dans quelques instants.

Sirius nous rejoignit à ce moment là.

- Ils sont toute une garnison, l'alarme a été sonnée et… Ali ?

J'aperçus Elrohir au bout du couloir, qui affichait un sourire en coin. La colère s'empara de moi.

- Laissez moi y aller ! rageais-je en me débattant.

Éli apparut à côté de nous, et j'éclatais en sanglots.

- Ali ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de partir comme ça ? Tout le monde s'inquiète et… oh.

Elle venait de voir la raison de mon départ, et une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux. J'arrêtais finalement de me débattre, mes efforts ne rimant à rien, et je me laissais aller contre le torse de Peter, qui me serra dans ses bras. Sirius posa sa main sur mon épaule et Éli fit de même. Juste avant qu'elle ne nous téléporte, je pus voir des dizaines d'orques rejoindre Elrohir, qui affichait un air énervé, ayant comprit que j'aimais un autre que lui (évidence). Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier, rempli de promesses de vengeance, et lui servis un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de disparaître. Que ce soit à cause de mon impuissance que je pleurais, ou tout simplement parce que mes nerfs avaient lâché, les larmes coulaient abondamment, ce qui inquiéta mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il derrière moi à Éliane.

- Elle a vu Elrohir, elle s'est lancée à sa poursuite, mais Peter et Sirius ont réussi à l'intercepter. Il la conduisait dans un piège.

- Je crois que vous devrez nous expliquer ce qui ce passe ici, en tout cas, ajouta Aragorn en s'approchant.

- Je pense qu'avant, on va tous aller se reposer. Si vous avez des quelconques blessures, aller à l'infirmerie, on va s'occuper de vous, répondit Éli.

Elle me prit délicatement le bras.

- Viens, Ali, retournons à la tente.

Je hochais la tête, les larmes ayant disparu, et je la suivis comme un automate jusqu'à notre tente. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, encore un peu sous le choc d'on ne sait quoi, et elle m'apporta un verre d'eau.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

Peu après, le reste des filles nous rejoignit, Eowyn et Arwen s'étant ajoutées à nous.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Lily. Les autres m'ont expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

- J'ai agis sur un coup de tête. Je crois que j'ai complètement perdue l'esprit en le voyant. J'étais obnubilée par mon désir de vengeance et je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, nous aurions probablement toutes réagis comme ça. La mission est réussie, nous sommes tous en sécurité et nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles, conclut Éliane.

Eowyn éteignit la lumière, et nous fûmes plongées dans l'obscurité. Les respirations apaisantes et régulières finirent par me plonger dans un état léthargique et je m'endormis à mon tour.

**Et vlan! Un troisième chapitre. Me pardonnez-vous? J'espère bien, avec ces trois chapitres à la suite!**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34**

Je me réveillais très tard le lendemain matin. Je me préparais en vitesse, avalait quelques fruits et sortis de la tente, pour retrouver tout le monde sur le terrain d'entrainement.

- La Belle au bois Dormant s'est réveillée, se moqua Éli.

- La quoi ? demanda James.

- C'est un conte moldu, répondit Lily.

Il haussa les épaules, guère intéressé.

- Tu leur as expliqué ?

- Les grandes lignes, oui, me répondis Éli. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant pour ta relation avec Peter, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton bas.

- Je vois, soupirais-je. Finissons en tout de suite alors.

Je m'avançais vers Peter, le tirais par le bras et l'amenais à mon frère. Les présentations n'avaient pas encore été faites en bonnes et dues forme, aussi m'en occupais-je.

- Peter, voici mon frère, Legolas. Legolas, voici Peter, mon petit ami.

Bon, j'avais été… direct. Un peu trop, peut être.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en priver ? demanda-t-il en essayant de rester calme.

Ouh, ça allait faire mal. J'acceptais néanmoins et le suivis plus loin, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ton petit ami ? répéta-t-il alors.

- Oh, ne joue pas aux frères surprotecteurs, râlais-je.

- Je ne joue pas, Ali, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ?

Je ne le suis pas, là.

- Pardon ? demandais-je, perdue.

- Enfin ! Elladan est mort et toi tu le remplaces par le premier venu !

J'eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur, et la colère s'installa en moi.

- Ne parle pas de lui ! Je l'aimais alors ne t'aventure pas sur un terrain aussi glissant ! le menaçais-je.

- N'as tu donc aucun respect pour lui ? Tu t'en fichais, en fait. Ce n'était qu'un lot de consolation, en fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- NON ! Tu te trompes, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Je commençais à pleurer, les remords m'envahissant à nouveau.

- Tu ne l'a jamais réellement aimé, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il. Tu te servais de lui, tu lui as mentis ! As tu mentis à ce Peter, aussi ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment où tu vas l'oublier d'un claquement de doigts dès qu'il se fera tuer durant la bataille finale ?

C'en était trop, ma main parti toute seule. La trace de mes cinq doigts très clairement imprimée sur son visage, il me lança un regard d'abord indigné, puis interloqué.

- Alicia, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je…

Je lui tournais le dos sans lui laisser le temps de finir et je retournais au terrain d'entrainement. Pourtant, à peine eus-je fait quelques pas que je compris que tout le monde nous avait écouté. Je partais en sens inverse et courus pour m'éloigner un moment de ce lieu. La douleur revenait à la charge, plus forte que jamais, et je n'étais plus capable. Je craquais, me laissant glisser contre un arbre, la tête entre les genoux et les larmes coulant abondamment.

**POV Éliane :**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Comment avait-il put dire ça ? La colère m'envahit, et gagna en force quand je vis Ali pleurer. Il sembla alors prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et tenta de s'expliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se retourna pour revenir au stand d'entrainement. Quand elle s'aperçut que nous avions tout entendu, elle changea de direction et partis dans la forêt.

- Peter, retrouve la, s'il te plait, demandais-je en essayant de ne pas m'énerver.

Il ascquisa et partit à sa poursuite. Puis, je me tournais vers mon amant et lui lançais un regard meurtrier.

- Toi !

J'avançais à grandes enjambées vers lui, et il dégluti. Il avait peur. Tant mieux ! Ça lui apprendra.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu es dans le pétrin ! Rageais-je. Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te trucider sur place ! C'est quoi, ton problème ? Aller, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

- Je… je n'en ai pas, soupira-t-il. Je suis un véritable crétin.

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux plus te voir avant que ta sœur ne t'ait pardonné ! Ne cherche même pas à me reparler avant ça, clair ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter sa réponse et tournais les talons, désirant me défouler sur autre chose que le stupide elfe qui occupait le rôle de mon petit ami.

**POV Alicia :**

Je sentis une paire de bras m'entourer. Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard bleu-vert de Peter. Je me blottis contre lui, refoulant mes sanglots, et il me frictionna le dos.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, soufflais-je, les yeux à demi clos.

Il s'arrêta, apparemment étonné.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, poursuivis-je.

- Vas y, m'encouragea-t-il.

- Que si jamais tu vois Elrohir, tu fuis. Ne te mesure pas à lui.

- Mais je le vaincrais facilement et…

- NON ! Il est fou, tu m'entends, fou à lier ! Il a une sorte d'obsession pour moi et il a tué son propre frère parce que c'était lui qui m'avait eu, et non l'inverse. Il sait que je tiens énormément à toi, et il va tout faire pour t'éliminer toi aussi. Promets !

Il soupira, mais ne répondit rien.

- Tu sais, si jamais je te perds, je n'y survivrais pas ce coup ci, confiais-je. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, ça me serait insoutenable. Je sais que tu manies l'épée comme personne mais il ne respecte aucunement les règles d'un combat loyal.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre parce que si je le vois, je le tues ! Il n'avait pas le droit de te rendre aussi malheureuse, affirma-t-il. Et tu survivras sans moi, tu ne peux pas m'attacher autant d'importance que ta propre vie tout de même !

- Je te promets que si tu meures, je ferais tout pour être heureuse à nouveau mais, en échange, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais combattre Elrohir, proposais-je.

- Promis.

Je souris et l'embrassais. Il me repoussa doucement.

- Avant, il faut parler d'un autre problème…

Je perdis mon sourire, le souvenir de ma « conversation » avec mon frère encore bien présent.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'embrouilles avec lui à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas gâcher tes relations avec ta famille simplement par égoïsme !

- Éliane va lui faire entendre raison. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je souffre encore et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait m'empêcher de te revoir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il s'en mort les doigts ! rigolais-je.

Il se mit à rire aussi, puis m'aida à me relever. Nous rentrâmes au campement en vitesse, la nuit ayant tombée vite.

- S'il te plait !

- Pas envie !

- Mais Alicia…

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! protestais-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu veux ?

- Non.

- Tu es désespérante, soupira finalement Arwen en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Je sais, répondis-je en souriant.

- C'est ton père, Ali. Il faudra bien que tu le rencontres un jour ou l'autre !

- Mais ça me stresse ! dis-je à Éliane.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Je comprends parfaitement, Ali, mais dit toi qu'au moins, ce n'est pas Sauron !

Je souris en m'imaginant prendre le thé avec son père.

- Maintenant, vas-y. Legolas t'attends pour te présenter à lui, m'ordonna Eowyn.

- Legolas ? soulevais-je d'un ton froid.

- Ali, tu sais qu'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à toi ! s'exaspéra Lily. Quand même, ça fait deux jours que tu l'évites ! Tu devras t'en remettre un jour ou l'autre !

- Alors vous êtes toutes de son côté ? demandais-je au reste des filles.

Lily, Éliane, Arwen, Eowyn, Lucy et Susan hochèrent la tête à l'affirmative. Super, elles s'étaient toutes liguées contre moi !

- C'est n'importe quoi, marmonnais-je en sortant de la tente.

Un peu plus loin se tenait mon frère, en train de parler avec Aragorn. Je pris une inspiration et m'avançais vers lui. Dès qu'il me vit, il délaissa sa conversation et se jeta sur moi.

- Alicia ! Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi, j'ai été stupide ! Je n'ai jamais voulu dire tout ça, je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! S'il te plait, pardonne moi mes torts !

J'étais un peu sonnées par la vitesse avec laquelle il avait tout débité.

- Alicia ? Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait ! Hurle, cri, pleure, frappe moi s'il le faut mais réagi !

- Tu es effectivement un imbécile, dis-je doucement en le regardant dans les yeux. Et oui, tu as agis de manière stupide. Tu n'es qu'un crétin attardé mental et trop protecteur, doublé d'un triple idiot qui sème la poisse.

Son visage se décomposait à chacune de mes paroles.

- Mais tu es aussi mon frère, mon frère que j'aime malgré tout.

Et je le serrais dans mes bras en riant. Il fut choqué quelques secondes, puis se mit à rire à son tour et referma ses bras sur moi. Nous nous séparâmes ensuite et Aragorn nous rejoignit.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, mon ami, souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre Arwen.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Thranduil s'avancer vers nous.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des choses à faire alors à plus !

Je tournais les talons, mais il posa une main autoritaire sur mon épaule.

- Je crois que ça peut attendre un peu, affirma-t-il. Laisse moi te présenter à père !

- Non, s'il te plait, tout mais pas ça, grimaçais-je alors que le roi se rapprochait de plus en plus.

- Ne me dis pas que tu préfèrerais Sauron, quand même ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Mais c'est un complot, ou quoi ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça, ronchonnais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Et tu sais que…

- Bonjours, mon fils, intervient une voix dans mon dos.

Bordel de merde ! Legolas avait tout planifié, il avait gagné du temps pour que Thranduil puisse nous rejoindre et je ne pouvais plus me défiler maintenant. Je me tournais donc vers celui qui se trouvait être mon père et il se figea, me scrutant du regard.

- Bonjours, père, dis-je d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur de me faire rejeter. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand il me serra dans ses bras.

- Ma fille, souffla-t-il d'un ton ému.

Quelque chose de mouillé coula dans mes cheveux, et je devinais qu'il pleurait. Je serrais un peu plus fort, soulagée, et mon père invita Legolas à nous rejoindre.

**POV Éliane :**

Je suivais Alicia en dehors de la tente et assistais à sa réconciliation avec son frère. J'étouffais un rire quand elle finit pas le prendre dans ses bras, et remarquais Thranduil qui s'approchais d'eux. Elle tenta de partir, mais Legolas la retint. Ils se mirent à parler un peu, semblant argumenter l'un contre l'autre, et le roi finit par les rejoindre. Alicia baissa les yeux et… son père la prit dans ses bras. Et il se mit à pleurer. Oui, oui, à pleurer ! Il était ému. Legolas se joignit à eux et j'assistais à la réunion de famille la plus émouvante que j'avais jamais vu ! Il ne manquait plus que l'ami de la famille (Tit clin d'œil à Fredzina24). Je souriais et quittais ensuite ma cachette, désirant leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Alicia et Thranduil passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître et, bien vite, leur famille n'avait plus aucun secret envers les uns et les autres. Legolas m'avait présenté peu de temps après (soit une heure et trente-quatre minutes exactement) et, bien qu'un peu effrayé par mon géniteur, il m'accepta. Les faits que j'aimais Legolas, que j'étais la meilleure amie de sa fille, que j'avais sauvé son fils, que j'étais la descendante d'une Valar, que j'étais une des deux Élues et que j'aidais à sauver la Terre du Milieu y étaient pour quelque chose. Le plus dur fut Peter. Thranduil venait à peine de retrouver sa fille et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse d'une quelconque façon, aussi était-il réticent quand à leur amour. Sinon, tout allait pour le mieux. Arwen et Aragorn s'aimaient comme au premier jour, Eowyn et Faramir faisaient plus ample connaissance, Caspian et Susan se bécotaient tout le temps, Lily et James ne se quittaient jamais et Frodon et Sam se remettaient peu à peu de leur mésaventure.

Nos espions étaient formels : Nous devions passer à l'action. Sauron s'est affaibli pour on ne sait quelle raison et reste barricadé dans sa tour. C'était le moment ou jamais. Tout le monde se réunit donc dans la clairière, en face des portails. Enfin, quand je dis tout le monde, ça veut dire : Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond, Thranduil, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer, Faramir, Merry, Pippin, Caspian, Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, Haldir, Alicia et moi-même. Lucy, Eowyn et Arwen n'avaient pas le droit de venir, ne pouvant pas participer aux combats activement.

- Nous ne pourrons reprendre la Terre du Milieu d'un seul coup. Même si on vainc le Mordor et Sauron, ses armées seront toujours là et nous n'auront plus assez de forces et de temps pour les combattre, commença Aragorn.

- C'est pourquoi nous devons y aller petit à petit, poursuivit Legolas. Nous devrons reprendre village par village, cité par cité et royaume par royaume si nous voulons être sûrs de notre réussite.

- Le premier objectif est Fondcombe, continua Ali. Nous devrons reprendre Imladris, c'est notre priorité.

- Mais pourquoi Fondcombe plutôt que le Rohan ? demanda Eomer.

- Car la ville des elfes est beaucoup plus éloignée du Mordor et plus rapprochée de nous, répondis-je. Sauron ne pourra envoyer de renforts et ça nous sera donc plus facile de la reprendre. De plus, des armes, des terrains d'entrainement, de vrais chambres, de la nourriture pour tout le monde ainsi que des infirmeries et des médicaments s'y trouvent, ce qui nous sera plus qu'utile dans cette guerre.

- D'autres questions ? railla ma meilleure amie.

Voyant qu'ils gardaient le silence, Haldir poursuivit.

- C'est bien beau de parler, mais qu'en est-il d'agir ? C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Il n'y a que trois façons d'entrer et sortir de la cité, répondit Elrond. L'entrée principale (quelques sourires dans l'assemblée), les souterrains et la forêt dans la cour arrière. L'entrée principale est la mieux surveillée, les souterrains leurs sont inconnus et il y a des patrouilles dans la forêt, sans plus. Nous devrons donc prendre celle-ci en premier lieu, puis cheminé à travers la ville et finir par la porte d'entrée.

- Bien entendu, Éliane pourra nous téléporter à l'intérieur même du palais pour que leurs effectifs soient détruits de l'intérieur, mais nous devront être vigilants, ajouta Peter. Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance et il ne faudra en aucun cas que Sauron soit avertit, d'une quelconque façon. Sinon, il comprendra et viendra nous anéantir lui-même. Nous devrons reprendre la cité dans la plus grande subtilité.

- Il faudra aussi profiter de cette mission pour cerner tous les points faibles potentiels des orques, des Uruk-Hai et de tous les autres alliés du mal que nous croiserons sur notre route, ajouta Alicia. Plus nous en apprendrons et mieux nous serons préparés pour la bataille finale.

- Quand agirons nous ? demanda Remus.

- Dès les première lueurs de l'aube, répondit Galadriel. Nos ennemis craignent la lumière, et en sont grandement affectés. Ils ne sont pas inoffensifs pour autant, mais ça nous donnera un certain avantage.

Nous nous levâmes tous, le conseil ayant prit fin.

- Une dernière chose ! intervint Alicia, nous stoppant tous.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle.

- Elrohir est à moi.

Son ton était glacial et n'invitait aucunement à un quelconque refus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une autre Ali devant moi quand elle parlait d'Elrohir, comme si l'envie de vengeance la consumait entièrement pour laisser place à une nouvelle Alicia, sans pitié et sans cœur. J'avais une étincelle de pitié pour Elrohir, sachant qu'il n'allait pas en réchapper si il tombait sur Alicia un jour ou l'autre. Pourtant, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ce n'était qu'un assassin, il méritait toute la souffrance du monde ! Je quittais à mon tour la clairière et nous reprîmes un cours de vie « normal » pour la situation présente. Tout le monde était plus nerveux, bien sûr, la tension montait, mais tout allait pour le mieux sinon. Nous devions nous coucher tôt, pour être en forme le lendemain. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que nous allions libérer Imladris de l'occupation des troupes de Sauron !

**Hey, hey, vengeance! Juste comme ça, si j'ai décidé qu'Elrohir était le méchant et qu'Elladan était le gentil, c'est à cause des noms. En fait, je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux "Alicia et Elladan" que "Alicia et Elrohir". Pas vous?**


	35. Chapitre 35

**Chapitre 35**

Nous étions dans les bois, le premier terrain d'entrainement à quelques mètres de nous. J'avais fait infiltrer un groupe composé de sorciers, d'elfes et de Narniens, dirigés par Peter, Alicia et Sirius. Le reste et moi-même nous cachions dans la forêt, attendant que tous les orques soient concentrés sur la diversion. Des cris retentirent, ce qui voulait dire que tout avait commencé. Je sortis de ma cachette et me jetais sur le premier Uruk-Hai à ma portée, le décapitant d'un coup. Je tuais tout ce qui se trouvais sur mon passage (ennemis bien sûr), et le reste de nos troupes me suivit. Évidemment, on n'avait pas emmené grand monde. Il ne fallait pas perdre tout le monde à notre première bataille ! On avait largement le dessus et il n'y avait qu'une centaine d'ennemis. Ils tentèrent de trouver refuge dans le palais, mais l'équipe d'Alicia les accueillis. On se débarrassait des quelques survivants et passâmes au peigne fin toute la cité, de fond en comble (vous l'avez compris ? De _Fond en Comble_, soit Fondcombe !), pour trouver d'éventuels orques encore vivants. Nous réussîmes à intercepter un groupe qui tentait de fuir, et nous retournâmes ensuite dans les jardins, où le reste des troupes nous attendaient.

- Alors ? demanda Elrond en se dirigeant vers nous.

- Dites aux hommes que ce soir, nous dormirons tous au chaud et dans un vraie lit, avec un véritable festin servi juste avant, répondit Alicia en souriant.

Elrond sourit à son tour, et je téléportais toutes nos choses sur place, ainsi que le reste de notre armée. Les blessés furent transportés et inspectés dans les nombreuses infirmeries, et nous découvrîmes que seules quelques uns d'entre nous avaient été tués. Certes, j'étais un peu triste, même si on je ne les connaissait pas, mais c'était une perte bien minime comparée à ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Ce fut une véritable fête, ce soir là. La bière coulait à flot, les conversations allaient bon train et tout le monde semblait avoir oublié la menace qui grondait en Mordor. On s'amusait, tout simplement. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire en guerre, mais oublier un peu le danger et la menace de mort pendant une soirée ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

Nous réussîmes à reprendre la Moria, aussi invraisemblable soit-il. La Lorien suivit bien vite, ainsi que le Gouffre de Helm, et même l'Isengard. Les Ents s'étaient joints à nous, plus nombreux que jamais. Nous avions aussi réussi à reprendre le Rohan en entier. Il ne manquait plus que Minas Tirith, voir le Gondor au complet, et Mirkwood, ainsi que, bien évidemment, le Mordor. Nous y étions presque et les nombreuses victoires qui se précédaient redonnaient de plus en plus de courage aux troupes. Bien sûr, on ne fêtait pas tous les soirs, puisqu'on était trop proche du Mordor, mais l'ambiance restait joyeuse. La prise d'Osgilliath était la prochaine cible, mais je craignais que les soldats aient trop confiance en eux et sous-estime les capacités de l'ennemi.

- Éli, tu viens ? me demanda Alicia dans mon dos. C'est l'heure.

J'asquisais et nous rejoignîmes les autres. Mon pouvoir de téléportation était plus qu'utile et on avait découvert nos capacités avec plus de détails. Alicia avait le don de guérison, mais elle ne pouvait soigner que les blessures physiques et le poison. Moi, je pouvais me guérir de cette même façon, mais ne pouvait l'opérer sur les autres. Je pouvais pas contre libérer n'importe qui d'un maléfice quelconque. Aussi, ma meilleure amie avait un autre pouvoir : L'amplificateur. Elle pouvait amplifier mes propres dons quand elle était à côté de moi. Seulement, c'était comme si elle me donnait son énergie vitale, alors il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Bon, revenons au point de départ : Osgilliath. Je nous téléportais directement à l'intérieur, surprenant tous les orques qui s'y trouvaient. Comme je l'avais crains, nos hommes se surestimèrent et se mirent à tomber comme des mouches. Je paniquais, tout n'allait pas comme prévu ! Je lançais un regard à Alicia, et elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Nous opérâmes donc un nouveau pouvoir. Nous nous doutions qu'il existait, mais nous ne l'avions jamais vraiment utilisé. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Ali l'amplifie, ça risquait de nous tuer, mais on pouvait facilement se débarrasser d'une grande part de nos ennemis. Nous nous donnâmes les mains et fermâmes les yeux, se concentrant sur une étoile lumineuse. Il y eu de nombreux cris, un flash éblouissant malgré mes yeux fermés, et ce fut le silence. J'ouvrais les yeux, étonnée, comme Ali, et nous découvrîmes que tous les alliés de Sauron s'étaient volatilisés, complètement morts. Nos propres soldats fixaient le champs de bataille avec étonnement. Une douleur me vrilla aux tempes et je regardais à nouveau Ali. Elle s'effondra sous mes yeux et, alors que je tentais de faire de même, je m'écroulais à mon tour.

- Ali…

Je me redressais péniblement et regardais autour de moi. J'étais apparemment, dans une chambre aux murs blancs, dans un lit très confortable. Alicia dormait dans un autre à côté de moi. Peut être étions nous dans le monde des Valars ?

- Bon sang, tu es réveillée !

Ah, non, ce n'était pas le monde des Valars. Je serrais tout de même Legolas dans mes bras, lui volais un baiser, puis le reculais doucement de mon visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Et où sommes nous ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'on s'est évanouie ? Est-ce qu'Ali va bien ?

- Oui, ma sœur va bien, répondit-il. En fait, vous vous êtes évanouies après nous avoir sauvé à Osgilliath et pendant votre convalescence, nous avons pris Minas Tirith. La fin de la guerre est proche, je le sens.

- Minas Tirith ? Vous avez pris Minas Tirith ? dis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Tout le monde va bien j'espère !

- Oui, personne n'a été blessé, répondit-il.

- Mais depuis combien de temps sommes nous ainsi ? demandais-je.

Il hésita.

- Legolas, grondais-je doucement.

- Bon, très bien, ça fait dix-sept jours que vous êtes ainsi, et trois jours que nous avons pris Minas Tirith.

- DIX-SEPT JOURS !

Ali vient de se réveiller.

- Par les Valars, ça en fait, du temps ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ça tu peux le dire, rigolais-je. Aller, on va voir les autres.

Elle accepta et s'apprêtait à se lever quand Legolas l'obligea à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Vous devez rester ici et vous reposer, ordonna-t-il.

- Mais ça fait dix-sept jours qu'on se repose ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Correction, ça fait dix-sept jours que vous êtes évanouies.

J'avais une étrange sensation de déjà vu.

- Peut importe, je suis réveillée maintenant alors je vais me lever quand même.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

Je me mis de la partie.

- Si.

Il me lança un regard autoritaire.

- Non.

- Si.

Maintenant, moi et Ali répondions en même temps.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Une envolée de castors ! hurla alors Alicia en pointant la fenêtre.

Legolas perdit sa concentration une fraction de secondes et regarda ce qu'elle pointait, ce qui nous suffit amplement pour sortir en courant de la chambre. Nous portions toujours nos vêtements de combats, heureusement, car je n'aurais pas voulu me promener en nuisette dans le château. J'entendais les pas de Legolas derrière moi, Alicia m'avait devancé de plusieurs mètres déjà. Elle tourna un couloir et je m'apprêtais à accélérer lorsque mon cher petit ami prit les devants et se plaça devant moi. Résultat, je lui fonçais dedans et il me maintint contre son torse pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir a nouveau. Je me débattais faiblement en riant, quand un cri retentit, suivit d'un flot d'injures. Peter apparut au coin du couloir, Alicia en sac de patates sur ses épaules. Elle lui frappait le dos et lui ordonnait de la reposer, ce qu'il fit seulement rendu auprès de nous.

- À ce que je vois, tu as réussi à rattraper ma très chère sœur, fit remarquer Legolas alors qu'ils nous ramenaient de force à la chambre.

- Ça n'a pas été facile, mais oui, répondit Peter en souriant à Alicia.

Elle tourna la tête en affichant une moue boudeuse. Il se mit à rire et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Vous devez vous reposer toutes les deux, vous ne pouvez pas sortir tout de suite, répéta Legolas alors que notre porte de chambre apparaissait quelques mètres plus loin.

- Mais on est au top de la forme ! protestais-je. On n'a quand même pas couru pour rien !

- Je reste inflexible, répondit mon amant.

J'affichais une tête boudeuse à mon tour, le faisait rire un peu. Peter ouvrit la porte, et ils nous obligèrent à entrer. Ils vinrent même nous forcer à nous coucher dans notre lit. Ali croisa les bras.

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas une simple porte qui va nous retenir, dit-elle. S'il le faut, je briserais la fenêtre et volerais jusqu'en bas.

- Ou plus simple, je nous téléporte hors d'ici, ajoutais-je.

- Encore plus simple, on vous assomme pour être certains que vous ne tenterez rien, proposa Peter.

- Tu n'oserais pas, affirma Alicia.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Je gagne toujours mes paris, répondit-elle. Par exemple, je paris que les rôles vont bientôt être inversés.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et je compris. Elle embrassa alors Peter qui, surpris, se laissa faire. Je fis de même et nous les poussâmes de toutes nos forces sur le lit. Nous sortîmes à nouveau de la chambre au pas de course, et Alicia referma la porte, avant de faire fondre la serrure. Ils étaient enfermés à l'intérieur, et rien ne pouvait défoncer cette porte, du moins, rien a portée de leurs mains.

- Ouvrez immédiatement ! ordonna Legolas alors que la porte se faisait secouer.

- Vengeance ! hurla Alicia. À tout à l'heure, les garçons !

Elle partit ensuite en sifflotant. Je me mis à rire alors que les deux garçons secouaient la porte de plus bel pour essayer de sortir.

- À plus tard, mon amour, rigolais-je en soufflant un baiser à la porte de bois.

Je rejoignis ensuite Alicia, et nous nous rendîmes à la salle du trône (toujours une salle du trône !). Nos amis s'y trouvaient.

- Les filles, vous êtes réveillées ! Hurla Lily en nous sautant dessus. Ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareille !

Les autres vinrent prendre nos nouvelles et nous parlâmes pendant plusieurs minutes de tout ce que nous avions manqué.

**POV Alicia :**

Ça faisait une quinzaine de minutes que nous avions retrouvé tout le monde lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Aragorn amusé, un Legolas en colère et un Peter légèrement énervé.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais dans quelle situation j'ai trouvé ces deux là, s'exclama Aragorn. Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé pour que vous soyez enfermés ainsi dans cette chambre. Il a fallut défoncer la porte à coup de hache !

Personne ne comprenait.

- Il se trouve que deux demoiselles ici présentes ne voulaient pas rester dans leurs lits se reposer et ont essayé de s'enfuir de leur chambre. On les a rattrapé et on a réussit à les y ramener… commença mon frère.

- Mais elle nous ont arnaqué avec un coup très bas et nous ont enfermés dans la chambre, nous y abandonnant. Une chance qu'Aragorn nous a trouvé !

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Peter me chercha du regard. Dès qu'il me trouva, il s'approcha de moi. Je me cachais courageusement derrière James et Sirius, mais peine perdue. Je me mis donc à reculer.

- Je n'y retournerais pas, affirmais-je.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir le dernier mot avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu apprends vite, me moquais-je. C'est une belle qualité.

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais. Je remarquais ensuite que tout le monde était sortit en douce.

- C'est peut être une belle qualité, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot quand même, fit-il remarquer.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais ça sera un lutte difficile. Crois-tu que tu en seras capable ? dis-je sur un ton dramatique.

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Je me mis à rire et il m'embrassa à nouveau.

Legolas me tira doucement vers la sortie tandis que tous les regards étaient posés sur Alicia et Peter. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur, et il me serra dans ses bras.

- Je te promets de ne plus te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, jura-t-il.

- Je sais que c'est pour mon bien, mais si je te dis que je suis correcte, c'est que je le suis, d'accord ?

Il ascquisa. Je le regardais ensuite dans les yeux, puis l'embrassais. Ensuite, nous rejoignîmes tous les autres dans la salle du conseil pour parler du sujet primordial : La bataille finale.

**Ça s'en vient vite, vite, vite! Alors, qui veut la suite? Est-ce que ça vaut encore la peine que je poste?**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Chapitre 36**

- Il faudra ménager nos troupes au maximum ! On ne peut pas y aller de nous-même, on ne peut pas faire le premier pas ! Il faut attendre que Sauron ouvre les hostilités de lui-même ! Protestais-je en frappant la table de mon poing, faisant sursauter ceux à côté de moi.

- Mais si il fait le premier pas, cela veut dire qu'il se sera préparé ! riposta Eomer. On aura moins de chances d'en venir à bout !

- Mais nous devons profiter du peu de temps de tranquillité que nous avons ! répondis-je. Nous devons laisser le temps aux blessés de cicatriser, il faut alléger l'atmosphère ! La tension monte dans nos troupes, les affrontements sont de plus en plus fréquents ! Si on les envoi immédiatement à la bataille, on va se faire écraser comme de vulgaires insectes et tout n'aura servi à rien. Tous nos efforts ne se résumeront à rien !

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'il vienne nous chercher ici ! Nous serons piégés et aucune échappatoire ne sera possible ! Nous serons piégés comme des rats et mourront dans notre propre cité ! S'énerva Eomer à son tour.

- Mais on ne peut demander tant d'efforts à nos hommes ! Ils ont déjà beaucoup fait et sont devenus trop sûr d'eux. La prise d'Osgilliath et celle de Minas Tirith leur a peut être ouvert les yeux, mais beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient pas préparés mentalement à la base à tant d'horreur ! Si nous continuons sur cette lancée, nous mourrons tous.

- Alors nous mourrons avec honneur !

- Se faire massacrer devant les Portes Noires du Mordor n'est pas de l'honneur, mais du suicide !

- SUFFIT ! hurla Alicia, surprenant tout le monde, moi y comprit. Ce n'est pas entre nous qu'il faut se battre !

- Alors que proposez vous ? cingla Eomer.

- Si nous avons un bon plan et que nous sommes préparés, nous pourrons vaincre. Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons y aller de nous même en ce moment. Il est tout aussi vrai que nous ne pouvons rester ici à attendre les bras croisés que Sauron vienne nous chercher. Je propose d'attendre trois jours. Nous avertirons les hommes de cette initiative. La moitié viendra avec nous en Mordor et nous combattrons l'armée. Notre destin à Éliane et moi est de détruire Sauron et l'Unique. Éli se chargera donc de nous transporter tous les trois dans la Montagne du Destin et nous nous arrangeront pour nous débarrasser de l'anneau. Lorsque la tour de l'œil s'effondrera, l'autre moitié de notre armée ira prêter main forte à celle déjà sur le terrain. Nous devrons détruire l'armée au grand complet et après, et SEULEMENT après, nous pourrons crier victoire. Objections, questions, commentaires, déclarations d'amour jusque là inavoué ? On s'en fou, c'est parti !

Alicia tout craché. Elle sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide, la tête haute, le regard de tous fixés sur elle. Je la suivis rapidement, et tout le monde finit par sortir de la salle. Je la rejoignis dans notre chambre (pas celle qui s'était fait défoncer à la hache par Aragorn, une nouvelle) et je la trouvais en train de se rouler dans son lit, son rire fusant bruyamment. Je la rejoignis dans son hilarité et nous finîmes (avec force de détermination et de volonté) à nous calmer.

- « Objections, questions, commentaires, déclarations d'amour jusque là inavoué ? On s'en fou, c'est parti ! » l'imitais-je en étouffant un nouveau rire. Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Haldir ! Ça valait de l'or ! Surtout que j'ai intercepté son regard envers Lucy !

- Lucy ? Oh non, beurk ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il ne peut pas être amoureux d'elle, quand même ! Il a des centenaires d'avance sur elle ! Je trouve ça… PD ! Voilà.

- Et tu crois que c'est quoi, entre ton frère et moi ? Il a trois millénaires de plus que moi, je te signale, dis-je dans un sourire.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareille ! se défendit-elle.

- Et en quoi, je te pris ?

- Enfin… c'est une enfant !

- Tu es trop protectrice !

- Et toi pas assez ! répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes, puis nos rires reprirent. Ce fut finalement dans un état d'hystérie pur et dur que nous trouvèrent Arwen, Susan, Eowyn, Lucy et Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la petite en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Ali.

Celle-ci, qui s'était quelque peu calmé, quand elle entendit la remarque de l'enfant, replongea dans un état qui nous intimait à nous poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Elle réussit finalement à reprendre son souffle.

- Désolée, une crise de nerfs je crois, dit-elle finalement.

- En tout cas, tu les as bien rembarré pendant le conseil ! s'exclama Lily. Je me suis bien amusée et ton plan est tout simplement parfait, quoique je me doute qu'il ne convienne pas à tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Bah, c'est juste que Peter et Legolas affichaient des têtes de constipés quand vous avez quitté la salle, répondit franchement Lucy, surprenant tout le monde.

- Lucy ! C'est quoi, ce langage ? la sermonna gentiment Susan.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard désolé et amusé à la fois, puis se retourna vers nous.

- Si vous voulez échapper à leur courroux, pour l'instant en tout cas, je vous conseille de partir tout de suite. Ils s'en viennent, dit simplement Arwen. Je vous conseille tout de même d'arranger ça au plus vite, on ne sait pas ce qui se produira prochainement.

Sa dernière remarque jeta un froid sur l'ambiance, mais nous la remerciâmes tout de même de la précieuse information quand à l'arrivée imminente de nos deux amants. Nous sortîmes donc de la chambre et, alors que nous allions quitter le couloir, une voix nous stoppa.

- Où comptiez vous aller ?

- Vous n'essayiez tout de même pas de nous fuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Peter et Legolas avancer dans notre direction.

- Quoi ? Nous ? Jamais, voyons, minauda Alicia avec un sourire d'ange.

Je soupirais. Mon amie n'avait jamais été spécialement douée pour les mensonges.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Ali, soupira Peter, comme ayant lu mes pensées.

- Écoutez, on sait que vous n'acceptez aucunement notre mission, mais c'est ce pourquoi nous sommes ici, c'est notre destin ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de l'ignorer et de laisser sombrer la Terre du Milieu seulement pour nous protéger et…

Legolas me fit terre d'un baisé.

- Tu parles trop, se moqua-t-il. Écoutez, on sait qu'on ne pourra jamais vous éviter l'affrontement final mais si jamais votre combat envers Sauron tournait mal et qu'il prenait l'avantage, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles et fuyez, venez nus rejoindre ou retournez à Minas Tirith.

Je regardais Alicia. Jamais nous ne fuirions devant mon père, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, mais nous promîmes. Ils nous quittèrent ensuite pour aller à la forge commander de nouvelles armes.

- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas assez, lâchais-je finalement. Même avec notre armée au complet.

- C'est pourquoi nous partirons beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt que les autres. Il y a des milliers d'habitants de la Terre du Milieu qui sont prisonniers de l'autre côté des Portes Noires. Si nous leur fournissons des armes, que nous réussissons à les prévenir du plan et si nous parvenons à leur donner une bonne dose de courage et de détermination, ils nous aideront. Ils nous aideront à reprendre ces terres qui étaient leurs, et se soulèveront contre le mal. Avec eux, nous serons assez nombreux, débita-t-elle avec un sourire confiant. Tu es avec moi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle ensuite.

- Toujours ! affirmais-je. Mais comment comptes-tu te fournir assez d'armes ?

- Et bien… commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Non ! m'exclamais-je. Hors de question !

- Mais on n'a pas le choix ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Très bien, soupirais-je, vaincue et sachant qu'elle le ferait, avec ou sans moi.

- On fait ça tout de suite, proposa-t-elle. Si les garçons demandent ce que j'ai, dit que c'était ma fatigue qui revenait en force ou ma magie qui se recharge en prévenance du combat. Je sais pas, invente n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

J'asquisais, et nous téléportais dans une maison abandonnée. Elle se concentra fortement, puis des dizaines d'épées se mirent à apparaître partout autour de nous. Il y en avait des centaines. Des dagues, des poignards, des sabres… Tout s'empilait autour de nous. Elle pouvait créer des illusions, mais aussi les faire devenir réalité. Seulement, ça l'épuisait énormément, aussi devais-je veiller sur elle pendant le temps que durait son évanouissement. D'ailleurs, ça vint vite et les armes cessèrent de se multiplier. Nous en avions bien assez d'ailleurs. Si il en manquait, les hommes pourraient prendre celles des cadavres d'orques. Elle s'écroula dans mes bras et je la transportais dans notre chambre. Ça ne prit que trois heures avant que Legolas n'entre.

- Alicia, Éliane, nous… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a !

Il se précipita auprès de sa sœur.

- Elle s'est évanouie, on a fait des tests sur nos pouvoirs mais elle a épuisé un trop grande quantité, il faut que sa magie et son énergie se recharge. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dors d'un sommeil profond, rien de plus. Elle se réveillera avant la bataille finale.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Mais ça va pas, de faire des tests comme ça, sans prévenir ?

- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle fasse ça toute seule ? Et qu'on ne la retrouve pas avant plusieurs jours ? demandais-je.

Il se renfrognait un peu, puis se leva.

- Puisque tu sembles avoir la situation en main, on se reverra tout à l'heure, dit-il.

- Attends ! Pourquoi venais-tu nous voir ?

- Le repas est servi. Je vais venir te porter une assiette tantôt.

- Merci.

Je lui souriais, il vint me voler un baiser, puis il quitta la chambre.

Deux jours étaient passés quand Alicia se réveilla enfin. J'étais à côté d'elle quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Alors, on a réussit ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant, chancelant légèrement.

- Oui, tu as réussis, la corrigeais-je.

- Et les autres, qu'ont-ils dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as donné comme excuse ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai dit que c'était à cause de tes problèmes féminins et que c'est aussi pour ça que tu étais plus susceptible ces derniers temps. Ils ont compris et ne se sont pas plus aventurés sur le sujet, préférant e laisser faire.

- T'AS FAIS QUOI ?

Elle paniquait et, devant sa tête, je ne pus me retenir davantage. Je me mis à rire, ce qui acheva de la convaincre que je l'avais bien eu.

- Me refais plus jamais ça ! Me sermonna-t-elle. Nan mais sérieux, c'est qui qui m'a collé une cruche pareille comme meilleure amie, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle finit tout de même par sourire, et nous rejoignîmes les autres pour le déjeuner. Ils prirent de ses nouvelles, puis la routine se réinstalla. La journée passa vite avec toutes les préparations et surtout qu'Ali s'arrangeait toujours pour ne jamais laisser Lucy seule avec Haldir. Dire que je rigolais était un euphémisme ! En plus, je lui avais menti sur ça aussi, il n'y avait rien de possible en entre le chef de garde et la petite princesse. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui allait lui dire, ça c'est certain. Le soir venu, nous allâmes nous coucher tôt. Dès que nous fûmes entrées dans notre chambre, je nous transportais dans la maison abandonnée et nous nous retrouvâmes alors face à un léger problème.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour transporter tout ça ? demanda Ali d'une voix découragée.

- Avec ça, nous sommes tout de même des sorcières !

J'exhibait fièrement ma baguette et me rendis compte trop tard de mon erreur. Elle me fit un sourire triste.

- Je n'ai plus ma baguette, tu le sais bien, dit-elle doucement.

Je me frappais le front.

- Attends !

Avant qu'elle n'ait put ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me téléportais dans notre chambre, pris l'objet recherché dans mon sac et retournais auprès d'elle.

- C'est qui la meilleure ? demandais-je en le lui tendant.

- Ma baguette ! Mais comment as-tu fais ? Elle était brisée !

- Oh, un simple Reparo*, répondis-je. Au travail, maintenant !

Elle ascquisa, toute contente, et nous empaquetâmes bien vite toutes les armes. Je nous téléportais ensuite dans l'enceinte du Mordor, dans le campe de prisonniers. Aucun orque n'étant présent, nous pûmes nous promener librement. Sur notre passage, l'espoir se rallumait dans le regard et le cœur des gens. Nous approchâmes finalement d'un homme qui semblait diriger tout le monde, et nous lui confiâmes les centaines d'armes, enfin, nous lui montrâmes leur emplacement.

- Mais que faites-vous ici ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Nous sommes venues vous aider, répondis-je. Nous avons une armée pour combattre Sauron, la bataille finale aura lieu demain, et nous aurons besoin de votre aide pour la gagner. Tous les hommes en état de combattre, voir les femmes aussi, devront se défendre et se soulever. Mettez les enfants et les autres à l'abri. Nous serons là, demain, et bientôt, l'aube sera rouge !

Il accepta et nous retournâmes dans notre chambre, ni vues ni connues. Personne n'était au courant de notre escapade, heureusement pour nous. Nous nous couchâmes sans un bruit, sans un mot, et le sommeil vint de lui-même. Demain, une nouvelle page de l'histoire s'écrira. Demain, le sang coulera à flot. Demain, nous fêterons notre victoire. Demain, nous reprendrons la Terre du Milieu.

**Tan, tan, tan!**

***chapitre 32**

**Alors, c'est comment, les préparatifs?**


	37. Chapitre 37

**Chapitre 37**

**POV Alicia :**

Nous nous tenions en face des Portes Noires. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant passer l'armée de Sauron au grand complet. Nous étions vraiment, vraiment peu nombreux. Mais nous devions l'emporter, pour nos terres, nos familles, nos vies et notre liberté. Oui, nous devions vaincre à tout prix. La bataille commença. Éli et moi restions derrière, ménageant nos forces pour le combat à venir. Nos troupes commençaient à être débordées quand des cris retentirent, et des milliers d'hommes, toutes races mélangées, foncèrent nous aider dans la bataille avec les armes que nous leurs avions fournis. Les combats étaient à égalité, maintenant. Et je le vis.

Sauron, debout dans sa tour. Je le pointais à Éliane, qui ascquisa. L'heure était venue. Je lançais un dernier regard à mon amant, qui se battait comme un diable, et tout disparus autour de moi. Éli venait de nous téléporter. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc en haut de la tour en compagnie du beau-père de Legolas, et, techniquement, du mien. Surprit, il nous dévisagea.

- Mes félicitations, vous venez de gagner un aller sans retour gratuit pour la Montagne du Destin ! se moqua Éli avant de nous téléporter à nouveau.

Nous nous retrouvâmes alors sur la plateforme, à l'intérieur du volcan. Je me plaçais en position défensive, dégainant mon épée double, et le dévisageais durement. Éli sortit ses dagues. Il se mit à rire, un rire qui me donna froid dans le dos.

- Vous croyez pouvoir me vaincre, petites sottes ? Mais c'est vous qui allez périr !

Il se jeta sur moi, et j'évitais le coup. Un combat s'engagea (comme prévu, c'est pas comme si on pouvait le kidnapper pour qu'il détruise son anneau précieux lui-même sans se défendre). La magie ne lui servait à rien en cet endroit, car elle étai diminué par l'énergie qui pouvait détruire son anneau. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas facile, il était fourbe, et enchainait les coups bas, mais c'était mieux que si il avait toute sa puissance et son énergie. Je réussis à lui enlever son épée, qui tomba dans la lave. Il me frappa au visage, m'envoyant valser plus loin. Mon épée, au sol, disparut, comme à chaque fois que je l'échappais. Je n'étais plus d'aucune utilité au combat, c'était le rôle d'Éli maintenant. Elle lui frappa le bras, mais le sang ne gicla pas. Elle lui frappa la tête, mais elle ne décrocha pas. Il semblait invincible. Sauf pour une chose.

- _Éli, il doit mourir de la même façon que l'Anneau._

J'étais épuisé, la tête me tournait, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l'aider. Elle comprit tout de même ma proposition et poussa son père au bord du précipice.

- Tu ne tuerais tout de même pas tout propre père, tenta-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Non, jamais je ne pourrais tuer mon propre père, admit-elle.

Elle jeta ses armes par terre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

- Je ne tuerais jamais mon père, répéta-t-elle, mais il se trouve que tu n'es que mon géniteur !

Et elle lui envoya un coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il bascula et tomba dans un hurlement déchirant dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin, l'Unique avec lui. Il y eu une terrible explosion, le magma volant de toute par. Mais je nous protégeais tout de même, le feu étant mon allié. Nous réussîmes à sortir et Éli nous téléporta pas loin du champ de bataille. L'autre moitié de nos troupes avait rejoint la bataille mais, même avec eux, les orques nous surpassaient en nombre. Ils n'étaient pas très intelligents, mais leur quantité suffisait largement à compenser cette absence. Je regardais alors Éli, qui comprit mon message. Nous savions ce que nous avions à faire, maintenant. Nous nous lançâmes dans la mêlée, fauchant tous nos ennemis au passage. Rendues au milieu des combats, nous nous prîmes les mains et, sans hésitation aucune, signâmes notre arrêt de mort.

**« Créatures du mal et monstres des ténèbres… »**

Nos voix avaient changé et, peu à peu, le silence se fit sur la plaine ensanglantée.

**« Nous vous bannissons dans les limbes de l'oubli, nous vous bannissons dans les enfers obscurs ! »**

Je regardais Peter, qui me lançait un regard désespéré, suppliant.

**« Par le paradis et le monde des morts, par l'amour et la haine »**

Je pleurais, tout comme Éli. Comme mon frère, mon amant et tous nos amis aussi.

**« Le bien et le mal réunis en ce jour pour l'ultime combat, vaincus par le sacrifice de la lumière »**

La douleur se fit de plus en plus intense, mais nous continuâmes.

**« Les deux moitiés réunies pour de bon, à jamais le mal vaincront ! »**

Une intense lumière blanche éclata, nous aveuglant, et la douleur fut plus présente que jamais. Notre magie était réunie, maintenant. Nous avions vaincu les ténèbres pour de bon. Et nous étions foutues.

**POV Externe :**

Tout le monde était interloqué. Tout s'était passé si vite ! La bataille, la tour de l'œil qui s'écroule, le sort des deux filles, l'éclat de lumière blanche et la disparition de tous les alliés du mal. Leurs corps étaient en lévitation, illuminés de l'intérieur (on parle ici d'Ali et Éli, pas des orques). Puis, la lumière cessa, et les corps se reposèrent doucement sur leurs pieds. Avant de s'écrouler au sol. Sans vie. Peter se jeta sur Alicia, tout comme Legolas prit Éliane dans ses bras. Tous les deux pleuraient la mort des deux jeunes filles qu'ils avaient aimées. Et dire que Legolas perdait non seulement celle qu'il aimait, mais aussi sa sœur ! Sa sœur à peine retrouvée… Les larmes coulaient abondamment dans le camp du bien. Les Élues s'étaient sacrifiées pour tous les sauver. Et jamais ils ne l'oublieraient.

**POV Alicia :**

Bordel de merde ! Ma tête ! J'ouvris subitement les yeux et… wow, une seconde, ouvrir les yeux ? Mais je suis morte, p*tain ! Ah mais, je suis dans le monde des Valars. Pourquoi ? Aucune espèce d'idée ! Je me levais et vis Éli qui se réveillait à côté de moi. Elle sembla perdu quelques secondes, puis me regarda.

- On est mortes ?

- Je sais pas, mais on est chez les Valars, ça c'est sûr, répondis-je. Viens, on va aller dans leur salle ronde, ils doivent nous y attendre.

Elle hocha la tête et nous passâmes rapidement divers couloirs, avant d'arriver à la salle en question. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, Éli fut assaillie par une tornade brune.

- Éliane !

Perdue quelques secondes, elle regarda ensuite Adora d'une nouvelle façon.

- Maman, hoqueta-t-elle, des larmes de joie coulant sur son visage.

Ces retrouvailles étaient émouvantes, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer à mon tour.

- Râhhh, tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Me moquais-je en m'essuyant les yeux. Tu viens de me faire pleurer.

Adora et Éli me sourirent, puis la déesse alla s'asseoir avec se semblables. Éli me rejoignit au centre du cercle, et nous attendîmes le verdict.

- Votre courage a été exemplaire et admiré de tous, dit un premier dieu. Vos actes ont sauvé la vie de milliers de personnes et nous vous serons à jamais reconnaissants pour ça.

- Sommes nous… mortes ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Ils se concertèrent du regard.

- C'est à vous de le décider, répondit finalement Adora. Vous pouvez choisir de retourner là-bas, mais vous ne pourrez jamais revenir ici. Sinon, vous pouvez choisir de rester ici et de devenir des déesses à part entière, mais vous ne pourrez retourner là-bas.

C'était un choix assez dur mais, au fond de moi, je savais ce que je voulais.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, affirmais-je. Éli, je sais qu'il te tarde de faire connaissance avec ta mère et…

- Tout ce à quoi je tiens se trouve en Terre du Milieu, me coupa-t-elle en s'adressant à l'assemblée de divinités. Certes, maman, je tiens à toi, mais tous mes amis et ceux qui me sont chers se trouvent là-bas, et je ne veux pas les abandonner. Je retournerais en Terre du Milieu aussi.

Adora sourit.

- Je le savais. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement. Peut être pourrais-je même venir rencontrer un jour ton amoureux.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et Éli rougit. Moi, j'avais encore une question.

- Pour les portails… hésitais-je.

- Ils resteront toujours ouvert, me coupa doucement un autre dieu. Vous serez toujours en liaison avec les deux autres mondes, celui des sorciers et celui de Narnia.

- Mais c'est super, ça veut dire qu'on pourra racheter du Nutella ! s'exclama Éli, tout sourire.

Je lui lançais un regard désespéré, marmonnant un « irrécupérable », et finis par sourire.

- Bonne chance pour le reste de votre éternité, jeunes filles. Nous vous serons à jamais reconnaissants de tout ce que vous avez fait, acheva un dieu qui semblait beaucoup plus jeune que les autres.

Et, alors qu'un tourbillon d'étoiles nous ramenait en Terre du Milieu, je le reconnus. Et Éli aussi, d'ailleurs, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, et rencontrais deux yeux d'un bleu-vert profond. Peter. Il paru surpris quelques secondes, puis soulagé. J'aperçus des traces de larmes, il avait apparemment pleuré.

- Tu es vivante… murmura-t-il en me caressant la joue. Elle est vivante ! hurla-t-il ensuite à l'attention de… bah, des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de personnes présentes sur la plaine.

Il me serra contre lui, et m'embrassa. Je lui souris ensuite et serrais fortement sa main. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Legolas, qui serrait le corps inanimé d'Éli. Je rigolais intérieurement.

- Elle se moque de toi, dis-je d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il m'entende. Aller, Éli, arrête de le faire pleurer !

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième, et Legolas la serra contre lui, soulagé. Des acclamations retentirent de partout. Peter m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et je me relevais sans grande peine. J'étais juste fatiguée, et je pouvais voir ma meilleure amie dans le même état que moi. Je réussis tout de même à marcher et serrais mon frère, puis mon père contre moi. Il avait pleuré, lui aussi.

- Faut croire que je vous en fais voir de toutes les couleurs pour vous faire pleurer deux fois en moins d'un mois, rigolais-je.

Et, à mon plus grand étonnement, il me mit à rire. Peter me rejoignit, tout comme Legolas et le reste de la bande qui nous avait accompagné. Loués soient les Valars, aucun n'était mort ! Soudain, il y eu des exclamations d'horreur, et je me retournais vers la cause de cette agitation.

- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, Alicia, alors personne ne t'aura !

Elrohir fonça sur moi, un poignard à la main. Il n'était qu'à un mètre de moi, voir moins. Je fermais les yeux, en attente du choc, mais il ne vint pas. Et je pus voir Thranduil, les yeux écarquillés, debout devant moi. Il s'écroula par terre.

- PÈRE ! hurlais-je.

J'enlevais le poignard de son dos ensanglanté, et le regardais d'un air vide. Puis, sans attendre, je me jetais sur Elrohir. Je perdais le contrôle de moi même et lui déchiquetais le visage en hurlant. Je finis par l'égorger et il s'écroula par terre, raide mort. Je me jetais ensuite à côté de mon père et pleurais. Et vis qu'il respirait encore.

- Il est vivant ! Criais-je.

Je plaçais mes mains sur sa blessure, mais j'étais encore trop faible.

- Aidez moi, il respire encore ! dis-je.

Et Éli nous téléporta tous à Minas Tirith.

Une semaine était passée depuis la bataille, et tout le monde se remettait peu à peu du cauchemar qu'ils venaient de vivre. Les sorciers et les Narniens étaient rentrés chez eux, sauf nos amis, qui voulaient rester avec nous encore un peu. Mon père s'en était sorti, mais de justesse, et était dans le coma. Je le veillais encore quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Père ! Vous êtes réveillé !

Je me jetais dans ses bras, les larmes de joie menaçant de couler.

- Excusez moi, commença-t-il en me lançant un regard étrange, mais qui êtes vous?

** THE END! Nan, sérieux, c'est comment? Et Thranduil qui oublie tout? Et Sauron qui se fait tuer? Et le choix d'Ali et Éli? Et la mort iolante et sanglante et méritée d'Elrohir?**


	38. Chapitre 38

**Chapitre 38**

Je reculais un peu, sidérée. Comment ça, qui je suis ?

- Mais… c'est moi, Alicia, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois toujours pas qui vous êtes, répondit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et qui êtes vous ? Je vous somme de me répondre, je suis le Roi de Mirkwood !

- Mais… c'est moi père, votre fille, Alicia, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Je vous interdis d'usurper le rôle de ma fille ! tonna-t-il en se redressant sur son lit, me faisant reculer. Ma fille a disparut alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé alors cessez de me mentir !

- Mais je ne vous mens pas…

- Vous n'êtes pas ma fille, et ne le serez jamais ! Ma fille est morte depuis des années maintenant, et nombre de jeunes filles ont tentées de se faire passer pour elle. Elles ont toutes échouées, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez changer ça !

Il était vraiment énervé, maintenant. Et moi, profondément blessée. Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant, mais ce n'était plus des larmes de joie, mais de douleur et de tristesse. Ne pouvant supporter son regard plus longtemps, je reculais encore, renversant une petite table. Sans y prêter attention, je tournais les talons et m'enfuis hors de l'infirmerie en pleurant. Je renversais plusieurs domestiques au passage, mais rien ne put m'arrêter, et je courus à l'extérieur, essayant de fuir la triste réalité. Sans trop savoir comment, ni pourquoi, je me retrouvais dans les écuries. Je me terrais au fond d'une stalle vide et me recroquevillais dans le coin le plus sombre, pleurant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais il restait mon père malgré tout. La nuit tomba très vite, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis des voix m'appelant dans toute la cité que je daignais me lever et quitter l'écurie. Je pleurais encore lorsque je tombais sur Aragorn. Dès qu'il me vit, il s'approcha de moi au pas de course.

- Alicia ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me jetais dans ses bras. J'avais besoin d'un soutient, là, maintenant. Je pleurais de plus bel contre son épaule, la douleur me serrant fortement le cœur et un étau m'enserrant la gorge. Sans trop savoir comment, considérablement épuisée, je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

**POV Éliane :**

Ce n'est pas possible, nous la cherchons depuis des heures ! Nous nous réunîmes tous dans la salle du trône afin de faire le point. Nous étions en train de faire diverses hypothèses parfois complètement absurdes (merci Merry et Pippin) quand Aragorn entra, Alicia dans ses bras. Il nous intima au silence et la déposa dans les bras de Peter. Elle semblait profondément endormie. Celui-ci alla la déposer en vitesse dans sa chambre, et nous revint tout aussi vite. C'est là que j'explosais.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, bon sang ? m'exclamais-je.

- Je n'en sais rien, me répondit-il. Je cherchais dans le coin des écuries quand elle s'est dressée sur ma route. Elle pleurait. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu et s'est jetée dans mes bras. Elle a pleuré encore un moment puis s'est endormie, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Je crains que… ce ne soit de ma faute, intervint une voix familière.

- Père ! s'exclama Legolas à côté de moi, se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis heureux que vous soyez de nouveau debout. Mais pourquoi dites-vous que c'est de votre faute ?

- Cette Alicia prétendait être ma fille, dit-il d'un ton hautain. Mais tout le monde sait qu'elle est morte il y a des années, alors je l'ai renvoyé.

Je me figeais. Comment ça, morte ? Je lançais un regard inquisiteur à mon amant, qui me répondit par un haussement d'épaules inquiet.

- Comment ça, morte ? Intervins-je en m'approchant. Alicia est bel et bien votre fille, ça fait plusieurs semaines que vous l'avez reconnu comme tel !

- Et qui êtes vous pour oser intervenir de la sorte ? demanda-t-il en me jaugeant de la tête au pied.

Qui je suis ? Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez lui ?

- Votre majesté, intervint Aragorn. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

- De notre fuite de Mirkwood, répondit-il. Celle-ci est tombée aux mains de Sauron et nous nous sommes rendus à Imladris. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que nous y avions organisé un conseil de guerre.

Oh. Ça explique mieux la réaction d'Alicia, maintenant.

- Legolas, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller expliquer à ton père tout ce qu'il a oublié, lui dis-je. Pendant ce temps, je vais rejoindre Ali.

Il ascquisa, m'embrassa (devant tout le monde, on se comprend bien) et je quittais la salle. Je me rendis à notre chambre et y trouvais ma meilleure amie, très bien réveillée cette fois. Sans un mot, je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et la serrais dans mes bras.

- Qu'a-t-il oublié d'autre ? Suis-je donc la seule qu'il ait disparut de ses souvenirs ?

- Bah, si ça peut te consoler, il m'a oublié aussi et a parut assez choqué quand ton frère m'a embrassé devant lui, répondis-je en essayant de sourire.

- Tu crois qu'il retrouvera la mémoire ?

- Je l'espère, Ali. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

**POV Alicia :**

Nous étions sur le chemin de Mirkwood. Ça faisait quelques jours que mon père était réveillé, quelques jours qu'il avait tout oublié et quelques jours qu'il nous détestait, Éli et moi. Surtout Éli. Pourquoi ? Parce que non seulement elle sort avec Legolas alors qu'elle n'était pas une elfe, mais en plus parce qu'il a découvert qu'elle était a fille de Sauron, celui qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs. Il la tenait pour responsable de ses problèmes. Moi, il m'haïssait car j'essayais apparemment de me faire passer pour sa fille perdue afin d'usurper le trône. Joyeux. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, m'étant habituée comme je le pouvais à la situation. Nous n'avions pas voulues lui dire que nous étions les Élues et qu'Éli était la fille d'une Valars. Nous ne voulions pas être acceptées de par notre statut ou nos origines, mais par ce que nous sommes vraiment. Quétaine, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Nous faisions parti du groupe qui allait à Mirkwood, escortant mon père et mon frère. Celui-ci n'avait plus le droit de voir Éliane, mais ils continuaient en cachette. Enfin. Les Pevensies étaient retournés à Narnia afin de diriger leur royaume et non seulement les portails restèrent ouverts, comme promis, mais en plus, le temps se mit à se dérouler de la même façon ici et là-bas. Nos quatre amis sorciers aussi rentrèrent chez eux, et ce fut le même résultat. Enfin, revenons au point de départ : Mirkwood. La forêt était redevenue verdoyante et pleine de vie, les elfes se promenaient à nouveau librement et sans danger. Nous étions sur le chemin de la cité, au milieu des arbres, lorsque surgit l'un des derniers serviteurs de Sauron encore en vie. Je me retins de pousser un cri strident devant l'horrible apparition devant nous. Une araignée. Une araignée énorme, plus grosse que celles que nous avions eu dans notre chambre. C'était Ungoliant en personne, l'horreur en personne. Nous étions surtout là pour protéger les deux personnages royaux, aussi nous dûmes débarquer de nos chevaux et nous jeter dans la mêlée. Tous les soldats combattaient l'araignée, mais ils tombèrent tous, ou furent gravement blessés. Il ne restait donc que Éli et moi pour protéger mon père et mon frère. Celui-ci voulait venir nous aider, mais Thranduil l'en empêchait. Je me reconcentrais sur notre ennemi principal, qui n'était pas mon père mais l'énorme araignée plus grosse qu'Aragog dans Harry Potter. Je fis apparaître mon épée double et me jetais sur elle. Elle m'envoya choir contre un arbre. Éliane combattit. Je me relevais quand celle-ci se retrouva par terre, le dard de l'arachnide menaçant de se planter dans son ventre. Je n'hésitais plus, désormais. Je sautais sur le dos d'Ungoliant et tranchais sans plus de cérémonie son dard. Je découpais ses pattes une à une et achevais par la décapiter. Je sautais en bas du cadavre, aidait Éli à se relever avec un sourire et m'approchais ensuite des hommes blessés. Je guéris toutes les blessures superficielles ou profondes, les remettant sur pied pour la majorité. Malheureusement, trois ne purent être sauvés et nous dûmes laisser leurs corps sur le chemin. Nous nous remîmes en route, Éli et moi menant la marche désormais. Je sentais régulièrement le regard de mon père peser sur ma nuque, mais je ne me retournais pas. Nous arrivâmes quelques heures après dans la ville. Tous les elfes qui s'y étaient réinstallés acclamèrent le retour de leur roi et de leur prince. Moi, je restais dans l'ombre. Ça ne me dérangeais pas de ne pas être célèbre, je voulais seulement être reconnue comme la fille de Thranduil, rien de plus. Je m'en fiche du trône, surtout que c'est Legolas qui va en hériter. Celui-ci réussit d'ailleurs à quitter notre père en douce pour venir nous rejoindre dans les jardins.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça, vraiment, souffla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Il se souviendra un jour ou l'autre, il le faut !

Il me sourit tristement et embrassa Éli comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Legolas !

Il se retourna, tout comme nous, et nous vîmes deux garçons et une fille s'avancer dans notre direction. Le premier garçon, celui qui avait parlé, semblait être le plus âgé des trois. Le deuxième était un jeune elfe d'environ le même âge que Lucy, et une fille (elfe aussi) se trouvait avec eux, le même âge que Lucy aussi.

- Eldarion ! Daïlan ! Alassë ! s'exclama mon frère en souriant. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Ils se ressemblaient tous énormément, et je compris.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais deux frères et une autre sœur ! m'exclamais-je.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua-t-il. Bon, pour les présentations : Les filles, voici mon frère ainé, Eldarion, mon frère cadet, Daïlan, et ma petite sœur, Alassë.

- Je ne suis pas petite ! protesta la fille.

Je rigolais intérieurement.

- Mes frères, ma sœur, je vous présente Éliane et Alicia, acheva-t-il.

- _Est-ce qu'on leur dit ? _demandais-je à Éliane.

- _J'en sais trop rien ! _

- _J'imagine qu'ils vont le découvrir à un moment ou un autre, _soupirais-je.

Je pris une petite inspiration, puis me tournais vers les trois nouveaux arrivants.

- Pour faire ça plus formel, dis-je en tendant la main à l'ainé. Alicia Vertefeuille, votre sœur perdue depuis maintenant 18 ans et qui est censée être morte.

Je n'y allais pas par quatre chemins. J'avais peut être même été un peu trop directe. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Legolas secouer la tête en se tenant le front à une main, les yeux fermés. Devant moi, mon frère apparemment ainé me regardais comme si il voyait un revenant, ce qui était peut être le cas, le petit garçon me fixait et la petite fille sautait partout.

- J'ai une sœur, j'ai une sœur, j'ai un sœur ! Comment t'as pu me cacher ça, Legolas ?

- Quoi ? demandais-je en avisant sa tête désespérée.

- Je sais pas, moi, tu aurais pus y aller plus doucement, non ? me fit-il remarquer.

- Et Galadriel, elle n'y est pas allée par quatre chemins non plus ! répondis-je. « Legolas, je vous présente votre sœur, Alicia Vertefeuille » imitais-je.

- Oui mais quand même, c'était un peu raide comme déclaration.

- Tu me connais, Legolas, je suis toujours directe, parfois un peu trop, et…

Je ne pus achever ma phrase car deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir une grande sœur.

C'était Daïlan. Je souris et le serrais un peu contre moi. Je levais ensuite un regard inquiet vers Eldarion, toujours figé sur place, et il finit par me faire un sourire rassurant.

- Je savais que tu nous reviendrais un jour, petite sœur. J'étais là, quand tu es née. Je t'ai connue, mais tu as disparut quelques semaines après ta naissance. Ça a été un gros choc pour tout le monde, surtout pour père, mais il s'en est finalement remit. Enfin, pas complètement, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras à son tour, et je répondis à son étreinte avec bonheur. Pourquoi Peter Jackson n'a jamais précisé que Legolas avait une famille super cool ? Parce que maintenant, on juge qu'il est malheureux avec son père et encore, il n'est pas comme dans les films quand on le connaît bien ! Fidèle à moi même, je ne pus me retenir de faire un commentaire.

- Tu devrais être content, Legy, dis-je à mon frère. Maintenant, il n'y aura plus qu'Éliane sur ton dos, moi je vais m'occuper d'Eldarion. Tu vas voir, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! rigolais-je ensuite.

Il se contenta de sourire.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit-il.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer, rigola Éliane.

- Et tu es ? demanda ensuite mon ainé.

- Éliane, meilleure amie de ta sœur, je sors avec Legolas, répondit-elle.

- Et c'est la fille d'Adora, ajouta Legolas avec une pointe de fierté.

- C'était nécessaire de préciser ? s'agaça-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Aïe ! Mais oui, enfin, c'est… commença mon frère.

- Tant qu'on y est, autant achever la présentation, soupira-t-elle. Je suis effectivement la fille d'Adora, mais aussi celle de Sauron.

- On s'en fou, on voit bien que tu n'es pas comme lui, protesta Daïlan en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu es adorable, rigola-t-elle à nouveau. Je t'aime bien, tu sais.

- Pas touche, Daïlan. Elle est à moi ! dit Legolas en riant, la prenant par les épaules.

- Plus pour longtemps ! rétorqua notre petit frère.

Legolas se figea quelques secondes, alors que moi et le reste de la bande éclations de rire. Il finit par se joindre à nous, et la journée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur. C'était vraiment fantastique de découvrir que j'avais encore de la famille. Au moins, eux ils me croyaient. Ils avaient été mis au courant pour l'état de père, et s'en étaient profondément attristés. Mais, ils nous promirent de garder le secret quand aux origines d'Éli et à notre statut d'Élues, en plus de plaider en notre faveur pour qu'il nous accepte.

**POV Éliane :**

Ça faisait deux semaines que nous étions à Mirkwood. Legolas avait fini par défier son père et à sortir en publique avec Ali ou moi. Surtout avec moi, en fait. Ali faisait plus ample connaissance avec le reste de sa famille, ils étaient fantastiques. Je l'enviais un peu, mais j'étais heureuse tout de même. Ils m'acceptaient tous. Thranduil me détestais toujours autant, et ignorais toujours Ali, mais nous ne perdions pas espoir. Puis, un jour, Legolas fut convié à une réunion. J'attendais donc dans ma chambre qu'il revienne me chercher. Ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps, car il entra en trombe, passablement énervé, et claqua la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je, inquiète.

Il se tourna vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Mon père vient de me fiancer.

** Alors, qui est la fiancée? **


	39. Chapitre 39

**Chapitre 39**

- Quoi ?

Je me détachais de lui.

- Comment ça, fiancé ?

- Je ne le voulais pas, je te le jure ! Mais il m'a obligé. Je vais devoir me marier à la prochaine lune.

- Hors de question ! Il ne peut pas t'obliger à faire ça, refusais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'accepterais jamais, mais je crains qu'il n'utilise le chantage contre moi. Il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le peuple et pour moi, il croit bien faire, mais je n'accepterais jamais, affirma-t-il. Je dois rencontrer celle qui m'est promise tout à l'heure. Avec un peu de chance, elle comprendra qu'elle n'aura rien à gagner avec moi et elle abandonnera, et nous pourrons être ensemble.

- Pour l'éternité ?

- Pour l'éternité, _Melon le. _

Je souris et l'embrassais.

- Si on lui montre qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec toi et que ton cœur est déjà prit, elle repartira, affirmais-je. Allons donc la voir !

Il accepta, bien qu'un peu réticent, et nous nous dirigeâmes dans le hall d'entrée, où devaient arriver la promise et son escorte. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes et, enfin, ils arrivèrent. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas elle ! Il y a un sérieux problème dans le scénario.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dis-je à Legolas en commençant à partir. Je vais parler de tout ça à Alicia, elle va trouver une solution.

Et je le quittais en courant presque, l'abandonnant avec la pétasse qui devait lui servir de fiancée. Je courus à travers les couloirs et trouvais finalement Alicia en conversation avec Eldarion.

- Ali ! Criais-je. Tu n'arriveras jamais à y croire !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Legolas s'est fait fiancer par ton père !

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? ajouta Eldarion.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Et le pire de tout ça, c'est que sa promise vient d'arriver et tu ne trouveras jamais qui c'est !

Elle regarda dans mon esprit.

- Shit, souffla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

- Qui est la promise ? intervient Eldarion.

Ali, trop en colère, ne répondit rien, se contentant de jurer dans toutes les langues possibles en frappant le mur et tout ce qui lui tombais sous la main.

- Tauriel, déclarais-je sombrement.

- Vous la connaissez ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, dis-je. Mais on la déteste quand même, tu ne peux malheureusement pas comprendre pourquoi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Legolas ne l'aime pas. Ils étaient amis autrefois, mais plus maintenant, et je la déteste comme le reste de la famille, sauf père qui s'est laissé embobiner par ses allures d'ange. Elle l'a sûrement manipulé pour avoir ce mariage arrangé, elle a toujours aimé Legolas.

- Elle ne l'aura pas ! affirmais-je. Viens, Ali, il est temps de tout mettre au clair entre cette c*nnasse et moi.

Et nous quittâmes Eldarion, toujours figé au milieu du couloir.

**POV Externe :**

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le couloir, très en colère, et des idées plus machiavéliques les unes que les autres germant dans leur esprit. Eldarion était toujours figé sur place quand sa sœur cadette arriva à côté de lui.

- J'ai tout entendu, affirma-t-elle. Je n'aime pas Tauriel, elle est méchante et détestable.

- Tu crois qu'elles vont réellement lui faire payer ? demanda Eldarion.

- N'oublie jamais ceci : « Une femme jalouse est dix fois plus à craindre qu'une femme ordinaire. Et deux, c'est encore pire ! »

Elle Alassë quitta son grand frère, le sourire aux lèvres.

**POV Éliane :**

Nous réussîmes à retrouver Legolas en train de marcher dans les jardins, Tauriel accrochée à son bras comme une sangsue.

- Hey, la roussette ! L'interpellais-je. Pas touche, c'est chasse gardée.

Elle me lança un regard meurtrier alors que je prenais l'autre bras de Legolas et qu'Alicia la repoussait pour prendre celui qu'elle tenait.

- Sais tu à qui tu parles ? Je suis la promise de Legolas, et ce n'est pas une simple mortelle verte de jalousie qui va changer la donne ! ragea-t-elle.

- Tu es peut être sa promise mais, vois tu, moi, il m'a donné son cœur, répondis-je.

- Et qui te dis que c'est une simple mortelle ? ajouta mon amie alors que Legolas secouait la tête, désespéré mais nous remerciant intérieurement.

- Et toi, t'es qui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

- Attention à tes paroles, Tauriel, déclara froidement mon amant. Tu es en train de parler à ma sœur. Et pour ce qui est de nos fiançailles, ce n'est qu'un mariage arrangé, jamais je ne pourrais t'aimer réellement.

- Que tu m'aimes ou pas, ça ne changera pas le fait qu'on sera bientôt ensemble et à ce moment là, ta chérie ne pourra plus rien pour toi, cracha-t-elle. Oublie la, Legolas, tu seras bientôt à moi.

Elle voulu tourner les talons, mais une idée folle me vint à l'esprit.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer, lâchais-je. On organise un tournoi. Si je gagne le duel, le mariage sera annulé et tu devras oublier Legolas. Si tu gagnes, je quitterais Mirkwood pour toujours et ne reviendrais jamais intervenir dans votre vie.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ? Je me marierais de toute façon ! fit-elle remarquer.

- Car non seulement je vais continuer de te mettre des bâtons dans le roues pour l'éternité, sifflais-je, mais en plus, tu pourrais remonter dans l'estime du roi si tu gagnes. Que dirait-il si il te voyait refuser, alors que tu es convaincue de gagner ?

- Mais qui a dis que je refusais ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton dur.

- Alors c'est d'accord ! se réjouit Alicia. Demain, à trois heurs tapante, ici même, se déroulera votre duel. Pendant ce temps, bon vent ! J'aimerais rester seule avec ma meilleure amie et mon frère.

Tauriel afficha un sourire hautain avant de nous quitter, la tête haute. Dès qu'elle eu disparut de notre champ de vision, Legolas soupira.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- La jalousie d'Éliane dans toute sa splendeur, rigola Alicia. Tu vas voir, elle va l'écraser et plus de mariage arrangé !

- Tauriel, bien que ça me tue de le dire, est extrêmement douée avec les armes. Ne la sous-estime surtout pas, me dit Legolas. En même temps, sa tête quand vous êtes arrivées valait de l'or !

Il éclata de rire, et nous le rejoignîmes bien vite.

Thranduil avait été mis au courant et bien qu'un peu énerver quand au comportement de son fils, il avait été séduit par l'idée d'un duel et avait accepté les clauses du marché. Il fallait que je gagne, sinon on était mal. En même temps, j'avais découvert quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant dans l'esprit tordu de la rousse. Je ne voulais pas utiliser ces informations en le disant, tout simplement. Non, je voulais qu'elle se trahisse elle même. D'ailleurs, elle venait d'arriver devant moi, dagues en mains. Super, les mêmes armes que moi ! Le duel commença, et elle se jeta sur moi. J'évitais assez facilement et lui traçais une belle cicatrice sanglante sur sa joue.

- Un petit souvenir, me moquais-je.

Elle revint à la charge, mais avec plus de stratégie cette fois. Mon but premier n'était pas de gagner le duel, mais de lui faire avouer, alors je ne faisais qu'esquiver ou réceptionner ses coups.

- Alors, poil de carotte, tu trouves Legolas à ton gout ?

- J'ai passé des années à essayer de le faire tomber dans mes bras, et ce n'Est pas toi qui va entraver mes plans !

- Tes plans ? Quels plans ? Ceux dans lequel il est prévu que tu deviendra reine de Mirkwood ?

J'avais chuchoter la dernière phrase de manière à ce que seule elle l'entende. Son visage se décomposa légèrement.

- Comment…

Je profitais de son inattention pour lui enlever une de ses dagues, qui glissa hors du terrain.

- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Tauriel. Legolas ne sera jamais amoureux de toi, jamais, même avec un mariage arrangé !

- Mais qui a dit que je voulais Legolas seulement ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Je souris intérieurement en effectuais un tonneau en évitant un des ses coups.

- Avec lui à mes côtés, je régnerais sur Mirkwood pour toujours ! avoua-t-elle.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me mis à réellement l'attaquer, enchainant les coups et les parades. Elle réussit à m'enlever une de mes dagues malgré tout. Nous étions à armes égales. Je frappais plus rapidement, alors qu'elle frappait plus fort. Un coup à la tête, qu'elle évita. Elle tenta de m'atteindre l'épaule, mais je me poussais à la dernière seconde, frappais son avant-bras avec ma lame, lui entaillant légèrement la peau, et elle lâcha sa deuxième arme dans un glapissement de douleur. Je l'envoyais au sol, et plaçais ma lame sous sa gorge. Le silence régnait désormais dans l'assemblée qui nous observait.

- Avoue, Tauriel. Avoue à tout le monde ce que tu avais prévu de faire ! rageais-je, ma voix résonant dans le silence.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Si tu crois que je vais parler.

- Si tu crois que je vais retenir mon coup encore longtemps, répondis-je d'un tac au tac.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Toute l'attention était fixée sur elle, et je serrais un peu plus mon arme sur la peau de son cou.

- D'ACCORD ! D'accord, je vais tout avouer. J'avais prévu épouser Legolas pour ensuite assassiner le roi et le reste de la famille royale pour pouvoir monter sur le trône, mon époux comprit ! Ça va, contente ?

Toute le monde était choqué. Je savais que Tauriel était une g*rce mais pas à ce point. Je ne connaissais apparemment pas le plan au complet, puisque je pensais qu'elle désirait seulement monter sur le trône. Legolas sortit du lot de spectateurs et s'approcha de moi.

- Tu avais prévu de me tuer ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Tout comme j'avais prévu de tuer le reste de ta famille, cracha-t-elle. À cause de ton père, toute ma famille s'est faite tuer ! Alors je voulais lui rendre la pareille, en commençant pas elle !

Elle désigna Alassë, qui se colla davantage contre Eldarion et Daïlan. Alicia vint nous rejoindre, et je me poussais pour la laisser prendre le relais.

- Saloppe ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu aurais osé lever la main sur une enfant ? Sur ma sœur ?

Il y eu des hoquets de stupeur dans l'assemblée. Personne n'était au courant à part moi, sa sœur et ses trois frères, en plus de Thranduil et Tauriel.

- Tu aurais même été la suivante ! Avoua la rousse avec un sourire mauvais.

Alicia la frappa, l'assommant légèrement. Legolas dû retenir son bras pour qu'elle ne batte pas Tauriel a mort. Ce fut au tour de Thranduil de s'approcher de nous. Tauriel se releva et le regarda dans les yeux, la tête haute.

- Je te faisais confiance, déclara-t-il tristement. Je t'ai recueilli comme ma propre fille, et voilà comment tu me remercies ?

Il n'était pas en colère, juste déçu et blessé.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais vous remercier, cracha-t-elle. J'ai tout perdu à cause de vous !

Et, à une vitesse époustouflante, elle sortit un poignard de sa botte et se jeta sur Thranduil. Je réagis au quart de tour. Instinctivement, je pris les épaules du souverain et le poussais sur le côté, prenant sa place. Une vive douleur irradia dans mon dos et, bien vite, je ne sentis plus mes jambes sous moi. Je m'écroulais dans les bras de Legolas et fermais les yeux. Le noir m'envahit.

**POV Alicia :**

Tout était allé si vite ! Mon père allait se faire poignarder quand Éli l'a poussé et a prit le coup à sa place. J'ai hurlé, Legolas a rattrapé Éli avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Thranduil était choqué et regardait d'un air absent le poignard planté dans le dos de ma meilleure amie. Tauriel, devenue une vraie furie, se faisait emmenée par cinq gardes dans un cachot à haute surveillance, en attente du verdict du roi. Moi, je m'agenouillais aux côtés d'Éliane et enlevais d'un coup la lame dans son dos. Je plaçais ensuite mes mains sur sa blessure et une douce lueur irradia de celle-ci.

**POV Externe :**

Thranduil regardait Alicia aux côtés de la jeune fille qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Éliane s'était évanouie, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était placée devant lui. Il l'avait méprisé, il l'avait détesté et jugé, sans vraiment la connaître. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le remord vint lui ronger le cœur. Il lâcha du regard le visage désormais paisible d'Éliane et fixa Alicia. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle lui mentait quand à ses origines. Pourtant, quand elle se releva, son épaule droite se découvrit à l'air libre et tous purent voir la marque des Élues. Et il se souvint.

**POV Alicia :**

Éliane se réveilla bien vite. Elle avait eu de la chance. Quelques centimètres plus haut et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle. Je soupirais de soulagement quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et Legolas l'aida à se relever. Je fis de même et me tournais vers le roi. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se jeta dans mes bras.

- Ma fille… sanglota-t-il en me serrant très fort.

- Papa, murmurais-je en le serrant à mon tour.

Il finit par se calmer, puis sourit à ses sujets.

- Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Ma fille perdue est de retour ! J'avais perdu la mémoire à cause d'une blessure faite lors de la bataille finale, mais je l'ai finalement retrouvé et je reconnais aujourd'hui Alicia Vertefeuille comme un membre de ma famille à part entière, là où a toujours été sa place !

Les acclamations de la foule me fit sourire.

- Père, je crois que vous avez oublié quelqu'un, fis-je remarquer.

Il parut perdu quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Éliane.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que vous avez subit par ma faute, Éliane, dit-il. Pardonnerez vous au vieux roi grincheux que je suis ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir, avoua-t-elle.

- J'aimerais aussi vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-il.

Elle hocha humblement la tête. Mon père s'adressa ensuite à Legolas.

- Mon fils, je crois que nous pouvons oublier les mariages arrangés. Si c'est elle que tu aimes, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Nouvelles acclamations. Puis, je vis Alassë hésiter. Je lui souris, et elle courut se jeter dans les bras de père. Il éclata de rire, et Daïlan lui sauta dans les bras à son tour. Eldarion les rejoignit, tout comme Legolas, et je m'ajoutais au câlin groupé. Mon père fit signe à Éli de nous rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit avec joie.

Ce soir là, ce fut un soir de fête. Tauriel fut bannie, Éliane ne voulant pas que le sang coule de plus bel. On célébra mon retour. On célébra l'arrivée d'Éliane. On célébra le bonheur de la famille royale.

**POV Éliane :**

Legolas m'emmena à l'écart de la fête. Il semblait nerveux. Il me conduisit sur un petit pont surplombant la rivière, et se tourna vers moi.

- Éliane, toutes ces aventures que nous avons vécues ensemble m'ont ouvert les yeux. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je suis fou de toi. Éliane, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Il me tendit une alliance en or avec une émeraude, de magnifiques motifs finement sculptés parcourant l'alliage doré.

- Oui… OUI !

Je lui sautais dans les bras en riant, et il me passa l'anneau au doigt. Je le regardais ensuite de plus près.

- C'est pas Gimli qui te l'a déniché ? fis-je remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

Il se contenta de me sourire avant de m'embrasser. Je courus ensuite annoncer la nouvelle à Alicia. Vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux, maintenant. Le mal était vaincu, et nos vies allaient reprendre un cours « normal ».

**FIN! Nan, j'déconne, allez lire l'épilogue!**


	40. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

**POV Alicia :**

208 ans étaient passés depuis la défaite de Sauron et l'annonce des fiançailles de ma meilleure amie et mon frère. Ils s'étaient mariés, et avaient désormais deux enfants, Maxime et Philip.

Arwen et Aragorn étaient morts de vieillesse il y a 13 ans maintenant, laissant leur fils Talion diriger le Gondor avec sa femme, Élina.

Gimli nous avait quitté depuis une vingtaine d'année aussi, et avait laissé à son fils Balin et à sa fille Terra le soin de diriger la Moria.

Merry et Pippin étaient devenus célèbres dans toute la Terre du Milieu grâce à leurs chansons et leurs blagues, et étaient décédés depuis très longtemps.

Frodon était parti avec Gandalf, Bilbon, Galadriel et Celeborn pour les Terres Immortelles. Sam était mort aussi, mais s'était marié et était mort heureux.

Faramir et Eowyn nous quittèrent après avoir gouverner le Rohan pendant une quarantaine d'années. Eomer était mort aussi, et avait eu droit à une magnifique cérémonie.

Elrond se trouve encore à Fondcombe, attristé par le départ de sa fille mais tout de même heureux car il s'était remarié à une elfe du nom de Calypha.

Haldir (j'ai découvert que Éli m'Avait mentit quand à ses sentiments envers Lucy), il avait trouvé sa moitié et dirigeait désormais la Lorien.

Mon père a réussit à retrouver l'amour auprès d'une elfe du peuple, et il est heureux maintenant.

Bien entendu, on ne peut pas en dire autant de Tauriel, qui a erré durant un siècle et demi en Terre du Milieu avant de finalement se jeter en bas d'une falaise. Je suis peut être sadique, mais c'est bien fait pour elle.

Eldarion avait trouvé le grand amour après tous ses millénaires de vécu en une jeune elfe douce et très gentille, Almarië.

Adora a tenu sa promesse et vient parfois rendre visite à Éli.

Dumbledore est mort, comme on peu s'en douter, tout comme les Maraudeurs. Ça avait été un coup dur pour nous, mais on s'est finalement relevées. Depuis, nous veillons sur leurs descendance. On a même rencontré Harry Potter !

Susan et Caspian se sont mariés (je me sentais vraiment mal d'avoir gâché leur cérémonie) et, étant immortels, sont toujours à nos côtés aujourd'hui. Aslan va, et vient à sa guise, comme à son habitude.

Edmund a finalement trouvé le bonheur auprès de ma sœur, qui a grandit en beauté et en sagesse.

Et pour Lucy, elle a finit par épouser Daïlan après qu'il eu passé près de deux siècles à la courtiser.

Et moi bah, Peter et moi nous sommes mariés et gouvernons Narnia ensemble. Je repasse de temps en temps à Mirkwood rendre visite à mon père et le reste de ma famille. J'ai eu un fils, Teddy, et deux filles, Monica et Bella.

À chaque fois qu'un de nos amis nous a quitté, nous avons souffert, Éli et moi. Beaucoup. Mais ça ne nous a jamais empêché d'être heureuses, ça non. Nous nous sommes relevées et avons continuer de l'avant, comme ils l'auraient voulu. Ils me manquent, parfois. Souvent même. Pourtant, la vie est ainsi, pleine de joie et de douleur à la fois. Il faut simplement savoir oublier, même si je sais que jamais je n'oublierais. Les portails restèrent ouverts pour toujours, laissant ainsi place à des échanges commerciaux. On va visiter Poudlard de temps à autres. Pourtant, la meilleures surprise que j'eus fut l'arrivée d'un nouveau portail, qui menait dans notre monde, celui où Éli et moi avions grandi. Le temps se déroulait plus lentement là-bas qu'ici, beaucoup plus lentement, et mon frère était encore un bébé, comme lorsque je l'avais quitté. Depuis, je veille sur lui, comme un ange gardien. Je suis heureuse de le voir grandir.

Parfois, avec Éliane, je rassemble quelques affaires et nous retournons dans notre monde adoptif pour quelques temps, afin de remémorer les bons souvenirs et laisser derrière les mauvais. On ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais on sait qu'il ne sera pas toujours aussi rose qu'il ne l'est présentement. Mais on s'en fiche. On n'y pense pas, on décide de laisser aller et suivre le mouvement. Parce que c'est le destin, et on n'y peut rien. Mais comme le dit si bien Daïlan : On s'en fou, on vie notre vie et basta ! Parfois, j'aimerais être aussi positive que lui. Mais je sais que malgré tous nos efforts, le mal persiste toujours. Mais Éli et moi serons là lorsqu'il refera surface. Nous l'attendrons de pied ferme et quand il reviendra, nous le vaincrons à nouveau. Parce que c'est comme ça, parce qu'on est les Élues, parce que c'est notre destin. Et surtout, parce que c'est plutôt cool d'aller d'un monde à l'autre !

**OK, la c'est vraiment la fin. Et oui, c'est enfin terminé! Après avoir passé énormément de temps dessus, j'ai enfin terminé D'un monde à l'autre! J'aimerais avoir toutes vos impressions, vous pouvez me lancer des tomates pour la mort de la plupart des personnages, mais ça suis la logique, et si jamais j'ai assez de reviews et de demandes, je pourrais ****_peut être _****créer la suite. Oui, oui, une suite! alors, si vous en voulez, envoyez des reviews!**


	41. Remerciements!

J'aimerais remercier Fredzina24, qui se trouve être ma meilleure amie dans la vraie vie et qui écrit une magnifique Fanfiction des X-Men, qui est dans mes favoris, et qui m'a supporté tout le long de l'écriture. Ses idées, sa bonne humeur et sa simple présence m'ont beaucoup aidé, alors merci Fredou! Il serait fortement possible que je fasse une suite à cette aventure, mais il me faut la preuve que vous tenez vraiment à l'avoir car si une seule personne en demande, je vais en rester là.

Sinon, j'ai écrit une autre Fanfiction, qui est terminée, et qui s'appelle Demis Vampires. Alicia et Éliane sont les deux personnages principaux, mais ça na aucune lien avec D'un monde à l'autre. Sinon, vous pouvez m'envoyer des idées de films ou d'histoires où je pourrais envoyer nos deux amies, afin de leur créer une nouvelle aventure! Si vous tenez à ce qu'elles rencontrent les personnages de Marvel, faites le moi savoir! À moins que vous ne préfèreriez qu'elles n'aillent à Poudlard pour toute l'histoire cette fois-ci? Et qu'elles rencontrent Harry Potter? Ce sont vos choix, dites moi tout! Et surtout, à la prochaine j'espère!


	42. Chapitre 14 (reprise)

**POV Éliane :**

Je me réveille le lendemain matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, le Gouffre était silencieux. Le calme avant la tempête… Je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'endormir alors je quittai ma chambre sans un bruit et me dirigea à l'extérieur.

Je marchai sur les remparts. Il y avait quelques soldats qui étaient de garde, trois pas plus, et ils surveillaient l'horizon au loin, guettant l'ennemi. Je savais que nous n'avions rien à craindre avant ce soir, mais je ne pouvais leur dire sinon ils n'auraient plus confiance en moi. Soudain, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je savais que les trois gardes réveillés étaient beaucoup plus loin et qu'ils ne quitteraient pas leur poste alors je me retournais, sur mes gardes. Je vit Legolas s'avancer vers moi. Je le fixai au plus profond de son regard, et je senti les larmes me monter aux yeux encore une fois. Je passais à côté de lui afin de quitter l'esplanade, mais il me retint par le bras.

- Écoutez moi, je vous en prie. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne l'ai jamais pensé, me dit-il.

- Ah bon, vous ne l'avez jamais pensé ? Mais c'est vrai ça, vous avez seulement pensé que « Décidément, je ne faisais pas tout de travers » ou encore que je ne savais pas me battre contre des Wargs, que j'étais une incapable !

Il blêmit un peu.

- Vous avez lu…

- Oui, exactement.

- Écoutez, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ou penser. Seulement je…

- Non, vous, écoutez moi. Que vous ayez ou non pensé ce que vous avez dit, cela ne changera jamais le fait que vous m'avez réellement blessé. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'endure depuis que je suis arrivé ici et ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Peut-être que oui, vous avez fait l'effort de vous excusez, mais je ne suis pas prêtes pour vous pardonnez, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

- Si je vous ai fait du mal…

- Oui, vous m'avez fait du mal… Beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Legolas.

Cette fois, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer. Je quittai le haut des remparts à la vitesse de l'éclair et me mit à arpenter les rues encore vides. Même si il avait voulu bien faire, racheter ses torts, je ne pouvais nier le fait qu'il m'avait fait mal. La journée passa très vite. J'aidai autant que je pouvais à organiser les défenses, à aider des familles à se déplacer, à préparer les vivres pour le siège et même à enseigner quelques coups à ceux qui ne savaient pas se battre. Comme ça, ils seraient en mesure de se défendre. Je sentais toujours le regard de l'elfe dans mon dos, mais je tentais de ne pas y faire attention, de l'ignorer complètement. À mon plus grand soulagement, il ne vint pas me voir du reste de la journée. Je parti ensuite à la forge, suivit de Legolas.

- Attendez ! cria-t-il, à mon intention surement.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

- S'il vous plait, attendez !

- Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de vos excuses, Legolas, sifflais-je.

- Je sais. Je voulais seulement vous demander d'être prudente durant la bataille.

Puis, il partit à contre- cœur, cela se voyait dans son regard. Peu importe, j'allais à la forge en sachant ce qui m'y attendait.

- Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écuries, aucun n'est soldat, dit Aragorn tandis que j'entrai.

- Certains ont vu passer trop d'hivers, ajouta Gimli.

- Ou trop peu. Regardez les, ils sont terrifiés !

Personne ne répondit alors il poursuivit en elfique.

- Cela se comprend, à trois cent contre dix mille !

- Ils se défendront mieux qu'à Edoras ! répondit Aragorn (en elfique)

- Aragorn ! C'est une bataille qu'ils ne pourront pas gagner ! Ils mourront tous !

- Alors je mourrais avec eux !

Le rodeur avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Tous s'étaient retournés vers eux alors je m'avançais. Legolas quitta la forge d'un pas rageur et je mit ma main sur l'épaule du Dunedain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? me demanda-t-il.

- Il est nerveux. Il est inquiet pour sa sœur, il a peur d'échouer ici et de ne pouvoir aller l'aider après la bataille. Croyez moi, il m'est très dur de ne pas vous informer sur l'issu de ce combat.

- Nous gagnerons, coute que coute.

- Exactement. Legolas viendra vous voir tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'il s'est emporté contre vous et il viendra vous présentez ses excuses.

- Et vous, avez-vous accepter les siennes ?

Je me rembrunit.

- Non, je ne peux lui pardonner immédiatement. C'était… c'était des paroles très dures qui, pensées ou pas, m'ont blessées. Il faudra plus que quelques mots pour me faire oublier ça.

- Je comprends mais n'étirer pas trop le temps, Legolas a d'excellents sentiments à votre égard.

Puis, il partit. Je le suivit et, alors que nous descendions jusqu'à la porte du Gouffre, une grande clameur se fit entendre. Les elfes venaient d'arriver et venaient nous aider. Nous reconduisîmes le capitaine de la garde et quelques autres soldats elfes. Haldir m'évitait soigneusement, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Aujourd'hui, je le sauverais, peu importe le prix à payer. Vous savez, ce passage, celui où Haldir se fait tuer, c'est comme dans le roi lion. On voit le moment ou Mufasa meurt et, même si c'est la cent cinquantième fois qu'on le voit, on pleure. C'est la même chose pour Haldir sauf que, cette fois, j'allais changer un peu le cours des évènements. Quand nous entrâmes, Theoden regarda les elfes d'un air ahuri.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Autrefois existait une alliance entre les elfes et les hommes. À cette époque, nous avons combattus et périt ensemble. Il est temps d'honorer cette allégeance !

- Vous êtes plus que bienvenus ! s'écria Aragorn.

Il serra Haldir dans ses bras (gay) puis nous sortîmes dehors. Je vis alors Elladan et Elrohir s'avancer vers moi, le sourire au lèvres.

- Éliane ! m'héla le premier.

- Les garçons ! Vous venez vous battre avec nous ?

- Tu vas te battre ?

- Bien sur ! Et ne tenter pas de m'en dissuader.

- Où est Alicia ? me demanda alors Elladan.

- Isengard.

Devant leur regards terrifiés, je leur expliquai en quelques mots l'histoire. Ils me quittèrent ensuite. Je m'installais sur les remparts, assez loin de Legolas mais assez proche pour pouvoir entendre ma réplique préférée.

- Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit, bougonna Gimli. Je ne vois rien.

- Désirez vous que je vous décrive tout ce qui se passe où vous voulez que j'aille chercher un banc pour que vous puissiez monter dessus ?

Le nain grommela des injures dans sa langue natale (que je comprenais et je pouvais assurer que ce n'était pas très très flatteur). L'armée de dix mille Uruk- hai se tenait devant nous et l'un des archers laissa partir sa flèche, ce qui déclencha le début de la bataille. Aragorn lançait des ordres à tout va, des cris de rage, de peur et de douleur retentissaient de partout. La terre tremblait un peu et il s'était mis à pleuvoir un peu plus tôt. L'orage planait, il allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Le combat dura très longtemps. Orques après orques, Uruk- hai après Uruk- hai, je me débarrassais de tous les monstres que je croisais. Soudain, il y eu une violente explosion. Le mur venait de sauter. Aragorn sonna la retraite. Soudain, alors que je suivais la masse des hommes qui fuyaient, je vis Haldir en difficulté. Je me précipitais et, alors que l'orque allait lui abattre son épée derrière la tête, je bloquai la lame et lui enfonçai la mienne dans le ventre. Mon adversaire tomba au sol et j'aidai Haldir à se relever. Il me regardait d'un regard nouveau, où se mêlaient respect, admiration et gratitude. Je n'y fit pas vraiment attention et je retournai dans la bataille, fauchant plusieurs têtes au passage. Nous nous enfermâmes dans le palais, barricadant la porte tandis que le roi se décourageait.

- Tout est fini, il n'y a plus d'espoir !

- Cessez donc de geindre et de nous casser le moral et venez nous aider ! dis-je d'une voix forte en continuant de mettre tous les objets qui me tombaient sous la main devant la porte.

- Votre nièce et votre peuple sont dans les cavernes. Il nous faut continuer de nous battre ! tonna Aragorn.

- Vous avez raison, dit Theoden en reprenant confiance.

Nous nous retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard sur des chevaux, devant l'immense armée qui avançait vers nous.

- Que l'aube soit rouge ! hurla le roi.

Soudain, les premières lueurs du cinquième jour apparurent, laissant vois Gandalf, Eomer et ses hommes plus loin.

- Rohirrims ! cria Eomer.

Ses soldats suivirent son ordre et ils foncèrent à l'assaut. Désirant pouvoir participer une dernière fois à cette mémorable bataille, je fonçait moi aussi, laissant les autres en plan.

- Pour le Rohan ! hurlais-je en me jetant dans les combats.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, tous les soldats qui étaient encore vivants répétèrent après moi et sautèrent dans la mêlée. Bien vite, les Uruk et les orques se retrouvèrent en minorité et le reste des troupes de Sauron fuit dans la forêt. Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques mètres des bois et les cris de nos ennemis survivants se firent entendre cinq secondes plus tard tandis que les arbres se déplaçaient, les écrasant sous leurs racines. Puis, le silence se fit. Nous avions gagné.

**POV Alicia :**

Après que Saroumane m'ai versé la potion sur la tête et que j'ai hurlé le nom de ma meilleure amie, j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me réveillais à nouveau dans mon lit.

_-Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, _pensais-je,_ trois fois en trois jours, je pense que c'est bien assez.-_

Puis, quelqu'un cogna à ma porte. Super, le timing ! En tout cas, Fougueron entra et me fit signe de le suivre. Docile, ne désirant pas me le mettre à dos maintenant, je le suivais sans discuter. Nous entrâmes encore une fois dans la salle du trône, où attendait Saroumane. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur son visage de vieille pomme ridée quand il me vit. Il chassa Fougueron d'un geste sec de la main et, dès qu'il sortit, je croisai mes bras.

- Que m'avez vous fait ?

- C'est très simple. Étant donné que tu ne voulais pas te montrer coopérante, j'ai modifié tes souvenirs.

- Ce qui veut dire, en plus clair ?

- Tes souvenirs vont se changer au cour des prochains jours et ce, sans que tu ne t'en rende compte. Bientôt, très bientôt, tu auras l'impression de toujours avoir été ennemie avec tes chers compagnons. Pour toi, ils auront toujours tenté de te faire du mal et tu serviras Sauron comme… comme sa propre fille.

- Non… Non, non, non !

Même si je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant lui, je m'écroulai sur mes genoux, prenant mon visage ruisselant de larmes entre mes mains et secouant doucement la tête, comme si cela pouvait changer la réalité.

- C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller…

- Non, ceci est bien réel.

- Quel est l'antidote à ce maléfice ?

Il ricana quelques secondes.

- Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour te donner cette réponse ?

- Oui.

Il arbora un étrange sourire malveillant, encore une fois.

- Encore arrogante, à ce que je vois. C'est une autre de tes caractéristiques qui s'effacera prochainement.

- Vous mentez, répondis-je, encore sous le choc.

- Ah bon ? Donne moi un seul exemple d'un moment où l'un des tes proche n'a pas tenté de te tuer ?

- Je… Je…

Mais je fut incapable de répondre. Tous les bons moments que j'avais passés avec quelqu'un que j'aimais avait été remplacés et, désormais, à chaque fois que j'y pensais, la ou les personnes avec qui je me trouvais me faisaient du mal.

- Et bien, on dirait que mon sortilège agi plus rapidement que prévu, et c'est tant mieux. Maintenant, deux Uruk vous reconduiront à votre chambre et vous pourrez vous reposez. De la nourriture vous sera apporté dans quelques heures. Aussi, vous ne vous rappellerez même pas cette conversation.

Je n'eu même pas la force de protester ou de lancer une réplique cinglante. Les Uruk me soulevèrent de force et me trainèrent presque jusqu'à ma chambre-prison-noire. Je passai le reste de la journée à me morfondre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai. L'Isengard venait de se vider, la bataille de Helm n'allait pas tarder. Bien entendu, ces chiens du Rohan allaient gagner, avec cette peste d'Éliane et ce traitre de Legolas. Ce que je les haïssais ceux là ! Ils voulaient seulement se servir de moi afin de parvenir à leurs fins, pour ensuite se débarrasser du « Fardeau » que j'étais. Quoi, non ! Non, je ne pouvais pas penser ça ! Oh mon dieu, je devenais un deuxième Gollum ! J'avais un bon et un mauvais côté et mon mauvais côté prenait le dessus. Alors que je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, les visages de tous ceux qui m'avaient été chers durant toute ma vie m'apparurent une dernière fois. Après, une noirceur m'envahit l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, la face d'Éliane me revint en mémoire. Cette petite garce ! Je la détestais, toujours à vouloir me voler la vedette, toujours à m'humilier, à m'utiliser ! Ce que j'avais été naïve en pensant ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'elle était mon amie ! Et les autres, tous ceux que j'avais connu, me détestaient aussi. Même ma « mère » me disait sans arrêt que je n'étais qu'une incapable qui faisait honte à la famille ! Une colère noire m'envahit et j'eu une idée. Je m'approchai de la porte de ma chambre et constatai qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Je l'ouvrai et regardai dans le couloir. Aucun orque, Uruk, Fougueron ou autre serviteur de Saroumane en vue. Parfait. Je sortit et me mit à marcher jusqu'à la salle du trône. Je cognai, la voix trainante du magicien blanc m'ordonna d'entrer, ce que je fit. Quand il me vit entrer sans escorte, il écarquilla les yeux. Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de me poser une question.

- Durant toutes ces années, tous ceux que j'ai connus se sont servis de moi et m'ont trahis. Aujourd'hui, je revient sur le droit chemin et je les trahit à mon tour.

Un sourire perfide se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Istari.

- Très bien. Sachez que si vous nous rejoignez, vous serez considéré comme l'égale de Sauron seulement, ici, c'est moi qui dirige.

- Comme vous voudrez… maitre.

**POV Éliane :**

Cela faisait des jours que j'avais quitté le Gouffre de Helm avec Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer et Legolas. Nous étions partis peu de temps après notre victoire et nous nous dirigions vers l'Isengard pour trois raison : Ramasser Merry et Pippin, parler à Saroumane et libérer/sauver Alicia enfin, si il y avait encore quelque chose de vivant à sauver. Je frissonnai à l'idée de découvrir son cadavre et Legolas s'approcha de moi.

- Je peux vous prêter ma cape si vous avez froid, me dit-il galamment.

- Non, merci, je vais très bien. Pas la peine de vous occuper d'un « fardeau » comme moi ! sifflais-je d'une voix dure et très froide.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna en grommelant. Je l'avais averti, pourtant, que ça prendrai du temps ! En même temps, ça me touchai qu'il tente ainsi de se racheter mais bon, ça, je n'allais pas le lui dire ! Soudain, la tour d'Orthanc fut en vue.

-_J'arrive, Ali, ne t'inquiète pas-_

- Ils arrivent.

J'avais dit ça d'un ton plein de méprit et de haine. Ces imbéciles me sous-estimaient.

- Vous savez, viendra le temps où je mourrais, dit Saroumane d'une voix lasse. Je sais que je ne survivrais pas à cette guerre, je le sent.

- C'est vrai, en effet, mais ainsi vont les choses.

- J'aimerais que, quand je quitterais cette vie, vous vous débarrassiez de tous ceux qui formaient la Communauté de l'Anneau et de tous les ennemis de notre maitre à tous.

- Je vous le promet, maitre.

**POV Éliane :**

Nous venions d'entrer en Isengard quand je vis, plus loin, perchés sur un mur, Merry et Pippin en train de fumer du Langoulet. Ils sourirent en nous voyant.

- Mes seigneurs, gente dame, bienvenu en Isengard ! s'écria Merry.

- Oh, jeune coquins ! Vous nous avez fait faire une belle chasse et nous vous retrouvons finalement en train de manger… et de fumer ! s'écria Gimli.

- Nous sommes assis sur le champs de la victoire et savourons quelques réconforts bien mérités, ajouta Pippin. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.

- Le proc salé ?

Je souris en voyant Gimli saliver.

- Les Hobbits ! se moqua Gandalf. Allez, descendez maintenant !

Ils laissèrent à contre- cœur le garde- manger derrière eux et, après les avoir fait monter sur nos chevaux, nous nous arrêtâmes en bas de la tour. Aragorn venait d'appeler Saroumane, qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard tout en haut. Ne voyant pas Ali, cela ne me rassura guère. Puis, tout se passa très vite. Saroumane et Gandalf ont parlés, le premier a insulté Theoden puis, voulant détruire Gandalf, le bâton du magicien blanc fut détruit. Grima poignarda l'Istari puis se fit tuer par une flèche. Le serviteur de Sauron tomba en bas de la tour d'Orthanc, s'empala sur la roue qui tourna sous son poids et il finit en dessous de l'eau. Pippin ramassa le Palantir et se fit sermonner par notre nouveau magicien blanc. Je vis alors un Ent, reconnaissable entre tous, qui s'avançait vers nous.

- Sylvebarbe ! Hurlais-je. Aurais-tu les clés de la tour ?

- Bien sur ! Mais pourquoi voudriez vous les avoir, humaine ?

- Car ma sœur est sans doute à l'intérieur, anciennement prisonnière de Saroumane et de Sauron.

- Regardez, regardez ! s'écria soudain Merry.

Il pointai quelque chose sur la tour. Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel et je vis Alicia, sur le balcon. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir avec sa robe noire, son teint blanc et les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage. Elle nous fit un signe de la main, auquel je répondis en souriant.

- _Alicia ? _

- _Je vais bien. Pourriez-vous ouvrir la tour ?_

- _On arrive, attends nous en bas !_

J'étais si heureuse ! J'allais revoir ma meilleure amie ! J'espérais qu'elle aille bien. Sylvebarbe me tendis les clés et, après plusieurs essais infructueux, je parvint à trouver la bonne. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je reculais. Tout à coup, Ali apparut. Legolas courut vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Je vis à la dernière seconde les yeux entièrement noirs de mon amie et son sourire sadique. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle fit apparaître son épée double et l'abattit sur l'elfe. Bien qu'un peu surpris, il réussit à parer le coup et à reculer jusqu'à nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'écria-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas elle ! Elle est en quelque sorte possédée !

- Comment ça ?

Le prince de Mirkwood semblait réellement paniqué. Ali repassa à l'attaque sauf que, cette fois, c'est moi qu'elle visait.

- Ali, souvient toi, je suis ta meilleure amie ! tentais-je.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, encore moins toi ! gronda-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment douée avec une épée double. Soudain, je perdit mon arme et je vis l'une des lames se diriger vers moi. Alors que je sentais ma dernière heure venir, une épée bloqua celle d'Éliane. Aragorn. Tous mes compagnons, sauf Theoden et Eomer, passèrent à l'attaque, tentant tant bien que mal de la retenir. Même les Hobbits s'y mettaient. Soudain, Aragorn et Legolas, aidés de Merry, Pippin et Gimli, réussirent à la maintenir sur place. Gandalf s'avança vers mon amie. Elle ressemblait à une véritable furie. Gandalf tenta toutes sortes d'incantations, mais rien ne fonctionna. Soudain, j'eu une sorte de réflexe et je m'avançai vers elle malgré les protestations de tous les autres. Je sentais une puissance magique inouïe couler en moi. Je plaçais alors mon majeur et mon index sur son front. Une éclatante lumière blanche illumina la tour d'Orthanc et tous durent fermer les yeux. Quand nous les ouvrîmes à nouveau, Ali avait cessé de se débattre et s'était effondrée dans les bras d'Aragorn. Sa robe était devenue blanche et elle avait reprit des couleurs.

- Tu as réussi… me dit Legolas. Merci.

Je ne répondit que par un mouvement de la tête et il prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle semblait plus endormie qu'évanouit, ce qui me rassurait un peu sur son état. Nous reprîmes ensuite la route vers Edoras. Nous arrivâmes là-bas deux jours plus tard. Ali ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et cela m'inquiétait au plus haut point. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à la capitale du Rohan et, tandis que nous nous occupions de nos chevaux, Legolas se précipitait à l'intérieur, sa sœur dans ses bras. Il l'emmenait surement à l'infirmerie. Je suivit la même route dix minutes plus tard et je rencontrai Eowyn en chemin.

- Vous êtes revenus ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Mais, en voyant mon air triste, elle recula un peu.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

- Nous avons retrouvés Alicia seulement… Elle est prisonnière d'une sorte de coma. Legolas l'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Elle est inconsciente depuis maintenant deux jours !

- Tu veux que je te montre le chemin ?

- Merci.

Elle me guida dans les couloirs en tentant de me changer les idées. Puis, nous arrivâmes devant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Elle me laissa entrer seule et partit. J'entrai et je vit Legolas, à moitié endormi sur une chaise, au chevet d'Ali. J'eu un pincement au cœur en me rappelant que c'était en partie ma faute si elle était comme ça. Legolas se retourna brusquement.

- Vous devriez allez prendre un peu de repos, lui dis-je. Je veillerais sur elle pendant ce temps.

Il me remercia encore une fois tandis que je prenais sa place sur la petite chaise. Puis, avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, je lui dit, d'une petite voix :

- Sachez que je vous pardonne, Legolas.

Je pouvais presque le voir sourire.

- Mais c'est pour Ali que je fais ça et SEULEMENT pour Ali.

- Très bien.

Puis, il sortit.

**Voilà le chapitre 14, qui a mal posté. Désolée pour ça!**


	43. Chapitre 21 (reprise)

p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Dès que nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, où plusieurs élèves de toutes les maisons étaient déjà en train de manger, tous nous regardèrent passer ou plutôt, tous em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"me /emregardèrent passer. En effet, ce matin là, j'avais levé l'illusion et j'avais retrouvé mon apparence elfique. Que ça faisait du bien d'être soi-même ! Je m'assis à la table, faisant fi des regards posés sur moi et mes chères oreilles pointues, et prit un petit pain./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Qu'avons nous ce matin, les filles ? demandais-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"On commence avec potion et, ensuite, métamorphose, me répondit Lily./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Excusez moi, jeune fille, est-ce qu'on se connaît ? me demanda une voix derrière moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je me retournais et vis les quatre Maraudeurs qui me regardaient./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Allons, Black, tu ne me reconnais pas ? demandais-je en souriant./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Greenleaf ? s'étonna-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? me demanda James./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Un nouveau silence. Tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, attendaient ma réponse avec impatience./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Dis-je, comme si rien n'avait changé. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et bien, tes oreilles…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oh, ça ! C'est simple, je suis née comme ça. En fait, je suis une elfe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tous les regards de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle étaient posés sur moi alors que je mangeais tranquillement un craquelin. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça, hein ? M'écriais-je alors à tous ceux ici présent. Je suis qui je suis alors me fixer comme une bête de foire ne changera rien au fait que je suis d'origine elfique alors maintenant, retournez faire vos petites affaires et lâcher moi des yeux ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Aussitôt, tous baissèrent le regard et le directeur effectua un sourire amusé. Je recommençais donc à manger calmement, sous les rires de mes deux amies. Quand aux Maraudeurs et bien, Pettigrow était subitement parti et les autres s'assirent avec nous./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comme ça, tu es une elfe ? me demanda Remus, visiblement intéressé par mon cas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Une elfe très susceptible, en fait, répondit Éli à ma place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je lui lançais un pain à la tête./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Voilà la preuve ! rie-t-elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui, je suis une elfe, répondis-je. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de bien différent, je suis seulement immortelle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche. Oh la gaffe ! Mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Si jamais Voldycon apprenait ce que je venais de dire, il viendrait me chercher lui même (Pour se prendre la raclée de sa vie) ! Sinon, à part cet incident, le déjeuner se déroula à merveille. Puis, vint le cour de potion. Nous quittâmes la Grande Salle et nous dirigeâmes vers les cachots. Quand nous arrivâmes, je vis un groupe de Serpentards qui me lancèrent des regards mais pas des regards méchants mais des regards… effrayants, malicieux, ils vont faire quelque chose ça s'en vient ! Justement, l'une d'entre eux s'avança et me tandis la main en faisant un faux sourire./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Bonjours je m'appelle Bellatrix…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Écoute moi bien, Black. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ou ce que les autres veulent mais moi, je ne trainerais jamais avec des serpents comme vous alors oublie tes petits projets et retourne voir ton cher maitre, la coupais-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tous me fixaient avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, sauf Éli et Lily qui riaient, elles. Puis, après un dernier regard d'avertissement de la part de Bellatrix, elle retourna voir sa bande d'un pas rageur. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"En tout cas, tu l'as bien remis à sa place ! Me dit Sirius en riant. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ça oui ! Mais as-tu fais pour découvrir que c'étais la cousine de Sirius ? me demanda James, encore méfiant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oups, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je regarde Éli qui me fait oui de la tête. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et bien, il se trouve que, depuis notre naissance, moi et Éli pouvons lire les pensées des autres sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, lui répondis-je sur le ton du secret./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Lire les pensées !? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je regarde Remus./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui alors faites attention à ce que vous pensez, on n'hésitera pas à lire vos projets si on doute de vous ! Répondit Éliane, très sérieuse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Black et Potter déglutirent. Pettigrow aussi, mais plus subtilement. Puis, le professeur arriva, ouvrit la classe et, alors que Sirius, James et Peter s'installaient au dernier rang et Remus et les Serpentards au deuxième, Lily prit place au premier, moi et Éli à côté d'elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Bonjours à tous ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, nous avons deux nouvelles élèves dans cette classe, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous placer en binômes pour un temps indéterminé, nous dit Slughorn. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Aussitôt, des chuchotements emplirent la pièce./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Silence, je vous pris. Je commence et changer de place pour être avec votre coéquipier ; Evans et Rogue, *Mr Black et Malfoy, Mrs Black et Lestrange, Lupin et Pettigrow…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ça continue comme ça pendant un bout de temps et il arriva à nous deux./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comme vous êtes nouvelles, jeunes filles, je vais évaluer votre niveau en vous mettant les deux ensemble. Si il y a une quelconque difficulté, signalez le moi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"J'hochai la tête en signe de réponse./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Parfait ! Maintenant que les équipes sont faites, vous avez tout le cour pour préparer du Polynectare ! Bonne chance à tous, les instructions sont au tableau ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je souris à Éli. Nous étions tellement fan d'Harry Potter (surtout elle en fait) que nous avions regarder des dizaines de fois le deuxième pour retenir les instructions de cette potion. Nous achevâmes la préparation trente minutes plus tard, suivies de près par Rogue et Lily. Tous les autres semblaient avoir vraiment de difficulté et, dix minutes après que nous ayons terminées, Slughorn se mit à circuler pour voir les potions. Il poussait de temps à autre des soupirs de découragement puis, son visage s'éclaira quand il vit la potion de nos voisins, Lily et Rogue. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Miss Evans et Mr Rogue, votre potion est très bien, comme d'habitude ! 20 points à Serpentard et 20 points à Gryffondor ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Les deux maisons étaient contentes, nous venions de monter dans la compétition. Puis, il s'arrêta devant notre potion et je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait pleurer./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Cette potion… est magnifique ! Fantastique, parfaite ! En fait, je ne trouve pas de mot assez grand pour qualifier votre talent ! Jeunes filles, quarante points à Gryffondor… chacune ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et là, la cloche sonna. Je ramassai mes affaires et, après un au revoir au professeur, nous quittâmes la classe avec les autres./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Les filles ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je me retourne et vois Lily qui arrive près de nous./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Quarante points chacune ! Vous vous rendez compte ? On vient de gagner 80 points et pas dans n'importe quelle matière, en potion ! Vous êtes un miracle !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ah ben, ce n'est pas grand chose… répondit Éli, mal à l'aise devant tant de compliments./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Éli, cesse de faire ta modeste ! C'est surtout grâce à toi que nous avons réussies ! lui dis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Bon et bien, si tu le dis…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ensuite, nous allâmes en cour de métamorphose. Nous entrâmes dans la classe et prîmes place au premier rang, comme avant. McGonagall entra et s'assit à son bureau, devant la classe. Elle darda son regard sur Éli et moi./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Jeunes filles, j'aimerais, avant de commencer mon cour, vous féliciter pour ces 80 points. Le professeur Slughorn a une immense estime pour vous et ne cesse de vous louanger. De plus, ce n'était que votre premier cour alors bravo mesdemoiselles./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Merci madame, lui répondis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Puis, elle se leva de son bureau et promena son regard sur tous les élèves de la classe. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Aujourd'hui, je vais faire comme le professeur Slughorn avant. Je vous placerais en binômes. Mettez vous avec votre voisin de table. Il ou elle sera votre coéquipier pour un temps indéterminé. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je regarde ma voisine de table, Éli. Je souris. La force était avec nous ! Beaucoup d'entre nous sourirent eux aussi. Évidemment, tout le monde s'était assit avec un ami alors tout le monde était content de son équipe./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Parfait. Maintenant, nous allons travailler la transformation. Vers la fin de l'année, je vais vérifier qui d'entre vous pourra devenir des animagus déclarés. Voici l'exercice : Vous allez transformer votre voisin en un animal quelconque et, dans deux semaines, je vais vous évaluer. Allez y !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je me tourne vers Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je te transforme en premier ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tu as l'air sûr de toi, me fit-elle remarquer. Mais oui, vas-y. Et gare à toi si tu m'humilies ! /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ne t'inquiètes pas. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je prononce la formule et une lumière orangée touche Éli. Quand la lumière se fut estompée, je vis que mon amie s'était transformée en un petit fennec. Attendrie, je la pris dans mes bras, oubliant momentanément qu'il s'agissait d'Éli. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Bravo, Miss Greenleaf ! La transformation est très réussie ! Me dit la professeur. Miss Vézina, vous pouvez vous promener un peu dans la classe afin de vous habituer à votre nouvelle forme et, après, vous transformerez votre amie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Toute la classe avait les yeux fixés sur le petit fennec, qui se promenait entre les bureaux, évitant soigneusement les Serpentards qui tentaient de lui refiler des coups de pieds. Puis, elle revint vers moi et je lui redonnais sa forme d'avant. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"C'était super cool ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. À ton tour !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle récita la formule et j'eu, pendant un instant, l'impression de rapetisser. Puis, des oh de stupeur s'élevèrent dans la classe. Me demandant quelle forme j'avais, je me dirigeai vers un grand miroir et vit, à la place de mon visage habituel, une tête de tigre. Je m'étais transformée en tigre blanc ! /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je vous donne la même consigne, Miss, dit la Mcgo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je me promenais dans la classe, montrant les dents aux Serpentards plusieurs fois. Puis, je retrouvais ma forme normale et, devant notre talent, la prof nous laissa partir avant la fin du cour, jugeant que nous n'avions pas besoin de plus de pratique pour l'instant. Comme nous avions un après midi de congé, nous avons laissé nos affaires dans notre chambre et nous sommes parties dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Peu après, les cinq autres nous rejoignirent. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comment avez-vous pu m'abandonner avec lui ? S'indigna Lily en désignant James du menton./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Désolé, Lily, mais la Mcgo nous a dit qu'on pouvait sortir, on allait pas laisser passer cette chance ! répondit Éli. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et vous avez bien fait ! s'exclama Sirius. C'était vraiment ennuyant !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Est-ce que vous avez réussi à vous transformez, vous aussi ? demandais-je même si je connaissais la réponse./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ils avaient tous dit ça en même temps, ce qui me fit rire un peu./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Alors, quel est votre animal ? Demanda Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ils dirent leur réponse en même temps, dans une joyeuse cacophonie./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Un a la fois, s'il vous plait ! Dis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Bon alors James s'est transformé en cerf, Lily en biche, Peter en rat, Remus en loup et moi en chien, répondit Sirius. Est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous vous transformez ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui et c'était vraiment le fun ! Répondis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il me regarde quelques secondes./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard après le diner ? Proposa alors Lily./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je te suivrais partout, Lily chérie ! s'exclama James. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Arrête ça, Potter ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"James, je crois que tu devrais arrêter un moment, elle semble vraiment à bout, l'avertis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Piqué au vif, il me fixa./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oh, parce que tu as vu ça grâce à ton super pouvoir de lecture de pensées ? se moqua-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Non, il m'a suffit d'entendre le ton qu'elle a employé pour te dire d'arrêter./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tu ne sais rien ! Explosa-t-il. Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici et me dire quoi faire ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici et briser notre histoire !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Quelle histoire, Potter ? Intervient Lily, en colère. Il n'y a rien entre nous, que tu le veuilles ou non et ce n'est certainement pas en t'en prenant à mes amies que tu vas recevoir quelque chose de moi en retour !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle quitta ensuite la salle d'un pas rageur. Éli la suivit au pas de course, essayant de la rattraper. Heureusement, il y avait encore très peu de monde alors presque personne n'avait assisté à cet échange. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! dit-il soudain. Si tu n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu débarques ici ? Et pourquoi Lily te fait confiance à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi nous mens-tu sans cesse ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mais rien !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je ne te crois pas, Greenleaf. Quand je saurais la vérité, je l'exposerais à Lily et on va voir ce qu'elle va dire après ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te permet tout et…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tu ne connais rien à mon histoire, Potter, dis-je d'une voix très froide en me levant lentement. J'ai perdu beaucoup plus que je n'ai gagné et Lily fait parti de ma famille maintenant. Il se peut que je ne puisse jamais repartir alors Lily est un appui pour moi. Si elle ne veux pas de toi, ce n'est pas mon problème mais le tient. Je ne te permet pas de me juger seulement parce que j'ai mes secrets, puisque vous en avez vous-même !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je l'aime et tu ne t'interposeras pas entre nous ! Gronda-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui, tu l'aimes, mais est-ce qu'elle t'aime en retour ? Je ne crois pas, surtout pas après aujourd'hui !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"James se leva lui aussi. Puis, d'un coup, sa main parti et s'abattit violement sur ma joue. Le choc était tel que je tombais à terre. Quand je relevais la tête, je pus voir les regards des quatre garçons qui s'emplissaient d'horreur. Sauf celui de James. Il fixait le vide, les yeux d'un blanc voilé. Ma joue brulait. Je la touchais et, quand je retirais ma main, je vis du sang. Ma lèvre était fendue et la gifle avait été tellement forte que ma joue s'était ouverte et la chevalière qu'il portait au doigt m'avait en même temps ouvert un peu la tempe gauche. Sans un mot, je me levais, lançais un dernier regard de dégout à Potter et quittai la Grande Salle la tête haute, sans baisser les yeux au passage des autres élèves que je croisais. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais dehors, à marcher rapidement. Je m'avançais vers le lac, où scintillaient doucement des milliers de petits diamants sous les doux rayons du soleil de midi. Puis, je me penchai, touchai l'eau et regardai l'ampleur de ce que Potter m'avais fait. C'était vraiment horrible à voir. Je savais qu'en rinçant, ça allait partir mais je voulais qu'il supporte cette vue jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse d'elle même, afin qu'il réfléchisse un peu. Une larme de douleur coula sur ma joue meurtrie, une seule. Je me relevai et rentrai ensuite au château. Je passai la porte principale quand je vis du coin de l'œil le groupe de Serpentards habituel. Je passai devant eux, les ignorant le plus possible, mais une main me saisi le bras./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, Malfoy ? Lui répondis-je en me défaisant de sa poigne./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ensuite, je les quittai. Malfoy père était vraiment énervant des fois. Puis, la chance que j'avais en début de journée sembla s'envoler quand je croisais les Maraudeurs devant le tableau qui menait aux appartements de Lily. Ils semblaient vouloir entrer mais ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons quand Remus me vit./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Alicia !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je me figeais, leur tournant le dos, puis me retournais lentement, très lentement. Les autres se retournèrent ensuite./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Quel est le mot de passe ? Demanda James (imbécile). /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais après ce que tu viens de me faire, Potter ? Demandais-je en croisant les bras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il s'avança, laissant les autres en plan. Ses yeux étaient encore voilés. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Dis le moi./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Non./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"DIS LE ! Quel est le mot de passe !?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je ne parlerais pas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Encore une fois, il me gifla, sur le coup de la colère et de l'énervement. Je retombais à terre tandis que Remus et Sirius se jetaient sur lui pour l'arrêter. Peter me tendit la main, que j'acceptais sans relever la tête pour autant. Puis, toujours sans montrer mon visage, je murmurais le mot de passe et entrais dans l'appartement. Le tableau se referma derrière moi, juste à temps d'ailleurs car James se jetait pour entrer. Je marchai d'un pas rageur dans la salle commune et vis Lily et Éli en train de parler sur le divan. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ali ! Alors, comment s'est terminée votre petite altercation ? Me demanda Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comme seule réponse, je levai la tête vers elles. Les deux filles hurlèrent sur le choc et Lily se mit à pleurer. Je ne savais pas que je faisais si peur. Sans les attendre, je rentrais dans la chambre et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Personne ne pourrait entrer, seul moi pourrais en sortir, même si les autres utilisaient plusieurs sorts pour ouvrir la porte./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ali, ouvre la porte, s'il te plait !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je vais rester là un moment pour… nettoyer tout ça, lui répondis-je. Allez y toutes seules et amusez vous, je vais rester ici./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tu es sûr ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"D'accord. Oh, il va m'entendre parler, cet imbécile de Potter !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Non !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Quoi ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle ne comprenait pas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je veux que vous l'ignoriez, tout simplement. Si il vient vous voir, ne lui régler pas son compte sinon c'est vous qui risquez d'avoir des problèmes. De plus, il faut interférer le moins possible dans cette époque ! /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je te fais confiance mais ça va être dur de retenir Lily. À tantôt !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"À tout à l'heure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle quitta la chambre et, dès que j'entendis le tableau se refermer, je regardais dans le miroir et poussai un petit cri. Ma lèvre s'était encore plus fendue, une grand égratignure barrait mon œil droit, ma tempe gauche saignait abondamment, mon nez pissait du sang et le pire, j'avais le crane ouvert à cause de ma chute sur le plancher du couloir. Je nettoyais rapidement le sang et arrêtais de saigner presque immédiatement. Malheureusement, mes plaies ne se refermeraient pas tout de suite et l'égratignure, longue comme ma main, allait me faire une belle cicatrice. Du moins, pour un bout de temps. Ensuite, je rouvrais la porte de la salle de bain et me laissai tomber sur le lit. J'avais un horrible mal de tête, mon visage brulait encore et je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre mouvement brusque, sinon mes blessures allaient se rouvrir. Finalement, je m'endormis, épuisée par les événements de la journée et par la douleur lancinante. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"POV Éliane :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter lui ai fait ça, dis-je d'une petite voix alors que nous quittions le Chaudron Baveur. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Moi non plus. Au début, c'est vrai que j'étais un peu attirée par lui mais je le trouvais trop immature mais là, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de l'étriper, me répondit Lily en soupirant. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mais Ali nous a demandé de ne rien faire !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je sais, c'est pourquoi je me retins. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous marchâmes quelques minutes dans le silence enfin, silence, façon de parler. Il régnait un bruit d'enfer sur le à *Pré- au- Lard ! Puis, nous arrivâmes chez Honeydukes. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je vais lui prendre des choco-grenouilles, dis-je en prenant deux paquets. Ça pourra sûrement lui remonter le moral./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Bonne idée, j'en prends deux aussi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Après notre achat, nous constatâmes que le souper était dans quarante minutes. Nous rentrâmes à l'école, pénétrâmes dans les appartements et, alors que j'entrais dans ma chambre, je vis Ali, couchée à plat ventre sur le lit. Prise de panique, je me précipitais vers elle pour finalement constaté qu'elle était simplement endormie. Soulagée, je rangeais en silence mes affaires et quittais la chambre. Je lançais un dernier regard à mon amie et vit que Onyx venait de se coucher en boule à côté d'elle. C'était vraiment mignon. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle dort, dis-je à Lily tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie des appartements. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle va sûrement tout nous raconter à notre retour. Je vais demander aux elfes de maison de lui apporter de quoi manger, me répondit-elle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Après, je changeai de sujet. L'état d'Ali m'avait vraiment fait peur alors je ne voulais pas que son visage ensanglanté se repasse en boucle dans ma tête, comme un film avec un bug dans le système. Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle et vîmes les Maraudeurs nous faire signe. Je sentis Lily se raidir à côté de moi et je la retenais par le bras. Je m'assurais que Potter n'étais pas dans les parages, puis nous nous installâmes avec eux./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comment va Alicia ? Me demanda Remus, inquiet./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je ne sais pas. Elle est entrée dans l'appartement et je lui ai demandé comment la dispute s'était terminée. Pour seule réponse, elle a levé la tête vers nous. C'était… c'était horrible à voir. Son visage était en sang je… je ne veux même pas y repenser comme c'était dégoutant et effrayant à la fois, répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Où étiez vous quand c'est arrivé, hein ? Explosa alors Lily. Que s'est-il passé durant notre absence ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Sirius respira très fort, sembla chercher ses mots et commença :/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Dès que vous êtes parties, James lui a dit que tout était de la faute d'Alicia et il l'a en quelque sorte menacée. Puis, elle a insinué que si tu n'aimais pas James, c'était son problème, pas le sien. Il l'a giflé et sa chevalière familiale lui a en même temps frappé le visage, ce qui a eu pour effet de la faire saigner. Elle est partie et, dès qu'elle a quitté la salle, on l'a engueulé comme ce n'était pas possible. Oui, James est mon ami mais je ne lui permettrais pas de lever la main sur quelqu'un, encore moins l'une de vous. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Remus poursuivit :/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous sommes ensuite parti à sa recherche, trainant James de force. Puis, il a voulut te voir et nous avons dut le suivre jusqu'aux appartements des préfets-en-chef. Comme nous ne savions pas le mot de passe, il s'est énervé. Puis, j'ai vu Alicia arrivé. J'ai été un véritable imbécile sur ce coup là et je lui ai fait signe. James l'a vu et s'est approché d'elle. Il lui a hurlé dessus pour savoir le mot de passe de tes appartements et, comme elle ne voulait pas parler, il l'a frappé à nouveau. On est tout de suite intervenu, on le retenait tandis que Peter aidait Alicia à se relever, mais le mal était fait. Elle ne voulait pas nous montrer le résultat des coups de James, mais nous le savons maintenant. La suite, c'est vous qui la connaissez. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je vais le tuer ! Gronda Lily. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je suis avec toi sur ce coup là, lui répondis-je. Où est-il ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il est dans le bureau de Dumbledor, en train de passer un sal quart d'heure. En fait, nous l'avons conduit de force là-bas et ensuite, Dumbledor l'a prit en charge. On est vraiment désolés, on aurait dut intervenir plus tôt, nous dit Peter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tiens, finalement, il n'était pas si méchant que ça, Pettigrow. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Bon ben, si c'est Dumby qui s'en occupe, on lui laisse faire son travail, dis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Puis, nous changeâmes de sujet et, alors que nous finissions le dessert, Dumbledore entra. Il s'installa à la grande table devant et demanda le silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Jeunes gens, aujourd'hui a eu lieu un événement pour le moins… troublant. Je ne nommerais personne mais j'aimerais qu'à partir de maintenant, si vous êtes témoin d'une quelconque violence, je vous prierais de m'en avertir immédiatement. Maintenant, que j'ai fini ce petit message, passons à des choses plus joyeuses. Nous avons décidés, les professeurs et moi-même, d'organiser un bal, pour Noël, qui se trouve être dans deux semaines. Il y aura des sorties organisées au Pré-au-Lard et je vous informe que ceux qui ne seront pas en couple devront porter un masque et prendre un cavalier parmi ceux qui sont seuls. La nouvelle fut accueillie par de timides applaudissements et énormément de bruit. Tout le monde échangeait son opinion sur ce bal./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tout de même, on risque d'être avec n'importe qui ! m'exclamais-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"C'est ça le but, en fait, mais ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'on ne me met pas avec Potter, ajouta Lily, sa voix vibrant de colère./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"En parlant du loup, répondit sombrement Peter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent. Potter se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers nous et c'est tout sourire qu'il s'assit en face de moi, puisqu'il venait de voir que Lily était là./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je suis heureux de constater que tu ne m'en veux pas, Lily chérie ! S'exclama-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"En colère, elle se leva, ce que j'imitais./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Que je ne t'en veux pas ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu as frappé à sang une de mes deux meilleures amies et tu crois que je ne t'en veux pas ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile fini, Potter !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et elle lui mit une baffe. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de force dans ce coup, mais je pus voir que c'était plutôt la réaction de Lily qui avait fait mal à Potter. Il sembla soudain prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je l'ai frappé jusqu'au sang ? Demanda-t-il en blêmissant./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oh, parce que tu n'avais rien vu peut-être ? Se moqua froidement Lily. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Non… non, je n'avais rien vu. En fait, je ne me souviens de rien non plus, tout est flou dans mon esprit…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et j'en profitais pour lire ses pensées. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Le sortilège de l'Impérium, dis-je d'une voix blanche./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Pardon ? Demanda Sirius./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"James était victime de l'Impero, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se souvient de rien !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il faut absolument que je la voie pour m'excuser. Où est-elle ? Répondit le concerné, encore plus inquiet qu'au départ/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille te voir immédiatement, en tout cas. Quand elle est entrée dans la salle commune, elle nous a regardé. Son visage était entièrement recouvert de sang, j'ai eu vraiment peur, lui dis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oh j'y crois pas ! qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"La plus grosse connerie de ta vie, imbécile, lui répondit Lily avant de partir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je lançais un regard d'excuse aux garçons et quittais la salle à mon tour. Nous étions dans le couloir quand j'abordais le sujet. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tu sais Lily, il s'en veut vraiment. Et tu sais qu'il était sous l'Imperium. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Quoi ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"C'est vrai, il veut vraiment s'excuser. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle, gênée. Mais je ne lui pardonnerais que quand Ali lui pardonneras. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comme tu veux, mais ça risque d'être long, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ensuite, nous arrivâmes devant l'appartement et nous entrâmes. Je vis alors Ali, assise sur le divan, en train jouer avec Onyx./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ali !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Doucement, les filles, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, me répondit-elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tu sais, James s'en veut vraiment, lui appris-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il s'en veut. Il ne savait pas qu'il t'avait frappé au sang car il n'a rien vu les deux fois. Il était victime de l'Impero. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"J'ai regardé ses souvenirs. Si il vient te présenter ses excuses, dis toi que tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, mais qu'il est sincère. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ensuite, nous lui parlâmes du bal et elle sourit, pour la première fois de la journée. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 24.4pt;" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Demain, c'était le bal. James avait passé tout son temps à tenter de s'excuser, mais Ali refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole. Il a finalement abandonné. Aujourd'hui, nous allions acheter nos robes ou plutôt, nous allions prendre une Bièrraubeurre parce que nous avions déjà acheté nos robes. Elles étaient vraiment belles. Celle de Lily était rouge. Son haut était un corset et une petite ceinture argentée scindait le bas de sa poitrine. Une fleur en cristal se trouvait à sa taille et le tissu soyeux touchait le sol. Elle allait au bal avec Remus, en ami bien sûr. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"La mienne était entièrement bleue, avait un petit corset et des fleurs dorées décoraient le haut. J'y allais avec Sirius, en ami aussi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Celle d'Ali était magnifique. Elle était blanche dans le haut et touchait le sol. La couleur était en dégradé et le bas était turquoise. Il y avait beaucoup de brillants et de petits diamants, elle était vraiment belle. Il y avait aussi son masque car elle n'avait pas de cavalier/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous revînmes deux heures avant le commencement du bal donc nous avions deux heures pour nous préparer. Ali s'occupait des bijoux, Lily du maquillage et moi, de la coiffure. À la fin, Ali mit son masque. Nous étions sublimes. Nous décidâmes de descendre l'escalier principal une à la fois, Lily d'abord, moi après et Ali à la fin. En bas attendaient nos cavaliers. Dès que j'eu rejoint Sirius, Ali descendit. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas dans son élément en tout cas. Elle vint près de nous et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, nous permettant ainsi d'entrer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table, où se trouvaient déjà Peter (avec un masque, bien entendu) et… Potter. Je me tournais, inquiète, vers Ali, mais elle me fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle s'installa même à côté de lui. Tout le monde semblait surpris de son initiative, James aussi d'ailleurs./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"James, je pense que c'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Tu étais manipulé et donc, c'est moi qui ai mal réagie en te séparant de tes amis. Me pardonnes-tu ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il lui servit son plus beau sourire comme réponse. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant place… aux Serpentards. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir et portaient le même masque (originalité 101). Ils dégageaient une attitude froide et effrayante, et prirent place de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, mais personne ne fit attention, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre serpent à la traine. En fait, il s'agissait de trois personnes à l'allure familière. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elladan, Legolas, Aragorn ! S'écria alors Alicia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et je les reconnu. Il s'agissait bel et bien de nos compagnons. Elle embrassa Elladan et je fis de même avec son frère. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, lui dis-je en le serrant très fort./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Enfin, ça fait moins d'un mois que nous nous sommes séparés ! me dit-il en riant. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Pour moi, c'était une éternité. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Touché, il m'embrassa à nouveau et après avoir dit bonjour aux deux autres, je l'amenais à la table. Ali nous rejoignit peu après avec les deux autres garçons./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tout le monde, voici Aragorn, Elladan et mon frère, Legolas, dit Alicia en souriant. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ils firent un signe de tête en guise de salut./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Les amis, voici Peter, Remus, Lily, Sirius et James./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je me penchais vers mon petit ami. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Lily est au courant de toute l'histoire, on ne lui a pas menti à elle. Par contre, les autres savent seulement qu'Ali est une elfe et qu'on peut lire les pensées. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il me fit signe qu'il avait compris. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les nouveaux arrivants s'étaient vite incrustés dans la bande et ils avaient été très vite acceptés, malgré leur âge. Puis, quand minuit sonna, tout le monde dur rentrer. Dumbledor s'avança vers nous tandis que les autres quittaient la salle. Il ne restait plus qu'Ali, le professeur, moi et nos trois compagnons. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"J'espère que ma surprise vous a plus, jeunes filles, nous dit-il, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oh oui, merci beaucoup ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je le serrai dans mes bras, tout comme Ali. Il fut un peu surpris mais ne dit rien. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Est-ce que les recherches avancent ? demandais-je ensuite. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Je suis désolé, nous signala le Dunedain. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Pas grave, c'est sûrement pour bientôt, dit Ali en haussant les épaules./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Après avoir dit au revoir aux autres, ils disparurent avec le professeur. Nous rentrâmes au dortoir où Lily dormait déjà, épuisée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 24.4pt;" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"POV Alicia :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je venais de me lever quand je me souvins que c'était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Je me précipitais en bas et vis un immense sapin avec six cadeaux en dessous. J'attendis les autres, résistant à la tentation et me gavant des chocolats de Noël qui se trouvaient sur la petite table. Puis, elles descendirent me rejoindre./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je donne mes cadeaux en premier ! S'écria Lily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"La rousse prit d'abord un petit paquet, qu'elle lui tendit. Ma meilleure amie déchira le papier et trouva un petit appareil très étrange./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Clique ici, indiqua Lily en pointant un bouton./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Éli appuya sur le petit bouton et une projection apparut devant nous, flottant dans le vide. C'était comme un appareil photo, mais en mieux. Comme ça, nous nous rappellerions d'elle et des autres tout le temps. Ensuite, elle me tendit une petite boite. Je l'ouvris et vit une paire de boucle d'oreilles magnifique. Elles étaient simples, avec seulement une pierre en forme de larme transparente qui pendait dans le vide./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elles sont splendides, merci ! Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. À mon tour maintenant !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je tendis une boite à Éli. Elle l'ouvrit et en ressorti un Ipod. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"C'est un Ipod qui fonctionne à l'énergie solaire alors tu pourra toujours l'utiliser, lui dis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Trop cool ! Merci !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je pris ensuite un sac et le tendis à Lily, qui en ressorti une boule de cristal./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Cette boule de cristal nous permettra de rester en contact tout le temps, même si nous retournons dans notre monde. J'ai la même dans un étui de protection, lui appris-je. Tu peux en fait communiquer avec tous ceux qui en ont une, il te suffit de prononcer le nom de la personne qui l'a. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je crus pendant un instant qu'elle allait pleurer mais elle tint bon. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Maintenant, c'est mon tour ! Dit Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle me donna d'abord une boite assez mince. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"On a eu la même idée, rigola-t-elle./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tant mieux, j'ai faillit garder le tient pour moi ! rigolais-je à mon tour. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je pris le Ipod dans mes mains et souris. Je devrais acheter toute ma musique avant de partir pour la Terre du Milieu ! /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tiens Lily, dit-elle alors./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle donna un cadre qui contenait une photo de nous trois en train de saluer l'objectif./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"C'est magnifique, merci !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Cette fois, elle retint difficilement ses larmes./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Lily, nous nous sommes un peu serrées les coudes mais j'espère qu'il va te plaire, dis-je alors. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"J'allais derrière le divan, ouvrit une boite à chaussure et en ressortit un petit chaton tout noir avec des yeux verts. Elle le prit, les mains tremblantes, et se mit à pleurer pour de bon./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Les filles, je vous adore !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous passâmes ensuite toute la matinée à cajoler le chat, qui s'appelait désormais Felicis (Felix Felicis : Chance Liquide). Comme c'était aujourd'hui que les vacances de Noël commençaient, tout le monde quittait l'école ou presque alors nous serions tranquilles pour chercher de notre côté un moyen de rentrer chez. Après le diner, Lily nous quitta pour les deux semaines avec James, Remus et Peter. Je me souviens soudain que Sirius n'avait plus de famille chez qui fêter Noël alors il restait au collège lui aussi. Peut importe, nous réussirions bien à nous retrouver seules. Après un dernier au revoir, le Poudlard Express quitta la gare et nous retournâmes à l'école. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"J'ai une idée ! S'exclama soudain Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et bien, dis ton idée au lieu de dire que t'en as une !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous pourrions aller dans la Salle sur Demande ! Nous pourrons ainsi faire tout ce qu'on a à faire sans être dérangées !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Allons y immédiatement dans ce cas, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le troisième étage. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous nous dépêchâmes de nous rendre au troisième étage et passâmes trois fois devant le mur, où apparut la porte. Nous entrâmes rapidement dans la pièce secrète et trouvâmes à l'intérieur une cheminée avec un bon feu qui brulait à l'intérieur, deux fauteuils, une table basse et une bibliothèque avec une centaine de livres de toutes sortes. Je pris un livre au hasard et vit qu'il traitait du voyage d'un monde à l'autre. À l'intérieur, il y avait la recette d'une potion qui, apparemment, nous permettrait de rentrer chez nous./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Éli, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! (rapide)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle s'approcha de moi, intriguée, et lut les ingrédients dont nous avions besoin pour la potion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"INGRÉDIENTS :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Prendre autant de crins de licorne qu'il y a de personnes /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Prendre autant de crins de Sombrals qu'il y a de personnes/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Prendre autant de pétales d'Orchidées Noires qu'il y a de personnes/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Prendre autant de larmes de Phénix qu'il y a de personnes /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Prendre autant de plumes de Griffon qu'il y a de personnes/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Prendre autant d'écailles de dragon qu'il y a de personnes/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"INSTRUCTIONS :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Faire bouillir un chaudron à 350˚/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mettre les pétales d'Orchidées Noires et attendre que le mélange devienne noir/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mettre les crins de licornes et les crins de Sombrals en même temps/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Attendre 5 minutes sans mélanger/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mettre les écailles de dragon et les plumes de Griffon/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mélanger et laisser reposer pendant 2 heures/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mettre les larmes de Phénix et attendre que le mélange devienne épais et transparent, opalescent/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mélanger et laisser reposer pendant un mois/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"À la pleine lune, tout le monde doit boire la potion et penser très fort au monde où ils veulent aller/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous étions sidérées face à la difficulté de la potion. De plus, la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait pas nous fournir directement la potion ou les ingrédients (Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça)./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je vais recopier la potion sur un parchemin et je vais aller la porter à Dumbledor, me dit Éli. On verra ce qu'on peut faire après./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle recopia rapidement la recette, se téléporta dans le bureau de Dumbledor et revient quelques minutes plus tard. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"C'est fait ! Il dit que c'était une très bonne idée d'être venues ici et qu'il ferait la potion le plus vite possible. Il dit aussi que nous pouvons rester dans la Salle sur Demande autant de temps que nous le voudrons./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tant mieux ! J'ai déjà une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire, répondis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et c'est…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Devenir animagus, bon sang !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Alors là, tu m'épates ! Déclara Éli en rigolant. C'est une super idée, attends une seconde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle s'éloigna un peu, tandis les bras devant elle et regarda le plafond en voute./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je voudrais un livre sur comment devenir un animagus ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Un livre apparut de nul part et atterrit dans ses bras. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée là-dessus et, enfin, nous arrivâmes à la pratique. Je me concentrais, imaginais mon animal et, quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis un petit fennec qui semblait sourire. Je tentais de prendre Éli dans mes bras maisspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanje vis avec étonnement que je m'étais moi aussi transformée en tigre blanc. Nous nous habituâmes ensuite à faire la transition entre les deux corps (Humain et animal) et nous retournâmes à la Grande Salle pour manger quelque chose. Nous nous assîmes avec Sirius et il nous posa la question à un million de Galions. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Où est-ce que vous étiez, aujourd'hui ? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous étions avec Dumbledor, répondit Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Toute la journée ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui, toute la journée, répondis-je à mon tour. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ah bon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je savais qu'il savait que nous lui mentions. Il avait sûrement regardé sur la Carte des Maraudeurs pour nous trouver mais, comme nous n'apparaissions pas sur la carte (la salle sur demande est incartable), il ne nous voyait pas. Peut importe, nous ne pouvions rien lui dire pour l'instant. Nous mangeâmes rapidement et entrâmes dans nos appartements, épuisées. La nuit passa très vite et, le lendemain, nous avions prit un rapide petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Éli. Nous avons déjà trouver le moyen de rentrer chez nous et nous sommes désormais des animagus non-déclarés, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"On n'a qu'à se faire un Patronus, dis-je simplement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Cette fois, ça a été beaucoup plus difficile. Nous sautâmes le diner et c'est seulement vers 9h00 qu'un filament argenté s'échappa de la baguette d'Éli. Puis, le filament se transforma peu à peu… en dragon ! Étonnamment, j'eu le même Patronus, mais en beaucoup moins foncé. Les deux se foncèrent alors dedans et devinrent un seul dragon, que nous contrôlions toutes les deux. C'était magnifique. Nous nous pratiquâmes encore un peu puis, voyant l'heure, nous nous dépêchâmes de regagner nos appartements. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Les vacances de Noël passèrent rapidement. Nous nous pratiquions à nous transformer, nous faisions apparaître nos Patronus et les fusionnions souvent et nous allions à la bibliothèque, parlant quelques fois avec Sirius. Il soupçonnait quelque chose mais ce n'était pas grave. Puis, les cours reprirent et, à la fin de la première journée, dans la Grande Salle, Sirius aborda le sujet./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Les filles, je sais que vous m'avez menti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Lily, James, Remus et Peter le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, mais je décidais (avec l'accord d'Éli, bien sûr) de ne pas mentir cette fois ci./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Rendez vous dans la Salle sur Demande à 9h00, et tout le monde doit être là, dis-je simplement avant de quitter la salle avec Éli. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous rentrâmes dans les appartements des Préfets-en-chef et, quelques minutes plus tard, Lily entra en trombes./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, essoufflée par sa course. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il se trouve que nous avons trouvés une recette dans un livre interdit, répondit Éli. Cette recette de potion est la solution à tous nos problèmes. Nous partirons dès que Dumbledor aura tous les ingrédients./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et nous comptons dire la vérité aux autres le plus vite possible, afin de profiter pleinement de ces derniers moments, ajoutais-je. Surtout que Sirius se doute de quelque chose./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle ascquisa. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"9h00 où, déjà ? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Dans la Salle sur Demande, répondis-je. C'est une pièce secrète que les Maraudeurs connaissent très bien./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"D'accord, j'irais avec vous tout à l'heure. Par contre, il ne faudra pas se faire prendre par Rusard, dit-elle./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Aucune chance que ça arrive, dit Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comment ça ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tu vas voir, attendons juste l'heure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous attendîmes pendant une heure et demie et, finalement, Éli se leva./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"C'est l'heure du rendez-vous, c'est l'heure de vérité, déclara-t-elle en nous tendant chacune une main. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mais on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! S'étonna Lily ne voyant la main que lui tendais Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mais nous n'allons pas transplaner, nous allons nous téléporter./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Comment ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mais Lily n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la Salle sur Demande, où un bon feu brulait et où sept fauteuils attendaient patiemment que des personnes y prennent place. Nous nous installâmes et deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Les quatre garçons entrèrent, refermèrent la porte et se tournèrent vers nous. Nous n'avions pas le choix d'inviter Peter, ça aurait été trop suspect. Apparemment, ils ne nous avaient pas encore vu puisqu'ils semblaient réellement surpris de notre présence. Ils croyaient probablement qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Sans un mot, les garçons s'installèrent à côté de nous./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Maintenant, expliquez vous, nous ordonna Sirius./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il faut d'abord nous promettre de ne parler de ces informations à personne et que vous ne nous couperez pas la parole, dis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tous promirent et je pris une grande inspiration, avant de me lancer. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Alors voilà, il y a plusieurs mois, peut- être même une année maintenant… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 24.4pt;" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Alors, c'était ça, votre secret ? Nous demanda Remus, interloqué. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui, répondit Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et toi, Lily, tu étais au courant ? S'étonna James./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui, répondit d'une petite voix notre amie./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et donc, vous partez bientôt pour sauver un monde parallèle au notre de la prise du mage noir Sauron, qui se trouve être ton père ? Continua Sirius./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui, répondis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Aussi, vous connaissez notre futur à tous, c'est bien ça ? S'assura Peter./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et oui, acheva de répondre Éli./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Et bien ça alors ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! S'exclama Remus./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous nous avez dit la vérité ? Demanda Sirius, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Très bien dans ce cas : Patmol, Lunard, Cornedrue et Queudver, nous savons toutes les deux que vous êtes des animagus non-déclarés et que vous avez créé la Carte des Maraudeurs, qui permet de voir en tout temps l'emplacement de chaque personne dans ce château, ce qui fait en sorte que vous ne vous faites jamais prendre, ou presque, quand vous faites vos tours aux Serpentards, leur dit Éliane. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient tous faire une crise cardiaque. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui mais ça ne prouve rien, tout le monde, avec un peu de recherches, aurait pu trouver ces informations, se défendit James d'un mauvaise foi évidente. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Vous voulez des preuves ? M'étonnais-je. Vous en aurez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je me plaçais devant eux et devenait invisible (Petits cris de stupeur). Ensuite, je réapparus et fis apparaître des boules de feu dans mes mains, que Éli éteignit avec son pouvoir de l'eau. Elle se aux quatre coins de la pièce tandis que je me mettais à voler sur de petites distances. Finalement, elle utilisa la télékinésie pour les soulever tandis que moi, je leur disais pas pensées de ne pas paniquer. Elle les redéposa ensuite au sol./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Vous nous croyez, maintenant ? demandais-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tous hochèrent la tête d'un signe affirmatif, même Lily, qui ne nous avait jamais vu utiliser nos pouvoirs. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Nous pouvons aussi changer d'apparence, mais je crois que nous allons attendre avant de vous le montrer, vous semblez un peu pâles, rigolais-je. Éli, tu peux les ramener à leur dortoir ? Moi et Lily t'attendons ici./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"J'y vais, je reviens tout de suite, me répondit-elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle demanda aux garçons de ne pas la lâcher et elle disparut, avant de réapparaitre presque aussitôt. Nous nous téléportâmes dans nos appartements et partîmes immédiatement nous coucher, étant donné qu'il y avait cours le lendemain. Pourtant, un ombre s'échappa des dortoirs dès qu'elle fut partie…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"POV Externe :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Maitre, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, couina une petite voix./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je t'écoute, répondit une voix plus assurée et plus froide./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"C'est à propos des nouvelles, elles sont beaucoup plus intéressantes qu'on ne le pensait./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Viens en au fait !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oui, oui, mon maitre. Alors voilà ce que j'ai découvert…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Après quelques minutes, une ombre encapuchonnée quitta la Cabane Hurlante, un sourire glacial et sadique aux lèvres. Ça n'augurait rien de bon…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 24.4pt;" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"POV Éliane :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Aujourd'hui, ce sera votre premier cours de duel, clama la voix forte du nouveau professeur. L'exercice sera en fait très simple ; Vous devrez faire des duels. Celui qui gagne le duel continue le tournoi, celui qui perd est immédiatement éliminé. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Des murmures parcourent la salle. Le professeur (Il a pas dit son nom), attendit le silence pour poursuivre. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"J'invite donc nos premiers concurrents, Mr Lestrange contre Mr Black !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"J'encourageais mon ami, qui prit place sur l'estrade, baguette en l'air./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Bien entendu, les sorts impardonnables sont interdits, ajouta le professeur en lançant un regard sévère au Serpentard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ce dernier haussa les épaules, comme si il n'en avait rien à faire de cet avertissement. D'un seul regard avec Ali, nous nous mîmes d'accord. Si un s*laud de Serpentard lançait un seul sort impardonnable, peut importe à qui, nous nous en chargerions, encore plus sévèrement si c'est à un de nos amis. Tiens, le combat vient de se terminer, Sirius revient vers nous, l'air victorieux. Nous avions toute une journée de ce cours de duel alors nous pûmes tous combattre. À la fin de la journée, il ne restait que des Gryffondors et des Serpentards (Coïncidences ? J'en doute). Il restait Lucius Malfoy, Zabinni, Bellatrix Black et Nott du côté des serpents et Sirius, Ali, James et moi du côté des lions. En quittant la salle, les vainqueurs (Ceux que j'ai nommé), se lancèrent des regards noirs. La soirée se passa très vite et nous nous couchâmes tôt, afin d'être en pleine forme le lendemain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 24.4pt;" align="center"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mr Zabinni et Mr Black ! Dit le professeur d'une voix solennelle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Les deux s'avancèrent. Les sorts fusèrent pendant un moment puis :/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mr Black, vainqueur ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il revient souriant vers nous. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Cette fois, James revient vers nous, l'air abattu, tandis que les serpents riaient à gorge déployée de cette défaite. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Miss Vézina et Mr Nott ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ça y est, c'était mon tour. Je me dirigeais lentement vers l'esplanade, où Nott attendait avec son air hautain habituel. Le prof donna le signal (Il s'est toujours pas présenté celui là) et ça a donné à peu près ça, notre combat :/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Experlliamus ! /spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"ß/span/spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" Nott/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Protego ! Incarcerem ! Levicorpus ! /spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter'; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"ß/span/spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" Moi/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Protego ! Prote… Argh ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il était en train de gigoter la tête en bas. Mais, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Serpensortia ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Un serpent apparut devant moi, me faisant donc relâcher ma concentration et relâcher Nott, qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Finite incantatem ! Jambencoton ! Experlliamus ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, sa baguette s'envola pour atterrir aux pieds du professeur. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Miss Vézina, vainqueur ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ali me sauta dans les bras tandis que Nott me lançait un regard noir./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Miss Black et Miss Greenleaf ! /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Bonne chance, lui dis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je savais que Bellatrix était capable de n'importe quoi alors j'espérais de tout cœur qu'Ali s'en sorte sans trop de blessures. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"POV Alicia :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Je savais de quoi Bellatrix était capable et donc, je savais que je devais me montrer prudente. Elle me fit un sourire en coin, signe évident qu'elle croyait gagner d'avance. Le prof donna le départ./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Experlliamus ! Levicorpus ! /spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter'; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"ß/span/spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" Bellatrix/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Protego ! (roulade sur le côté) /spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter'; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"ß/span/spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" Moi/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Experlliamus ! Incarcerem ! /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Protego ! Levicorpus ! Jambencoton !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Elle saute sur le côté et évite mes deux sorts./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Vertemillious ! Serpensortia ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"La cage se referme sur moi… et le serpent venimeux. Tout à coup, je disparais, arrachant des cris de stupeur à tous ceux présents dans la salle. Bellatrix fait disparaître la cage, étonnée./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ne baisse jamais ta garde, murmurais-je ne me rendant à nouveau visible. Finite incantatem ! Experlliamus ! Petrificus Totalus ! *Riddikulus ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Le serpent disparu, la baguette de Bellatrix revola plus loin, Bellatrix se figea sur place et ses vêtements devinrent roses fuchsia avec des nounours et des coeurs. À mourir de rire, je vous assure ! Elle rageait intérieurement et ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs. Quand à moi, les Gryffondors m'accueillirent à nombreux renforts de cris et d'applaudissements. Je venais de vaincre et d'humilier la sorcière la plus dangereuse de Poudlard ! Bon, je risquai de le regretter plus tard mais je n'aurais pour rien au monde rater cette occasion ! Donc, comme je venais de gagner, il ne restait que moi, Éli, Sirius et Malfoy./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Miss Greenleaf, vainqueur ! Nous passons maintenant en demie- finale ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tous les regards se braquèrent sur les quatre « survivants ». /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Miss Vézina et Mr Malfoy !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Ça allait être un combat étonnant ! Il allait avoir au moins un des deux à l'infirmerie, si ce n'est pas les deux !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"POV Éliane :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Petrificus Totalus ! Serpensortia ! /spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"ß/span/spanspan lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';" Malfoy./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Protego ! Finite incantatem ! Eh, tu peux pas changer de disque deux secondes ? Petrificus Totalus ! Silencio !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Protego ! Vertemillious !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"J'évitais soigneusement la cage alors que lui se prenait de plain fouet mon sortilège. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Experlliamus ! Riddikulus ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Il ne put se protéger que du premier, grâce à un sortilège informulé. Il se retrouva donc en caleçon mauve avec des nounours dessus, ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux jaunes et bleus. Il avait un chapeau de paille avec des fleurs cousues dessus et des petites sandales roses avec des princesses de Disney ! Je me suis retenue de justesse pour ne pas éclater de rire, contrairement aux Gryffondors, aux Serdaigles et aux Poufsouffles présents dans la salle. Je rendais à Malfoy le don de parole et, rouge de honte et de colère, il murmura un mot./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Endoloris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Tout le monde avait entendu ce mot, justement. Sur le coup, par réflexe, je me téléportais à l'autre bout de la salle. Personne ne comprenait comment j'avais fait pour transplaner dans l'école mais le professeur oublia très vite ce point, pour passer à un plus important./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mr Malfoy, vous avez une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Hurla-t-il. Et vous irez voir le professeur Dumbledor après mon cours, j'y veillerais personnellement ! Quand à vous jeune fille, très beau combat. Comment avez-vous fait pour transplaner ici ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Oh, c'est un sortilège informulé que j'ai apprit dans un livre, mais ça ne fonctionne que sur de courtes distances, répondis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Intéressant, dit-il pour lui-même. En tout cas, félicitation ! Miss Vézina, vainqueur ! Veuillez maintenant redonner à Mr Malfoy son apparence initiale, je vous prie./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 24.4pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"- /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Est-ce que je suis obligée ? râlais-je. Il m'a tout de même envoyé un Doloris ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"span lang="FR" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'American Typewriter';"Mais un seul regard ennuyé de sa part acheva de me convaincre. À contre- cœur, je retransformais Malfoy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"- Mr Black et Miss Greenleaf!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 24.4pt;"strongEt voilà le deuxime chapitre manquant, le 21 (et le plus long). Désolée de l'avoir oublié!/strong /p 


End file.
